Sans raison apparente
by ShadeKay
Summary: Le square Grimmaud était plus une ruine qu'une véritable maison mais Harry, après sa victoire et un long voyage, se décide à la rénover à la main et sans magie. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de l'aide, surtout pas celle d'un serpentard toujours impeccable dans son costume trois pièces, qui lui apporte d'excellents gâteaux et un bon thé.
1. Prologue

**-Hello vous ! Ici Shade! Cela faisait longtemps 3**

 **-Ici Kay, mais on a une bonne excuse, une fic très très longue :)**

 **-Fic longue qui a mit des mois à trouver un titre X)**

 **-Ça y est on a un titre, un résumé une jolie couverture alors on peut enfin vous la montrer :)**

 **-Et même corrigée par notre super bêta Nathdawn! Si c'est ps fantastique !**

 **-Voici donc "Sans raison apparente", qui fait pas moins de 21 chapitres et un épilogue. Alors on vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **-Elle devrait être publié toutes les deux semaines :) ( on essaye de rester sur le dimanche) Don à a deux semaines et love sur vous :3**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Les murs étaient en pierres grises. Outre leur aspect glauque et lugubre, elles étaient humides et sales. La seule fenêtre, munies d'épais barreaux métalliques ronds, n'apportait rien, ni lumière, ni air frais alors qu'elle donnait sur l'extérieur. L'unique porte donnant sur la pièce était en bois, lourde et épaisse, elle ne s'ouvrait presque jamais. C'était la trappe, au sol, qui permettait de faire glisser l'assiette qui le nourrissait deux fois par jour, si on pouvait appeler ça de la nourriture. La seule chose qui habillait la pièce, c'était la planche qui servait de lit et la vieille couverture, et le seau pour ses ablutions.

Il y avait là de quoi rendre fou n'importe quel homme qui s'y attarderait un peu.

Il pleuvait ce jour-là. Perdu sur leur île, au milieu de l'océan, chaque prisonnier dans une cellule identique à la sienne, Drago Malfoy fixait ses mains comme s'il se découvrait. Indifférent au temps visible de sa fenêtre trop étroite, ignorant même l'assiette peu ragoutante qui glissa ce soir-là par la trappe, il comprenait soudain les changements qui étaient en train de se produire.

Un an, trois mois et dix-huit jours. C'était presque dérisoire comparé à certains autres prisonniers et pourtant, c'était infini pour Drago. Abattre ces murs et disparaître, retrouver la liberté était devenu sa seule pensée. Le changement qu'il avait perçu il y a presque six mois prenait soudain un sens pour lui et rendait ce rêve de liberté réalisable.

Il amorça le premier sourire depuis un an et demi quand la porte se déverrouilla le lendemain. Il allait enfin sortir d'ici, plus rien ne le retiendrait et cette idée le rendait euphorique.

Trois ans plus tard, alors qu'il fixait ses mains qui ne portaient plus aucune trace de crasse, il ne souriait pourtant plus. Il aurait eu tout un tas de raisons pourtant, mais Drago Malfoy, durant ce laps de temps, avait retrouvé toute sa dignité, sa froideur, son masque. Il était devenu le digne fils de son père, du temps de sa gloire, avant le mage noir. Alors il se trouvait là, sur ce petit balcon, à observer la grande salle en dessous de lui. Une flûte de champagne entre les doigts, il contemplait la fête qui battait son plein.

Il n'y avait là que des sorciers aisés. Des demoiselles en quête de bons partis. Des chefs d'entreprise à la recherche de bonnes affaires. De personnes à la recherche d'un peu de gloire. D'anciens héros de guerre venus échapper à l'oubli. Et ce monde se mêlait autour des buffets froids, des cocktails aux mille couleurs. Vêtu de tenues moldues ou sorcières plus chics les unes que les autres. Plus rien à voir avec la prison glauque et glacée. Lui-même n'avait plus rien à voir.

Paré de l'un de ses élégants smokings dont il ajusta d'ailleurs sa cravate argent, il renvoyait la notion de puissance et de richesse qui avait toujours entouré les Malfoy. Ses cheveux plaqués en arrière, il avait retrouvé toute sa prestance et son visage au teint parfait ne présentait plus aucun défaut de ce que lui avait apporté la prison, ne montrant plus que cette expression glacée qu'il arborait toujours.

Il but une gorgée de champagne en appuyant ses avant-bras sur la balustrade en pierre, continuant de farfouiller la foule de son regard gris acier. Il avait accompli le but de sa soirée, il était venu avec un objectif précis et il l'avait atteint. Il s'apprêtait à terminer son verre pour partir lorsque son regard froid se posa sur les gens près de l'entrée, soudain agités. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Après la terrible guerre qui avait secoué le monde sorcier, des années plus tôt, celle-là même qui l'avait envoyé en prison, l'élu, l'homme ayant anéanti Voldemort était parti, porté disparu. Peu de personne, hormis ses proches, pouvait savoir où était parti Harry Potter. Mais ce soir, ce fut bien lui qui franchit les portes, de retour dans le beau monde. Il ne semblait pas du tout à sa place parmi ces gens qui se précipitèrent vers lui, avides d'attention, soucieux de la réputation que cela leur amènerait.

Drago contempla le manège du haut de son poste, sirotant son champagne, bien décidé à ne plus partir. Cette soirée venait de prendre une tournure bien plus intéressante. Parce que voir Harry Potter fendre la foule pour rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis provoqua en Drago une réaction qui assombrit le regard du blond. Plus que la soirée, la vie lui joua à cet instant un drôle de tour. Il vida sa coupe et quitta son balcon sans un mot, avec un seul but en tête.

* * *

- **Qu'est-ce Drago va faire d'après vous ?**


	2. Chapitre 1 Rencontres Etranges

**Chapitre 1. Rencontres** **Étranges**

Harry avait eu le vague espoir de passer inaperçu. Vraiment. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait enfilé qu'un pantalon noir simple, une chemise blanche et une veste de sorcier. De toute manière ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix, toutes ses anciennes affaires étaient sales et il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller faire du shopping. Pour ce qu'il en avait à faire de toute façon. Il avait au moins pris le temps de réparer ses lunettes, ce n'était déjà pas mal. Un coup de peigne avait rendu ses cheveux encore plus fous, alors il avait abandonné et avait filé. Il était rentré la veille, en cachette. Il était retourné au Square Grimmaud, et même la poussière l'avait fait sourire. Parce qu'il se sentait bien. Enfin.

Des années qu'il était parti. Quatre ans. Il en avait eu besoin, il avait faire le tour du monde pour oublier. Il avait vu les gorges du désert, les montagnes enneigées du nord, les terres arides d'Afrique. Des paysages si désertiques qui lui rappelait son cœur. Il avait appris à les aimer. À voir que même s'il n'y avait personne, les choses pouvaient être magnifiques. Et que c'était très bien comme ça.

Bien sûr il avait aussi rencontré des gens, sorciers ou moldus, qui étaient souvent pauvres, mais le cœur sur la main. Surtout des gens qui ne le connaissaient pas, qui le jugeaient pour lui et c'était tout. Harry en avait presque pris l'habitude. Alors quand la foule s'amassait autour de lui à peine avait-il fait quelques pas dans la pièce, qu'il avait posé sa main sur sa baguette avant de se reprendre. Il devait réapprendre à vivre en société de toute façon. Il lança quelques sourires, salua de loin, essaya de se rappeler comment il faisait avant de partir. Mais rapidement, il ignora presque les personnes pour se tendre vers le haut et trouver une tête rousse.

À peine avait-il aperçu une touffe rougeâtre qu'il fila entre la foule pour se précipiter vers eux. Et ils étaient là. Hermione et Ron. Ses deux plus vieux amis. Les seuls avec qui il avait gardé contact par message. Il ne chercha même pas à regarder ce qui avait changé depuis tout ce temps et attira simplement la jeune femme dans ses bras avec joie.

— Harry, gémit celle-ci en l'enlaçant. Tu m'as manqué. Laisse-moi te regarder, souffla-t-elle en se redressant pour observer son visage. Tu as un peu maigri mais tu as l'air bien. Ce voyage a eu l'effet voulu alors ?

— Oui, c'était très bien, dit Harry et regarda Ron qui l'attira aussi dans ses bras. Je suis content de vous voir.

Ron lui tapa dans le dos avec sa douceur habituelle en riant.

— On est ravi te retrouver, mec !

Harry sourit avant de fixer le couple avec envie, profitant simplement de les avoir avec lui.

— Tu veux manger un peu, proposa Hermione en désignant le buffet. Tu es arrivé hier, c'est ça ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

— Non, ça va, avoua Harry en prenant un ou deux petits fours.

— Laisse-le tranquille, Mione ! grogna Ron en prenant carrément une assiette.

Harry en rigola, heureux qu'ils se chamaillent déjà. Cela lui avait manqué.

— Ne t'empiffre pas Ron, rétorqua Hermione en haussant un sourcil. Tu n'es pas là pour prendre des kilos.

— C'est du muscle !

— Ben voyons.

Mais Hermione arborait un sourire en coin amusé, tout comme Harry qui se mit à rire.

— Vous m'avez vraiment manqué !

— Toi aussi, Harry.

— On est heureux de te voir, assura Hermione.

— Alors racontez-moi plutôt ce que j'ai raté.

— Je t'ai tout dit dans nos courriers, tu sais, s'amusa Hermione. Mais toi, je suis sûre que tu as filtré, raconte-nous tout.

— Oh et bien, j'ai terminé par les plaines de Mongolie. Ils ont des anciennes magies qui te plairaient, Hermione.

— Vraiment ? J'ai hâte que tu me racontes ça en détail.

— Je t'ai ramené quelques parchemins, avoua Harry comme un secret. Je me suis dit que cela te plairait plus que mes bafouillements.

— Oh pitié ! On n'a plus de place à la maison, gémit Ron en engloutissant d'autres gâteaux.

Mais Hermione trépignait déjà sur place et l'enlaça aussitôt.

— Tu es génial, Harry.

— Je fais au mieux. Même loin de vous, je pense à vous.

— Vraiment ? demanda Ron en le fixant.

Harry éclata de rire et attendit qu'Hermione le lâche pour lui répondre.

— J'ai ramené des spécialités de chaque pays pour toi. J'ai aussi des cadeaux pour toute ta famille.

— Harry, il ne fallait pas, tu sais, sourit Hermione. Il va grossir en plus.

— Mais tu es obsédé par mon poids !

— Et toi, t'es obsédé par la bouffe.

— Et alors ! c'est essentiel dans la vie !

— Non, il y a d'autres choses plus essentielles, rétorqua Hermione avant de se tourner vers Harry. Tu as déjà croisé Neville et Luna ?

— Non, pas encore. Si je vais faire un tour, je vous retrouve après ?

— Tu nous retrouveras près du buffet, quoi qu'il arrive, assura Hermione avec un regard amusé en direction de Ron.

— Hermione !

— Essayez de ne pas vous entretuer, plaisanta Harry en se reculant un peu.

— Ne t'en fais pas, va dire bonjour, murmura Hermione avec un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers le roux.

Harry partit aussitôt à la recherche de ses autres amis. Hélas, régulièrement d'autres personnes tentaient toujours de lui soutirer des informations, comme où il se trouvait pendant toutes ces années, ou même s'il avait des projets maintenant. Harry essayait de s'en débarrasser aussi vite que possible mais ce n'était pas facile. Il finit tout de même par réussir à s'éloigner non loin d'une fenêtre pour pouvoir respirer un peu.

— Tu n'as pas l'air à ton aise ici, murmura une voix grave derrière lui.

Harry soupira en se disant que c'était encore un cafard de journaliste, mais il sursauta presque en se retournant.

— Malfoy ? s'étonna Harry. Tu t'es perdu ?

— Je pourrais te poser la même question, Potter.

— Allons, Malfoy. Je suis invité à toutes les fêtes, ironisa Harry avant de se reprendre. J'avais envie de voir mes amis, et toi ?

— Tu ne viens jamais, fit remarquer Drago qui l'observait tranquillement. Et moi aussi.

—Alors pourquoi toi tu es là ? J'ai une excuse, moi au moins.

— Je suis à la recherche de quelque chose, il semblerait que je viens de le trouver.

Harry leva un sourcil, étonné de cette répartie, avant de hocher la tête.

— Eh bien, je vais te laisser alors. À plus tard, Malfoy, dit Harry en prenant son verre pour s'éloigner.

— À plus tard, répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin bien étrange.

Harry hocha la tête, il n'était pas rassuré. Pas qu'il ait peur de Malfoy, mais il possédait dans ses yeux cette lueur d'autrefois et Harry n'aimait pas ça, alors il réussit à s'échapper et finit par aller voguer d'amis en amis pour essayer de rattraper tout ce qu'il avait manqué.

Harry passa une bonne soirée, pourtant il fut heureux de rentrer dans cette vieille maison. Ces nombreux voyages avaient effacé toute cette rancœur face à ses murs. Maintenant il comprenait que ce n'était que des murs ou à la limite une maison où il aurait pu vivre avec Sirius. C'était que ça. Il décida même de la rénover, il voulait enfin un cocon à lui, un endroit où revenir quand il partait et où il se sentait bien. Alors dès le lendemain, alors que ses sacs étaient jetés dans un coin de la chambre, il commença à faire le ménage. S'il se servait de quelques sorts, il faisait la plupart à la force du poignet. Ce n'était pas qu'il aimait ça, cela aurait pu même lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs chez les Dursley, mais il était passé au-dessus ça. Il voulait simplement faire quelque chose de ses mains. De préférence un truc de bien. Et pour lui. Alors il avait lavé un des salons avant de voir qu'il allait devoir refaire le parquet et les peintures. Rapidement, le magasin de bricolage non loin fut sa deuxième maison. Il y passait presque tous les deux jours, revenant les bras chargés. Il était bêtement heureux de faire tout cela. C'était la première étape de son plan. La deuxième était de retrouver un travail.

Mais ce qui le préoccupait pour l'instant le plus, ce n'était pas comment on posait son parquet, ou encore moins comment refaire la plomberie. Non, c'était la tête blonde qu'il voyait parfois à la sortie du magasin de bricolage. Il avait fixé Malfoy, parce que c'était bien lui, à l'autre bout de la rue, alors qu'Harry avait les cheveux pleins de poussières, ou même de la peinture sur le visage. Mais Malfoy n'était pas venu le voir, encore moins approché, il l'avait regardé et il était simplement repartit comme il était venu. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment, ni l'intérêt ou même à quoi jouait Drago. Harry doutait qu'il ait déjà mis les pieds dans un magasin moldu et encore moins dans un de bricolage.

Mais le cas Malfoy ne s'arrêta pas là. Il l'avait aperçu quelques jours plus tard, en plein ministère alors qu'Harry avait dû venir chercher Ron à son bureau d'Auror pour qu'ils mangent ensemble. Malfoy avait encore été là, en plein hall et l'avait fixé. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés mais encore une fois, le blond s'était détourné et Harry était allé retrouver son ami. Dire que cela l'inquiétait était un mensonge mais Harry trouvait ça intriguant. Il se doutait que Malfoy ne préparait pas de mauvais coup. Il serait plus secret, plus perfide si c'était le cas. L'ancien Serpentard était plus malin que ça. Alors oui, Harry était curieux. Il y pensait encore alors qu'il se trouvait au café au coin de la rue, s'accordant une pause bien méritée après une longue séance de ménage. Il était en train de dévorer une de leur fabuleuse pâtisserie, qu'il avait découvert, lorsque Drago s'assit en face de lui.

Harry était curieux, alors il ne dit rien et contempla le blond en finissant sa bouchée. Drago prit le temps de boire une gorgée du thé qu'il avait posé devant lui et l'observa tranquillement, attendant qu'il finisse de manger pour parler.

— Bonjour, Potter.

Harry eut un vague sourire amusé avant de tendre la main vers sa pâtisserie.

— Bonjour. Tu t'es perdu chez les moldu depuis combien de temps ?

— Je ne suis pas perdu, c'est appréciable de venir chez les moldus. Je comprends que tu t'y trouves aussi.

Les yeux vert émeraude s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il haussait un sourcil.

— Quoi ? Toi ? Ici ?

— Personne ne nous reconnaît ici, répondit tranquillement Drago en sirotant son thé.

Son visage n'était pas aussi froid qu'il l'avait été à la soirée, il semblait moins distant qu'en temps normal, son regard d'un gris orage ne lâchait pas Harry une seule seconde, à tel point que le brun baissa la tête. Oui, cela Harry pouvait comprendre. Il le cherchait aussi cette tranquillité.

— Oui, j'imagine, souffla-t-il en prenant un autre morceau de tarte à la fraise avec ses doigts qu'il lécha ensuite.

— N'est-ce pas pour cela que tu viens, Potter ?

— Peut-être. Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire de toute façon ?

— Ou peut-être est-ce aussi pour les pâtisseries. À te voir faire, cela a l'air délicieux, ajouta Drago avec un sourire un brin moqueur en coin.

Harry, cette fois, sourit et opina.

— Je plaide coupable. C'est Ron qui m'a parlé de cet endroit. Tu devrais goûter elles sont vraiment délicieuses.

— Je vais m'abstenir, je préfère le thé.

— Tu as peur de te salir, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua légèrement Harry.

— Je préfère te regarder ...déguster, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire espiègle en reprenant une gorgée de thé.

Harry fut une nouvelle fois étonné. Il finit par s'essuyer les mains, avant de poser ses doigts sur la table.

— Malfoy, à quoi tu joues au juste ?

— Je crois qu'il est temps que je te laisse, Potter, préféra répondre le blond en reposant sa tasse.

— Non, trancha Harry soudainement plus ferme. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. La vraie raison.

— Tu n'es pas prêt à entendre mes vraies raisons, répondit tranquillement Drago en se levant. À bientôt.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire encore ? grogna Harry. Malfoy !

Mais le blond tournait déjà les talons et lui adressa un signe amical de la main, la seconde se glissant dans la poche de son pantalon noir qui lui seyait parfaitement. Il s'évanouit dans la foule sans un autre regard ni aucune parole d'explication. Harry se laissa retomber dans la chaise, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il fixa la tasse de thé encore là, avec une moue ennuyée. Non, vraiment il ne comprenait pas du tout ce que Malfoy cherchait.

Harry jeta rageusement son marteau sur le sol après s'être tapé sur le doigt. Rien ne s'était passé comme il le voulait aujourd'hui. Alors lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte, il grogna un peu plus. Il traversa les couloirs encore sombres, pour finalement ouvrir malgré ses vêtements sales. Il avait lancer un sort pour repousser les personnes indésirables. Il supposa donc que c'était Ron ou Hermione, mais il soupira en voyant Malfoy et se posa sur le chambranle.

— Encore perdu ? dit-il avec amusement.

— Heureusement, j'avais pris des provisions, répondit aussitôt Drago en montrant une boîte en carton. Tu as du thé dans ta ruine ?

— Je croyais que les pâtisseries n'étaient pas pour toi ? demanda Harry sans bouger.

— Exact, celle-ci est pour toi. Tu as oublié la politesse durant tes voyages ou tu me juges trop propre pour entrer là-dedans ? ajouta Drago d'un ton moqueur en haussant un sourcil.

— Donne-moi une bonne raison pour te laisser entrer.

— J'ai pris la peine de t'amener une pâtisserie, cela mérite un excellent thé pour l'accompagner. C'est la base même.

— Malfoy, s'amusa Harry en roulant des yeux.

Pourtant il finit par ouvrir la porte et se détourna pour entrer dans le premier salon qui commençait enfin à ressembler à quelque chose. Le parquet avait trouvé une couleur claire. Les murs étaient pour l'instant blancs, Harry ne s'étant pas décidé pour une couleur. Une cheminée ronflait tranquillement, alors que deux canapés occupaient la pièce. Certes Harry avait refait le sol mais il avait aussi commencé à décorer avec ses vêtements et des livres qui traînaient. Il en prit une pile pour les repousser au sol et désigna la place à Drago, avant de s'installer en face, de l'autre côté de la table basse.

Drago posa la boite sur la table et s'assit tranquillement, droit et digne, observant la pièce avant que son regard ne revienne se poser sur Harry.

— Tu n'as pas encore fait la cuisine, c'est ça ?

— Non, mais j'ai une baguette, sourit Harry en donnant un coup pour faire apparaître deux tasses fumantes. C'est tout ce que tu auras.

— La prochaine fois, j'amènerai aussi le thé, soupira Drago en se penchant pour prendre l'une des tasses.

— La prochaine fois ? Parce que tu comptes revenir ?

— Tu ne manges pas ? demanda le blond en désignant la boîte.

— Je dois m'inquiéter si c'est empoissonné ou drogué ?

— La boulangère m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait aucune drogue, s'amusa Drago.

— Tu ne m'en veux pas mais...

Harry avait gardé à la main sa baguette et fit un vague mouvement au-dessus du gâteau, avant de se servir avec un sourire.

— Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire pour avoir livraison à domicile ?

— Si tout est comme ton thé, je préfère que tu ne fasses rien.

Cela fit rire Harry qui commença simplement à manger tranquillement.

—Je suppose que je ne peux toujours pas savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

— Tu as toujours posé trop de questions.

— Parce que tu as beaucoup changé, toi ?

— A quelques détails près non, avoua tranquillement Drago.

— Et quels détails je te prie ?

— Toi, ta curiosité n'a pas changé.

— Arrête de retourner tout à moi, grogna Harry en prenant une plus grosse bouchée.

— Pourquoi ? Si je parle de moi, tu me traiteras encore d'égoïste, tu devrais être plutôt satisfait que ce ne soit plus le cas.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire et tenta de cacher son amusement derrière sa tasse.

— Tu as changé, finit-il par dire. Tu sembles un peu plus apaisé qu'à la fin de la guerre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ?

— Parce que ça t'intéresse ? s'enquit Drago en haussant un sourcil.

—Tu viens de le dire, je suis curieux.

— Jamais de moi.

Harry roula des yeux et se vautra un peu plus dans son canapé.

— Tu es épuisant, tu sais ça ?

— Je sais.

— Alors quoi ?

— Il va falloir que tu sois capable de faire avec. Tu comptes rénover cette ruine entièrement ?

— Si je réponds, tu me donnes une réponse aussi ? proposa Harry.

— Une réponse à quoi ?

— À mes questions, pardi. Malfoy, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es.

— Tu en poses bien trop pour que j'y réponde. Je ne cautionne pas ce genre de chantage, ajouta-t-il en se levant pour faire le tour de la pièce.

Comme pour visiter. Explorant tranquillement. Même si son regard revenait très régulièrement sur Harry.

— Tu es toujours aussi agaçant aussi, souligna Harry en le laissant faire. Je pense rétablir quelques pièces déjà. Il me faudra des années pour tout réparer. Et puis je n'y connais rien en couleur, j'arrive pas à me décider.

— Si tu t'y mets seul, tu en as pour toute une vie, acquiesça Drago. Tu devrais mettre du gris sur le mur du fond et plus clair ailleurs, du crème peut-être, ça donnera de la profondeur à ta pièce.

— T'es décorateur ? s'étonna Harry en le regardant surpris. Ah non, cela va avec le style, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que je t'ai vu près d'un magasin de bricolage.

— C'est une question de bon goût, Potter. Un peu de bon sens et d'esthétique mais ça n'a jamais été vraiment ton truc, les apparences, souffla Drago en glissant les mains dans ses poches.

Il se tourna vers lui mais le ton n'avait rien de railleur ou de méchant. Un brin moqueur, comme Drago savait si bien le faire, mais il était bien loin des insultes piquantes et blessantes. C'était même plutôt gentil comme ton venant de lui.

— Tu dis ça pour la dose de poussière sur moi ? Ou en général ? s'amusa Harry en se levant à son tour pour venir à ses côtés.

— En général. Tu as toujours eu un style bien à toi.

— Hermione appelait ça le désordre artistique quand elle essayait d'être diplomate avec Ron et moi, rit Harry avant de contempler un long moment Drago pour se décider. Tu es occupé en ces derniers temps ?

— Je gère bien mon temps, pourquoi ?

— Tu en aurais un peu pour moi ?

— Tu as besoin de moi pour quoi ?

— Tu ne peux pas accepter sans savoir, Malfoy ? Tu as peur ?

— Peur non, je n'aurai jamais peur de toi, Potter, s'amusa sereinement Drago. Mais si c'est pour faire des travaux, à la façon moldu, je ne te serai pas d'une grande aide.

— Je pensais plus à m'aider pour les couleurs et comment décorer. C'est encore dans tes cordes, non ?

— Oui, cela c'est dans mes cordes. Choisir de la couleur et des meubles, cela n'a rien de très compliqué.

— Dans un budget raisonnable ? ajouta innocemment Harry. Et dans mon style à moi.

— Je te ferai des propositions, quant à ton budget, il va falloir que tu m'indiques ce que c'est.

— Le moins cher possible mais qui tienne longtemps ? proposa-t-il avec une grimace amusée.

— Tu ne changes pas, Potter, murmura Drago. Tu me fais visiter le reste ?

— Tu ne connais pas la vieille maison des Black ? se moqua Harry en ouvrant les bras pour montrer l'endroit. Et bien voilà ! Je voudrais au moins un salon, une cuisine, une salle de bain et deux ou trois chambres.

— Non, je ne connais pas. Et pour l'instant tu as... ce demi-salon ? C'est ça ?

— Tout à fait. J'ai tenté la salle à manger tout à l'heure, mais je crois que c'est encore un peu gros pour moi.

— Vraiment ? s'enquit Drago en haussant un sourcil.

Avec la même tranquillité, il se dirigea vers la seule autre ouverture de la pièce dans l'intention de trouver la fameuse salle à manger.

— Hé, tu n'es pas chez toi non plus, ronchonna Harry en le suivant.

— Dis-moi, ce n'est pas trop ton truc, le bricolage, souffla Drago en effleurant un mur poussiéreux du bout des doigts. Pourquoi te lancer dans ce chantier ?

— J'avais envie. De le faire. Et puis c'est la maison qu'on m'a léguée, dit Harry comme si ce n'était rien.

— Valeur sentimentale donc, conclut Drago en continuant d'avancer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la porte suivante qui révélait une cuisine en piètre état mais n'entra pas et continua son tour.

— Si tu le dis. Je veux le faire. De mes mains. La salle de bain et les chambres sont au bout du couloir.

— Tu vis ici pendant les travaux ?

— Oui. Je suis au calme au moins.

— Tu vis dans la poussière et les odeurs de bricolage, grimaça Drago en frottant ses doigts encore couverts de la saleté des murs. Cela n'a rien d'idéal. Cela te convient ?

— J'ai déjà dormi au milieu d'un désert ou même en pleine neige, rit Harry comme si c'était évident. Alors non, cela ne me change pas vraiment pour l'instant.

— Si cela te plaisait tant de voyager, pourquoi être rentré ?

— Londres me manquait, mes amis aussi. Et j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

— affectif, résuma Drago en reprenant sa visite. Que vas-tu faire maintenant en dehors de...bricoler ?

— Arrête de dire ça comme si je faisais quelque chose d'honteux, rit Harry en croisant les bras.

— Juste inattendu, rectifia Drago. Je pensais que cela finirait par t'ennuyer.

— Pour l'instant j'aime bien, assura Harry avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour t'occuper, toi ? En dehors de livrer des gâteaux bien sûr.

— J'ai un travail, quoi que tu croies. Enfin tant que ça te convient, c'est le principal.

— Avec des collègues et un patron ? rit Harry avant de lui donner un coup amical dans l'épaule. Je te félicite, je n'aurais jamais cru ! Tu le vis bien ?

— Je m'en sors toujours.

—Oui, cela a l'air d'être une épreuve...

Harry montra les vêtements de luxe de Draco d'un mouvement de la main.

— Allez, arrête de fouiner, viens, je vais nous refaire un thé, déclara-t-il en retournant vers le salon.

Drago suivit sans un mot, le regard rivé sur Harry, se réinstallant avec la même dignité arrogante. Harry lui servit une nouvelle tasse et se mit à le contempler pendant un moment.

— Tu sais que tu es encore plus bizarre qu'avant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi après la guerre ?

— Venant de toi, qui rafistole une maison après des mois de voyage solitaire, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. Quant à la question, c'est à moi de la poser. Personne ne sait ce que tu es devenu. Moi, il m'est arrivé la seule chose qu'il pouvait arriver. Pourquoi la fuite, Potter ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait t'arriver ? Répond à ça et je répondrai peut-être à la tienne.

— Je n'aime pas le chantage, Potter, s'amusa Drago en reposant sa tasse.

—Tu le pratiquais pourtant très bien avant.

— Ce n'est pas une raison. Merci pour le thé, ajouta Drago en se levant, visiblement prêt à partir.

—Tu ne veux pas m'aider à bricoler ? proposa Harry en se levant à son tour.

— Moi et mon costume avec un marteau et des clous ? Mauvaise idée, répondit tranquillement Drago. La prochaine fois.

— Je retiens, fais attention. J'ai hâte de te voir couvert de poussière !

— Même plein de poussière, je reste classe, tu verras, déclara Drago avec une arrogance amusée tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

— J'ai hâte de voir ça, Malfoy, rit Harry en ouvrant. Merci pour le gâteau.

— Au plaisir, Potter, souffla Drago en guise d'au revoir avant de s'en aller de la même démarche fière et calme qu'à son habitude.

— On va dire ça, souffla Harry en secouant la tête.

Drago finit par disparaître dans une ruelle proche pour transplaner sans un autre regard. Harry ferma doucement la porte et revint dans le salon, fixant les deux tasses, en s'appuyant sur le chambranle. Il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi jouait Drago, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était devenu mais visiblement, l'ancien Serpentard semblait attendre quelque chose de lui. Harry ne savait pas quoi mais il finirait bien par le savoir s'il revenait. En attendant, il avait rendez-vous avec son marteau.

* * *

 **Alors ce premier morceau ? A dans deux semaines pour la suite ;p**


	3. Chapitre 2 Un thé et une masse

**\- Bonjour, ici Kay, à l'heure pour notre rendez vous du dimanche et ce nouveau chapitre de sans raison apparente :)**

 **-Ici Shade, et non on n'a pas failli rater le rendez-vous, c'est pas vrai...**

 **\- En même temps, on n'avait pas dit d'heure :P**

 **-Bref on est là avec un nouveau chapitre qui on espère vous plaira tout autant. On remercie la merveilleuse Nathdawn pour sa correction ultra rapide comme toujours :D**

 **\- On vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on vous dit à dans 15 jours :)**

 **\- En espérant qu'on ne soit pas en retard :p Love sur vous 3**

 **Chapitre 2. Un thé et une masse**

— Je te jure que c'est bizarre, expliqua Harry en allant déposer un plat sur la table de la cuisine d'Hermione et de Ron.

Son amie l'avait invité à manger chez elle, profitant que Ron ne soit pas là pour avoir un peu de temps seuls tous les deux. Sachant qu'Harry n'était pas à l'aise dans le monde magique, elle avait proposé un petit repas chez elle. Harry s'était empressé d'accepter, heureux de changer d'air et il racontait enfin son entrevue étrange avec Drago.

— Il est venu avec des gâteaux, répéta Harry comme s'il n'y croyait toujours pas.

— Il s'est pointé chez toi, avec un gâteau, pour boire un thé et repartir ? résuma Hermione en installant les derniers couverts avec un froncement de sourcils. Il n'a rien demandé ? Il ne voulait rien ?

— Il m'a parlé peinture et décoration, ajouta Harry avec un rire.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de Drago Malefoy, c'est étrange.

— Oui, il m'a posé plein de questions, mais il n'a voulu répondre à aucune des miennes.

Harry s'assit à table et finit par servir Hermione qui s'installa en leur servant de l'eau, l'expression perplexe.

— C'est vraiment bizarre. Il a changé mais il n'est pas du genre à venir discuter.

— Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ? Il n'a même pas voulu me dire ça.

— Oh tout le monde le sait. Du moins, depuis l'an dernier, répondit Hermione en commençant à manger. Il a fait la une assez régulièrement.

— Tu vas me faire poireauter aussi ? sourit Harry. Ou c'est pour me faire payer d'être parti aussi longtemps ?

— Hey, fallait au moins suivre l'actualité, s'amusa Hermione en se levant.

D'un tour de baguette, plusieurs journaux quittèrent sa bibliothèque parfaitement rangée et vinrent se poser près d'Harry.

— De ce que je sais, il est à la tête d'une entreprise qui marche très bien, _Potion et Guérison_. Cela va de la conception de médicament à la création de potion fantaisiste en tout genre. Ils emploient des milliers de personnes, tu sais. Un vrai PDG. Je crois qu'il a d'autres boîtes sous sa coupe, héritées de son père. Il est assez réservé, on ne le voit pas souvent en société sauf parfois avec une ou deux conquêtes qui ne durent jamais. Il a plus de l'homme inaccessible que celui qui apporte des gâteaux.

Harry releva les sourcils étonnés, alors que ses yeux émeraudes voyageaient sur les nombreux articles. Il n'avait aucune idée de tout cela.

— Mais pourquoi il fait tout ça alors ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Hermione comme autrefois à l'école et qu'elle avait encore une fois la bonne réponse.

— Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi il a fondé _Potion et guérison_ ? Pourquoi il ne fait pas étalage de sa fortune, alors qu'il a toujours été un épouvantable vantard ? Pourquoi il a, le mois dernier, reversé en toute discrétion, un chèque à la fondation d'orphelin de Sainte Mangouste ? Où était-il après la guerre et comment a-t-il réussi un retour aussi fantasque ? Pourquoi ne pas s'en vanter ? Ce sont des questions très intéressantes dont personne n'a les réponses. Je dois t'avouer qu'il m'intrigue beaucoup.

Harry s'arrêta de manger pour la fixer avec un sourire moqueur.

— Hermione... Je savais que Ron t'agaçait mais de là à aller avec un Serpentard...

— Harry, rit Hermione, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est juste que l'image qu'il renvoie est très différente du gamin qu'on connaissait, je trouve ça intriguant. C'est tout.

— Je sais, dit Harry en reprenant son repas. J'avoue que je suis intrigué aussi. Surtout que je l'ai entraperçu plusieurs fois avant. Tu crois qu'il prépare un sale coup ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Il restera toujours un brin Serpentard alors je suppose qu'on ne peut avoir aucune certitude. Mais je me dis que la prison, ça remet toujours un homme sur le droit chemin. Ron me dit encore que je suis trop naïve à ce propos.

— Combien de temps il est resté enfermé ?

— Les peines n'ont pas été rendues publiques, tu devrais plutôt poser la question à Ron, mais je crois que Malefoy n'a fait qu'un an. C'est son père qui a pris plus gros.

— Et malgré la prison, il a récupéré les biens de la famille Malfoy ? Enfin je suppose que Malfoy n'aurait pas laissé les choses se passer autrement.

— J'ignore ce qui est arrivé exactement. Je sais que le manoir a été revendu, c'est passé dans la gazette. Mais Narcissa a eu des circonstances atténuantes et libérée donc elle avait la jouissance de tous leurs biens. Drago aura sûrement récupéré certaines choses à sa sortie. De ce que je sais, Lucius est toujours enfermé.

— Eh bien. Cela rend tout cela encore plus bizarre. Surtout qu'il m'a assuré qu'il m'aiderait dans la poussière.

Hermione faillit s'étrangler avec sa bouchée et toussa en fixant Harry avec stupeur.

— Drago Malfoy va t'aider à bricoler la maison ?

Harry hocha doucement la tête en jouant avec sa nourriture du bout de la fourchette.

— Tu comprends pourquoi je ne saisis rien... Je pensais qu'il allait rire et tout cela. Mais non il ne s'est pas laissé démonter quand j'ai proposé.

— Je comprends, oui, surtout s'il ne répond pas à tes questions. Du coup, je suppose que tu ne sais pas quoi faire de tout ça ? Toi qui viens tout juste de revenir à la société.

— Non, pas vraiment. Tu crois que je devrais faire quoi ?

— Pourquoi ne pas simplement le laisser faire ? proposa Hermione. Tu finiras bien par voir où il veut en venir, ou la raison qui le pousse à vouloir passer du temps avec toi.

— Du temps avec moi, répéta Harry en rigolant. Cette phrase est tellement étrange.

— Absolument, approuva Hermione avec le même amusement. Je veux que tu viennes me raconter, Harry, à chaque fois. C'est vraiment digne de nos intrigues à Poudlard.

— Hermione, je vais finir par croire que tu t'ennuies.

— Oh non, avec mon travail à l'hôpital, je m'ennuie rarement et Ron comble le peu de temps qu'il me reste avec ses bêtises, rit la Gryffondor. Mais j'aime un peu de nouveauté. Et puis, c'est intriguant non ? Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne vas pas chercher à comprendre ?

— Bien sûr que si, assura Harry. Je ne pourrais sûrement pas m'en empêcher de toute façon.

— Tu vois, s'amusa la jeune femme. Alors je compte sur toi, je veux tout savoir !

— Je verrai ce que je peux faire. Oublions Malfoy maintenant. Raconte-moi plutôt un peu ton travail.

— Oh tu sais, c'est l'hôpital. J'assure quelques gardes mais je suis plutôt de journée. Comme nos médecins généralistes, compara Hermione pour qu'Harry comprenne mieux. J'ai de nombreuses consultations et les permanences, c'est en cas d'absent.

— Tu as l'air de t'épanouir dedans, c'est bien.

— J'aime beaucoup ce métier, je ne regrette pas, assura Hermione. Tu as une idée de ce que tu pourras faire toi ? Après ta période bricolage ?

— Dis pas ça comme si c'était une lubie. Je ne sais pas vraiment, non. Je verrais quand je serais installé, je suppose.

— Je sais que tu en as besoin mais tu sais, la fortune de tes parents ne durera pas éternellement si tu n'as pas de revenus. Et cette maison va être un gouffre financier.

— Je sais, assura-t-il. J'en suis conscient. Pour cela que je ne vais pas faire la maison complète, juste de quoi vivre normalement. Après, je vais bien finir par trouver quelque chose.

— Je n'en doute pas. Tout le monde voudrait d'Harry Potter. La question, c'est plus ce que toi tu as envie de faire ?

— Je n'ai pas envie qu'on veuille Harry Potter. Mais juste Harry ce serait bien, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. Je ne veux pas tomber dans un endroit où on me demandera de parler de tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Prends ton temps, tu finiras par trouver.

— J'espère.

Ils finirent leur repas sur des notes plus légères et Hermione le raccompagna.

Il ne fallut pas trois jours avant qu'Harry n'entende frapper de nouveau à sa porte. Drago se trouvait sur le seuil, vêtu d'un pantalon en tissu noir et d'un élégant polo blanc, un sac à la main, une boite en carton dans l'autre.

— Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu reviendrais, avoua Harry en s'appuyant sur le chambranle en le fixant. Qu'est-ce que tu as là ?

— Tu me laisses rentrer et je te montre.

— Je croyais que tu ne faisais pas dans le chantage...

— Potter, ce n'est pas du chantage, c'est du bon sens. Je ne vais pas tout déballer sur le trottoir.

— D'accord, soupira faussement Harry en le laissant passer.

— C'est comme ça que tu accueilles tous ceux qui viennent t'aider ? Demanda Drago en entrant.

Il alla tout poser sur l'unique table basse d'Harry qui se trouvait entre les deux canapés, non sans un regard de dédain à la poussière qui la recouvrait.

— Personne ne vient m'aider, dit vaguement Harry en allant de l'autre côté de la table curieux.

— Vraiment ? s'enquit Drago en commença à déballer le sac.

Il n'en montra rien à Harry, mais son regard pétilla alors qu'il sortait les échantillons qu'il avait apportés. Cette idée lui plaisait mais son visage était neutre quand il se tourna vers Harry.

— Tu es capable de nous faire chauffer de l'eau ? J'ai apporté du vrai thé.

— Hé, c'était du vrai thé la dernière fois, ronchonna Harry en cherchant sa baguette dans son pantalon.

Un tour de main plus tard, une théière fumante de mauvais goût apparut à côté des affaires de Drago.

— Et ça c'est une honte, pas une théière, soupira Drago en commençant pourtant sa préparation.

— Elle vient d'ici, donc techniquement, comme tu appartiens à la famille des Black, c'est un peu ta faute, assura Harry dans un rire alors qu'il se laissait tomber dans l'autre canapé.

— Fais-moi plaisir, Potter. Après mon départ, jette là, soupira Drago en s'installant à son tour. Bon, je t'ai ramené des échantillons.

— Des échantillons de ?

— À ton avis ? Puisque tu tiens à rafistoler cette bicoque, autant que ce soit bien fait. Donc couleur, matériaux, catalogue de meubles. On va la rénover comme il se doit.

— De meubles ? Mais je n'en suis pas là !

— Un peu d'anticipation, Potter.

Harry roula des yeux et prit les échantillons pour les regarder vaguement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malfoy ? demanda-t-il en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

— Tu m'as demandé de t'aider, je suis là, répondit le blond en servant deux tasses. Et j'en profite pour te montrer ce qu'est un vrai thé.

— Non Malfoy, pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ta superbe entreprise à te baigner dans tes galions ?

— Oh tu t'es renseigné ? Laisse-moi deviner, ricana Drago. Granger ?

— Disons que j'étais intrigué du temps à perdre que tu as. Mais oui Hermione m'aide un peu à reprendre pied avec la société sorcière.

— Je gère mon temps, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

— Mais cela ne me dit pas pourquoi tu es là.

— J'ai envie d'être là. Alors ce thé ?

Harry soupira et jeta les échantillons sur la table pour prendre sa tasse. Il s'enfonça un peu dans le canapé et goûta. Il prit le temps de savourer le bon goût mentholé avant de soupirer.

— D'accord, il est très bon, admit Harry avec un sourire.

— Merci. Ça c'est un vrai thé.

— Oui, oui Malfoy, rit Harry. Tu es le meilleur, je sais. Mais je ne veux pas de ces meubles.

— Tu n'as rien regardé, on va faire le tour ensemble. Tu verras que tu en voudras.

— Non. Trop sophistiqué. Je veux juste un peu de bois et cela ira bien. De toute manière avant ça, il faut finir les pièces. Tu vas m'aider à nettoyer la cuisine aujourd'hui ?

— Cela sera vite fait avec un bon sort.

— Non, pas de magie Malfoy, contredit aussitôt Harry en reprenant de son thé.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Parce que sinon cela n'a aucun intérêt.

— Quel est l'intérêt de le faire sans magie ?

— Je ne vais pas répondre à toutes tes questions si tu ne réponds pas aux miennes, Malfoy, sourit Harry en se redressant près du couloir. Tu viens m'aider alors ou tu te dégonfles ? ajouta-t-il avec plus de provocation.

— Potter, il est hors de question que je récure sans magie si tu ne m'expliques pas l'intérêt.

— Tu es prêt à répondre à mes questions ? répliqua aussitôt Harry avec un sourire mauvais.

— Tu fais subir un interrogatoire à tous ceux qui viennent t'aider ou c'est juste moi ? Tu as un drôle de sens de l'accueil.

— Comme tu veux, sourit Harry en prenant la direction de la cuisine. Je te savais trouillard mais pas à ce point-là, ajouta-t-il plus fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Drago suivit et vint juste s'appuyer contre le tour de porte, croisant les bras pour l'observer.

—Pourquoi le faire à la main, Potter ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

—Pourquoi tu viens m'aider ? répondit Harry sur le même ton en le fixant, les bras croisés.

— J'en ai envie.

— Et j'ai envie de faire ça à la main, sourit Harry en se détournant pour prendre un tournevis et commencer démonter les portes des meubles.

— Pourquoi les démonter, tu vas les jeter non ?

— Je pensais récupérer les meubles et changer que les portes, non ?

— Ton bois est pourri, fit remarquer Drago en s'approchant. Quand l'intérieur est pourri, il vaut mieux changer. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ça se voit.

— Moi qui espérait économiser là-dessus, soupira Harry en regardant les dégâts.

Il finit par se détourner avant qu'un sourire ne passe sur ses lèvres.

— Malfoy, tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui avec une masse dans la main.

— Potter, pourquoi tu tiens à me faire faire ce genre de chose, soupira Drago en remontant ses manches.

— Parce que je suis sûr que tu vas adorer, dit-il en lui fourrant l'objet lourd dans les mains. Allez casse le bas.

— Je ne vois pas comment on peut aimer ça, rétorqua Drago en donnant le premier coup de masse. C'est du travail physique qu'on pourrait s'éviter facilement d'un coup de baguette.

— Malfoy, grogna Harry en roulant des yeux. Sens le poids et regarde comment ce que tu fais agit sur les choses. Donne encore un coup. Plus de force. Je sais que tu peux le faire.

— ça va, ricana Drago en recommençant son mouvement. Je sais comment on détruit des choses.

Ce n'était pourtant pas une plainte puisqu'il réitéra son mouvement, tentant de ne pas faire attention à la poussière qui volait autour d'eux.

— ça, je n'en doute pas un instant, rit Harry en venant prendre un marteau assez gros pour attaquer ceux du haut de l'autre côté. Tu es même un expert.

— Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

— Que tu as l'habitude de détruire, non ?

— Ce n'est pas vraiment mon métier de tous les jours, rappela Drago en achevant l'un des pans résistant au pied avant de reprendre un peu plus loin.

— Tu dois donner le change, j'imagine...

Le coup qu'Harry donna fut plus fort et fit décrocher trois meubles. Il les regarda même tomber avec un soupir. Drago abattit sa masse une dernière fois pour finalement s'immobiliser, fixant Harry.

— Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le directement.

Harry s'arrêta à son tour dans son mouvement, surpris.

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Tu fais des sous-entendus.

— Malfoy, on s'est plus souvent battu que n'importe qui ensemble. Évidemment que tu détruis des choses. Ce n'est pas grave. Des fois on est obligé de détruire pour reconstruire après.

— D'accord, céda Drago avec un soupir en reprenant sa masse. Alors faisons ça pour cette maison.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? grogna Harry en le fixant. Parle, cela semble te démanger.

— Je me demande si tu es vraiment aussi parfait ou si à un moment, tu finiras par me jeter comme j'attends que tu le fasses depuis le début.

— Quoi ? croassa Harry avant de rire. N'importe quoi. Je suis l'être le moins parfait du monde. La poussière te monte à la tête.

Drago le regarda rire avec un sourire en coin, puis reprit son mouvement avec sa masse. Au moins, il arrivait à le faire rire. Pas forcément en le faisant exprès mais c'était comme une petite victoire pour Drago. Harry le contempla un moment avant de reprendre à son tour. En un petit quart d'heure, tout était au sol et les deux hommes transpiraient à grosses gouttes.

— Je suis étonné que tu n'es pas encore abandonné, avoua Harry en s'essuyant le front de sa main.

— Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui abandonne, Potter, tu t'en rendras vite compte, souffla Drago en appuyant la masse contre un mur, repoussant d'une main ses cheveux couverts de poussière.

Il n'avait plus rien de la dégaine de l'homme classe et aristocrate. Décoiffé et poussiéreux, il avait l'air soudain plus humain et accessible.

— Bah voyons !

Harry alla chercher une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo encore en vie et en but une longue gorgée avant de la tendre à Drago.

— Merci, souffla-t-il simplement.

— Pour déblayer non plus pas de magie ? Demanda Drago en prenant la bouteille.

— On va juste pousser ça dans un coin, je m'en occuperai plus tard. Ensuite on lavera les murs et on enlèvera le carrelage, indiqua Harry en commençant déjà à mettre les décombres au milieu de la pièce.

— Sans magie, on en a pour la journée, soupira Drago en l'aidant pourtant.

— Et alors ? Tu as mieux à faire ?

— Sans aucun doute, répondit le blond avant de s'atteler à jeter les débris dans un coin qui ne le gênerait pas.

— Alors vas-y !

— Plus tard, quand on aura fini ça.

— Tu es vraiment trop bizarre, rit Harry.

— C'est toi qui veux rénover entièrement une maison sans magie et c'est moi qui suis bizarre ? s'enquit Drago avec un sourire en coin légèrement moqueur.

— La magie est bien, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne essentielle.

— C'est un outil, Potter. Comme cette masse l'est, comme ton marteau. Si tu refuses d'utiliser un outil qui te simplifie la vie, c'est une perte de temps inutile. Tu n'aurais pas cassé ses meubles sans masse ? Tu ne vas pas laver ses murs sans eau ou sans chiffon ? La magie est juste un outil plus performant, récita tranquillement Drago en terminant de tout dégager, le souffle rendu court par l'effort.

— Tu oublies notre premier outil. Nos mains. Avec ça, on peut tout faire.

— Pas tout, malheureusement. Tout ça pour dire que refuser d'utiliser un outil qui t'est inné, c'est dommage, reprit Drago en se redressant.

Il repoussa ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux d'une main poussiéreuse qui le fit soupirer. Sa coiffure parfaite était un souvenir et les longues mèches blondes retombaient autour de son visage sans plus aucune discipline, mais il n'y fit pas attention, préférant se concentrer sur Harry qui baissa doucement la tête.

— Ce n'est pas assez, chuchota-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

— Quoi donc ?

Harry se redressa d'un coup, piqué au vif, avant de secouer la tête.

— Rien.

— Dis-moi, demanda tranquillement Drago qui le fixait sans bouger.

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que.

Drago se renfrogna, sembla hésiter à insister mais retrouva un air plus froid avant de se tourner vers l'un des murs. Harry le regarda un moment et lui prit le bras.

— Arrête.

— Pourquoi ?

— On va s'arrêter là aujourd'hui. Merci d'être venu, assura-t-il en le sortant de la pièce.

— T'es en train de me virer, Potter ?

— Oui, ronchonna-t-il en le poussant vers le salon pour qu'il prenne ses affaires.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

— Rien, les travaux, c'est fini pour la journée, décida-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

— Potter, s'agaça Drago en dégageant son bras, s'arrêtant du même coup. Si tu dois me virer, il va me falloir une bonne raison.

— Pourquoi ? T'es pas chez toi ! Allez oust ! grogna Harry en se détournant déjà de lui, le chassant d'un mouvement de main.

Le visage de Drago se ferma complètement et devint glacial. Il le fixa quelques secondes avant de se détourner pour quitter la maison sans s'attarder. Harry attendit d'entendre la porte claquer pour respirer et sa magie poussa soudainement tout autour de lui dans son accès de colère. Oh non, sa magie n'était pas qu'un outil. Pour lui c'était plus que ça, une partie de lui, un pouvoir trop grand qu'il devait toujours maîtriser. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour exister. Il pouvait n'être qu'Harry. Il allait y arriver. Sans Malfoy puisque celui-ci ne comprenait pas.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il crut. Ou plutôt ce dont il essaya de se convaincre. Parce qu'il se trouvait dans le grand immeuble de « _Potion et Guérison_ ». Il s'était comporté comme un con avec Drago, pire que le blond au temps de Poudlard. Alors il était là. Devant l'immense bâtiment, se sentant encore plus stupide. Il attendit d'avoir une excuse pour réussir à se traîner ici, du côté sorcier. Il avait pensé à cacher sa cicatrice, tentant de se camoufler par une longue écharpe récupérée des pays du moyen orient et passa la porte avec un soupir.

— Je voudrais voir monsieur Malfoy, s'il vous plaît, dit-il arriver devant la réception en posant la boite qu'il tenait sur le bureau.

La jeune femme qui se trouvait là leva son regard bleu sur lui et remonta ses petites lunettes sur son nez en lui adressant un sourire poli. Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de saisir son téléphone avec une douceur presqu'exagérée. Elle attendit quelques sonneries avant d'enfin prendre la parole d'une voix égale.

— Monsieur, j'ai monsieur Harry Potter à notre réception.

Il y eut une légère pause durant laquelle elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, s'assurant que son chignon était toujours impeccable et sourit avant de raccrocher.

— L'ascenseur, dernier étage, indiqua tranquillement la jeune femme.

Harry sursauta quand elle le reconnut et perdit soudainement tous le pseudo-courage qu'il avait fallu trouver pour affronter le monde des sorciers.

— Non, ce n'est pas grave, donnez-lui juste ça, souffla-t-il en poussant la boite et de sortir.

— Très bien, acquiesça la jeune femme.

Harry sortait déjà du bâtiment, la tête basse pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse encore. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui parle, qu'on ne voit encore que le tueur qu'il était. Harry ne réfléchit pas plus et transplana chez lui pour retourner dans cette maudite cuisine qu'il n'arrivait pas à nettoyer. Pourtant le soir même, il fronça les sourcils en entendant des coups à la porte. Il soupira, jeta son éponge et alla ouvrir lentement. Drago Malefoy se tenait là, en costume trois pièces, l'air encore sévère et parfaitement coiffé. Il leva la main qui tenait la boîte même qu'Harry avait déposé plus tôt dans la journée.

— C'est toi qui es fan des pâtisseries, Potter, alors je viens les déguster avec toi, vu que tu n'as pas eu le cran de monter.

Harry fut tellement étonné qu'il le laissa passer sans un mot. Drago entra comme s'il était chez lui et alla s'installer sur la table basse, posant la boîte avant de retirer sa veste.

— Alors cette cuisine ?

Harry secoua la tête, pour se remettre les choses en place. Il alla s'asseoir et le fixa.

— Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois.

— Pourquoi tu m'as viré ? demanda Drago en s'installant sans le lâcher du regard.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, grogna aussitôt Harry en soupirant. Mais je suis désolé. C'était ... Pas correct pour toi, qui était venu m'aider. Alors je me suis dit que les gâteaux, c'était un signe de trêve.

— Donc si je reviens t'aider, tu risques encore de me foutre dehors comme un malpropre ?

— Je n'ai pas vraiment fait ça, grimaça Harry en se massant la nuque.

— Si, Potter, tu l'as fait.

— Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

— Mais c'est ce que tu as fait.

— ça va, gronda Harry en se redressant. J'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû aller te voir.

— Cela me plaît, que tu l'aies fait, avoua Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Cela coupa Harry dans son élan de colère, puis il soupira en se rasseyant. Il ouvrit la boite et servit les deux gâteaux sans un mot. Drago en prit un et avala une bouchée sans se départir de son sourire, observant Harry en silence.

— Je n'y arrive pas avec la cuisine, avoua Harry au bout de longues minutes.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui te bloque ?

— Kreattur a dû mettre des sorts pour qu'elle reste en l'état. J'ai tenté ceux que je connaissais mais je n'ai pas réussi.

— Ah, donc il faut la nettoyer magiquement. Tu veux que je jette un œil ?

— Je me suis dit qu'une potion pourrait fonctionner, avoua Harry en se levant, emportant son gâteau en même temps. Comme les sorts n'ont pas fonctionné et que tu sembles êtes un expert.

Drago le fixa de longues secondes en silence, se demandant si c'était son expertise en potion qui avait poussé Harry à venir faire la paix mais il ne posa pas la question. Il reprit une bouchée de gâteau et prit le temps de déglutir avant de répondre.

— Je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Harry le fixa un long moment, debout au milieu du salon.

— Je suis étonné que tu ne portes pas de vêtement sorcier, finit-il par dire pour rester sur un terrain neutre.

— J'en porte. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu n'aimes pas les moldus.

— Tu me préfères en tenue de sorcier, Potter ? s'enquit Drago en haussant un sourcil.

— Non, je me demande pourquoi ce retournement soudain.

— Ce n'est pas soudain, déjà jeune j'en portais. Mon père lui-même en a porté. Certains sont assez classes.

— Mais c'est moldu. Ce n'est pas contre la loi des Malfoy ? s'étonna Harry.

— Non, dans certains contextes, c'est même de rigueur.

— Tu travailles avec des moldus ?

— Certains de mes chercheurs le sont oui, j'ai une annexe aussi dirigée par les moldus. Il n'y a pas que moi, Potter. Le ministre lui-même est souvent habillé en moldu, je ne vois pas ce qui t'étonne.

Harry en resta ébahi une seconde.

— Par la barbe de Merlin, je n'aurais jamais cru que le blondinet qui traitait Hermione de Sang-de-bourbe fricoterait avec des moldus.

— Quand ils ne sont pas trop stupides, j'y parviens, ricana Drago. Et ils paient plus facilement que des sorciers.

— Tu te fais de l'argent sur leur dos ? grogna soudainement le survivant.

— Je gère des entreprises, mon but c'est de gagner de l'argent. Qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu m'est égal.

— Est-ce que tu escroques les gens ? demanda Harry en se penchant vers lui.

— Tu poseras la question à Granger, je suis sûr qu'elle te répondra mieux que moi, rétorqua Drago dont le visage se fermait de plus en plus. Et au moins, tu pourras la croire.

— Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

— T'es en train de me traiter d'escroc, rappela Drago en se levant. Juste après m'avoir viré sans explication. Tu espères quoi ?

— Non, je... Je suis juste étonné. Tu as changé, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête, gêné. C'est bien.

— Évidemment, la guerre a changé tout le monde, trancha Drago. Je vais aller voir ta cuisine.

Il préféra s'éloigner le temps que la colère éveillée par l'insulte et le jugement d'Harry retombe et il alla jusqu'à la pièce adjacente sans un autre mot, inspirant profondément avant d'observer l'état des lieux. Harry avait enlevé tous les décombres et le seau d'eau était toujours là, mais les murs étaient encore noirs et moisis.

— Je ne voulais pas te vexer, Malfoy. Je n'ai jamais été très doué en communication et mes voyages n'ont rien arrangé, dit Harry derrière lui.

— Un conseil alors, n'insulte pas tes invités, murmura Drago en évitant de le regarder.

Il préféra passer sa main sur le mur noir pour tester la matière, continuant de respirer pour retrouver son calme.

— Mais je ne t'ai pas insulté, s'agaça Harry en croisant les bras. J'ai juste posé des questions. Je suis curieux et tu es intriguant. Je ne te voyais pas devenir comme ça.

— Tu m'imaginais comment, Potter ? En prison ?

— J'aurais plus dit en mage noir, avoua Harry avec un sourire amusé.

— Charmant. Je dois pouvoir faire un truc, conclut Drago en se tournant vers lui. Je ne te voyais pas devenir comme ça non plus, tu sais.

— Et comment tu me voyais, toi ?

— Potter, le héros adulé, en poste au ministère, dans des grandes fonctions ou auror peut-être. Marié à la rousse, avec un môme en route, décrivit Drago avec un sourire en coin un peu moqueur.

— Comme quoi, on ne se connaît vraiment pas, souffla Harry en détournant les yeux.

Il aurait pu devenir ça, vraiment. Si seulement il avait supporté de tuer quelqu'un et toutes les conséquences que cela avait impliqué. D'abord un mage noir en lui, ainsi que sa magie. Alors non, il n'avait pas évolué comme ça et il avait fui Ginny.

— Tu gagnes au change, Potter.

— Je sais, tu n'aimes pas les Weasley. Je suis sûr que ça n'a pas changé.

— Je ne parlais pas que des Weasley. Mais il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais effectivement.

— Comme quoi ?

— La crétinerie des Weasley, suggéra Drago sans se départir de son sourire.

Harry roula des yeux, mais sourit aussi malgré tout.

— J'aurai dû m'en douter.

— Il faut bien des choses immuables.

— J'imagine. Ta langue bien pendue aussi n'a pas changé. Bien qu'elle se soit assagie, comme tu ne m'as pas encore insulté.

— Je n'ai plus envie ou de raison de t'insulter.

— Vraiment ? Pourquoi ça ?

— Parce que les choses ont changé.

— Comment ça ? Parce qu'on est plus à l'école ?

— Tout a changé, Potter, c'est plutôt une bonne chose.

— Tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter ça. Tu te fais vieux.

— Ne recommence pas à m'insulter, grommela Drago en se rapprochant de lui.

—Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire sinon ?

— Tu me provoques ? s'étonna Drago en haussant un sourcil.

— Vieux réflexe il faut croire. N'est-ce pas ce qu'on a toujours fait ensemble ?

— D'une certaine façon, c'est vrai.

— Alors qu'est-ce qui t'étonne ? s'amusa Harry avec un air impertinent, comme avant, du temps de Poudlard.

— Je ne suis pas étonné. Je pense juste que tu devrais faire attention, on n'est plus à Poudlard, ajouta Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Il s'éloigna sans le lâcher du regard, se forçant pour mettre de l'espace entre eux.

— Je vais aller fabriquer ta potion.

— Merci, tu me diras combien je te dois.

— Je vais déjà la fabriquer, ce n'est pas ma spécialité, Potter, s'amusa Drago en regagnant la pièce d'à côté.

— Mais ta société ? Et puis tu as toujours été bon en potion, non ? demanda Harry en le suivant.

— Je conçois souvent des potions, ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer à diriger ma société.

— Ta société est une société de potions, cela m'aurait semblé bizarre que tu aies tout perdu de tes capacités.

— Je ne fabrique pas souvent des potions de ménage, précisa Drago en ramassant sa veste. Même s'il y a une section pour cela, ce n'est pas moi qui les réalises. Je t'apporterai une de mes spécialités si tu veux.

— Et quelle est ta spécialité, alors ? sourit Harry.

Cela l'amusait soudainement de voir Drago faire une potion de ménage. Il semblerait que l'ancien serpentard avait vraiment changé. Le blond eut un sourire en coin en l'observant et finit par se détourner.

— Je préfère te laisser découvrir par toi-même.

— Si je te demande si c'est légal, tu vas encore te vexer ?

— Tout ce qui est commercial est obligatoirement légal, mais je t'apporterai des extras si tu y tiens, provoqua Drago en posant la main sur la poignée.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu trafiques, Malfoy ? rit simplement Harry en le suivant.

— Je vais te le faire découvrir, tu verras bien, continua le blond avant d'ouvrir pour partir, un rire au bord des lèvres.

Mais la main d'Harry l'arrêta soudainement en lui attrapant le bras.

— Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, dit-il doucement. Merci pour aujourd'hui alors que tu n'étais pas obligé.

— Excuses acceptées, Potter, murmura Drago après un court silence. Peut-être que tu pourras m'expliquer, plus tard.

— Plus tard, oui. Un jour, dit simplement Harry comme s'il n'y croyait pas une seconde.

Pourtant cette phrase tira un sourire à Drago qui ne douta pas un instant qu'il y aurait un plus tard, avec plus de confiance, entre eux. Il finit par passer une main dans les cheveux fous d'Harry, comme pour chasser la poussière et il se dégagea tranquillement pour s'éloigner.

— A bientôt, Potter, salua-t-il avec un mouvement de main.

— A bientôt, répéta Harry étonné du geste.

* * *

 **-Alors ce rapprochement?**


	4. Chapitre 3 Quelques Catalogues et

_**-Hello les petits loups, ici Kaylin, pour notre rendez vous du dimanche. Enfin d'un dimanche sur deux x)**_

 _ **\- Alors on vous a manqué ? :D**_

 _ **\- Nous peut-être pas mais nos deux héros sûrement non ?**_

 _ **-Et pour que les deux héros soient beaux, on remercie Nathdawn pour sa correction :D Ils sont plus magnifiques sans énormes fautes partout XD**_

 _ **\- On vous laisse donc tranquillement les retrouver et on vous dit à dans 15 jours pour la suite :)**_

 _ **-On rappelle qu'on met le chapitre suivant une semaine en avance sur Wattpad :D Les liens sont dans le profil ou sur nos pages FB ! Sinon à dans deux semaines ici ! Bref**_ _ **Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3. Quelques catalogues et un dîner**

Hermione posa le plateau sur la table basse en observant Harry avec un sourire. Harry se pencha aussitôt pour servir le thé pour cacher son trouble.

— Quoi ?

— Rien, sourit Hermione en s'asseyant.

Elle s'installa en face de lui sans le lâcher du regard. Harry venait régulièrement depuis qu'il était revenu de ses voyages et elle en était chaque fois ravie. Elle était heureuse de revoir son ami aussi régulièrement et à ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter d'où il était, ce qu'il devenait, s'il était en danger. De pouvoir savourer sa présence et sa compagnie. Depuis peu, elle appréciait même de le voir troublé et incertain quant à l'attitude d'un certain blond réputé pour être arrogant et froid.

— Il est encore revenu, c'est ça ?

Il avait toujours une attitude un peu différente quand il s'agissait de Malfoy même si elle était incapable de définir en quoi exactement.

— Oui, il m'a ramené quelque chose, avoua Harry en plongeant sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir une petite fiole qu'il posa sur la table. Il m'a dit que c'était un échantillon d'une de ses spécialités, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

— Oh, tu veux que je l'analyse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit dessus ?

— Rien. Que je devais essayer le soir et que je le remercierais. Mais je ne sais rien d'autre, expliqua Harry avant d'ajouter avec un sourire. Ah si, ce n'est pas pour le ménage.

— Il se la joue mystérieux quoi, s'amusa Hermione en prenant la fiole qu'elle analysa du regard, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Tu ne sais toujours pourquoi il vient ou pourquoi il est « gentil » ?

— Non, comme tu dis, il joue toujours au mystérieux. Je pense vraiment que c'est pour se donner un genre, je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Mais j'aurais dû prendre une photo quand il était recouvert de poussière.

— Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie la blague, s'amusa Hermione en débouchant la fiole pour la sentir.

— Cela aurait été juste pour mon plaisir personnel, avoua Harry dans un rire en buvant une gorgée.

— Comment ça évolue entre vous ? demanda Hermione en allant chercher l'une de ses plantes qui trônait sur un buffet pour la ramener sur la table basse. Vous devenez amis ?

— Amis ? répéta Harry comme s'il réfléchissait en s'enfonçant dans le canapé. Non, je ne pense pas, disons qu'on fait plutôt connaissance. Je suis souvent étonné de ses réactions. Il a changé.

— Dans quel sens ? interrogea Hermione en transformant la plante en une fleur de lys blanche d'un coup de baguette.

— Il ne semble plus mépriser les humains. Il s'est... ouvert je dirais. Ouais, ouvert, comme sortit de la coquille dans lequel son père devait l'enfermer. C'est bien. J'étais étonné de le voir rire pour te dire.

— Ron trouve toujours ça étrange, murmura Hermione en versant une goutte sur les pétales. En fait, il dit qu'il trouve ça suspect que Drago vienne te voir toi alors qu'il est resté le même connard méprisant pour tous les autres, cita Hermione avant de faire une mine surprise.

La fleur venait de se refermer tranquillement et ses longs pétales étaient en train de prendre une teinte d'un gris pâle, puis argent, la rendant étrangement belle et fragile.

— Quoi ? s'étonna Harry en se penchant vers elle. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

— C'est de la _Kantelia_ , répondit Hermione en rebouchant le flacon pour le lui rendre. Et de très bonne qualité. Je trouvais l'odeur similaire mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si bien préparée. Plus la fleur semble fragile et proche de la couleur argent, plus la potion est efficace. Ça a été un franc succès cette potion après la guerre, ce sont les labos de Malfoy qui l'ont créées. Il te dit de la prendre le soir car c'est une potion de sommeil dont les effets vont bien au-delà. Elle vaut très cher sur le marché.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry en regardant la fleur. Alors elle évite les cauchemars, c'est ça ?

— Oh non, elle fait plus que ça. Mets quelques gouttes dans du thé le soir et non seulement tu dors comme un bébé mais en plus, elle t'offre les meilleurs rêves. Elle ancre le sentiment de bonheur qu'ils te font ressentir et à ton réveil, tu es aussi heureux que si tu avais vécu la journée de tes rêves. J'ai eu l'occasion d'y goûter, Harry, et je n'ai jamais vécu de meilleure journée si vite après la guerre. J'étais bien, sereine, j'étais étrangement heureuse.

— A ce point-là ? Merde, il est vraiment doué alors...

— Certaines rumeurs ont couru que cette potion était de son invention, se souvint Hermione, mais il n'a jamais affirmé que c'était le cas. Ni démenti. Mais ouais, les gens se la sont arrachée après la guerre, d'où son prix. Essaie, tu verras bien.

— C'est vraiment sans risque ? demanda Harry, sceptique. Même... pour moi ?

— Tout le monde peut en prendre. De la fausse a circulé à un moment, dangereuse mais le test sur la fleur a été publiée et permettait de distinguer la vraie de la contrebande. Tu es un être humain normal, Harry, tu sais, s'amusa Hermione. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas en prendre.

Harry ne fit qu'une moue dubitative pour se renfoncer dans le canapé, en plissant les yeux.

— Cela n'explique pas du tout son comportement bizarre. Cela aggrave même son mystère.

— Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, approuva Hermione en prenant sa tasse, le fixant toujours avec intérêt. C'est étrange et curieux, et intriguant. Tu crois qu'il va arrêter simplement de venir te voir un beau jour ? Aussi soudainement qu'il a commencé ?

— Peut-être. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il fait. Pourquoi il le fait. Et il ne veut rien dire. C'est agaçant. Et si je glissais une potion dans son thé la prochaine fois ? demanda soudainement Harry.

— C'est un spécialiste des potions, il le sentira, rétorqua aussitôt Hermione. Et tu n'es pas bon menteur. Ça te ferait quoi, s'il arrêtait ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je perdrais une aide pour la maison, j'aime bien nos conversations. Cela me change un peu. C'est agréable.

— Vraiment ? sourit Hermione. Voilà qui flatterait l'égo de Drago Malfoy. De quoi parlez-vous ?

— Pour ça que je ne lui dirai pas, s'amusa Harry. On parle surtout de rien. Il me pose plein de questions et il boude quand je ne lui réponds pas. Cela n'a pas changé par contre.

— Il boude, répéta Hermione avec un petit rire. Toujours le même petit garçon habitué à avoir ce qu'il veut alors.

— Tout à fait, je fais même souvent exprès de ne répondre à une question sur deux, avoua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Après tout, il n'a qu'à répondre aussi aux miennes.

— Tu t'amuses à ses dépens ? rit Hermione. J'aimerais voir ça.

— C'est vite dit. Tu crois que je devrais arrêter tout cela ?

— Tu en as envie ?

— Arrête toi aussi de ne pas répondre à mes questions, sourit Harry. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

— Fais simplement ce dont tu as envie. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu es plus souriant depuis qu'il vient. Tu es différent. Plus curieux aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'il te fait du bien. Et des beaux cadeaux, ajouta Hermione avec amusement. Alors pose-toi juste la question si tu as plus envie de lui claquer la porte au nez ou de continuer à discuter tranquillement et découvrir ce qu'il veut.

— Je l'ai mis dehors l'autre jour, avoua soudainement Harry en penchant la tête. Vraiment. Et il n'a pas aimé.

— Pourquoi l'as-tu chassé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

— Il a été sur un mauvais terrain, éluda Harry. Je ne pensais pas qu'il reviendrait après ça. Alors j'ai été jusqu'à son entreprise. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Il est arrivé dès le soir, en sortant du travail.

— Qu'a-t-il fait ?

— Il était un peu énervé, alors je me suis tout de même excusé et c'était fini.

— Comme ça ? Aussi simplement ? Et il s'est contenté de cette réponse esquivée comme tu t'attendes à ce que je le fasse ? s'enquit Hermione en sirotant son thé avec un air qui se voulait innocent.

— Tout à fait, sourit Harry en prenant une autre gorgée.

— Harry, s'agaça Hermione.

— Oui, Hermione ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

— Nous n'avions pas de secret avant.

— Ce n'est pas un secret. Pas vraiment.

— Alors pourquoi ne pas m'en parler ?

— C'est la raison de mes voyages. La vraie. Enfin je t'ai bien dit que je voulais voir autre chose, partir loin de tout ça et savoir s'il avait des belles choses. C'était vrai. Mais la guerre, la magie, tout ça... C'est compliqué.

— Je suis intelligente, tu sais, je pense être capable de comprendre.

— Ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai juste pas envie d'en parler. Pas pour l'instant.

— Tu sais que si tu as besoin, je suis là. Cela n'a pas changé, Harry, murmura Hermione avec le plus grand sérieux.

— Je le sais, Hermione, je t'assure. Et tout va bien, assura-t-il avec un sourire.

— D'accord, d'accord, soupira la jeune femme. Tu vas venir au dîner qu'organise Luna ce week-end ?

— Qui viendra ?

— On n'est qu'une dizaine je crois. Cho est invitée il me semble, se souvint Hermione. Comme pas mal de membre de notre AD.

Harry hésita, n'aimant pas vraiment l'idée de revoir tout le monde, mais finit par se dire que cela lui ferait du bien.

— Très bien. C'est à quelle heure ?

— Viens à la maison à 18h, on t'emmènera, proposa aussitôt Hermione avec un sourire tendre.

— Je ne sais pas si je resterai très longtemps, avoua-t-il aussitôt. Mais je veux bien passer.

— Tu n'es pas obligé, c'était une simple question. Tu veux manger avec nous ce soir ?

— Non, je vais rentrer, assura Harry en se levant.

— Comme tu préfères.

Harry prit sa veste, en se disant que peut-être Drago passerait ce soir. Il salua Hermione avant de retourner cher lui, son échantillon de potion dans la poche.

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Harry en fut étonné et alla ouvrir. Drago venait rarement si tard, mais c'était bien lui lorsqu'il ouvrit tenant une grande boîte à la main, encore en costume. Il sortait visiblement de son travail car il était encore tiré à quatre épingles, pas une mèche ne dépassant de la coiffure et il entra avec un sourire en coin.

— Alors cette cuisine ? Tu es satisfait ?

— Elle est propre, assura Harry. C'était efficace. Je vais bientôt devoir trouver des meubles.

— J'ai apporté un catalogue pour toi, répondit Drago comme s'il n'avait pas douté une seconde de l'efficacité de sa potion. Et un dîner pour ce soir.

Il ajouta cela en allant tout déposer sur la table basse avant d'ôter sa veste et de s'installer tranquillement.

— Dans tes prix, les meubles, ajouta Drago en ouvrant un livret.

Harry leva un sourcil étonné qu'il soit si à l'aise puis roula des yeux.

— Je devrais m'inquiéter de tout ça ? demanda-t-il en venant se mettre à côté de lui cette fois, pour regarder ce qu'il avait amené, curieux.

— De quoi veux-tu t'inquiéter au juste ?

— Du choix de tes meubles ? s'amusa Harry. Ou du repas ?

— C'est toi qui va choisir les meubles, assura Drago en lui rendant le catalogue. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiéterais. Quant au repas, je sors du travail, j'ai faim. Nous avons déjà partagé le thé, des pâtisseries, je me suis dit que tu ne serais pas contre un bon dîner, surtout que tu n'as pas de cuisine, ajouta le blond en ouvrant la boîte qui contenait des plats fumants et une délicieuse odeur.

Le ventre d'Harry grogna aussitôt grâce aux vapeurs et rougit légèrement.

— Oui, l'idée est intéressante, tenta-t-il de se rattraper en se cachant derrière le magazine.

— Voilà, donc pas de quoi t'inquiéter, conclut Drago en lui découvrant une assiette. Mange, nous regarderons tes meubles après.

Harry laissa le magazine sur le côté et par réflexe envoya un sort anti poison à son assiette avant de la prendre pour s'enfoncer dans son canapé en fixant Drago.

— Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en commençant à manger. Tu te rends compte que ton comportement n'est pas normal ?

— En quoi n'est-il pas normal au juste ? s'enquit Drago en prenant sa propre assiette et l'une des fourchettes pour commencer à manger tranquillement.

— Tu fais la visite de toutes les maisons du quartiers tous les soirs ? répondit aussitôt Harry en se penchant un peu vers lui, espiègle.

— Non, ça, ce ne serait pas normal.

— Alors pourquoi le faire dans la mienne ?

— Parce que tu m'as demandé de t'aider, c'est ce que je fais, Potter, répondit Drago en montrant le catalogue.

— Parce que tu as débarqué chez moi comme un chaton mouillé qui cherche un abri, rit aussitôt Harry. C'était presque mignon.

— Je n'ai rien d'un chaton mouillé, grommela Drago d'un ton plus froid, visiblement peu ravi d'être comparé à un félin.

— Tu aurais préféré que je dise quoi ?

— J'aurais préféré que tu arrêtes de poser des questions, je suis parfaitement normal. Comment fais-tu pour manger d'habitude ? reprit Drago d'un ton plus neutre.

— Je commande la plupart du temps.

— Pas très bon pour ton budget si serré.

— Je ferais la cuisine quand j'en aurai une. Sinon je prends des plats tout prêts, mais ils ne sont pas toujours comestibles.

— Tu cuisines, Potter ? s'enquit Drago en retrouvant un sourire en coin un brin moqueur.

— Contrairement à toi, j'ai été obligé de cuisiner depuis mon plus jeune âge, Malfoy.

— Donc tu sais faire à manger, conclut le blond. Intéressant. Il va donc falloir finir cette cuisine, ajouta-t-il en posant son assiette mangée aux trois quarts. Il y a aussi des carrelages et des peintures dans le catalogue. Qu'on accorde tout ça.

— Espérais-tu un repas après ça ? s'amusa Harry en prenant le catalogue et le feuilleter.

— Pourquoi pas, pour me remercier de celui-là, suggéra Drago. Page treize, je pensais que la cuisine te plairait.

— Peut-être, dit simplement Harry avant d'aller à la page désignée. Ce n'est pas un peu sombre ?

— Il suffirait de mettre un carrelage clair, je pensais au grand carreau gris de la page 54 et la peinture des murs en page 36.

Harry se tourna vers lui le regardant au-dessus de ses lunettes.

— Tu as pensé combien de temps à ma cuisine au juste ?

— C'est assez simple, Potter, il suffit d'accorder les couleurs.

— On va dire ça... Je n'aime pas trop, finit-il par avouer en tournant les pages.

— Qu'est ce qui te déplaît ? Interrogea Drago sans paraître vexé.

— Je ne sais pas, c'est... Froid.

— D'accord, alors celle page 17 ?

— Tu connais le catalogue par cœur ?

— Non j'ai repéré ce qui pourrait te plaire avant de venir, répondit Drago. C'est du bois clair, elle devrait te convenir.

— Oui, c'est pas mal.

— Avec le carrelage de la page d'après et les murs de la page 27.

— Non, celui-là est mieux en carrelage.

— Je ne l'ai pas retenu à cause de son prix.

— Ah oui... Non, alors. Celui-ci ?

— Il est foncé. Il irait bien avec ceci dit.

— Et celui-là ?

— Tu n'as pas de si mauvais goût, Potter, répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

— Tu me prends vraiment pour un pouilleux mal élevé, n'est-ce pas ? rit Harry comme si cela ne le vexait même pas.

— Tu n'as jamais su t'habiller pour te mettre en valeur, j'ai toujours été persuadé que le reste de tes goûts était aussi douteux, argua Drago, moqueur.

— Tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était parce que je n'avais jamais choisi mes vêtements avant ? demanda plus doucement Harry en tournant négligemment les pages.

— Potter, même en uniforme, tu avais l'air débraillé là où moi j'étais impeccable.

— Frimeur ! rit-il aussitôt en lui donnant un léger coup dans les côtes. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher de dire à quel point tu te trouves parfait ?

— J'ai quelques défauts, admit Drago qui le fixait avec une lueur dans les yeux. C'est juste que je le cache bien.

— Ta langue de serpent peut-être ?

— C'est une qualité ça, rectifia Drago en se redressant. Un dessert ?

— Que si tu me dis un défaut, Malfoy.

— Tu n'as qu'à les découvrir toi-même, Potter, provoqua Drago avec un sourire.

— Ne pas répondre aux questions, soupira Harry en laissant sa tête retomber sur le canapé. Ça, c'est un de tes plus gros défauts.

— Tu es trop curieux. Pourquoi ne pas prendre les choses comme elles viennent ?

— N'est-ce pas ce que je fais au final, comme tu gardes ta bouche désespérément fermée ?

— Non, si c'était ce que tu faisais, tu aurais déjà fini le dessert, s'amusa Drago en lui donnant la part de tarte à la fraise.

— Tu vas me faire devenir obèse, grogna Harry en la prenant après l'avoir testé magiquement et ferma les yeux après avoir mangé une fraise avec des doigts.

— Tu as besoin de te remplumer, constata Drago qui l'observait faire, posant un bras sur le dossier du canapé.

Cela déclencha un nouveau rire, alors qu'Harry prenait une autre fraise.

— Tu veux me redécorer aussi ?

— Tu as envie que je te... redécore ?

— C'était une blague, Malfoy, assura Harry avec un sourire. Et tu cours.

— Dommage, rétorqua Drago sans se départir de ce pli en coin moqueur et amusé.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry en levant un sourcil.

— J'aurais pu faire pas mal de choses, répondit Drago sans le lâcher du regard avant de finalement se lever pour s'approcher de la cheminée dans laquelle un feu ronflait tranquillement. Tu ne te sens jamais trop isolé ici ?

— Parce que tu te sens seul avec moi ? dit Harry le suivant des yeux. Je te remercie.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais tu vis retiré dans cette grande maison avec une unique pièce habitable et encore. Donc je me demande si la solitude ne te pèse pas trop. Tu n'as jamais été très solitaire.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi alors. C'est presque touchant. Mais je vais bien, j'ai appris pendant mes voyages ce que c'était la solitude. Je n'ai plus peur de me retrouver avec moi-même. Je ne suis pas si seul, je sors et je vais voir du monde de temps en temps. J'étais même chez Hermione tout à l'heure. Donc je vais bien, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Drago observa les flammes quelques secondes avant de finalement se tourner vers Harry. Il mit quelques secondes de plus avant de reprendre pied et se pencher sur la table pour la débarrasser.

— Je vais rentrer alors.

La main d'Harry l'agrippa une nouvelle fois et serra ses doigts.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit-il tout bas.

— Rien, c'est juste qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre, répondit Drago en baissant les yeux sur la main qui le tenait.

— Je t'ai vexé ?

— Non, assura Drago. Tu n'as pas envie que je parte ? finit-il par demander avec un air intrigué.

— Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes fâché, nuança un peu Harry avec un petit sourire.

— Je ne suis pas fâché, assura Drago.

— Bien, souffla Harry en le relâchant enfin. Je vais ranger, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

— Je dois ramener ça au traiteur, répondit Drago en remettant tout dans la boîte.

— Merci de faire ça, dit soudainement Harry. Tu n'y es pas obligé, alors merci.

Drago prit le temps d'observer et un sourire qui n'avait rien de moqueur étira doucement ses lèvres, comme s'il était simplement content d'entendre ces mots.

— Avec plaisir.

— Je vais réfléchir pour la cuisine, dit Harry en secouant le catalogue. Je te montrerais quand je me serai décidé pour ne pas que tu fasses une attaque.

— C'est ta cuisine, tu y mets ce que tu veux, répondit Drago en allant récupérer sa veste. À plus tard Potter, passe une bonne soirée.

— Toi aussi, Malfoy. À la prochaine.

Le blond hocha la tête, le regarda encore quelques secondes avant de finalement tourner les talons pour quitter la maison.

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tous cela alors?**


	5. Chapitre 4 Magie et Bonheur

**-Bonjour à tous, ici Kaylin qui vous annonce que non, on ne s'est pas trompé de jour :P**

 **-Hé ouais! On change les habitudes et donc maintenant la sortie ce sera le vendredi :D Vous avez gagné quelques jours :3**

 **\- Et comme ça, vous aurez tout le week-end pour lire tranquillou :)**

 **\- C'est cool, non? Comme toujours, le chapitre a été corrigé par notre super Bêta Nathdawn :) qu'on remercie bien fort de supporter nos longues fics xD**

 **\- On vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on vous dit à dans quinze jours :)**

 **\- Les réponses aux reviews arrivent bientôt :3 Et pensez que le prochain chapitre arrive plus tôt sur Watt pad :D (lien dans le profil ou sur les pages FB ) Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4. Magie et Bonheur_**

Harry avait enfin trouvé sa cuisine et l'avait montrée à Drago la veille pour avoir son avis. Pas que cela aurait vraiment changé quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de rendre la maison encore plus horrible qu'elle ne l'était. Drago avait validé avec le même sourire amusé qu'avant. Alors Harry était là, le lendemain, devant le magasin pour venir faire la commande. Il n'avait pas fait un pas dans la boutique qu'on lui sauta dessus. Dès qu'il dit son nom toutefois, il eut la surprise de découvrir un devis déjà prêt et moins cher que ce qu'il avait calculé. Lorsqu'Harry posa la question, le vendeur avait simplement ri en disant que c'était la première fois qu'un client demandait à payer plus cher.

Harry n'était pas stupide, il avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il signa tout de même le devis pour lancer la commande avant de sortir. Sans plus réfléchir et désireux d'éclaircir tout cela, il se dirigea vers l'immense immeuble Malfoy. Pourtant il n'y rentra pas au vu de sa dernière visite, cependant il voulait voir Drago. Il finit par s'asseoir à un café non loin pour attendre qu'il sorte mais Drago, comme pour le faire patienter toujours plus, ne bougea pas de son bureau. Harry put voir ses employés entrer et sortir. Même la secrétaire de la dernière fois sortit pour la pause de midi.

Harry soupira, prêt à s'en aller, avant de finalement voir un serveur arriver sur un scooter et s'arrêter devant la porte. Ni une ni deux, Harry s'avança aussitôt vers lui.

— Hé !

Le livreur se tourna vers lui dans sa veste orange, son casque sur la tête.

— Quoi ? dit-il en ouvrant son vide caisse pour prendre les différents sacs.

Harry le contempla une seconde puis se lança.

— Cela fait des heures que mon patron attend ça. Je vais lui monter !

— Et puis quoi d'autres encore, grogna le livreur en se dirigeant vers la porte.

— C'est bien les plats de Drago Malfoy ? Vous êtes au courant qu'il ne suffit que d'un coup de fil pour qu'il arrive à vous virer ? Vous êtes tellement lent à chaque fois. Il s'en plaint tout le temps.

Le serveur s'arrêta, fronça les sourcils, incertain.

— Je peux essayer de rattraper le coup si c'est moi qui lui donne, déclara Harry en prenant de force le sac et de lui tendre des billets de l'autre. Alors laissez-moi faire si vous voulez garder votre job.

Harry n'attendit pas plus et se dirigea aussitôt vers l'ascenseur. Il relâcha son souffle lorsqu'il se referma et fut étonné que son petit tour de passe-passe marche, même devant la sécurité qu'il avait aperçue de loin. Il appuya sur le bon étage et sortit immédiatement que les portes s'ouvrirent. Il tomba immédiatement sur un grand bureau. Drago Malfoy était dans un siège noir, penché sur un dossier épais qui lui faisait froncer les sourcils. L'espace était immense et les grandes baies vitrées derrière le bureau amenait une luminosité impressionnante. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque sur tout le mur de gauche, pleine d'ouvrages et de dossiers ainsi qu'un coin avec des canapés et un mini bar. Une autre porte, à droite, donnait sur une autre pièce fermée. Harry ne pouvait pas le savoir mais c'était la salle de potion privée de Drago. D'immenses parois en verre séparaient le bureau de l'espace accueil sur lequel donnait l'ascenseur mais elles étaient grandes ouverte. Le bip de l'ascenseur fit relever la tête au blond qui haussa un sourcil en le découvrant. Il s'immobilisa, sa plume encore à la main et finit par la poser pour croiser les mains.

— Tu t'es perdu, Potter ?

— Je me suis dit que je pouvais essayer à mon tour de faire le livreur, dit Harry en entrant un peu plus dans la pièce, jusqu'à déposer le sac de nourriture sur un endroit vide du bureau. Et je crois que toi et moi nous avons une affaire à régler.

— Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas connaissance d'une « affaire » en suspens entre nous mais je t'écoute, répondit Drago avec un sourire en lui désignant l'un des fauteuils qui lui faisait face.

— Je ne suis pas un client, dit Harry en contournant le siège pour aller regarder les livres. Je suis passé au magasin ce matin pour ma cuisine. Et bizarre, tout était déjà prêt.

— J'espère bien, je les ai appelés à la première heure, répondit Drago en prenant son plat pour aller se caler dans l'un des canapés.

— Et pourquoi au juste ? Je te semble si incompétent que je ne peux pas commander une cuisine tout seul ?

— J'ai simplement voulu te mâcher le travail et comme je connais bien l'enseigne, j'ai pu avoir des tarifs qu'ils ne font pas aux particuliers, répondit tranquillement Drago en ouvrant sa boîte de pâtes au saumon qu'il entama.

— Il ne s'agit que de ça ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui, les yeux plissés.

— Quoi d'autre ? Cette enseigne se fait trop d'argent sur le dos des particuliers et t'aurait imposé des délais de plusieurs mois avant livraison. Je t'ai obtenu un bon tarif et tu auras ta cuisine dans la semaine. Je pensais que tu dirais merci, pas que tu serais si méfiant.

— Si seulement tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu fais ça aussi, soupira Harry en revenant vers lui. Merci.

— Tu n'es toujours pas prêt à l'entendre, répondit Drago en lui tendant une autre boîte. Tu as faim ?

— Pourquoi je ne serais pas prêt à l'entendre Malfoy ? On s'est déjà envoyé les pires trucs au visage, non ?

— Crois-moi, tu n'es pas prêt, souffla le blond en posant le plat sur ses genoux. Elle arrive quand, ta cuisine ?

— Jeudi, dit Harry en venant regarder ce qu'il y avait le sac. Je n'aurai plus qu'à la monter. Si tu es sage, je te ferai peut-être un petit quelque chose.

— Entre le carrelage et la peinture, tu crois que tout sera prêt jeudi soir ?

— Aucune chance, rit Harry comme si l'idée était amusante.

— C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Tu sais poser du carrelage et peindre, au moins ?

— Je vais apprendre. Cela ne doit pas être si compliqué. J'ai bien peint le salon.

— Je viendrai t'aider, assura Drago.

— Parce que tu sais faire, toi ?

— Tu serais surpris de tout ce que je sais faire.

—Tu as à peine voulu détruire mes meubles, rappela Harry dans un rire en vagabondant dans la pièce.

— Je déteste me salir, se justifia tranquillement le blond.

— Et peindre n'est pas salissant peut-être ? demanda Harry avec ce qu'il espérait être de l'innocence.

— Évidemment que ça l'est mais au moins je suis prévenu, je sais à quoi m'attendre.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire et tenta de le cacher en toussant un peu.

— On va dire ça. J'ai hâte de te découvrir avec de la peinture dans ses cheveux, finit-il par rire en arrivant sur le côté et attrapa une mèche délicatement.

Cela figea Drago qui se laissa étrangement faire en levant les yeux vers lui avant d'arborer un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

— Je suis naturellement doué, Potter. Si j'en ai dans les cheveux, c'est que tu en auras mis, ricana Drago tranquillement.

— Frimeur, souffla encore une fois Harry en relâchant les cheveux pour s'appuyer contre le bureau à côté de lui. Mais j'admets que l'idée est bonne, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire canaille.

— Potter, je viens t'aider, pas me faire peinturlurer.

— Dommage, s'amusa-t-il.

— Il va falloir vivre avec ta déception, rétorqua Drago en se relevant.

— Je peux le faire, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je trouverai autre chose.

— Tant que ça ne concerne pas mes cheveux et de la peinture, ça me va, conclut le blond en regagnant son bureau. Jeudi matin alors ? ajouta le blond en feuilletant un carnet.

— Tu me mets dans ton agenda ? s'étonna Harry en fronçant le nez. Cela a l'air... professionnel.

— Non, Potter, je ne note rien dans mon agenda, je vérifie si je n'ai pas prévu autre chose. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. J'apporterai un vrai petit dej, vu que tu n'auras toujours pas ta cuisine à ce moment-là.

— Je peux nous nourrir, tu sais, gronda Harry en croisant les bras, vexé.

— Parfait. Alors je prends des croissants et un thé à la menthe, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire en coin. Dans l'idéal, un peu de lait chaud à côté et un toast au pain beurre bacon.

— Ouais, ouais, gronda Harry en roulant des yeux, malgré tout amusé.

Il aurait dû s'en douter que, même pour le premier repas de la journée, Drago serait exigeant aussi. La main d'Harry plongea dans sa poche de son jean délavé avant de poser la potion de Drago sur le bureau.

— Je te rends ça, dit-il simplement.

Le regard de Drago se posa sur la fiole dont il évalua le niveau avant de la saisir et de relever les yeux vers Harry en haussant un sourcil.

— C'était un cadeau, pourquoi me le rendre ?

— Hermione m'a dit ce que c'était. Je ne peux pas accepter un cadeau aussi coûteux, dit simplement Harry avec un haussement d'épaule.

— Potter, je la fabrique, cela ne m'a rien coûté, répondit Drago en la reposant sur le bureau. Prends-la.

— Non, soupira Harry en se détournant du bureau pour retourner de l'autre côté. Tu payes avec ton temps et tes ingrédients. Et quand bien même, je ne peux pas prendre une telle potion.

—Pourquoi ?

— Hermione a dit que cela donnait une sensation de bonheur, pendant la nuit et la journée d'après, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en revenant vers la bibliothèque pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

— Cela te donne des rêves, Potter. Et ancre la sensation de bonheur qui en découle le temps d'une journée. C'est quoi le problème ?

— Je ne veux pas de ça, c'est tout, souffla Harry comme s'il ne parlait que d'une glace.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ce n'est pas pour moi.

— De quoi ? Le bonheur ?

Harry baissa une seconde les yeux et il sentit sa magie remonter dans son bras. Ce n'était pas une bonne conversation à avoir.

— Peut-être, dit-il prudemment en prenant de longues respirations qu'il espérait discrètes.

— Qu'est ce qui est pour toi alors ? Si ce n'est que ça, les potions ça se modifie, répondit Drago en refermant les doigts sur la fiole avant d'aller la ranger dans un tiroir.

— Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais pensé à ça.

Drago parcourut les fioles de son tiroir du bout des doigts avant d'en tirer une et de venir la poser sur l'étagère qu'Harry contemplait toujours, s'attardant même dans son dos, fixant la nuque qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

— Celle-ci chasse juste les cauchemars et aide à bien dormir, cela te conviendrait mieux ?

Il n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner soudain, se rappelant encore de la sensation que rien que ses doigts dans ses cheveux avaient éveillé en lui. Il était pourtant à une distance respectable, quelques centimètres entre eux, juste à la limite de l'espace personnel, le bras tendu au-dessus de l'épaule de Potter, pas très loin de son cou.

— Non, soupira Harry en fermant les yeux. Je dois faire ça seul.

— Pourquoi? Les cauchemars, ce n'est même pas conscient, tu ne peux pas lutter contre. Pas tout seul.

— Mes voyages m'ont démontré le con...commença Harry se retournant et fut étonné de voir Drago si prêt. -Traire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Tu m'intrigues, souffla Drago en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, sans bouger. J'essaie de te comprendre.

— Moi ? s'étonna Harry avant de baisser les yeux, tentant de paraître amusé. Ne t'ennuie pas avec ça, Malfoy. Tu perds ton temps.

— C'est mon temps, j'en fais bien ce que je veux, souffla Drago avec un pli au coin des lèvres.

Harry fronça les sourcils et ses yeux se posèrent vers lui.

— C'est pour ça que tu viens ? Parce que je t'intrigue ? Tu veux juste savoir ce que le survivant à fichu ces derniers temps, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, que l'idée de se faire avoir ne plaisait pas du tout.

— Non, rien à voir, soupira Drago en laissant retomber son bras. Je me fiche bien de ce que le survivant fait de son temps. C'est Harry qui m'intrigue, le survivant, l'élu ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, ajouta Drago en se détournant pour retourner ranger la fiole dans le tiroir.

Mais Harry le retint par le bras, encore une fois en cherchant son regard. Il semblait que cette fois-ci Drago avait visé juste car le visage d'Harry montrait une certaine fragilité.

— Alors quoi ? murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Je ne comprends rien, Malfoy.

— Il n'y a rien à comprendre, répondit le blond en venant prendre une mèche brune entre ses doigts, jouant presque distraitement avec. Je crois que c'est ça ton problème, tu cherches trop à comprendre, tu réfléchis trop.

Harry fronça les sourcils et la magie qui s'était calmée revint en lui. Cela l'affola un peu alors il se recula mais ne fit que se cogner contre la bibliothèque. Il fit d'ailleurs tomber un bibelot et le rattrapa in extrémiste.

— Pardon, bafouilla-t-il en le remettant maladroitement en place.

— C'est bon, rassura Drago en se redressant pour mettre un peu de distance, laissant retomber son bras. Ce n'est rien d'important.

Harry hocha la tête mais prit la direction de la porte.

— Bon bah à dimanche alors, dit-il bien décidé à partir de cette conversation gênante.

— Jeudi, Potter, corrigea Drago avec un sourire un brin moqueur. N'oublie pas mon petit déjeuner.

— Oui, oui, je sais, grogna-t-il en s'énervant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui n'arrivait pas toujours pas.

Drago le regarda faire sans se départir de son expression, préférant l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière les portes de l'ascenseur puis il retourna s'asseoir pour aller manger son dessert. Cette journée était meilleure que ce qu'il avait espéré finalement.

* * *

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux et retint un soupir en constatant que ses mèches retombaient autour de son visage, éparses, sans discipline aucune. Mais il ne s'attarda pas là-dessus. C'était presque devenu une habitude chez Potter. Cette tête de mule faisait tous ses travaux sans magie alors c'était devenu inévitable. Drago rentrait toujours directement chez lui après et personne n'en savait rien, il n'y avait que Potter qui le voyait ainsi, et cela lui allait bien.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il contemplait la cuisine presque finie, Drago en oubliait les désagréments puisqu'il pouvait observer Harry Potter poser la dernière plinthe. Elle était belle cette cuisine neuve, rutilante, avec sa peinture sans accroc, ses grands carreaux et ses meubles fraîchement montés. Il n'avait pas fallu un mois pour qu'ils la finissent. Un mois de visites de Drago durant lesquelles Harry se détendait tranquillement, ils apprenaient à se connaître. Harry en oubliait presque de demander pourquoi Drago était venu et continuait, plus systématiquement en tout cas. Cela convenait au blond qui persistait à venir aider pour les travaux ou il passait pour un dîner le soir, devant la cheminée. Parfois il débarquait juste pour le thé, pour proposer une idée, glisser une suggestion. Il avait passé la soirée de la veille ici, abordant des idées pour la pièce suivante puisque celle-ci touchait à sa fin.

Un mois et Drago était là, à observer Harry, qui lui tournait le dos. Un genou à terre, il courbait l'échine pour pouvoir frapper de sa petite masse la plinthe pour qu'elle trouve sa place et lui, il admirait les courbes du dos, les épaules qui s'activaient, les muscles qui roulaient en se répétant de ne pas bouger. De rester là où il était.

Harry était mal à l'aise dès que Drago s'approchait. C'était amusant à voir mais dès que le blond empiétait sur son espace personnel, Harry recommençait comme la première fois dans son bureau, ne sachant pas où se mettre. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent mais Drago s'en amusait, toujours avec ce sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Il le laissait s'échapper, changer de conversation et faisait mine de ne rien voir tout en gardant ce pli moqueur.

Ce qui amusait moins Drago était la façon qu'Harry avait d'éviter le sujet qui semblait le travailler. Sur la magie, le bonheur ou ce genre de chose. Ce qui l'avait amené à virer Drago encore une fois, ce qu'il avait mal pris. Drago n'avait jamais été patient et il savait qu'à un moment, il ne laisserait plus Harry se défiler. Même s'il ne voulait pas le brusquer, cela serait plus fort que lui. En attendant, il était plutôt satisfait de voir Harry détendu en sa présence, alors qu'il ne s'interrogeait plus de celle-ci, comme si elle était naturelle. C'était ce que voulait Drago. Harry qui l'accueillait avec un sourire, comme s'il l'avait attendu, qui parlait, dînait avec lui comme si la chose était tout à fait normale.

— Voilà, enfin ! s'écria Harry en bondissant sur ses pieds. C'est fini !

— Tu as une cuisine, qui l'aurait cru, ricana Drago.

Harry se recula pour admirer leur œuvre et pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Et elle est bien en plus !

— Étonnamment, oui. Quand tu as de bons conseils, tu as bon goût.

— Hé ! J'ai quasiment tout fait, grogna Harry, pourtant il y avait un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Allez, on a bien mérité une bièreaubeurre, ajouta-t-il en allant chercher deux bouteilles dans un sac.

— On aurait mérité du champagne oui, rectifia Drago en prenant pourtant la bouteille tendue.

— Tu sais, je commence à sérieusement me poser des questions, avoua Harry en le fixant. Est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'être satisfait de quelque chose ?

— Rarement, admit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

— Il va falloir que tu remédies à ça tout de même, rit Harry en buvant une longue gorgée.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est à la fois triste et énervant, grimaça-t-il en venant effleurer le plan de travail de ses doigts.

— Comme toi, qui t'interdit le bonheur, répondit Drago en haussant un sourcil.

Cela surprit tellement Harry qu'il en recracha sa bièreaubeurre en se tournant vers lui. Il essuya sa bouche en grognant.

— T'es pas obligé de dire ça comme ça...

— Pourquoi, c'est la vérité pourtant.

— Malfoy, grogna Harry en se détournant. On devrait ranger, je vais commander des pizzas, ça te va ? ajouta-t-il aussitôt pour changer de sujet.

— Cela ne me convient pas, répondit Drago adossé au contour de la porte. Je serais bien plus satisfait de comprendre.

— Et bien tu vois ce que ça fait quand on ne répond pas, tenta de rire Harry pour se calmer.

— J'ai déjà fait cela, Potter. J'ai été patient, j'ai accepté tes excuses quand tu m'as viré, j'ai même fait comme s'il n'y avait rien. Seulement voilà, l'un de mes défauts, c'est que je ne suis pas réellement patient.

La magie d'Harry se réveilla et vint mordre ses bras. Alors le survivant prit encore une fois de longues respirations aussi discrètement que possible, dos à Malfoy.

— Je ne veux pas en parler, grogna-t-il finalement.

— C'est dommage, souffla Drago qui s'approcha jusqu'à venir poser une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Parce que moi je veux en parler.

Mais Harry s'échappa aussitôt de sa poigne d'un bond et voulut sortir de la pièce avec un grognement. Seulement Drago ne le laissa pas faire et empoigna son bras pour le ramener face à lui.

— Potter, dis-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Mais Harry n'eut pas à prononcer qu'un seul mot, car sa magie n'aimait pas la soudaine prise et le fit savoir. Des petites étincelles de couleurs sortirent d'Harry et repoussèrent durement Drago contre le mur du fond.

— Malfoy, s'affola aussitôt Harry en venant près de lui sans le toucher.

Mais ce dernier se redressait déjà, chassa ses cheveux d'un geste alors qu'il haussait les sourcils, les lèvres pincées par la douleur.

— C'était quoi ça, Potter ?

Harry soupira en regardant les petites étincelles diminuer, sans pour autant disparaître.

— La raison de tout cela. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je suis désolé, avoua-t-il à mi-mot.

— Tu n'as pas le contrôle de ta magie ? demanda Drago en entourant son poignet de ses doigts pour observer le phénomène.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment la mienne... Enfin maintenant si, mais c'est compliqué.

Le souffle d'Harry se fit plus fort pour se détendre et il réussit à les faire disparaître.

— Explique-moi, je pense être suffisamment malin pour comprendre.

— Non, pas ça, soupira Harry en se relevant et aider Drago à faire de même.

— Potter, ce n'est pas parce que tu tais un problème qu'il va s'arranger. Explique-moi !

— Ce n'est rien. Juste un trop plein un peu encombrant.

— Arrête de dire que ce n'est rien et dis-moi ce que c'est vraiment, gronda Drago en l'attirant plus près de lui, n'ayant pas lâché son poignet.

Mais la magie revint aussitôt, les étincelles réapparurent pour venir lécher les bras de Drago, déclenchant des petites décharges comme un avertissement.

— Ce n'est pas prudent du tout, avoua Harry en relevant timidement la tête vers lui.

— Cela m'est égal, je t'écoute.

— Je ne suis pas calme, cela pourrait recommencer. En pire.

— Potter, j'ai compris, tu peux me faire mal. Arrête de m'avertir maintenant et explique-moi avant que je perde réellement patience.

La magie se fit plus forte à l'agacement d'Harry et piqua plus fort Drago alors qu'Harry détournait le regard.

— J'ai récupéré de la magie et j'ai dû mal à m'y habituer. Disons que cela fait beaucoup pour un corps comme le mien.

— D'où l'as-tu récupéré ?

— Voldemort, lâcha Harry avant que la magie ne repousse de nouveau plus durement Drago contre le mur.

Cependant cette fois, Drago n'eut pas le réflexe de le lâcher et l'entraîna avec lui, dans un grognement.

— C'est pour ça que tu fais tout à la main, sans magie, comprit Drago. Quelqu'un t'a aidé à comprendre ou à la maîtriser ?

Harry grogna à son tour en se redressant.

— Ce n'est pas que pour ça mais oui, cela joue beaucoup. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Des fois les sorts marchent, d'autres non. Les sorts informulés sont devenus simples cela dit. Et souvent destructeurs. J'ai appris des choses pendant mes voyages, j'ai rencontré des nouvelles magies, des gens qui m'ont aidé à canaliser pour que je puisse vivre à peu près normalement.

— Potter, éviter le sujet pour ne pas me propulser contre le mur, ce n'est pas vivre normalement. Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à la maîtriser ? Cela aurait dû devenir ta magie depuis le temps.

— Elle est devenue à moi, grimaça Harry. Mais elle réagit quand j'ai des émotions trop importantes. Ce n'est pas facile d'en avoir autant.

— Et ce n'est pas normal qu'elle réagisse à tes émotions. On dirait que tu es revenu au stade d'enfant qui découvre sa magie et par conséquent ne la maîtrise pas. Il y a des spécialistes pour ça, pour t'aider à remédier à ce problème.

— Je ne veux pas qu'on sache, se détourna Harry se dégageant enfin de sa prise pour aller récupérer sa bouteille abandonnée.

— Alors ça restera un problème, Potter. Tu continueras à t'empêcher d'être heureux, à n'en parler à personne et à m'envoyer contre les murs quand je t'irrite.

— C'est la première fois. Et le reste, ce n'est pas pour ça. Tu mélanges tout.

— Vraiment ? Le reste, c'est pour quoi ?

Sa magie pétilla deux fois plus, en rouge cette fois, alors qu'Harry ne faisait que baisser la tête.

— Je ne veux pas en parler.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que. Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui.

— Non, Potter, je veux savoir. Parle-moi.

La magie finit par disparaître avant qu'il ne se retourne vers lui, avec un sourire moqueur.

— Toi aussi, tu ne te fatigues jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je n'abandonne jamais, rappela Drago avec un sourire en coin. Alors ?

— Alors non, pas aujourd'hui, dit-il plus tranquillement. Je vais appeler pour des pizzas, dit-il en se rendant dans le salon pour trouver le téléphone.

— Tsss, tu m'agaces, tu joues avec une patience que je n'ai pas, grogna Drago en reprenant sa bouteille pour en boire une gorgée.

— Je t'apprends quelque chose de nouveau alors, s'écria le survivant de l'autre pièce avec un rire.

Drago grommela avant de le rejoindre, buvant une autre gorgée pour calmer ses nerfs. Potter ne changerait jamais.

* * *

 **Cela se rapproche, non ?**


	6. Chapitre 5 Invitation et Pâtisserie

**\- Bonjour à tous. Vendredi, jour de sortie et on est à l'heure, même si c'est une sortie tardive. xD**

 **\- Très tardive, ici Shade ! Un jour on arrivera à s'organiser.**

 **\- Ou pas. On est comme ça XD Parait que les génies sont désorganisés XD**

 **\- Tout ça pour dire que voici le nouveau chapitre toujours corrigé par notre superbe Nathdawn qu'on remercie très fort 3**

 **\- Grave fort 3**

 **\- Dans ce chapitre on trouvera quelque chose qui devrait vous plaire et que vous attendez depuis longtemps :)**

 **\- On vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **\- Et à dans deux semaines. Love sur vous.**

 **PS: On a vu que les liens pour wattpad ect ne fonctionnaient pas... FFnet les bloquent. On cherche une solution.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5. Invitation et Pâtisserie**

Drago frappa à la porte ce soir-là avec une expression un peu plus fermée que d'ordinaire. Parce qu'il était fatigué, mais son visage n'en montrait rien. Il baissa les yeux vers la grande boite qu'il tenait qui abritait leurs repas du soir à lui et Harry et attendit que ce dernier lui ouvre.

Quinze jours. C'était le temps écoulé depuis leur dernière conversation. Drago revenait souvent à la charge, travaillant Harry au corps alors qu'il y épuisait sa patience tout en continuant à rénover la maison. Ils avaient attaqué une des chambres et quand Drago n'était pas avec Harry ou en train de gérer son entreprise, il réfléchissait à une solution pour aider Potter sans même savoir ce qu'il cherchait exactement. Il avait ramené trois jours auparavant une potion qui lui avait demandé des nuits entières de travail, capable d'amoindrir la magie d'un sorcier. La formule avait été compliquée à trouver, même pour lui. Car cela diminuait les effets sans la faire disparaître. Il s'était dit que diminuée, cela aiderait Potter à maîtriser cette magie.

Il n'en avait pas voulu. Il lui avait rendu la fiole et Drago avait serré les dents pour ne pas laisser voir sa colère. Potter ne voulait aucune de ses solutions. Pourtant, ce soir encore, il ramenait un ouvrage rare qu'il avait trouvé traitant de ce problème. Comme Potter refusait de parler de l'autre souci , il fallait bien qu'il se concentre sur ce qu'il lui avait donné.

— C'est super bon, gémit Harry un peu plus tard dans le canapé en dévorant la nourriture.

— Évidemment, rétorqua Drago qui l'observait tranquillement.

Harry lui tira puérilement la langue avant d'en reprendre plus en bouche, les pieds sur le canapé, détendu.

Drago prit le temps de le contempler, appréciant de le voir aussi à l'aise en sa présence mais finit par se résoudre à briser cela. Il posa son assiette sur la table basse et glissa la main dans sa poche pour en sortir un tout petit objet qui devint un livre épais lorsqu'il eut ôté le sortilège de réduction et il le plaça à côté d'Harry.

— De la lecture pour ce soir, indiqua Drago en reprenant son assiette comme si de rien n'était.

— Pas un catalogue ? s'amusa Harry en léchant sa fourchette avant de poser son assiette sur le rebord avant de prendre le livre pour en lire la couverture. « Contrôle de magie capricieuse », sérieusement, Malfoy ?! Mais ce n'est pas possible ça !

Harry lui lança aussitôt le livre et reprit son assiette, boudeur.

— C'est toi qui n'es pas possible. Un vrai gosse, grommela Drago en rattrapant l'ouvrage.

— Eh bien quoi ! Je fais encore ce que je veux ! s'agaça Harry en se levant pour s'éloigner.

— Sauf être heureux, apparemment.

— Arrête avec ça ! hurla Harry en se retournant, le pointant de sa fourchette alors que sa magie commençait à crépiter de plusieurs couleurs.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que ça t'agace ? Ce n'est pas une raison, ça.

— Mais est-ce que je te demande pourquoi t'es blond, moi !

— Tu pourrais et je te donnerais la raison. Potter, quel est le vrai problème ? Pourquoi cela te met dans de tels états ?

Harry le fixa, bouillonnant d'une colère qu'il n'exprimait pas, mais sa magie commençait à l'encercler comme un halo lumineux. Pourtant il ne dit rien et se détourna vers la cheminée.

— Tu devrais y aller, trancha-t-il en fixant les flammes.

— Parce que sinon, tu vas m'envoyer valser contre un mur ? ricana Drago en terminant son assiette qu'il reposa.

Un vague grognement lui répondit mais Harry ne quitta pas le feu des yeux.

— Potter, lâche le morceau, cela ira mieux après.

— Non, tout va devenir réel après, chuchota-t-il alors que sa magie pétillante s'éclaircit et sembla se rapprocher de lui pour le protéger comme un bouclier.

— C'est déjà réel, répondit Drago en se levant.

Il vint près de lui, le fixa sans le toucher pour autant. Les flammes bougeaient doucement comme dans une étrange danse mystique et Harry trouvait ça beau. C'était surement pour cela qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

— J'ai tué Voldemort, dit-il comme si c'était le pire des secrets.

Sa magie en tout cas le pensait car elle se mit à vibrer dans un bruit sourd autour de lui, déclenchant des vagues d'énergies qui faisait dresser les poils d'Harry.

— Potter, ça tout le monde le sait déjà. Et si tu veux mon avis, c'est une bonne chose que ce soit arrivé.

La magie d'Harry vint aussitôt l'entourer dans une bulle transparente alors qu'il se détournait pour s'éloigner.

— Va te faire foutre, Malfoy, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi, grogna-t-il, blessé.

— Est-ce que tu culpabilises, Potter ? s'étonna le blond en haussant un sourcil.

— Ouais, c'est con hein ! s'écria Harry en se retournant vers lui, furieux, et le feu de la cheminée se mit à ressembler aux flammes de l'enfer. Pardon de ne pas vouloir célébrer le fait que j'ai ôté la vie de quelqu'un ! ajouta-t-il dans un hurlement, avant de montrer le feu. Et maintenant j'ai ça ! Je suis vraiment chanceux, n'est-ce pas !

— Ce n'était pas quelqu'un, Potter, laissa tomber Drago qui le fixait sans ciller, avec le plus grand sérieux.

— Peu importe ce qu'il était, s'agaça Harry en tirant sur ses cheveux déjà fous. C'était une personne, un être fait de chair et de sang. De mon sang même à la fin ! Alors quoi ? Je devrais faire comme si cela ne me faisait rien ?!

— Ce n'était plus une personne. Pas un homme. Potter, ce type n'avait pas d'âme, pas de conscience. Cela devrait ne rien te faire. Tu penses à tous ceux que tu as sauvés grâce à ça ?

— Tu ne sais rien ! Je l'avais son âme, là, en moi ! Alors est-ce qu'une vie qui en sauve d'autres mérite forcément de disparaître ? Je sais même pas pourquoi je t'en parle, tu ne peux pas comprendre de toute façon, s'agaça Harry en se détournant pour partir.

Mais Drago le retint par le bras, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

— Si tu penses que je ne sais rien, explique-moi. Je suis prêt à t'écouter, murmura calmement Drago.

Mais Harry ne regarda que la main qui le tenait et la magie en étincelle se glissa autour de lui, pour remonter le bras, donnant des petites décharges à Drago. Cependant ce dernier ne le lâcha pas, sans serrer, tenant juste pour qu'il reste face à lui.

— Potter, explique-moi.

La magie se mit à entourer le blond lorsqu'Harry finit par rouvrir la bouche.

— Je suis un assassin et je dois vivre avec ça, dit-il presque trop calmement.

— Pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas ? Tu as sauvé des milliers de vie en prenant celle-là.

— Parce qu'on ne peut pas se réjouir d'un mort. On ne peut pas fêter ça chaque année. On ne peut pas me remercier pour ça. Ils sont tous là à me regarder. Mais je n'ai fait que tuer quelqu'un et récupérer sa magie sans le vouloir, car j'avais déjà eu son âme en moi. En quoi c'est de la bravoure ou quelque chose de bien ? Pourquoi je devrais être heureux d'avoir tout ça alors que j'ai simplement tué quelqu'un ? s'emmêla Harry en secouant la tête.

La magie les entoura tous les deux et repoussa soudainement tous les meubles autour d'eux.

— Je ne voulais rien de tout ça. Je ne voulais ni de cette magie, ni de ce destin et j'aimerais oublier tout ça mais je ne peux pas ! Regarde ce que je fais autour de moi ?! s'écria-t-il en fixant les canapés renversés.

Pour lui, il était toujours en guerre. Toujours sur le qui-vive, car il n'oubliait pas tout ce que Voldemort avait fait de lui. À quel point il avait été blessé. Alors il était parti pour se rappeler qu'il y avait de belles choses sur terre, qu'il n'était qu'un humain, pour tenter d'oublier qu'il avait tué, et comprendre comment maîtriser les conséquences de son geste.

— Potter, souffla Drago en s'approchant de lui. Ne le fête pas. Ne te réjouis pas. Sois heureux pour autre chose que tout ça. Tu ne te résumes pas à ça.

— Mais tout le monde ne pense qu'à ça quand il me voit, gémit douloureusement Harry en fermant les yeux. Depuis que je suis revenu, j'essaye de les éviter, mais cela ne suffit pas.

— Tu ne peux pas les empêcher de se réjouir. Tu représenteras toujours un héros pour le reste du monde. Parce qu'ils ignorent ce que c'est de tuer quelqu'un. Tout ce qu'ils voient, c'est que tu les as libérés du joug d'un monstre. Tu ne peux pas les éviter.

— Je peux essayer, souffla Harry en haussant une épaule.

Alors que sa magie semblait enfin se calmer pour ne devenir que vapeur autour d'eux.

— Tu vois bien que ça ne sert à rien. Il faut les affronter, Potter. Deviens autre chose, et ils parleront d'autres choses. Deviens plus que ce foutu héro qu'ils voient. Ne reste pas cloîtré en attendant que ça change, change les choses toi-même.

— Comme si c'était aussi facile. Je voudrais juste qu'on m'oublie et qu'on me laisse enfin...

— En fuyant, tu alimentes, Potter. Tu entretiens. Fais quelque chose de neuf, d'inattendu et tu deviendras quelqu'un d'autre.

Les yeux émeraudes se posèrent enfin sur Drago avec un léger sourire fatigué.

— Comme monter une entreprise d'un coup ?

— Par exemple, mais je doute que ce soit ton truc, s'amusa Drago.

— Qu'est-ce que tu caches toi, Malfoy ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

— Ce n'est pas de moi dont il est question, ricana Drago en venant passer une main dans les cheveux d'Harry.

— Je viens de dire quelque chose que je n'ai pas dit à Hermione ou Ron, tu pourrais au moins faire de même, soupira-t-il.

— C'est une sorte de chantage ?

— Non, c'est ce qu'on fait en temps normal. Pour éviter que l'autre ait l'impression de se sentir trop con de s'être confié.

— Tu n'es pas con, grogna Drago avant de soupirer. Et tu ne me l'as dit que parce que j'ai insisté.

— Et j'insiste auprès de toi depuis longtemps. Je... Non, laisse, je voulais juste partager quelque chose, soupira Harry en se détournant.

— D'accord, soupira Drago en le retenant. Que veux-tu ?

Harry leva un sourcil, étonné.

— Sérieux ? demanda-t-il avant de se reprendre, de peur qu'il change d'avis. Pourquoi tu viens ici ? Pourquoi tu t'embêtes avec tout ça ? ajouta-t-il en montrant la pièce.

— Cela fait deux questions, constata Drago avec un sourire en coin. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas prêt pour ça, Potter. Je te le dirai quand tu le seras. Mais puisque je dois répondre, je ne m'embête pas. Je viens, pour toi, compléta le blond en repassant une main dans les cheveux en vrac.

Harry le fixa, le laissant faire, incertain avant de sourire.

— Aurais-tu perdu la tête ses dernières années, Malfoy ? demanda-t-il dans un rire.

— J'ai changé, comme beaucoup de monde. Cela te déplaît ?

— Non. C'est intriguant, je crois. Pourquoi tu as fait ton entreprise ? Qu'est-ce que toi tu veux cacher ?

— Je ne cache rien. Je voulais avoir quelque chose à moi, que j'aurais créé de toute pièce, quelque chose de bien. Et j'avais besoin de gagner ma vie, comme tout le monde, ajouta Drago avec un sourire en coin en se détournant pour retourner s'asseoir. Allez, viens prendre du dessert.

— C'est pour ça que je veux le faire à la main, avoua soudainement Harry en le fixant. Pour me dire que je ne fais pas que tuer des gens. Que je peux aussi faire quelque chose de mes doigts.

— Tu peux faire bien mieux que retaper une maison sans tuer des gens, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

— Je ne veux pas être auror, refusa tout net Harry avant de s'avancer pour remettre un canapé en place. Mais je veux bien du dessert, ajouta-t-il plus faiblement.

— Je n'ai jamais parlé d'auror, souffla Drago en lui tendant sa part de tarte à la fraise. Je ne te vois pas du tout dans ça en plus.

Harry prit le temps de s'asseoir et de prendre une fraise avant de demander timidement.

— Tu me vois dans quoi ?

— Cuisinier, ou pâtissier, répondit Drago après de longues secondes. Tu as la cuisine qu'il faut maintenant et tu pourrais manger autant de pâtisseries que tu voudrais.

— Hé ! Je ne suis pas Ron, rit finalement Harry en se vautrant de nouveau dans le canapé.

— Weasley ne mange pas, il engloutit.

— C'est vrai, accorda le Gryffondor en prenant une nouvelle fraise avec envie.

Il prit le temps de finir sa bouchée, fixant sa tarte, puis respira fortement.

— Merci, Malfoy, déclara-t-il presque trop sérieux. De ne pas avoir fui. Est-ce que... tu peux garder tout ça pour toi s'il te plaît ?

— Je n'en parlerai pas, assura Drago.

— Merci, chuchota Harry soulagé.

— Arrête d'essayer de me virer quand le sujet te déplaît, ce serait une bonne façon de me remercier.

— Alors ne m'en veux pas si... Enfin si tu t'envoles.

— Ou tu apprends à te contrôler, ce serait dommage de m'abîmer, rétorqua le blond.

— J'aurais sûrement des groupies à mes trousses.

— je n'ai pas de groupie, souffla Drago avec amusement.

— Même pas des femmes qui en veulent à ton argent ? s'étonna Harry en se tournant vers lui, continuant à manger ses fraises avec joie.

— Il y a toujours des femmes et des hommes attirés par l'argent.

— Oui, Hermione a vaguement dit que... Enfin...

Harry semblait soudainement gêné et détourna ses pommettes rouges. Drago en haussa un sourcil avant d'arborer son éternel sourire en coin un peu moqueur.

— Qu'as pu te dire Granger qui te fasse rougir ?

— Que enfin... Les deux t'intéressaient, bafouilla un peu Harry.

— Et ça te gêne ? L'idée que j'apprécie autant les hommes que les femmes ?

— Non, je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi. Enfin j'aurais pensé qu'une femme était mieux pour la lignée Malfoy, tout ça... Mais tu fais bien ce que tu veux, ajouta précipitamment Harry.

— Je sais, rétorqua Drago sans se départir de son sourire. Et toi, Potter ?

— Quoi moi ? Je n'ai pas de lignée.

— Les deux t'intéressent ? précisa Drago sans le lâcher des yeux.

Harry rougit aussitôt en se détournant, pour finir son dessert.

— Pourquoi ? On s'en fiche.

— C'est mignon que ça te fasse rougir, s'amusa Drago. Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question, c'est ça ?

— J'ai déjà été attiré par Ginny mais j'étais occupé, tu sais, tuer des gens, tout cela, grogna vaguement Harry pour paraître léger.

— Il s'est passé du temps depuis, ricana Drago. Tu sais tes voyages, tout ça. Tu as rencontré des gens. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que Weasley a été ta seule copine.

— Non. Et elle n'a pas été ma petite amie. Disons juste que... Je préfère m'intéresser aux personnes plutôt que... Au reste. Ouais.

Il semblait à la fois chercher ses mots tri dans ses pensées.

— Tu n'as jamais eu personne, comprit Drago en le regardant avec un air sérieux soudain.

— Cela dépend ce que tu veux dire par avoir quelqu'un.

— Tu ne t'es jamais impliqué émotionnellement avec quelqu'un. Tu es puceau en plus de cela ? s'enquit Drago après quelques secondes.

— Raaa, la ferme, Malfoy, s'agaça Harry en le poussant un peu. Non, voilà t'es content ?

Harry n'allait pas dire qu'il s'était laissé aller une ou deux fois avec des personnes croisées pendant ses voyages, au début, lorsqu'il était trop malheureux, après la guerre. Mais faire ça, ce n'était pas lui non plus.

— Que des femmes alors ? Jamais la curiosité d'aller voir autre chose ?

Harry allait répondre mais fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me faire dire au juste ?

— Que tu n'es pas aussi curieux que je pensais que tu l'étais.

— Je n'ai pas répondu à ta question non plus, répliqua aussi le brun, comme fier de lui.

— Bon, souffla Drago qui perdait son calme et se releva tranquillement. Tu joues encore avec ma patience. Ce serait tellement plus simple de répondre, mais il existe un bien meilleur moyen de savoir avec toi.

Il s'approcha sans une once d'hésitation, se pencha vers Harry, sa main effleura la joue dans une caresse douce, s'attardant sur la peau un peu rugueuse alors que ses lèvres s'emparaient de celles d'Harry, avec une autorité teintée de douceur. Il prit son temps, jouant avec, les goûtant de sa langue quelques secondes avant de se redresser juste un peu. Il resta à quelques centimètres du visage d'Harry, le fixant, guettant sa réaction avec une attention troublante. Mais Harry resta figé, comme s'il venait de se prendre un Pétrificus Totalus. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler la chose, pourquoi est-ce que Drago aurait fait ça ? Pourquoi lui ? Ils s'étaient rapprochés mais ils n'étaient pas amis ou encore plus. Mais pas pour Drago visiblement.

— Donc, tu n'as jamais embrassé d'homme, conclut Drago en retrouvant un sourire en coin.

Puis, sans autre raison valable, il reprit ces lèvres avec la même autorité délicate, ses doigts effleurant la joue pour aller s'égarer sur la nuque. Mais cela fit froncer les sourcils d'Harry et il se sentit soudainement vexé qu'on le croit impotent à ce point. Il n'avait pas une expérience phénoménale, mais il savait tout de même quelques trucs. Il posa sa main donc rapidement sur la nuque de Drago pour le maintenir et l'attirer plus fermement vers lui pour l'embrasser avec férocité, comme si c'était encore un de leur combat et cela l'était sûrement. Harry mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Malfoy pour ensuite la lécher avec douceur avant de se reculer avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

— Je l'avais déjà fait, avoua-t-il avec une certaine suffisance qui ressemblait à celle de Drago.

Le regard du blond s'était assombri et il le fixait avec un sourire presque carnassier.

— Ah Potter, c'est mignon. J'en déduis que tu aimes ça, en plus.

— Je n'ai pas été plus loin, avoua Harry en le relâchant. Pas avec un homme.

— Vraiment ? Intéressant. Pourquoi ?

Harry roula des yeux.

— Malfoy, qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ? Ce n'est pas important.

— Cela m'intéresse, répondit Drago en se redressant un peu.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— La curiosité.

— Hé bien, tu devras apprendre à être frustré, sourit Harry. Je ne dirai rien.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu ne réponds pas à ma curiosité alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je satisferais la tienne.

— Je finirai par le savoir, et toi aussi, répondit Drago en glissant les mains dans les poches. Je crois que je vais rentrer pour ce soir.

Harry le fixa, étonné, avant de hocher la tête. Drago l'observait, d'un air toujours tranquille, qui dissimulait bien sa satisfaction intérieure.

— Préviens-moi la prochaine fois que tu passes. Je te ferai un repas.

— Oh quelle offre. Demain soir ?

— Ramène le vin alors. Je suis nul pour ça. Et je suis sûr que tu es exigeant.

— Toujours, Potter, pour tout. C'est comme ça qu'on est certain d'avoir le meilleur, assura Drago en ramassant sa veste avant de s'arrêter pour le fixer. Tu aimes toujours le Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ?

— Heu... Oui. Enfin cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas tenu au courant.

— ça te plairait de voir un match ? En évitant la foule, bien sûr.

— Si on nous voit ensemble, Malfoy, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, hésita Harry en baissant le regard.

— Je vois, répondit Drago avec un air plus sombre après un court silence. D'accord. Bonne soirée alors.

Il passa sa veste, glissa une main dans sa poche pour se diriger vers la porte. Mais Harry soupira en l'arrêtant par le bras.

— Arrête de tout prendre mal, s'agaça-t-il. J'ai peur de mal réagir si je vois des journalistes nous poser des questions, tu sais... Faire des étincelles, tout ça...

— Potter, si je te propose ça, c'est que je suis capable de t'éviter la foule, les journalistes et les gens.

— Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait ne voir personne au côté de milliers de personnes.

— Les loges VIP, répondit Drago. Je ne me mêle pas au reste de la population, tu devrais le savoir.

Harry roula des yeux mais un sourire amusé flottait sur ses lèvres.

— Évidemment. Mais il faut réussir à y aller à ces loges.

— Potter, fais-moi un peu confiance. Je ne te proposerais pas si je n'étais pas certain de ce que je fais, grogna Drago.

Harry secoua la tête, pesant le pour et le contre.

— Personne, personne ?

— Personne.

— D'accord, finit par se résoudre Harry, en le lâchant.

— Potter, si l'idée ne te tente pas, laisse tomber. Pas la peine de te forcer.

— Non, j'aimerais bien voir un match, cela fait longtemps, mais... Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça.

— Tu verras un match alors. Et un jour tu comprendras, ajouta Drago en retrouvant un sourire en coin un brin malicieux.

— Un jour je ne me contenterai surtout plus de ça.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Qu'un jour, je vais exiger une vraie réponse face à tes gestes bizarres.

— Ne joue pas trop, Potter, tu risques d'être surpris, s'amusa Drago en venant ébouriffer ses cheveux. Allez à demain.

Harry grogna en repoussant la main, l'air d'un chat en colère, sans bouger pour autant.

— Ouais, je vais empoissonner ton repas pour la peine ! À demain !

Drago émit un dernier rire avant de quitter la maison sans se retourner, d'un air nonchalant.

* * *

Harry avait patienté jusqu'à midi avant d'aller à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste où Hermione travaillait. Il avait besoin de lui parler de Drago. Il y avait pensé toute la nuit et il voulait un point de vue extérieur. Hermione saurait faire ça, comme toujours. Alors il s'était rendu ici pour aller au cabinet qu'Hermione avait là-bas pour manger. Il avait pris à emporter, comme le faisait souvent Malfoy, pour déjeuner tranquillement dans son bureau. Il aimait bien aller à l'hôpital car personne ne faisait jamais attention à lui, bien trop occupé à sauver des vies. Il arriva devant la secrétaire d'Hermione et lui demanda à voir son amie avant qu'elle ne parte.

— Son dernier patient vient de s'en aller, entrez, invita la jeune femme avec un sourire poli. Je vais manger moi, vous serez tranquille.

— Merci beaucoup, sourit Harry en allant toquer à la porte et de rentrer. Livraison express, chantonna-t-il.

— Harry, se réjouit Hermione en relevant la tête de ses feuilles.

Debout devant un meuble, elle referma le dossier qu'elle tenait et le glissa dans l'un des tiroirs avant de venir vers lui pour l'enlacer avec affection.

— Quelle surprise, je suis heureuse de te voir. Allez viens.

— Je me suis dit que t'aurait un peu de temps, alors j'ai apporté le repas, souffla Harry en la serrant contre lui un instant, puis de lui sourire.

— Tu es un ange, répondit Hermione en l'entraînant vers son bureau qu'elle débarrassa rapidement. Cela sent bon et donne faim.

— Oui, dit Harry en déballant les plats asiatiques qu'il avait choisis. Je ne te dérange pas, hein ?

— Jamais, rassura Hermione en s'asseyant avec un sourire. Et t'avoir là, c'est mieux qu'un sandwich mangé sur le coin de la table.

— Malfoy m'a embrassé et invité à un match de Quidditch, lâcha soudainement Harry en s'asseyant et prendre une boite de nouilles sautées, fuyant le regard de son amie.

Cette dernière le fixa longuement avec stupeur, dans un silence surpris et finit par secouer la tête.

— Je comprends mieux. Ça a l'air de t'avoir remué. Donc il s'intéresse vraiment à toi et il devient sérieux.

— Quoi ? s'étonna Harry. Non, bien sûr que non, il ne s'intéresse pas à moi. C'est Malfoy. Je pense plus que c'était parce que je ne lui répondais pas.

— Comment ça ? demanda Hermione perplexe.

— On parlait de relation et heu... J'ai dit que tu m'avais appris qu'il était intéressé par les deux genres. Alors il m'a retourné la question. Je n'ai pas voulu répondre alors il a fait ça. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il cherche. C'est bizarre, non ?

— L'idée qu'il ait fait ça parce qu'il avait envie de t'embrasser et qu'il s'intéresse à toi ne t'a pas du tout effleuré ? s'enquit Hermione en entamant une boîte de pâtes.

— Bah non, c'est impossible. Je ne suis qu'Harry. Et c'est Malfoy, il me le dit à chacune de ses visites à quel point il est exigeant.

— D'accord, souffla Hermione. Mais ça t'a plu, toi, qu'il t'embrasse ?

Harry fronça aussitôt les sourcils, refusant d'y penser jusque-là.

— Je ne sais pas, ce n'était pas désagréable.

— Et tu vas aller à un match de Quidditch avec lui ?

— Il m'a assuré qu'on ne verrait personne alors pourquoi pas. Tu penses que je ne devrais pas ?

— Oh, si. C'est une bonne idée. Tu verras autre chose que ta maison en travaux. Et tu retrouveras ce sport que tu aimais temps. Cette sortie ne peut te faire que du bien.

— J'ai fini ma cuisine d'ailleurs, informa aussitôt Harry, heureux de passer sur un autre sujet que Drago.

— Oh, je vais venir voir ça alors, se réjouit Hermione. Tu dois être content. Tu fais une pause ou tu es déjà reparti sur une autre pièce ?

— J'aimerais bien refaire la salle de bain. Je m'arrêterai après. Mais j'en peux plus de cette pièce noire et lugubre. J'ai l'impression qu'un meurtre a été commis à chaque fois que j'ouvre la porte avant de me rappeler que c'est son aspect naturel.

— C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très attractive, admit Hermione qui la connaissait pour l'avoir utilisé lorsque l'ordre avait logé là-bas. Tu refais tout le rez-de-chaussée en fait.

— Je n'ai pas fait tous les salons et la salle de bal. Et il y a une chambre dans un des plus petits salons. De quoi pouvoir vivre normalement.

— Tant que tu finis par avoir un endroit où vivre décemment, c'est tout ce qui compte.

— Cela commence à le devenir. Il faut croire que Malfoy aurait pu être décorateur.

— Il a toujours eu du goût, ce n'est pas étonnant. J'ai hâte de voir ça. Du coup, il revient t'aider pour les autres pièces ?

— Je ne sais pas, on n'en a pas encore parlé. Mais là, je pense qu'après la salle de bain, je vais arrêter un peu. Je dois trouver un travail j'imagine.

— Vraiment ? Tu commences à y penser ?

— Eh bien, je ne peux pas passer ma vie à me cacher, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est exact. Tu sais ce que tu as envie de faire ?

— Non, toujours pas. Je verrai bien.

— Il faut juste que tu trouves un métier qui te fait envie.

— Je sais, je vais y réfléchir. Je dois bien pouvoir trouver quelque chose, assura-t-il.

— Évidemment, je ne doute pas un instant que tu y arriveras.

Harry sourit avant de reprendre leur boite finie.

— Merci de m'écouter, Hermione, je vais y aller. J'ai quelques courses à faire.

— Toujours là pour toi Harry.

Harry lui glissa un baiser sur la joue avant de s'en aller pour faire les magasins. Il put racheter tout une batterie de cuisine, ainsi que de la vaisselle et la nourriture pour le repas du soir. Il prit le temps de tout ranger une fois rentré, et eut un peu de mal à se faire à tout cela mais il était heureux d'avoir enfin le plaisir de faire quelque chose à manger de ses propres mains. Il hésita un peu avant mais voyant qu'il avait encore un peu de temps, il débarrassa la table haute dans la cuisine et tenta vaguement de faire une jolie présentation. Enfin il avait au moins les assiettes, des verres à pied et une serviette en papier. Harry jugea que c'était déjà une très bonne amélioration. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était en train de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les arranger avant de rire de son geste. Ce n'était tout de même pas un rendez-vous alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi soudainement il se sentait stressé. Et encore moins pourquoi il sursauta quand Drago toqua. Harry grogna, se disant que c'était parce que Drago avait agi bizarrement la dernière fois. Juste pour ça.

— Salut, dit-il simplement en ouvrant la porte, dans son tee-shirt habituel un peu grand, et son jean élimé.

— Bonsoir, Potter.

Drago portait l'un de ses costumes de travail, il avait juste défait le bouton du haut de sa chemise qui lui donnait un air plus décontracté, mais il avait la même élégance arrogante qu'à son habitude. Il tenait un sac à la main et entra avec un sourire en coin.

— Alors cette cuisine ?

— Elle marche, c'est déjà un grand pas, assura Harry en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

— C'est l'essentiel.

Harry lui ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et alla remuer une des casseroles qui dégageait une bonne odeur.

— Je te sers quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'enquit Drago en contemplant la table.

Il posa son sac sur une des chaises, s'installa sur une autre en ôtant sa veste avant de lever les yeux vers Harry. Il ignorait si c'était la cuisine, le fait que Potter ait préparé une table mais il trouvait une dimension presque intime au moment, comme une scène du quotidien et il reporta son regard sur Harry pour reprendre pied. Le Gryffondor se tourna vers son frigo, les pieds nus effleurant le carrelage qu'il avait choisi.

— Du jus de fruit ? grimaça-t-il.

Drago le fixa un long moment et un sourire bref mais véritablement amusé effleura ses lèvres, trop rare chez lui. Il finit par sortir une bouteille de son sac et la posa sur la table.

— Du vin blanc, cela t'irait ?

— Que si tu ne me demandes pas de deviner ce que c'est, s'amusa Harry en cherchant un tire-bouchon dans ses nouveaux grands tiroirs.

Heureusement qu'il venait de tout ranger dedans.

— Je n'oserais pas. Tu nous as fait quoi de bon ?

— Une blanquette de veau au champignon avec du riz, j'espère que cela te va ?

— Une blanquette ? Tu sais faire ça, toi ? s'enquit Drago en débouchant la bouteille avant de leur servir deux verres.

— Ce n'est pas compliqué. Et je voulais déjà me faire la main sur la cuisine avant de tenter d'autres choses plus complexes. J'ai fait un petit dessert mais c'est uniquement si tu te tiens bien, s'amusa Harry en venant s'installer en face de lui.

— Je me tiens toujours bien, fit remarquer Drago en haussant un sourcil.

— On va dire ça, rit Harry en prenant son verre.

Il prit son temps pour le sentir avant d'en boire une gorgée. Il était délicieux, comme il aurait pu s'en douter. Léger et sucré, qu'Harry s'en lécha un peu les lèvres sans même remarquer le regard sombre de Drago.

— Merci pour le vin.

— Avec plaisir. Je t'ai aussi ramené des catalogues de déco, pour la chambre, vu qu'on a fini de détapisser.

— Est-ce que tu t'arrêtes un jour de travailler ?

— Quand je dors, répondit Drago avec un pli amusé au coin des lèvres.

— Tu parles, je suis sûr que tu rêves de ton entreprise.

— Au début oui, avoua Drago sans complexe. Maintenant qu'elle est pérenne, mes rêves portent sur autre chose.

— Vraiment ? Et sur quoi, je te prie ?

— Tu veux réellement qu'on parle de nos rêves ?

— Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire des miens de toute façon.

— Sérieusement ? s'enquit Drago en buvant un peu de vin. Pas de cauchemars ou de chose dans ce genre ?

— Si, des cauchemars mais pas toutes les nuits cela s'est calmé depuis quelques temps. Hier j'ai rêvé que je plantais des citrouilles mais que cela faisait pousser des œufs de dragons. Rien de passionnant en somme.

— Et tu as refusé ma _kantelia_ , ricana Drago. Quel dommage.

— Parce que toi, tu en prends toutes les nuits ? demanda Harry en se levant pour retourner aux casseroles.

— Non, je n'en ai pas besoin.

— Même tes rêves sont secrets ? demanda Harry en prenant les assiettes pour les servir.

— Non, il arrive que mes rêves soient très agréables. Mais si je te raconte, tu vas rougir, ironisa Drago avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry rata aussitôt son dressage, renversant la sauce au mauvais endroit.

— Mais tu relies tout au sexe, grogna-t-il en tentant de rattraper ses bêtises.

— Oh allez, Potter, je n'en parle jamais. Est-ce ma faute si tu es prude ?

— Je ne suis pas prude !

Pourtant lorsqu'il posa leurs assiettes sur la table, ses joues étaient colorées.

— Oh, tu préfères le terme timide alors. Ça me convient aussi, souffla Drago en reposant son verre avant de changer de sujet, pour épargner Harry. Le mois prochain au fait, pour le match.

— Tu as déjà eu des places ? s'étonna Harry en commençant à manger.

— Oui, j'ai un bon réseau.

— Pourquoi je pose encore la question, s'amusa Harry en roulant des yeux.

— Je me le demande aussi, ricana Drago avant de prendre la première bouchée. Ce n'est pas mauvais, Potter.

— Je prends aussi comme un compliment le fait que tu n'es pas recraché. Je ne serai pas cuistot pour autant. Je vais devoir trouver autre chose.

— Cuisiner ici, c'est bien aussi. Tu as des idées ?

— Non, je pensais regarder les petites annonces dans la gazette demain, avoua-t-il un peu maladroitement.

— Les petites annonces ? Tu vas chercher comme ça au hasard, un job de bas étage ?

— Tu connais d'autres manières de chercher un travail ?

— Commencer par une réflexion intérieure, proposa Drago. Faire le point entre ce que tu sais faire, ce que tu aimes faire, ce que tu voudrais faire. Tu y seras tous les jours, Potter, il vaut mieux y réfléchir avant.

— Je ne suis pas du genre à réfléchir, tu le sais. Ça c'est toi.

— Peut-être que sur certains sujets, cela ne te ferait pas de mal. Si ce n'est que ça, on peut y réfléchir ensemble.

— En plus de décorateur, tu es recruteur, Malfoy ?

— Il a bien fallu que j'embauche des gens pour mon entreprise, Potter.

— Tu veux m'embaucher ? rit aussitôt Harry.

— Tu voudrais travailler pour moi ? ricana Drago avec un regard pétillant.

— Je crois qu'on s'étriperait. Cela serait sûrement un très bon spectacle pour tes employés cela dit.

— Alors je vais juste t'aider à réfléchir et à trouver ta voie.

— Je t'ai connu plus courageux, s'amusa Harry.

— Potter, je préfère ne pas tenter l'expérience où je suis ton chef, ce n'est réellement pas une bonne idée.

Des tas de scénario défilèrent dans l'esprit de Drago à ce moment, dont certains allumèrent son regard d'une étincelle étrange, mais son visage resta neutre alors qu'il terminait son assiette.

— Parce que tu crois que je n'arriverais pas à obéir ? Enfin, c'était une blague, je sais bien que je n'ai pas les compétences pour ta société.

Malgré lui, Harry poussa un soupir en jouant avec un champignon. Il le savait, mais se faire virer sans même être embauché, lui faisait mal. Drago, lui, fixait Harry et but une gorgée de vin pour chasser ses idées. Mais Harry, obéissant, tous les jours près de lui, à répondre à ses attentes, le fit boire une autre gorgée. Lorsqu'il l'imagina à la place de sa secrétaire, il reposa le verre et s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Évidemment que tu as les compétences. Je ne te mettrais pas dans la section de recherche vu tes notes en potion, mais il y a des tas de poste auxquels tu pourrais aisément prétendre. Mais ce n'est pas la question.

Cela rassura un peu Harry qui finit par relever un regard plus joueur vers Drago.

— Avoir un Potter avec toi serait trop pour toi ?

— Oh non, avoir un Potter serait exactement ce qu'il me faudrait, rétorqua Drago en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

— Ce n'est pas une honte à la famille Malfoy ? continua Harry sur le même ton, joueur.

— Non, ce ne serait pas une honte. Ce serait même pile ce qu'il me faudrait.

— Ce qu'il te faudrait ? Pourquoi ça ?

— Tu as beaucoup de qualité, Potter. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, c'est tout.

— N'importe quoi, rit Harry avant de reprendre son verre pour le finir. Il est vraiment bon, le vin.

— Ton plat n'était pas mal non plus, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire en coin. Tu n'avais pas parlé d'un dessert ?

— Si, sourit aussitôt Harry en sautant de sa chaise.

Il débarrassa rapidement avant de poser le tout dans l'évier et de sortir un gros gâteau du four avec un petit balai dessiné dessus.

— Gâteau à la citrouille, dit-il en le posant sur la table avant d'aller chercher des assiettes.

— Tu as vu un peu gros pour deux, non ? murmura Drago qui versait du vin dans les verres.

— J'en mangerai demain ou j'en apporterai à Hermione ou Ron, dit Harry en commençant à le couper. Je t'en aurais bien proposé mais je suppose que tu ne manges pas les restes.

— Garde-le pour tes amis, répondit Drago en reprenant une gorgée de vin.

— Hé ! Je suis sûr qu'il est bon !

Harry lui présenta une part avec un peu de crème anglaise, qu'il avait fait lui-même aussi. Drago prit son assiette qu'il posa devant lui.

— Je n'ai pas remis en doute tes compétences.

— Ouais, tu avais surtout l'air de le jeter aux chiens en disant ça, rit-il en prenant une part puis son verre de vin. Viens, on va plutôt au salon pour ça, avec la cheminée, ce sera mieux.

— C'est juste que je ne suis pas très dessert, tu as dû remarquer depuis le temps, rétorqua calmement Drago en suivant avec sa part et son verre.

— Tu aimeras celui-là, assura Harry en trempant son doigt dans de la crème anglais une fois qu'il fut sur le canapé.

Drago observa le doigt, revenant à l'expression d'Harry avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

— Je n'en ai aucun doute, assura-t-il en prenant la première cuillère.

— Je te ferai aimer le sucre ! On ne peut pas s'en passer de toute manière.

— Chacun a ses propres addictions.

— Quelles sont les tiennes alors ?

— A ton avis ? Demanda Drago avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Harry réfléchit un instant avant de fixer son gâteau.

— Le sexe hein ? Tu ramènes toujours tout à ça, c'est dingue ! finit-il par ricaner. C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé la dernière fois ? Tu n'avais pas eu ta dose ?

— Potter, je trouve que pour un timide, tu finis bien trop souvent sur ce sujet-là, se moqua Drago. Tu es en manque ?

— Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est toi qui reviens toujours à ça ! Et pour ta gouverne je me satisfais très bien tout seul.

Harry prit presque trois secondes avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait d'insinuer et ses joues se colorèrent légèrement.

— Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bafouilla-t-il. Enfin tu comprends ce que je veux dire...

— Oh oui je comprends parfaitement, s'amusa Drago qui le fixait le regard pétillant. Pour ton info, je n'ai jamais parlé de sexe, moi. Mais si tu as besoin d'un coup de main... acheva Drago en retenant un rire.

— Malfoy, grogna Harry en le poussant d'un coup d'épaule et de se cacher derrière un cousin. Je ne dirai plus rien et puis voilà, ajouta-t-il boudeur.

— Oh non, Potter, je t'en prie, ne te retiens pas. Tu es parfait, rit tranquillement Drago.

Harry souriait, bien qu'il essayât toujours d'être bougon.

— Ouais, c'est ça. Je ne dirai plus rien.

— Ce serait tellement dommage.

— Ouais, tu n'as toujours pas répondu en tout cas ! De quoi tu parlais ?

— Pas de sexe, s'amusa Drago qui le contemplait sans se départir de son sourire. Mon addiction a toujours été le travail, j'y passais ma vie.

— Et plus maintenant ?

— J'arrive parfois à lâcher du lest, avoua Drago.

Non, maintenant, son addiction était tout autre. Potter n'était pas capable de l'entendre encore alors il ne le dit pas. Il le garda pour lui, fixant simplement le brun avec un sourire en coin. Il paniquerait s'il savait. Ou il le jetterait dehors. Drago était indécis quant à sa réaction, mais il savait que Potter en aurait une très négative s'il apprenait que c'était lui, sa nouvelle addiction.

— C'est bien, dit Harry avant de lui tapoter la tête comme on félicitait un chien. Le travail ne fait pas tout.

— Je sais, souffla le blond en le regardant faire.

Le brun lui sourit presque tendrement et se remit dans le canapé, le coussin dans ses bras.

— Tu as trouvé une activité pour te distraire ?

— Je retape une maison, aussi insolite cela paraisse.

Le rire léger d'Harry se propagea aussitôt dans la pièce.

— C'est toi qui l'a voulu !

— Effectivement. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas regardé ce que j'ai apporté, pour la chambre. Tu dois en avoir marre de dormir dans ce canapé inconfortable.

— Ce canapé est parfait ! Doux, tendre et confortable, protesta Harry en caressant le dit canapé. Ne sois pas méchant avec lui.

— Je n'aurais pas usé du terme confortable, ce n'est pas méchant, c'est la vérité.

— Tu ne sais pas bien t'installer aussi.

D'un coup habile du pied, Harry fit tomber un peu plus Drago pour qu'il s'allonge presque.

— Détends-toi, souffla Harry. Y a personne de ton travail ici.

— Je ne m'avachis pas, grommela Drago, question de principe.

— On s'en fiche des principes, rit-il aussitôt. Fais venir le catalogue s'il te plaît.

— Oh, j'ai le droit à un peu de magie, répondit Drago en calant un coussin dans son dos avant de saisir sa baguette dans sa poche pour s'exécuter.

— Pour pas que tu perdes la main.

Harry attrapa au vol le magazine et se mit à le feuilleter. Drago glissa une main sous sa nuque en le contemplant.

— Je t'ai marqué certaines pages.

— Hm, hm.

Harry regarda les pages mais rien ne lui plaisait vraiment. Il arriva aux différents lits et sourit.

— Je suis sûr que ton lit est tiré à quatre épingles, glissa-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

— Tu veux venir vérifier ? souffla Drago avec un sourire en coin.

— Cela me donnerait peut-être des idées, soupira-t-il.

— Rien ne te plaît ?

— Je ne sais pas, j'ai envie de quelque chose de simple et de calme, mais j'aimerais aussi quelque chose où je suis bien, à l'aise...

— Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles, fit remarquer le blond en se redressant. Il est difficile de juger la qualité d'un lit sur catalogue.

— Oui, peut-être. Je devrais aller au magasin demain je pense.

— Je ne te propose pas ma compagnie.

— Pourquoi ? T'es occupé ? s'étonna Harry en se tournant vers lui.

— Tu as l'air de redouter qu'on nous voie ensemble, rappela le blond.

— J'ai juste dit que ça serait compliqué mais si on va chez les moldus, on devrait être tranquille, non ?

— Entendu. Dis-moi quand et je t'accompagnerai.

— Demain, je viens de le dire. T'es libre ou tu as pleins de réunions super importantes que tu ne peux pas rater pour venir tester des lits avec moi ?

— Je vais m'arranger, je viendrai « tester des lits » avec toi.

— Arg, dis pas ça comme ça... Dans ta bouche ça sonne pervers.

— Potter, à force de tout ramener à ça, je vais croire que tu m'associes au sexe à cause de désir refoulé, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire moqueur, posant une main sur son bras. Tu veux un autre baiser ? Il suffit de demander.

Mais cette fois Harry ne rougit qu'un peu en le fixant.

—Tu n'es avec personne en ce moment, Malfoy ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

— Non, pourquoi cette question ? demanda Drago en reprenant une gorgée de vin. La place t'intéresse ?

—Tu parles toujours comme ça ? Tu ne jouais pas autant sur cette carte-là avant, remarqua Harry en le contemplant, les sourcils froncés. Tu ne devrais embrasser que la personne que tu aimes où qui t'intéresse. Ce n'est pas bien sinon.

— Réflexion digne d'un bon Gryffondor intègre, sourit Drago en jouant avec son verre. C'est ce que tu as fait toi ?

Le regard d'Harry se voila un instant alors que sa magie venait doucement crépiter au bout des doigts qui tenait toujours le catalogue, le noircissant un peu.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

— Ta magie te rend encore plus facile à déchiffrer qu'avant, souffla Drago qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.

Harry ne comprit qu'en regardant ses mains et soupira.

— Faut croire que comme elle sait que tu es au courant, elle se permet plus de choses...

— Tant qu'elle ne me propulse pas contre les murs, s'amusa Drago en posant même l'une de ses mains sur celle d'Harry, comme pour tester.

Il n'eut que quelques sensations d'électricité, au début piquantes puis plus douces. Elle remonta ensuite doucement vers le bras du blond, comme une étrange caresse.

— Elle ne fait pas que ça, expliqua tout de même Harry en regardant leurs mains jointes.

— Que fait-elle ?

— De la lumière, des fois des feux d'artifices. Une fois, elle a déclenché un feu et a blessé des personnes.

— C'est aussi pour ça que tu t'isoles ? Pour ne pas qu'elle blesse ?

— Bien sûr ! J'ai pu la purifier mais cela reste la puissance de Voldemort. Elle pourrait faire vraiment beaucoup de mal.

— Tu devrais apprendre à la contrôler plutôt que la cacher.

— J'ai pas besoin de ça ce soir, Malfoy, soupira Harry en retirant sa main de la sienne.

— Il y a trop de sujet que tu évites, murmura Drago en se réappuyant au dossier.

— Non, pas vraiment.

— Il ne faut pas parler de ta magie, de ton sommeil, pas aborder le sexe ou la notion de bonheur, commença à énumérer Drago.

Harry grogna et finit par baisser le regard, un peu triste.

— Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

— Tu te mets trop de barrière, soupira Drago en posant la main dans ses cheveux. Tu ne devrais pas t'empêcher de vivre.

— Je ne m'empêche pas de vivre, murmura Harry comme un discours apprit par cœur. Tu parles comme Hermione. Je n'ai jamais aimé être célèbre et regarder non plus.

— Le fait que tu le sois ne doit pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux.

— J'aime bien être ici, avoua Harry. Même si la maison n'est pas toujours accueillante, j'aime l'idée de l'avoir refaite de mes mains. Pour moi. C'est mon cocon. Je vais me mettre à chercher un travail et les choses vont aller mieux.

Harry voulait presque se convaincre de ses propres paroles.

— Même si tu ne sais toujours pas dans quoi tu veux travailler. Enfin, déjà nous irons te trouver un lit demain, une chambre complète et tu seras mieux.

Harry se tourna vers lui, amusé.

— Quand tu dis ça comme ça, j'ai finalement l'impression que c'est toi qui m'as ramassé comme un animal dans la rue.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, Potter, souffla Drago en secouant la tête avec un air étrange soudain. Tu te débrouillais très bien, je t'aide juste un peu.

Et cette idée l'attristait, le révoltait alors qu'il réalisait combien c'était vrai. C'était lui qui venait tous les jours, ou presque. Si demain il cessait de venir, Potter viendrait sans doute poser la question, s'il osait monter jusqu'à son bureau mais cela s'arrêterait là. Potter n'avait pas besoin de lui. Mais Drago lui, avait un besoin indéfectible d'Harry. Cette vérité était déplaisante, lui qui n'aimait pas se sentir dépendant. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il n'aimait pas sa nature mais cet aspect de lui-même, il le détestait. Il pourrait si facilement être perdu, affaibli et il haïssait cela.

— Mais je sais, c'est moi qui ai accepté de te laisser entrer. Je pense même que tu en avais besoin toi aussi, de t'éloigner un peu. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

— Non, mais ne me prends pas pour un animal en quête d'attention, répondit Malfoy en se levant l'air sombre.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je trouvais juste que cela avait l'air de te plaire de m'aider et de mettre la main à la pâte. Désolé si ce n'est pas le cas.

— Si cela ne me plaisait pas, je ne serais pas là.

— Alors pourquoi tu fais la tête ?

— Une pensée m'a traversé et m'a déplu. Je ferais mieux de rentrer, soupira Drago en commençant à débarrasser.

Mais Harry l'arrêta aussitôt dans son élan en prenant son avant-bras.

— Dis-moi, ordonna presque Harry d'une voix douce.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour ne pas redire quelque chose qui pourrait te rendre triste. Et parce que cela m'intéresse.

— Tu t'inquiètes de me savoir triste ? préféra demander Drago en haussant un sourcil.

— Mon instinct de sauveur sûrement, sourit Harry presque avec complicité.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé, assura Drago qui avait retrouvé tout son aplomb, et tu n'as pas besoin d'être un héros. Avec moi, je préférerais que tu sois juste toi-même, d'accord ?

Parce que même si la vérité ne plaisait pas à Drago, il était hors de question que ce soit Harry qui le paie. Harry n'était pas fautif, Drago voulait le protéger. Y compris de lui-même. Il voulait juste son bonheur, ce que l'élu se refusait mais que Drago allait s'acharner à ramener dans sa vie, sans lui demander son avis. Harry devint soudainement incertain et pressa ses deux mains fermement l'une contre l'autre.

— Alors disons que j'aide... un ami ?

— Ton « ami » t'en est fort reconnaissant mais il n'est pas triste, assura Drago en ébouriffant les cheveux noirs déjà en vrac. Je passe te chercher demain ?

— Non, on se rejoint au magasin, assura Harry en repoussant la main, renfrogné.

— Pas avant 11h alors, si cela te va.

— Parfait, si on a le temps, on ira manger quelque chose ensemble après.

— D'accord. À demain alors.

— A plus, Malfoy.

Le blond lui jeta un dernier regard avant de ramasser sa veste et de s'en aller sans un autre mot.

* * *

 **Sa avance bien, non ? Alors ce bisous ? XD**


	7. Chapitre 6 Un lit et une chouette

**\- Bonjour à tous, on est enfin vendredi et nous voilà.**

 **\- Bonjour ici Shade! Alors voici le temps du choix du lit :3 Beaucoup l'ont attendue.**

 **\- Le voilà, tout beau tout chaud et toujours corrigé par notre super bêta de compet de la mort qui tue : Nathdawn.**

 **\- On espère qu'il vous plaira et on vous dit à dans deux semaines :3 Bonne Lecture :)**

 **\- Bonne lectures et du love sur vous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6. Un lit et une chouette**

Drago, avec sa ponctualité habituelle, parvint devant le magasin à onze heures. Il avait du transplaner dans une ruelle à l'écart avant de rejoindre la devanture à pied et il trouva Harry en arrivant, légèrement essoufflé.

— Hey ! salua-t-il.

— Tu as couru ? Tu étais en retard, c'est ça ?

Harry eut aussitôt un petit air gêné.

— Tu n'as pas attendu, non ? C'est le principal. Tu aurais encore eu cet air pincé agacé.

— J'ai un air pincé agacé ? s'étonna Drago en haussant un sourcil avant de l'entraîner dans le magasin.

— Tout à fait, rit Harry. Surtout quand je te dis quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas ou que tu trouves stupide. Des fois tu me fais penser à McGonagall, ajouta-t-il mort de rire.

— Merci, grommela Drago en pinçant les lèvres, peu amusé de la comparaison.

— Tu vois, tu viens de le faire, sourit Harry en se pendant à son bras pour montrer son visage.

— Tu viens de me comparer à McGonagall, rappela Drago dont l'une des mains se posa naturellement sur une de celles d'Harry.

— Je te rassure, tes cheveux sont bien mieux !

— Tout est mieux, je n'ai rien à voir avec elle !

— Bonjour, Messieurs, intervint soudainement une jeune femme, de petite taille, rousse, des taches de rousseurs sur le nez, rappelant un peu les Weasley. Comment puis-je vous être utile ?

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de la vingtaine, avec de nombreux tatouages sur les bras que la veste colorée du magasin laissait voir. Drago releva aussitôt la tête vers elle.

— Nous venons voir les chambres.

— Bien sûr, suivez-moi, sourit la vendeuse.

La jeune femme, dont le badge sur la poitrine indiquait le nom d'Emma, les guida à travers le magasin vers le coin des lits et des chambres.

—C'est pour votre chambre conjugale ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, pas certain de comprendre le sous-entendu de cette phrase. Il se détacha de Drago et dit pour tenter de clarifier la situation :

— C'est pour ma chambre.

Emma tourna un œil surpris vers lui, mais ne dit rien de plus avant de montrer la marée de lits et de chambres qui se trouvait devant eux.

— Vous préférez que je vous laisse regarder ?

Harry ne fit que hocher la tête, toujours bloqué sur ce qu'elle avait insinué.

— Je serai juste là si vous avez besoin de conseil pour choisir ou pour la commande, assura-t-elle avec un dernier sourire avant de s'éloigner vers son bureau.

— Nous saurons vous trouver, assura Drago avec un hochement de tête. Alors cherchons ce qui te correspond, enchaîna-t-il en prenant le bras d'Harry pour l'entraîner.

Harry se laissa faire et se mit à regarder les lits d'un œil absent. Drago le guida quelques minutes avant de le stopper.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Est-ce qu'elle a vraiment insinué ce que je pense ? demanda-t-il en caressant un lit du bout des doigts.

— Elle n'a rien insinué, elle nous a pris pour un couple. C'est grave ?

Harry haussa une épaule en grattant une saleté imaginaire sur l'un des meubles.

— Non je suppose. Je trouve juste ça stupide de penser que quelqu'un comme toi avec tout ce que tu as et juste moi... Enfin oublions ça.

Mais la réponse figea Drago qui fixa Harry en haussant un sourcil.

— Ce n'est pas stupide, finit-il par murmurer. Nous irions très bien ensemble, tu aurais parfaitement ta place à mes côtés.

Cela fit doucement rire Harry qui finit par lui tapoter l'épaule.

— Essaye pas de me réconforter, Malfoy. Allons tester des lits.

Il ne voulait pas la pitié de Drago. Il n'avait certes pas une entreprise ou une prestance comme la sienne, mais ce n'était pas si grave, non ?

— Potter, le retint Drago en tirant son bras. Je crois que tu as oublié nos positions respectives. Tu devrais être plutôt dégoûté à l'idée qu'elle t'imagine avec moi. L'ancien mangemort, tu te rappelles ? Pas triste, dégoûté.

— Je ne suis pas triste, ronchonna Harry avant de porter enfin son regard sur le blond. Et tu n'étais pas un vrai mangemort. J'étais là, Malfoy, pour Dumbledore. Tu n'as pas pu le tuer. Ta mère m'a sauvé. Tu étais un enfant aussi paumé que moi. Alors je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu as remonté la pente, oublié tout ça. Tu m'as même aidé jusqu'ici. Donc non. Je ne suis pas dégoûté. Je pensais que tu avais une plus haute opinion de toi.

— Je pensais que l'opinion que tu avais de moi était plus basse, s'amusa Drago en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Potter, de tous les gamins paumés, tu étais le héros. Je serais plus que fier d'être en couple avec toi.

— Arg, tu recommences à reparler avec ce ton, dit Harry en le poussant avec un rire, pour reprendre son chemin entre les lits. Et après tu vas encore dire que c'est moi qui ramène tout à ça.

— Quel ton ?

— Chaud, dit Harry en se fixant sur un lit en bois. Lent, sensuel.

— Et quand je parle comme ça, tu penses tout de suite à des choses sexuelles ? taquina Drago en suivant.

Il poussa même le vice à s'approcher d'Harry, par derrière, pour murmurer au creux de son oreille, de ce même ton de voix.

— Il n'est pas mal ce lit, on pourrait en faire des choses dedans.

Harry rougit aussitôt et tira Drago pour qu'il tombe dedans alors qu'il se redressait. Il frotta son oreille qui l'avait fait frémir de la tête au pied. Sa magie apparut même quelques secondes dans des lumières rouges délicates.

— T'es chiant, grogna-t-il.

— T'es mignon, rit Drago en se redressant, appuyé sur ses bras. Mais c'est à toi de tester, vu que je n'y suis pas invité.

— Non, pas celui-là, ronchonna Harry en se détournant aussitôt.

— Parce que je suis dedans ? s'enquit Drago en se relevant, se sentant d'humeur taquine.

Harry avait réagi. Cela lui faisait plaisir. Il n'était pas du tout insensible à Drago et savoir qu'il n'était pas écœuré par lui, accentuait sa bonne humeur.

— Arrête avec ça ! Et non il est trop grand, c'est tout.

— C'est bien les grands lits, tu as de la place, c'est confortable.

— Oui, oui, mais pas celui-là.

Harry voulait souffler une seconde et se tourna vers un lit design qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, mais ce n'était pas grave.

— Non, ce n'est pas pour toi, ça, déclara Drago qui glissa une main dans son dos pour l'entraîner vers un autre plus loin. Celui-là ?

Le brun se laissa faire, étonné pendant une seconde qu'il reconnaisse ses goûts, avant de se rappeler que cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils travaillaient ensemble sur sa décoration. Il jeta un regard au lit mais celui-ci ne lui plaisait pas. Il continua donc de déambuler dans le magasin et porta son choix sur un lit en bois brut, simple. Il s'y assit doucement, fit la moue, mais hocha la tête.

— Celui-ci est bien.

— Un peu trop rustique pour la déco que tu as déjà choisie.

— Peut-être mais...

Harry releva la tête pour le regarder, mais ses yeux se détournèrent à côté et il écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Il se leva et s'avança vers un immense lit double, en bois vernis, chaud et doux. Les dessins dans la tête de lit étaient simples mais élégants. Avec des draps blancs, il ressemblait à un lit dans un chalet scandinave à ceci près que les pieds montaient sur plus de deux mètres pour former un tour et faire un lit à baldaquin. Harry posa d'ailleurs sa main sur l'un des montants, comme fasciné.

— Il est très élégant, souffla Drago en venant près de lui.

— Oui, murmura-t-il en caressant le bois avec douceur. Cela me rappellerait presque ceux qu'on avait au dortoir des Gryffondor. Avec quelque chose en plus...

— Vraiment ?

— Hm hm...

Harry en fit doucement le tour, pour arriver au pied et s'appuya sur un des piliers avec un étrange sourire.

— Tu as l'air soudain bien loin, murmura Drago. Où es-tu parti, Potter ?

Harry rougit aussitôt et passa une main dans ses cheveux gênés.

— Pardon.

— A quoi te fait penser ce lit ?

— Quelque chose de... Comment dire ?

Drago observa l'expression rêveuse, étrangement distante, comme si Harry était loin de lui et il finit par s'approcher de lui, se glissant à son côté avec un sourire taquin et ce ton de voix si chaud qu'Harry trouvait si sexuel.

— Erotique, glissa-t-il non loin de son visage.

Le frisson d'Harry fut presque visible, alors qu'il baissait la tête pour se cacher puis de la hocher, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, percé à jour. Ce lit lui donnait autant envie de s'y enfoncer pour une longue nuit tranquille et chaude que ces montants lui inspiraient le désir de s'y appuyer ou d'y maintenir quelqu'un pour prendre du bon temps. À vrai dire, il avait soudainement de trop nombreuses idées pour se servir de ce lit.

Drago, lui, observait les expressions qui défilaient sur ce visage avec une fascination extrême, soudain indifférent au fait qu'ils soient au milieu d'un magasin. À la place, il posa une main dans le bas du dos d'Harry, légère.

— Tu as l'air plein d'imagination pour ce lit, fit remarquer Drago dans un murmure, toujours avec ce même ton. C'est celui-là qu'il te faut.

Harry frissonna un peu plus et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de se calmer. Mais cette voix, ce lit et ces images dans sa tête lui donnaient beaucoup trop chaud. Il finit par avaler difficilement sa salive en sentant sa magie serpenter sous sa peau comme si elle aussi était excitée. Elle chercha d'ailleurs la présence la plus proche et celle qui était aussi une des causes de tout ça pour remonter sur le bras de Drago dans une caresse excitante. Harry le sentit. Sa magie voulait amadouer Malfoy et c'était atrocement gênant. Alors il se cacha derrière sa main, hésitant à s'éloigner mais n'ayant aucune certitude sur ce que ferait sa magie, il resta là, essayant de s'effacer.

Drago, lui, resta de longues secondes immobile, presque étonné de sentir la magie de Potter soudain si accueillante, si envahissante. Sa main remonta dans une caresse le long du dos d'Harry, s'aventurant jusqu'à la nuque qu'il entoura de ses doigts, n'en revenant pas que le brun le laisse faire, se retrouve soudain si gêné, si réceptif.

— C'est normal, reprit finalement Drago au creux de son oreille. De ressentir du désir. C'est humain.

— Non, gémit presque Harry en se retenant faire un geste brusque. Arrête...

Pourtant même à ses oreilles, la demande était bien trop faible. Peut-être que lui aussi se faisait influencer par sa magie.

— Pourquoi ? Tu as l'air tendu. Il ne faut pas se refuser ce genre de chose, continua Drago en massant sa nuque. Dis-moi ce que tu imagines.

Le souffle d'Harry se fit plus haché alors qu'il n'arrivait pas plus à réfléchir. Les doigts étaient étrangement chauds, presque brûlants sur lui. Ce fut même avec effarement qu'il sentit un début d'érection lui arriver et il paniqua aussitôt. Dans un réflexe, il se tourna et se cacha dans le cou de Drago. Sa magie les entoura, comme une bulle, et Harry pria pendant une seconde pour qu'elle soit transparente avant de sentir le souffle du blond sur lui.

— C'est de ta faute et celle des piliers, finit-il tout de même par murmurer.

Drago l'entoura aussitôt de ces bras, l'une de ses mains disparaissant dans les cheveux bruns avec un plaisir qu'il ne se cacha pas. Il observa les piliers qui était apparemment la raison du trouble de Potter et le grava dans sa mémoire.

— Tu t'es imaginé plaqué contre l'un de ses piliers, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimerais ça, reprit tranquillement le blond en massant la nuque.

Harry finit par relever son visage rougi vers lui, une main sur le costume impeccable pour s'accrocher à quelque chose.

— Arrête ça de suite...

Parce que cela ne faisait que l'exciter davantage, comme sa magie le prouvait en devenant plus chaude.

— Pourquoi ? Cela n'a pas du tout l'air de te déplaire. Ton corps semble même demander le contraire, souffla Drago en approchant son visage du sien, comme prêt à l'embrasser.

Sa magie, toujours d'accord, les fit frissonner tous les deux, mais cela fit peur à Harry qui se recula, effrayé. Ce n'était pas normal de ressentir tout ça, que sa magie s'agite de cette manière.

— Malfoy, non. S'il te plaît.

— C'est bon, sourit Drago en posant une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer dans un geste plus tendre, qu'il faisait habituellement. Teste le matelas, je vais voir avec la vendeuse pour le prix et la livraison. Tu veux les meubles assortis ?

Mais Harry ne fit que papillonner des yeux, ne comprenant pas le changement soudain d'atmosphère, alors que sa magie tentait toujours d'attirer Drago.

— Heu... Ouais, dit-il finalement en se laissant tomber dans le lit.

Encore plus ébouriffé qu'habituellement, il avait l'impression de sortir du lit après un moment hautement érotique. Drago le regarda faire, hésita longuement. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'éloigner, il aurait voulu continuer, aller bien plus loin mais il sentait qu'il avait atteint les limites d'Harry et préférait ne pas le faire fuir. Alors il prit sur lui, reprit un visage plus indifférent et alla vers la vendeuse. Il contempla Harry en parlant avec elle, observant son sorcier qui se remettait de ses émotions.

Il prit les meubles accordés au lit, sans négocier, se parant de l'armoire, de la commode et des tables de chevet. Emma lui établit un devis sans tarder, un sourire aux lèvres, ravie de conclure une vente si facilement. Quand le devis sortit de l'imprimante, il baissa les yeux sur la feuille tendue, prêt à enfin négocier.

— Mon ami va vouloir régler ce devis, j'aimerais en régler une partie avant et que vous lui présentiez une note moins élevée.

— Ce n'est pas possible monsieur, votre paiement apparaîtra simplement sur la ligne en bas et il peut s'acquitter du reste, répondit la vendeuse avec un sourire poli.

Drago tourna toute son attention vers elle. Il avait rencontré le même problème lors du devis de la cuisine. Faire baisser le prix sans que Potter ne le sache, parce que Drago savait qu'il refuserait. Mais ce n'était pas un souci pour lui. Sa nature méconnue de beaucoup lui offrait parfois certains avantages qui lui avait, entre autres, offert la liberté. Grâce à un certain pouvoir de persuasion contre lequel personne ne pouvait lutter. Il vit presque aussitôt le regard d'Emma changer, s'illuminer, en le fixant d'un œil nouveau.

— Je ne veux pas qu'il sache, répéta lentement Drago.

— Oh, on va s'arranger, murmura la vendeuse, un peu subjuguée et intimidée devant Drago.

— Je m'en doutais. Alors sortez-moi un devis deux fois moins cher et je vous règle la différence tout de suite.

— D'accord.

La vendeuse imprima un second devis en moins de cinq minutes et Drago sortit un chèque signé de sa poche, se mettant de façon à ce que Potter ne puisse pas le voir faire. La vendeuse le lui compléta de la différence et monta un petit dossier sur leur achat.

— Pour la livraison ?

— Les meubles sont disponibles dans nos entrepôts, ils peuvent être livrés quand vous souhaitez.

— C'est parfait. Je vais donc discuter de ça avec mon ami, sourit Drago en prenant le devis.

Il hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et se dirigea vers Harry, qu'il rejoignit d'un pas digne. Il s'assit sur le lit et lui tendit la feuille.

— Ils te livrent quand tu veux.

Harry s'était enfin calmé et prit donc doucement la feuille sans vraiment la regarder.

— Désolé pour ça, murmura-t-il.

— Ne t'excuse pas, Potter. Au moins tu as trouvé ton lit. Il n'y a plus qu'à finir la pièce.

— Je ne voulais pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, continua tout de même Harry. Je vais essayer de contrôler un peu mieux ma magie.

— Laisse donc ta magie s'exprimer, ça lui évitera d'exploser, murmura Drago avec un sourire en coin. Réglons les détails de la livraison et allons manger.

— Ouais. J'imagine.

Harry jeta enfin un coup d'œil et fronça les sourcils.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je devrais payer.

— Tu n'as même pas regardé le prix des meubles, ricana Drago. Je pense que la vendeuse sait ce qu'elle fait. Alors ne perds pas de temps sur des broutilles et nourris-moi, j'ai faim.

Harry posa un regard suspicieux vers lui avant de finalement soupirer. Lui aussi, il avait faim de toute manière.

— Très bien, mais juste cette fois, dit-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers Emma.

Parce qu'il était chamboulé encore de ce qu'il venait de se passer et qu'il voulait finalement quitter cet endroit pour faire comme si rien n'avait existé.

* * *

Drago leva la tête de son dossier et observa le soleil qui entamait sa descente avec un soupir. Il referma la chemise en carton qu'il tenait, se leva et ouvrit le tiroir du haut de son bureau, effleurant les fioles qu'il contenait du bout des doigts. Il aurait voulu se libérer plus tôt pour retrouver Harry mais trop de choses restaient en suspens sur son bureau. Il savait qu'il repasserait après sa soirée avec Harry. Cela faisait bientôt trois mois qu'il l'aidait dans la maison et qu'il comblait ses journées de repos prises en revenant au bureau la nuit, se mettant à ses potions tard, y restant parfois jusqu'à l'aube. Alors il sortit une fiole contenant un liquide rouge qu'il avala, retrouvant aussitôt l'énergie qu'une nuit de sommeil lui aurait fourni.

Il se foutait d'être fatigué, de passer ses nuits au travail tant qu'il voyait Harry. Il y était presque tous les soirs. Parfois, c'était à peine s'ils bricolaient. La chambre était quasi finie, les meubles étaient au milieu de la pièce mais la peinture avait posé un souci et nécessitait une autre couche. Il y avait peu de chance qu'ils fassent ça ce soir vu l'heure à laquelle il arriverait mais il se contenterait de passer une soirée ensemble. Cela convenait à Drago. Et Potter ne semblait pas s'en offusquer.

Depuis leur achat au magasin, quelques semaines plus tôt, Drago avait réussi à repousser un peu les limites de Potter, une ou deux fois seulement. Il ne le provoquait pas plus parce qu'il le sentait trop près de prendre la fuite. Cependant Harry ne disait plus rien quand Drago le touchait. C'était arrivé progressivement mais peu à peu, Drago avait pu caresser ses cheveux, effleurer sa nuque, poser sa main sur son bras, le guider avec sa paume au bas du dos et Harry ne remarquait rien. Ce qui ravissait le blond. Qui avait de plus en plus besoin de ces contacts brefs mais essentiels. Se trouver près d'Harry était de plus en plus dur mais aussi indispensable que c'était compliqué. Alors il transplana devant chez lui et frappa sans attendre, s'assurant de sa tenue impeccable et de sa coiffure qui n'avait pas bougé. Harry ne fut pas long à ouvrir et l'accueillit, les traits un peu tirés mais avec un sourire.

— Je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir, avoua-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Mais tu tombes bien, j'ai quasiment fini le repas.

— J'avais un dossier à terminer, se justifia Drago en entrant, ôtant sa veste avec un sourire soulagé.

Harry était là, il se sentait presque chez lui. Pas à cause de la maison, juste à cause du brun.

— Cela sent bon.

— Évidemment, sourit Harry en se dirigeant toujours pied nu dans la cuisine. Sers-nous à boire, je prépare les assiettes.

Drago alla chercher dans le placard la bouteille entamée la veille et leur servit deux verres de vin, aimant cette sensation de familiarité, cette scène du quotidien qui se répétait sans jamais être la même. Il posa son verre près d'Harry et s'appuya contre la table en admirant Potter leur servir un bon repas.

— Viens, je veux aller devant la cheminée. J'ai besoin de m'avachir dans le canapé. J'ai été tester un job et j'ai mal aux jambes, dit-il en prenant les assiettes. Prends les couverts aussi s'il te plaît.

— Un job ? répéta Drago en prenant ce qu'il fallait avant de suivre. Quel genre de job ?

Le salon d'Harry était couvert de vêtements mais un des canapés était intact de sa décoration très spéciale et il se laissa tomber dedans avec un soupir de bien-être.

— Je ne sais pas si tu connais. C'est moldu. J'ai essayé d'être facteur à vélo. C'est comme faire la chouette mais avec un vélo. Je m'étais dit que passer la journée dehors pourrait être sympa, mais je n'avais pas pensé que je n'étais plus un grand sportif...

—Tu as fait ... La chouette ? répéta Drago en s'asseyant près de lui.

Harry éclata de rire, manquant de renverser son assiette.

— Tu verrais ta tête ! Mais oui, j'ai fait la chouette, pour les moldus. Et j'ai mal aux jambes, sourit Harry en lui tapotant le bras comme signe de soutien.

— Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas garder ce job ?

— Non, je vais trouver autre chose. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

— Cela vaut mieux, acquiesça Drago en hochant la tête. Tu veux quelque chose ? Pour tes courbatures ?

— Non, cela va aller, je peux encore bouger, rit Harry en se vautrant dans le canapé, étendant ses pieds vers la cheminée. La douche a fait du bien déjà.

— Elle aurait pu être bien meilleure, j'en suis sûr.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ta salle de bain, elle est lugubre et moisie.

— Oui, je sais, soupira Harry en fermant les yeux. J'ai hâte qu'on la refasse et pouvoir me noyer dans un bain.

— Un grand bain d'angle, confortable, c'est ce qu'il te faudrait, acquiesça Drago en le regardant. Voir un jacuzzi.

— Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'un truc aussi grand. Une baignoire ou je tiens dedans, cela sera très bien. Peut-être une douche italienne à côté.

— Pense à l'avenir, Potter. Tu ne seras pas toujours seul, ajouta Drago en prenant une gorgée de vin.

Harry grimaça et baissa le regard.

— Je n'ai jamais pris de bain à deux et je n'en suis pas mort, dit-il doucement.

— Ah Potter, tu te prives de tant de plaisir.

— Quoi ? Au pire, on se serrera.

— Tu testeras, tu verras bien.

— T'as un jacuzzi chez toi, Malfoy ? demanda Harry en se penchant vers lui, comme si c'était un secret. Il y a vraiment des gens qui ont ça ?

— Oh oui, j'en ai un. Tu veux venir tester ? demanda Drago en approchant son visage du sien avec un sourire en coin.

Les yeux émeraudes fixèrent ceux orages, pour savoir s'il disait la vérité pour ensuite grogner, en le poussant doucement.

— Arrête de te payer ma tête !

— Je n'oserais pas, commença à répondre Drago avant de s'interrompre car on frappait à la porte d'entrée.

Harry se redressa d'un bond, étonné, et fronça les sourcils.

— Reste là, dit-il en se levant un peu boitillant pour aller ouvrir.

— Tu es sûr, pour la potion ? ricana Drago en l'imitant pour le regarder s'éloigner.

Harry lui fit un geste obscène avec un rire en allant ouvrir la porte. Si peu de monde venait le voir qu'il se doutait bien de qui cela devait être. Il ouvrit la porte avec un autre sourire et se retrouva nez à nez avec un sac de pâtisserie de la boulangerie où il avait rencontré Drago, il y a quelques mois.

— Regarde ce qu'on apporte, dit aussitôt Ron, fier comme un hippogriffe, avant de l'attirer dans une étreinte bourrue.

Harry ne put dire un mot alors que Ron entrait déjà chez lui, comme s'il habitait là.

— Comment tu vas, Harry ? s'enquit Hermione en venant poser un baiser sur sa joue.

— Bien, entre. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— On est vendredi soir, aucun de nous de travaille demain et on ne t'a pas vu depuis des jours, alors on vient prendre des nouvelles, passer du temps avec toi. On te dérange ?

— Harry ! hurla Ron de l'autre pièce.

— Ron a trouvé, rit légèrement Harry en refermant et il conduisit Hermione au salon où Ron fixait Drago.

— C'est quoi ? demanda le roux en montrant Drago.

— Quand on est bien élevé, on dit, qui est-ce ? grogna Drago qui se tenait droit et fier, l'expression froide. Et dans ton cas, tu connais déjà la réponse.

— Oh, pardon, je ne savais pas qu'il serait là, souffla Hermione.

Harry fit signe que ce n'était pas grave et vint poser une main sur l'épaule de Ron.

— Tout va bien. On vient de finir de manger. Vous tombez à point avec les gâteaux. Je vais débarrasser.

Harry allait s'exécuter mais Ron l'arrêta par le bras, en le fixant de son regard d'Auror.

— J'ai dit que tout allait bien, Ron, sourit Harry. C'est... mon ami.

Les yeux de Ron se reposèrent aussitôt sur Drago, méfiant et ce dernier haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence.

— Ron, tu le savais déjà, intervint Hermione en venant enlacer la taille du roux. Bonsoir, Drago.

Puis, dans le silence tendu, elle tendit la main vers le blond. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil arrogant à l'entente de son prénom et après de longues secondes, il finit par serrer la main de la jeune femme.

— Granger, salua-t-il simplement.

Ron se tourna soudainement vers Harry en fronçant le nez.

— Dis-moi que je ne suis pas obligé de l'appeler Drago ? S'il te plaît.

— Épargne-moi ça, souffla Drago en fronçant le nez.

Harry rit aussitôt en prenant les assiettes.

— Faites comme vous le voulez, tant que vous ne vous battez pas.

— Cela serait inutile et futile, répondit Drago en l'aidant, prenant le reste.

Harry le regarda faire, amusé, et attendit qu'ils soient dans la cuisine pour lâcher un « fuyard » avec amusement, attrapant déjà d'autres verres pour tout le monde.

— Je ne fuis pas. Tu veux que je te laisse avec tes amis ?

— Non, pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry avant de hausser une épaule. Sauf si cela semble trop difficile pour toi.

— J'ai déjà vécu pire, rassura Drago avec un sourire en coin.

— Parfait. Prends les assiettes s'il te plaît.

Et Harry retourna aussitôt dans le salon de sa démarche un peu bancale.

— Je te ramènerai la potion demain, prévint Drago avant de suivre.

— J'en ai pas besoin, grommela Harry en posant les verres. Vous vous faites une sortie en amoureux ?

— Demain, sourit Hermione. Je vais aller lui faire découvrir l'un des restaurants côté moldu.

Drago servit les verres sans un mot avant de s'asseoir près d'Harry.

— Mione m'a promis qu'on y mangeait aussi bien que de l'autre côté, dit Ron en se tapant le ventre avant d'ouvrir le sac. Il n'y a que trois gâteaux.

— Malfoy et moi on va partager, proposa Harry.

— Tu vois, toi aussi tu l'appelles Malfoy, s'écria soudainement Ron en se tournant vers Hermione pour la prendre à témoin.

— Observateur, Weasley, ironisa Drago.

— Vieille habitude je suppose, proposa Hermione.

Harry leva un sourcil vers le blond.

— Je n'y ai même pas réfléchi à vrai dire. Tu veux que je t'appelle Drago ?

— Tu fais bien comme tu as envie, répondit aussitôt le blond en lui tendant sa part de gâteau.

Harry leva un sourcil étonné, découpa aussi bien qu'il le pouvait son gâteau pour le partager avec lui. Ron les fixa une seconde avant de se pencher vers Hermione.

— C'est bizarre tout de même.

— Je trouve que c'est un progrès. Il y a quelques années, Drago et nous dans la même pièce autour d'un verre de vin, c'était risible, s'amusa Hermione avec un petit rire.

— C'est ce que je dis. C'est presque maléfique, sourit Ron en admirant Hermione.

— C'est surprenant, rectifia la jeune femme.

— Nous allons passer toute la soirée là-dessus ? s'enquit Drago en s'appuyant au dossier.

— J'ai testé un travail aujourd'hui, lança aussitôt Harry en avalant un morceau de gâteau avec joie.

— C'est vrai, s'enthousiasma aussitôt Ron. C'est quoi ?

— Facteur !

Hermione avala sa gorgée de travers et mit quelques secondes à se reprendre en lui jetant un regard attendrit.

— Harry, ce n'est pas pour toi ce genre de chose.

— C'est quoi facteur ? demanda aussitôt Ron en tirant la manche d'Hermione.

— C'est un métier moldu, Ron. Les moldus n'ont pas de chouette alors ce sont des moldus qui distribuent les courriers dans les boites aux lettres des gens. Facteur, c'est celui qui glisse la lettre dans la boîte aux lettres.

— Tu as fait ça ? s'écria Ron, choqué.

— Je me disais qu'être dehors et sur un vélo c'était cool, se défendit Harry. Mais effectivement, mes jambes n'ont pas aimé.

— Harry, facteur, ce n'est pas cool. C'est dur, fastidieux, répétitif, fatiguant et rébarbatif, soupira Hermione.

— Maintenant, je le sais, rit Harry en s'enfonçant dans le canapé. J'ai essayé, c'est bien déjà.

— Carrément. Si Harry a envie d'être une chouette, ça le regarde, renchérit Ron pour soutenir son ami.

— Tu trouveras mieux, assura Hermione.

— Je n'en doute pas, sourit Harry.

— Ce ne sera pas difficile en même temps, argua Drago.

— Soyez pas tous médisants, rit le brun. Le principal c'est que je travaille non ?

— C'est que ça te plaise, rectifia Hermione.

— Oui, oui. Je vais bien.

— Tu ne nous as même pas fait visiter ce que tu avais fait depuis la dernière fois, enchaîna la jeune femme en se relevant. Tu nous montres ?

— Ouep ! Vous allez voir comment on a bien travaillé !

— On ? répéta Ron.

Harry tapota sur l'épaule de Drago puis se leva.

— Oui, on, sourit Harry avant de leur faire signe de les suivre.

— Tu verras, Weasley, c'est fait avec goût, ricana Drago en reposant son verre pour suivre.

— J'ai toujours su qu'Harry avait du goût, renchérit-il aussitôt.

— Suffit vous deux ! Donc ça c'est la chambre, elle est presque finie.

— Les meubles sont magnifiques, Harry, s'exclama Hermione. Et le parquet est sublime.

— Merci, sourit Harry, heureux.

Pourtant, quand son regard se posa sur Drago, il rougit légèrement en se souvenant comment cela s'était passé pour les meubles et se détourna aussitôt. Drago en eut un sourire triomphant que personne ne vit alors qu'il observait Granger s'avancer. Elle examinait les murs en attente de la seconde couche puis elle revint vers eux.

— Tu vas enfin dormir dans un endroit décent, c'est vraiment beau. N'est-ce pas, Ron ?

— Ouais, je suis même étonné en fait, sourit Ron en se prenant un coup gentil dans le bras par Harry. Quoi ? T'es pas le pro de la mode non plus.

— Oui, bon j'ai eu une excellente aide. Ça te va comme ça ?

— Parfait, sourit Ron.

Harry leur montra le reste avant qu'ils reviennent au salon.

Hermione et Ron finirent par partir alors qu'Harry rangeait la vaisselle.

— Merci d'avoir été gentil avec eux, dit-il doucement.

— Je sais être civilisé, répondit Drago, appuyé contre la grande table.

— Il faut croire, sourit Harry en mettant tout dans l'évier. Cela me tracasse depuis que Ron en a parlé. Et si on s'appelait par nos prénoms ? C'est ce que je fais avec tous mes amis après tout.

— Et je suis un ami ?

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait dit ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

— On n'a jamais rien défini.

— Il me semblait, moi. Mais comme c'était parce que tu faisais la tête, je me doute que tu ne veux pas revenir sur le sujet.

— Je ne faisais pas la tête, grommela vaguement Drago. Mais si tu en as envie, on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms, cela me convient.

— Cela a l'air de te crever le cœur, rit Harry en croisant les bras, appuyé sur le plan de travail. Ne plus crier Potter va tant te manquer de ça ?

— T'appeler par ton prénom ne m'empêchera pas de dire Potter quand tu m'agaces, ricana le blond.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter... Dra-go, sourit Harry en insistant sur le prénom dans une tentative d'imitation de l'ancien Serpentard du temps de Poudlard.

— Tu le dis presque bien.

Harry rit aussitôt, avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

— J'ai le temps de me former, non ? Dra-goooo ?

— Va donc te coucher, il est tard.

— Je ne veux pas te chasser.

— Je reviendrai demain, assura Drago en venant passer une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'éloigner.

— Toi aussi, repose-toi. Tu as une tête affreuse.

— Je suis toujours magnifique, rétorqua Drago depuis le salon.

— Peut-être, mais repose-toi. Tu devrais peut-être prendre quelques jours, souffla Harry en le fixant dans l'entrée.

— Je m'ennuie quand je suis en vacances, révéla Drago en passant sa veste.

— Je te dirais bien que tu viendras m'aider mais ce n'est pas reposant. Je suis sûr que tu pourras embêter des amis, non ?

— Je n'aime pas les vacances, c'est comme ça. L'oisiveté me rend mauvais. Allez, à demain, je devrais arriver plus tôt.

— Très bien. À demain alors. Bonne nuit, Drago.

— Bonne nuit, Harry, souffla Drago avant de sortir pour de bon.

Harry referma la porte avec un sourire amusé. C'était vraiment étrange, mais il pourrait s'y faire à entendre son prénom entre les lèvres fines du blond. Oui, il pourrait s'y faire très bien même.

* * *

 **Alors ce lit? C'était une belle avancée, non ? :D**


	8. Chapitre 7 Potion et Quidditch

**-Hello les gens :D Ici Shade!**

 **\- Et Kay. Au rendez vous du vendredi en temps et en heure :D**

 **-Des fois, on y arrive :D Alors le chapitre du lit a plu la dernière fois. Et je pense que celui-là devrait VRAIMENT vous plaire.**

 **\- Moi je suis sure que non ... Non, y'a pas moyen, il va vous plaire, c'est pas possible autrement XD**

 **-On parie des cookies? Si vous avez aimé, vous aurez des cookies virtuels xD**

 **\- Ils sont drôlement bon nos cookies en plus. Quoique en virtuel, on n'a jamais essayé xD**

 **\- Donc on remercie notre super Bêta Nathdawn qui fait toujours un travail de ouf ! 3 Elle, elle mérite une avalanche de cookies :D**

 **\- Et des câlins tout pleins 3**

 **-Donc on vous dit bonne lecture :D Love sur vous 3**

 **-Bonne lecture et à dans quinze jours :)**

 **Ps: Les réponses aux reviews arrivent bientôt :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Potion et Quidditch**

Quelques jours plus tard, quand Drago frappa à la porte le soir venu, Harry ne vint même pas lui ouvrir. Il se contenta de hurler à travers la porte un vague « Si c'est pour m'achever, tu peux entrer » et Drago le trouva affalé dans le canapé, le nez dans les coussins.

— Qu'as-tu fait encore ?

— Laisse-moi mourir. Je te lègue les meubles qu'on a choisis, grogna Harry sans bouger.

— C'est dommage, on devait tout mettre en place ce soir pour que tu aies la chambre cette nuit, souffla Drago en posant sa veste sur le dossier avant de s'approcher. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Harry sortit enfin la tête du coussin pour la tourner vers lui, mais resta sur le ventre.

— Nouveau job, soupira-t-il tristement. J'ai mal partout.

— Qu'as-tu été trouver pour te mettre dans cet état ?

— Transporteur. C'est en voiture. Je me suis dit que comme ça, je bougeais toujours mais sans le vélo. Je n'avais pas pensé aux nombreux cartons à porter. Je n'ai plus de dos, de bras, de jambes, de mains. Je crois que même mes orteils sont douloureux, gémit faiblement Harry.

— Au moins, tu ne garderas pas ce boulot indigne, soupira Drago.

— Hey ! C'était intéressant, dit Harry en se tournant difficilement vers lui. T'es plus grand comme ça, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux comme si ça le surprenait.

— Je crois que je vais simplement te mettre au lit, te donner une potion pour te détendre et tu vas dormir. Fais-moi plaisir, arrête de tester des boulots physiques, murmura Drago en sortant sa baguette.

— Non, pas de magie, grogna Harry en fermant les yeux. Je peux rester là. C'est bien, il est gentil le canapé.

— Je vais juste mettre les meubles en place, je reviens, grommela Drago en s'éloignant.

— Reviens, soupira Harry en tendant la main pour le retenir.

Mais le blond ne reparut que quelques minutes après et s'arrêta près de lui.

— Elle est parfaite cette chambre, ce serait une hérésie de dormir sur ce canapé, souffla le blond en se penchant pour le soulever.

— Non, grogna Harry en tentant de l'entraîner sur le canapé avec lui.

Drago se stabilisa d'une main sur le dossier et approcha son visage de celui d'Harry, l'air très sérieux.

— Ne joue pas avec ma patience, Harry.

Mais Harry ne fit que soupirer avant de s'étendre un peu plus sur le canapé.

— Mais je suis bien là, tu le saurais si tu acceptais de temps en temps de lui donner une chance à ce canapé.

— Attends d'être dans le lit, tu seras bien mieux.

— Je peux marcher, grogna alors Harry en essayant de se redresser.

Un gémissement de douleur passa aussitôt ses lèvres alors qu'il n'avait fait que relever les jambes pour les poser sur le parquet.

— Tu me fatigues, soupira Drago.

Puis, dans un geste vif et autoritaire, il glissa un bras sous les jambes, l'autre sous son dos et le souleva contre lui pour l'emmener vers la chambre.

— Whaou, s'affola un peu Harry, en le fixant comme s'il était soudainement devenu un géant.

Il s'agrippa tout de même à sa chemise.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si costaud. Je crois que je vais avoir des complexes alors que je suis dans cet état avec quelques cartons.

— Porter quelqu'un sur quelques mètres n'est pas très difficile, répondit tranquillement Drago. Même moi, je ne supporterais pas une journée à soulever des cartons.

— Essaye pas de défendre mon instinct de mâle viril. Tu fais que l'abîmer encore plus, rit Harry, complètement à côté de la plaque tellement il était fatigué.

— Rien n'est abîmé chez toi, corrigea Drago en l'allongeant enfin dans le lit.

Ce dernier était fait et Drago n'eut qu'à rabattre la couette sur Harry.

— Je te laisse le soin de te dévêtir, ajouta le blond avec un pli moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Harry tira aussitôt la couverture sur lui, le foudroyant du regard.

— Je savais que tu en voulais à ma vertu, rétorqua-t-il dans un rire.

— Pas ce soir, tu n'es pas en état, murmura Drago sans se départir de son sourire.

Il finit par sortir une fiole de sa poche de pantalon et la posa sur la table de chevet.

— Tu as besoin de manger un truc ? Je peux t'apporter quelque chose ?

— Je n'ai rien préparé. Je n'ai pas eu la force. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry en fixant le flacon comme s'il allait le manger.

— ça va te détendre. On a le match, dans deux jours. Tu te souviens ? Il faut que tu sois en état de te déplacer. Tu bois ça avant de dormir, ça va te retaper.

— Je n'ai pas besoin, tu viens de dire que j'étais un homme fort, ronchonna Harry en se cachant sous la couette.

— C'était pour toi, cela te ferait beaucoup de bien. Repose-toi. Tu veux que je repasse demain où cela ira ?

Drago l'avait prévenu qu'il ne pourrait pas venir le lendemain, la prochaine fois qu'il se verrait, c'était lorsqu'il viendrait le chercher pour le match.

— Je ne veux pas de trucs trop magique... C'est pas méchant, hein ? Tu sais pour ma magie...

— Je te la laisse, tu décides, souffla le blond. Tu aurais tort de te priver pour cette fois mais c'est toi qui vois. À samedi alors ? Tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien ?

— Tu veux me border aussi ? demanda Harry en tendant la main vers la potion. Je veux juste être sûr que je n'aurai pas à m'inquiéter. Mais j'ai mal tout de même.

— C'est moi qui l'ai conçu, cette potion ne peut pas te faire du mal. Que du bien, insista Drago en ébouriffant ses cheveux avant de se détourner. Repose-toi. À samedi.

— Drago, appela Harry en le retenant par la main. Merci. Merci beaucoup.

Drago eut un sourire en l'observant, presque tendre, inhabituel chez lui. Il hocha la tête, sembla hésiter mais finit par simplement repasser une main dans les cheveux d'Harry avant de quitter la pièce. Harry écouta ses pas s'éloigner puis enfin la porte d'entrée se refermer. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il était content d'être arrivé jusqu'à sa chambre. Il finit tout de même par réussir à se déshabiller, restant en sous-vêtements pour revenir sous la couette avec joie. Son matelas était légèrement dur mais au combien plaisant. Il en poussa un gémissement de bien-être. Il avait faim mais il verrait ça demain. Tout demain.

Sa main se serra contre la fiole et il hésita pendant de longues minutes avant de se dire que Drago l'aurait empoissonné depuis longtemps s'il l'avait voulu. Il ne vérifiait même plus la nourriture quand ils mangeaient ensemble. Drago connaissait en plus ses problèmes de magies, alors les choses devraient bien se passer. Il la déboucha donc, la but d'un coup et la reposa sur la table de chevet pour se rouler dans la couette chaude.

Cela ne mit pas longtemps à le détendre et Harry en soupira d'aise. Il se déplia aussitôt, s'étalant dans le grand lit avec bonheur, pour profiter de ce doux bien-être. Il allait s'endormir quand une chaleur se forma dans son ventre, pour se propager dans ses bras, puis ses jambes. Harry se tortilla un peu mais tenta de l'ignorer.

La vague de plaisir le prit par surprise et lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Il se posa la question d'où cela venait, quand une nouvelle vague arriva et lui fit fermer brusquement les yeux. Par merlin, qu'est-ce que Drago lui avait donné ? En pensant au blond, une image de lui s'imposa sous ses paupières le regardant avec ce même sourire en coin qu'il arborait tout le temps. Harry ne comprit pas et il s'affola un peu de sentir un début d'érection monter en même temps que l'intensité du plaisir dans ses veines.

Harry voulut se lever, pour appeler quelqu'un, n'importe qui, ou même prendre quelque chose pour stopper tout ça, mais ce fut peine perdue. La nouvelle vague, plus intense, le cloua au lit, et sa main trouva le chemin de son sexe palpitant. Un nouveau gémissement passa ses lèvres alors que sa magie se réveillait sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se matérialisa en une fine brume rouge qui s'étala dans la pièce comme sa voix qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir. Il ne pouvait pas résister. Ses doigts se glissèrent sous le tissu et il se caressa aussitôt en même temps que la nouvelle vague arrivait. Son esprit lui renvoya l'image de Drago, mais cette fois, torse nu, les cheveux défaits comme lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Ses yeux semblaient pétiller, fixés sur lui. Et Harry gémit un peu plus.

Il se maudit de faire ça et tenta de se mordre la lèvre pour se retenir mais les faits étaient là. Il était en train de se caresser en pensant à Drago. Drago et ses grandes mains fines, qu'il avait observées pendant qu'il peignait. Son dos bien dessiné, ses jambes fuselées. Les fesses qu'il n'avait pas regardées dans ces pantalons de costumes. Non, il n'avait jamais fait ça...

Harry serra un peu plus ses doigts sur son érection et mordit l'oreiller. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes pour qu'il se laisse aller dans sa main en puissants jets, tellement le plaisir était intense. Cela faisait longtemps qu'un orgasme ne lui avait pas fait autant d'effet.

Il finit par rouvrir les yeux, brumeux, pour se rendre compte que sa magie avait bougé un peu les meubles sous la jouissance. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, fixant les montants du lit sur lequel il avait fantasmé dans le magasin. Avec Drago. Le blond semblait être partout, jusque dans ses moments intimes. Harry en rougit soudainement, il n'eut qu'à faire un signe de la main pour se nettoyer et il se roula un peu plus en boule dans la couette. La sensation de bien-être du début était toujours là, maintenant que le plaisir semblait avoir été consommé.

Harry gémit encore une fois de gêne alors que sa magie continuait de vagabonder dans la pièce. Par Merlin, il allait tuer Drago quand il le verrait au match. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait donné, mais il était sûr qu'il allait lui payer. Dès qu'il parviendrait à le regarder dans les yeux, sans mourir de honte à l'idée d'avoir fait ça en pensant à lui. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à lui visiblement. Il devait passer trop de temps avec Drago. Cela devait être ça. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Il essaya de s'en convaincre pour s'endormir.

* * *

Drago ne revint qu'en début de soirée le samedi suivant, entrant sans frapper et il lança un vague « Je suis là » avant d'aller vers le salon pour trouver Harry.

— J'espère que tu es prêt !

Il arriva dans la pièce tranquillement pourtant, à peine pressé. Il avait pris le temps de se changer puisqu'il était vêtu d'une chemise décontractée avec juste un pull sur les épaules. Ce qui aurait pu faire bourgeois rehaussait son élégance habituelle.

Harry portait un de ses jeans un peu déchiré avec un pull lâche noir. Il passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux mais n'arrivait pas à fixer Drago dans les yeux. Il se contenta donc de son épaule.

— Toi...

Sa voix n'était qu'un grognement rauque pour montrer son énervement.

— Un simple bonjour m'aurait suffi. Si tu es prêt, viens par là. Le portoloin est programmé pour dans cinq minutes.

— Attends, tu vas me dire à quoi tu jouais pour la potion au juste ? attaqua aussitôt Harry en s'avançant vers lui, refusant toujours de croiser son regard. C'était quoi d'ailleurs ?

— Quelque chose pour te détendre, répondit Drago en s'approchant. Et te faire du bien. Ça a marché, non ?

Harry rougit aussitôt et détourna encore plus le regard. Il croisa toute de même les bras pour montrer son mécontentement.

— Je crois qu'on n'a pas la même définition de... « faire du bien », grommela-t-il.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait exactement cette potion ? s'enquit Drago en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Harry le fusilla du regard mais ne fit que rougir un peu plus, alors qu'il se rappelait à quel point il avait remarqué tous les petits détails physiques du Serpentard.

— Tu sais très bien ce que ça à fait, rumina-t-il en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

— Normalement, ça ne devait pas te mettre en colère, répondit Drago avant de sortir une balle de sa poche. Tiens, pose ton doigt là-dessus.

— Cela va nous emmener où ? demanda Harry, sceptique.

— Au pied de l'une des entrées privées du stade.

Cette fois Harry le fixa, un éclat de peur dans le regard.

— On avait dit personne, hein ? demanda-t-il plus doucement.

— Il n'y aura que la sécurité, Harry, murmura Drago. J'y ai veillé, je te l'assure. Et une fois dans la loge, nous serons seuls et hors de vue.

Harry finit par hocher la tête et leva lentement sa main pour la poser sur la balle. Drago hocha la tête et leva son autre bras pour regarder sa montre.

— ça va être bon, prévint-il.

Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, le portoloin les emportait. Ils atterrirent dans une tente rouge, ne comprenant qu'un banc et une petite table sur leur droite, sur laquelle Drago alla déposer la balle. Puis il glissa une main dans le bas du dos d'Harry pour le guider vers la sortie.

— Allons-y.

Harry frissonna violemment à la main sur lui, se rappelant qu'il avait déjà admiré ces mêmes mains longues et fines. Il baissa la tête pour cacher son trouble et mit une les siennes dans la poche de son jean pour tenter de paraître détendu. Drago les fit sortir et ils découvrirent l'arrière de l'immense stade duquel s'élevait déjà des cris. Ils ne croisèrent que deux hommes, plus soucieux de regarder ailleurs, visiblement assigné à la sécurité. Le blond mena Harry au pied du stade où se trouvait un grand sorcier qui le salua poliment.

— Je vous appelle l'ascenseur, Monsieur Malfoy.

Il fit un mouvement de baguette et une petite minute après, la paroi s'ouvrit pour laisser voir une cage d'ascenseur, semblable à celle du ministère, pleine de poignées pour se tenir.

— N'oubliez pas votre billet.

Drago hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et les fit entrer. Les portes ne se refermèrent sur eux qu'une fois qu'il eut glissé son billet dans une fente de la paroi et la machine se mit en marche.

— Tu vois, souffla Drago, il n'y a personne.

— N'aie pas l'air si fier. Je suis toujours en colère contre toi, grogna Harry.

Pourtant un sourire était sur ses lèvres.

— Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi, rétorqua Drago alors que l'ascenseur prenait un tournant brusque et commençait à monter.

Harry fut secoué et se rattrapa au bras de Drago.

— Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi ! Tu viens souvent voir des matchs comme ça ?

— Non, rarement. Ça a dû m'arriver une ou deux fois, répondit Drago en enroulant ses doigts autour de son poignet pour le tenir, son autre main accrochée à une poignée.

— Laisse-moi deviner, tu n'as pas le temps ? demanda-t-il en fixant leurs mains.

— Pas l'envie, murmura Drago alors que l'ascenseur s'immobilisait enfin.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une petite loge entièrement vitrée. Elle dominait le terrain et laissait voir les foules et les masses qui s'agglutinaient dans les gradins. Il y en avait même derrière eux, montant encore plus haut, mais ils avaient le point de vue idéal. Le fait qu'il n'y ait que des vitres autour d'eux leur permettait de voir devant, au-dessus, derrière ou sur les côtés, ils ne pouvaient rien louper. L'intérieur devait faire une dizaine de mètre carré et était meublé d'un canapé au centre, en cuir, qui semblait très confortable. Il y avait aussi un mini-bar sur la droite. L'ascenseur repartit dès qu'ils furent descendus et Drago ôta son pull en allant s'installer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Harry en le regardant sans bouger.

— Je m'installe, pour regarder le match, répondit Drago en se tournant vers lui. C'est quoi le problème ?

Le problème était qu'il se déshabillait et que Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il finit par s'avancer à son tour, raide comme un balai pour s'asseoir dans un coin du canapé.

— Personne ne peut nous voir d'ici ? On est en pleins milieu.

— Non, regarde les loges d'en face, on ne distingue pas l'intérieur, indiqua Drago.

Effectivement, au loin, dans la tribune d'en face, il y avait une loge carrée mais elle était noire, ne laissant rien filtrer. Drago alla se servir un verre en tentant de dissimuler une expression amusée. Harry était à mi-chemin entre la gêne et la colère et Drago voulait en jouer. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls et sûrs de ne pas être dérangés, le blond savait qu'il allait le taquiner davantage.

— Ce sont des vitres enchantées, compléta Malfoy. Tu veux un verre ?

— Oui. D'accord.

Harry se tritura les doigts, mal-à-l'aise à l'idée d'être dehors mais aussi d'être avec Drago après tout cela.

— Merci encore de m'avoir invité, finit-il en soupirant.

Ce n'était pas son genre d'être angoissé comme ça, surtout que sa magie pourrait un peu trop s'en amuser. Il prit donc de longues inspirations pour se détendre un peu. Drago finit par lui tendre un verre et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

— Merci d'être venu, répondit-il en posant une main sur le genou d'Harry.

Harry frémit mais ne fit que hocher la tête en buvant son verre d'une traite. Pas habitué à boire autant d'alcool fort d'un coup, il toussa vigoureusement pour se reprendre.

— Doucement, souffla Drago en venant frotter son dos.

Harry finit par respirer et s'essuya les yeux.

— Essaye pas de me tuer avant la fin du match, tout de même.

— Et c'est toi qui avales ça cul sec, rectifia Drago en continuant ses mouvements dans le dos d'Harry.

La main était chaude, délicate, bien trop imposante soudain pour Harry qui se redressa d'un bond, pour s'intéresser au match qui allait commencer.

— Cela me rappelle de bons souvenirs, sourit Harry en contemplant les gens sur les balais.

— ça te manque, de ne plus en faire ? demanda Drago.

Il dissimula son sourire en prenant une autre gorgée de whisky, le regard fixé sur Harry.

— J'aimais la sensation de voler. Celle de la liberté que je n'avais pas, avoua Harry avec un sourire mélancolique en appuyant son bras contre la vitre avant de se tourner vers lui, espiègle. Et j'aimais me battre avec toi pour le vif d'or.

— Je savais que tu aimais m'affronter, s'amusa Drago en le rejoignant.

— Toi aussi, sourit Harry. Sinon tu n'aurais pas postulé pour le poste d'attrapeur.

— J'étais obligé de t'affronter et de te battre. J'avais un honneur à rétablir.

— Bah voyons, rit Harry en revenant vers le match.

Il se sentait enfin détendu, heureux d'être là, pour passer un bon moment avec un ami. Il devait simplement oublier la nuit d'il y a deux jours.

— Allez viens t'asseoir, ils vont donner le coup d'envoi, finit par murmurer Drago en jouant avec ses cheveux avant de se détourner pour retourner dans le canapé, déposant son verre sur le bar au passage.

Harry sourit et sauta presque sur le canapé, tout sourire, en contemplant Drago.

— T'es pour qui ?

— Les Bulgares, évidemment.

— Bah voyons. Les Irlandais sont très bien aussi ! Regarde ! Ils arrivent !

Harry attrapa aussitôt le bras de Drago d'une main alors que de l'autre, il montrait l'équipe qui faisait le tour du stade sous les applaudissements. Mais Drago, lui, observait Harry et vint poser sa main sur sa cuisse avec un sourire.

— Tout dans les apparences, ces Irlandais, répondit Drago. Les Bulgares sont invaincus depuis le début du championnat.

— N'importe quoi ! Tu vas voir ce qu'ils vont mettre aux Bulgares ! sourit Harry en se tournant vers lui.

Et il prit soudainement conscience de la proximité de Drago, de son toucher sur sa cuisse, mais aussi de ses propres doigts autour de son poignet. Il le lâcha, gêné et baissa les yeux.

— Désolé, murmura-t-il.

— Désolé de quoi ? s'enquit Drago en laissant sa main en place, la descendant vers le genou. On est bien là.

Harry frissonna au ton si sensuel de Drago et il ferma les yeux pour refouler le souvenir du plaisir qu'il s'était donné il y a deux nuits en pensant à lui.

— A quoi tu joues encore ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

Il maudit aussitôt sa magie qui sortit de lui, pour venir effleurer les doigts de Drago sur lui.

— Je ne joue pas, répondit Drago du même ton, sa main faisant tranquillement le chemin inverse.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Quelque chose qui a l'air de te plaire, souffla Drago en s'approchant de lui. Je me trompe ?

Sa main était devenue caressante, allant et venant sur la cuisse et la seconde vint trouver le cou puis le visage d'Harry qu'il effleura du bout des doigts avant de le tourner vers le sien, pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux du brun.

— C'est pas moi, rumina Harry. C'est ma magie...

Pourtant il ne se recula pas. Parce que les cils blonds de Drago étaient jolis, tout comme ses yeux, plus sombres. Il se maudit de savoir que plus bas, se trouvait cette bouche fine qu'il avait déjà embrassée et qu'il imaginait sur lui. Par Merlin, il devait se calmer... Mais sa magie attira un peu plus Drago, l'entourant d'une chaleur douce, presque sans équivoque sur ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

— Vraiment ? Pourtant tu ne m'as pas du tout l'air contre. Tu as même déjà répondu à mes baisers, rappela tranquillement Drago dont le visage s'approcha encore. Si je te dis que j'ai envie de t'embrasser, là tout de suite ? demanda-t-il ensuite de sa voix qu'Harry trouvait si érotique. Tu vas me dire que tu vas me repousser ?

— Je ne sais pas. Que devrais-je faire d'après toi ?

Harry était perdu, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi jouait Drago mais il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de lui. Drago avait raison, il en avait envie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un tel désir mais c'était le cas. Car il avait appris à savourer la présence du blond, à aimer son air fier, mais aussi sa gentillesse à son égard. Alors sans plus réfléchir, ce qui n'était pas son genre de toute manière, il s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa magie les entoura immédiatement dans des petites étincelles pour mordre leurs peaux et les faire frissonner à l'unisson.

Drago en grogna de satisfaction, répondant au baiser, avec une passion enflammée. La main, toujours sur la cuisse, remonta dans une caresse jusqu'à la taille de Potter et Drago se redressa un peu pour s'approcher encore, ses doigts caressant le visage si proche du sien. Il n'en avait pas espéré autant. Il s'était attendu à devoir séduire Potter, à négocier, à charmer. Mais qu'il l'embrasse de lui-même, de cette façon, qu'il manifeste un désir aussi visible enflamma le blond qui n'écarta ses lèvres de celles du brun que pour murmurer :

— ça c'est parfait, assura-t-il en reprenant ses lèvres avec autorité.

Harry sourit, amusé et hésita une seconde avant de poser une main sur le cou de Drago. Il caressa sa nuque, profitant du moment. Sa magie s'agita encore plus, devenant presque pressante et il sortit sa langue pour effleurer les lèvres fines avec un gémissement rauque. Cela fit grogner Drago qui plia une jambe, un genou sur le canapé, surplombant Harry pour l'amener à s'allonger un peu dans le divan. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin, ce dont il rêvait alors il mêla sa langue à la sienne en caressant son visage, l'autre main cajolant la hanche, remontant même sous le tee-shirt avec un soupir satisfait. Harry sursauta, mais se laissa faire, alors que sa magie le forçait à se coller contre lui. Le brun se demanda un instant ce qu'il faisait avant de paniquer pour de bon.

— Drago, c'est ma magie qui te fait ça, dit-il en se reculant un peu.

— Oh non, Harry, j'en ai très envie. Ta magie est mignonne mais c'est toi qui m'attires, souffla le blond qui baladait ses lèvres sur le corps.

Sa langue goûta en même temps la peau fine du cou, celle de l'épaule alors que sa main remontait sur le ventre dans une caresse sensuelle. Harry aurait dû s'interroger sur ce qu'il venait de dire, mais sa magie prit le pas sur lui, tout comme les frissons que les lèvres de Drago provoquaient sur lui. Il se cambra contre lui, sa main passa dans les cheveux doux pour les accrocher, et ses autres doigts vinrent appuyer sur le creux des reins pour faire rencontrer leurs bassins. Dès qu'ils furent en contact, la magie d'Harry déclencha aussitôt des petites étincelles rouges avant de se recentrer sur le blond pour le câliner de cette manière étrange, l'effleurant sur chaque morceau de peau, passant à travers les vêtements sans problème. Harry grogna en reprenant la bouche, les yeux dilatés de plaisir et de magie mélangés.

Drago le trouva magnifique et reprit son chemin de baisers, découvrant enfin le plaisir d'explorer le corps d'Harry. Il frissonna en sentant sa magie si réceptive, si caressante. Il se redressa un peu, sans cesser de l'embrasser pour repousser l'une de ses jambes et se glisser entre ses cuisses, l'allongeant complètement. Ainsi il put se rapprocher davantage et s'emparer de ses lèvres avec fougue. Sa main descendit du ventre pour aller sur la cuisse et remonter à l'intérieur, s'attardant sur l'aine avant que sa paume n'aille découvrir lentement la bosse à l'entrejambe qui fit grogner Drago. Il la caressa, lentement, sensuellement, tandis que sa bouche repartait en exploration avide du reste du corps.

Ce fut la magie d'Harry qui répondit encore en devenant une brume rouge qui les recouvrit tous les deux, les embaumant d'une délicate odeur sucrée. Les doigts d'Harry finirent par tirer un peu sur les cheveux blonds, pour le repousser légèrement.

— Non, attend, on ne doit pas. Le match...

Même lui trouvait sa supplique pitoyable. Parce qu'il était clair qu'il en avait envie, comme son bassin qui se frottait contre la main sur lui le prouvait, ainsi que ses autres doigts qui descendirent sur les fesses fermes pour se presser contre lui.

— On fait ce qu'on veut, Harry, lui souffla Drago. Ce dont on a envie. Le match sera toujours là après.

À ce moment, les doigts défirent habilement le pantalon pour reprendre sa caresse lente contre l'érection, sous le boxer. Au toucher, Harry gronda férocement et la magie se réunit soudainement entre eux. Elle fit voler de nouveau Drago mais cette fois de l'autre côté du canapé, sur le dos. Avant que Drago n'ait pu bouger, Harry se releva à son tour, pour lui grimper dessus, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps, les yeux émeraudes presque noirs.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, chuchota-t-il pour ensuite l'embrasser voracement.

Parce que Harry avait l'habitude de brider ses désirs, de ne pas les assouvir, mais que Drago le touche, l'effleure, cherche clairement à lui faire du bien, comme s'il en avait envie lui aussi, le rendait fou. Parce que le blond était beau, doué et complètement bandant. Le terme était particulièrement bien choisi. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu une érection aussi dure que maintenant. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur, dans un lieu clos, ou alors juste parce que c'était Drago. Drago Malfoy qui ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent, qui avait toujours déclenché des sentiments trop forts, pour qu'il en soit même vraiment conscient. Et cette fois n'échappait à la règle. Alors il mordit presque la bouche devant lui, se rappelant comment il aimait la voir tordue dans un de ses rictus qu'il faisait tout le temps. Son corps se colla complètement à celui de Drago et sa magie arracha la chemise pour laisser ses mains le caresser avec ferveur.

Drago grogna en attrapant la nuque de Potter avec force. Il avait tenté d'être doux, d'y aller progressivement mais si Harry était aussi entreprenant, il n'arriverait pas à y aller tranquillement, à réfréner son instinct. Sa seconde main vint appuyer le creux des reins d'Harry pour coller étroitement leurs bassins, faisant sentir sa propre érection. Mais il ne tarda pas à remonter les mains pour faire tomber le foutu tee-shirt de Potter qui le gênait. Harry grogna mais finit par se laisser faire pour mieux revenir caresser le torse musclé de Drago, avant que sa bouche ne glisse dans son cou. Il n'avait jamais touché un corps masculin mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était encore plus de peau douce, de muscles durs et il avait envie de voir comment Drago pouvait perdre la tête. Il se recula légèrement, pour passer une main entre eux et frotter l'érection. C'était étrange et étonnant, mais il connaissait cela en même temps, puisqu'il avait le même corps.

Le dos de Drago s'arqua sous le contact, poussant un grognement surpris et appréciateur. Non, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Harry prenne des initiatives. Drago avait pensé à lui donner du plaisir, à le faire jouir en s'oubliant mais qu'il cherche autant à lui plaire, à l'explorer, brouilla ses pensées, sa raison. Il se redressa avec autorité, l'une de ses mains saisissant la nuque d'Harry sans pour autant l'interrompre. S'il voulait l'explorer, Drago n'allait pas l'arrêter. Sa seconde main se faufila de nouveau dans le pantalon d'Harry pour reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Parce qu'il voulait le faire gémir, entendre son prénom entre ses lèvres, le sentir vibrer, le voir perdre pied. Il glissa donc dans le boxer pour aller caresser la peau chaude et douce de ses longs doigts.

Harry gémit férocement et sa main imita celle de Drago dans les gestes, bien qu'avec le tissu, pas encore sûr de pouvoir faire ça. Parce que c'était si bon qu'il se laissa aller contre Drago, devenant plus malléable. Engourdi par le plaisir, il gémit et chercha une nouvelle fois, la bouche et la langue car c'était si bon.

— Drago...

Cela en fit frémir le blond qui reprit ses lèvres avec possessivité, ne cherchant même plus à cacher ses élans, ses instincts. Sa caresse se fit plus ferme, il enroula sa main autour d'Harry et commença un va et vient lent, érotique, juste pour l'entendre encore alors même qu'il dévorait sa bouche, la conquérait de sa langue. Il rapprocha même son corps du sien, pour sentir plus de chaleur, plus de peau.

Harry en frémit, tenta d'imiter, et sa magie revint leur faire un cocon chaud et doux, alors qu'il jouait avec la langue. Il sentait le désir monter trop vite et il fut incapable de l'arrêter. Car quelqu'un le touchait enfin, directement, alors que ce n'était pas arrivé depuis bien trop longtemps. Le plaisir le prit donc par surprise et il éjacula en même temps que sa magie se répandit dans toute la pièce en étincelles multicolores en faisant vibrer les parois. Harry retomba sur Drago essoufflé, l'esprit vide, mais le corps soulagé de toutes tensions.

Les bras de Drago l'entourèrent aussitôt, le ramenant tout contre lui, embrassant sa tempe, son épaule, tout ce qui était à sa portée. Peu importait les propres tensions de son corps parce qu'il sentait enfin Harry détendu et comblé entre ses bras. Et ça suffisait à ses pulsions. Même l'esprit embrumé par le désir et le plaisir ressenti, il n'aurait rien changé parce qu'Harry était tout contre lui. Harry finit par papillonner des yeux, incertain, retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits.

Et cela fut inévitable, il se redressa un peu brusquement, effrayé de ce qu'il venait de faire, de son comportement, de Drago.

— Houlà, non, Potter, souffla Drago d'une voix ferme en le ramenant contre lui. Je ne veux pas de peur ou de panique. Il n'y a aucune raison d'être effrayé.

— Mais...

Les yeux se posèrent sur la pièce encore remplie d'étincelles et il se cacha contre le torse chaud, incapable d'affronter ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

— Mais rien du tout, objecta Drago en refermant le pantalon tout en s'asseyant.

Il trouva sa baguette dans la poche du sien et nettoya Harry d'un mouvement simple avant de l'attirer sur ses cuisses.

— Nous allons regarder le match et tout va très bien.

Harry se laissa faire, les joues rougies par son orgasme mais aussi par la gêne. Il n'osa même pas relever le regard. Parce que Drago était toujours torse nu, comme lui, qu'il voyait des gens non loin, qu'il avait presque honte de s'être laissé aller comme ça. Sa magie d'ailleurs, se réunit vers lui, pour commencer à ériger une bulle autour de lui. Drago le garda pourtant sur lui, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille et embrassa même le creux de son épaule.

— Le match, Harry. Et pas de panique, répéta Drago en remettant l'une de ses mains sur sa cuisse, aussi innocentes qu'avant leur interlude. Regarde, les Irlandais ont 20 points d'avance.

Cela sembla fonctionner car Harry redressa les yeux et les nombreux balais finirent par accaparer son attention. Drago en eut un sourire satisfait et s'appuya au dossier du canapé, mettant de longues minutes avant d'accorder son attention au match et non plus à Harry. Malgré le désir qui embrasait ses reins, il se sentait profondément bien, là. À sa place. Alors il finit par observer les balais, l'enthousiasme du stade quand les Irlandais marquèrent de nouveau.

— Krum finira par attraper le vif, ça ne change pas grand-chose au résultat, finit par dire Drago.

— Krum est bientôt à la retraite, sourit aussitôt Harry en se tournant vers lui.

Il rougit en voyant Drago comme ça, les boutons de la chemise arrachés et Harry se mordit les lèvres.

— Je te la rembourserai. J'imagine qu'elle doit coûter un bras.

— Un simple sort et on n'y verra plus rien, rassura Drago avec un sourire en coin.

— Oui, aussi...

Harry remarqua sa place et tenta aussitôt de se glisser dans le canapé, se recroquevillant sur lui.

— Harry, pas besoin d'être aussi gêné, soupira Drago en le laissant faire, gardant pourtant un bras autour de ses épaules. Tu n'as pas aimé ?

— Ce n'est pas la question...

— Alors quel est le problème ?

Harry prit le temps de retrouver son tee-shirt et de l'enfiler pour répondre ensuite timidement :

— Je ne comprends pas comment on en est arrivé là...

— J'en avais envie, toi aussi. Voilà comment on a fait, ironisa tranquillement Drago.

Harry baissa les yeux, incertain. Évidemment que sur le coup il en avait eu envie. Mais il s'était juré après ses quelques essais sans lendemain pendant ses voyages, de ne plus succomber au plaisir sans sentiments, alors qu'il l'ait fait de manière si simple, sans même y penser l'angoissait. Il se tourna d'un coup vers Drago, serrant ses doigts sur ses cuisses, inquiet.

— Tu as des sentiments pour moi ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

— Oui, répondit Drago avec la même franchise en le fixant dans les yeux.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, ne s'y attendant pas du tout.

— Quoi ? croassa-t-il, paniqué.

Sa magie l'accompagna et se mit aussitôt à s'affoler commençant à déclencher des étincelles de feu. En voyant ça, Harry s'inquiéta deux fois plus, redoublant le phénomène.

— Hey Potter, on se calme, tonna aussitôt Drago en levant les mains, avec un air sévère. Je ne te fais pas une déclaration. Je tiens juste à être honnête, je t'estime et j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi. Ainsi que du désir. Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en rester là, j'ai même très envie de réessayer mais connaissant ta tendance à paniquer, j'essaie d'être sage. On est amis, non ? C'est en soi un début de sentiment entre nous.

Harry le fixa et tenta de se calmer face au ton de Drago. Ses paroles étaient logiques. Il passa donc sa main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de s'apaiser. Sa magie finit par disparaître et il se redressa un peu.

— Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec tout ça, avoua Harry, comme si c'était une révélation.

— J'avais remarqué, lâcha Drago avec un petit sourire ironique. Tu t'es trop coupé des relations humaines. Mais on va faire les choses à ton rythme. Tu seras plus à l'aise la prochaine fois.

— La... Prochaine fois ?

— Peut-être qu'on pourra le faire contre ce pilier qui t'a fasciné, proposa Drago avec un sourire coquin.

Harry rougit aussitôt et sa magie le trahit, sans aucun remord en explosant autour de lui, dans une multitude de paillettes, comme déjà ravie à cette idée.

— Oh par Merlin, gémit le survivant en se cachant dans ses mains, mortifié.

Drago émit un petit rire amusé et vint masser son épaule avant de l'attirer contre lui, embrassant sa tempe.

— Tu es mignon, gêné, révéla Drago.

— Ne te moque pas ! grogna-t-il.

Pourtant, il resta contre lui, profitant de la peau chaude. Il hésita, mais finit par y poser sa main et profita du moment.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que je sois capable de faire ça, murmura-t-il.

— De faire quoi ?

— Avoir une relation. C'est... Ce que tu voulais dire, non ?

— On va y aller à ton rythme. Je suis certain que tu n'es pas moins capable qu'un autre.

— Je voulais juste te prévenir. Si tu n'avais pas remarqué encore...

— J'ai remarqué que ce serait compliqué pour toi, murmura Drago en embrassant sa tempe. Je saurai être patient.

— Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu n'en as pas...

— C'est vrai mais en ce qui te concerne, je crois que je peux y arriver.

Harry se redressa et le contempla, hésitant, il se mordit la lèvre.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'en ai très envie.

— Mais tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux, non ? Pourquoi t'ennuyer avec moi ?

— Je ne m'ennuie pas avec toi et j'ai envie de plus avec toi. Tu m'attires, Harry, souffla Drago de sa voix rauque en allant embrasser la nuque ployée. Tu n'as pas envie d'essayer avec moi ?

— Tu te vexes si je te dis que l'idée ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit ? Bien sûr j'ai du désir pour toi mais... Non... C'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire... Enfin.

— Je m'en doutais, je ne suis pas vexé. Le désir, c'est un bon point de départ, s'amusa Drago en continuant à embrasser son cou.

— Arrête, gémit aussitôt Harry en fermant les yeux.

— C'est amusant comme tu dis toujours ce mot avec un ton qui semble réclamer l'inverse.

—C'est parce que... Ce n'est pas l'endroit... Ni le moment...

Mais il en avait pourtant envie. Il ne s'était juste pas fait à l'idée.

— L'endroit est très bien, personne ne nous voit ni ne nous entend, on ne peut pas être interrompu. Il est vrai qu'on est venu pour le match mais c'est long un match, on n'a pas manqué grand-chose. Harry, on va prendre notre temps pour que tu t'habitues mais pour ça, je vais continuer à te toucher, sois en conscient. Tu veux regarder le match maintenant ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il sincèrement.

— J'ai juste envie de t'avoir un peu contre moi, Harry. Pour le reste, on n'est obligés de rien, d'accord ? Interrogea Drago en relevant son visage pour l'observer.

Harry l'observa un long moment et finit par se tendre pour poser un délicat baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

— Merci, Drago.

— C'est un plaisir, souffla le blond en passant une main dans les cheveux bruns.

Harry en ferma les yeux de bonheur et se rallongea contre le torse avec un soupir d'aise. Drago l'accueillit et se réinstalla pour le garder contre lui tout en lui permettant de regarder le match. Harry ne fixa que d'un air vague la compétition, il ne se leva même pas quand les Irlandais gagnèrent. Pourtant il dut se faire violence pour se redresser, il n'avait pas envie de quitter la peau chaude et les doigts tendres de Drago. Il remit tout de même son pull, la mort dans l'âme.

— Pourquoi tu as cet air ? Le match ne t'a pas plu ? s'enquit Drago qui remettait sa chemise après l'avoir réparée.

— Si, si, bien sûr. Pardon. Merci encore pour ce match.

— Harry, dis-moi, souffla Drago en s'immobilisant pour le contempler.

— J'étais bien, finit par avouer Harry en passant une main sur sa nuque. Cela faisait longtemps. Apaisé.

— Je suis content de l'entendre, murmura Drago en s'approchant, sa chemise qu'à moitié boutonnée. Je ferai en sorte que ça arrive de nouveau.

Harry se tourna vers lui, avec un sourire à la fois doux et fatigué.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu te donnes cette peine, je me demande quand tu vas te lasser.

— Pourquoi devrais-je me lasser ? interrogea le blond en venant poser une main sur sa joue pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

— Bah... Je ne suis que moi, murmura-t-il en se montrant. Je ne suis pas vraiment intéressant et avec une grosse dose de problèmes.

— Sache que moi, tu m'intéresses grandement. Alors prends les choses comme elles viennent. Je ne te ferai pas de mal, Harry, promit Drago en posant un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres puis il s'écarta pour aller récupérer son pull.

Harry l'admira un long moment, profita de la grâce habituelle du blond avec un sourire avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

— C'est pour ça que tu as fait cela, Drago ? M'aider dans la maison, et tout cela ? Que je n'étais pas prêt ?

— Si c'était ça, tu serais vexé ou flatté ? s'enquit tranquillement le blond en ajustant ses vêtements tout en remettant ses cheveux en place.

— Non, je ne comprendrais toujours pas à vrai dire, rit légèrement Harry. Tu es arrivé comme ça, d'un coup.

— Tu n'es toujours pas prêt à la réponse, finit par souffler Drago en se dirigeant vers la porte arrière. C'est bon ? On rentre ?

— Comment ça, pas prêt ? Il y a autre chose ? s'étonna Harry en lui prenant le bras.

— Rien qui te donne une raison de paniquer, assura Drago avec un sourire en glissant son billet dans une fente pour appeler l'ascenseur. Tu as faim ? Tu veux qu'on s'arrête quelque part en rentrant ?

— Tu me caches beaucoup trop de choses, tu sais ça ? Prenons à manger.

— Rien qui ne te porte préjudice, assura Drago alors que les portes s'ouvraient devant eux. On passera chez l'un des traiteurs que tu aimes bien alors.

— Est-ce que tu fais ça pour me plaire ?

— Tu recommences à poser trop de questions, soupira Drago en s'accrochant à une poignée avant de l'attirer contre sa taille pour le tenir. Continue et je t'embrasse.

— Même pas cap, provoqua aussitôt Harry dans un réflexe.

Les portes se fermaient sur eux lorsque Drago le plaqua contre la paroi pour s'emparer de ses lèvres avec une ardeur égale à celle qu'il avait montré auparavant. Il réclama l'accès à cette bouche de sa langue alors que sa main caressait déjà sa hanche pour l'approcher de lui. Il cessa lorsque la machine se mit en marche, les faisant chanceler et Drago se tint à la poignée en gardant Harry pressé entre lui et le mur, son regard au fond du sien.

— Je t'ai dit que je ferais preuve de patience, souffla-t-il. Mais si tu me provoques, j'oublierai cette idée.

Harry cligna des yeux, tout ébouriffé et finit par sourire en baissant la tête.

— Pardon, finit-il par dire, mais on lisait clairement sur son visage que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

— Ne t'excuse pas. C'est à moi de te remercier de me donner des prétextes pour t'embrasser, s'amusa Drago en déposant un baiser plus tendre sur ses lèvres alors que l'engin marquait une courbe pour entamer sa descente rapide.

— Cela suffit, sourit Harry en le repoussant légèrement pour se mettre convenablement avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. On continuera cette discussion avec le repas.

— Oh, pour une fois que tu veux bien finir une discussion et ne pas la fuir, cela me va, répondit Drago alors que la machine s'arrêtait pour les déposer là où elle les avait pris. Allons-y alors.

— Je ne fais pas que ça ! ronchonna aussitôt Harry en sortant d'un bon pas, vexé.

Drago suivit avec un petit rire amusé et le rattrapa un peu plus loin.

— Plutôt que de râler, transplanons. Le traiteur de la rue Flandres, cela t'irait ?

— Parfait, assura Harry.

Timidement, il glissa sa main dans celle du blond. Ce dernier serra ses doigts autour de ceux d'Harry, son regard pétilla d'une brève étincelle puis il les fit transplaner. Il faisait déjà nuit, aussi se contentèrent-ils de commander leur repas et de transplaner de nouveau devant chez Harry pour s'installer dans le salon pour le déguster.

— Je rallume le feu de cheminée ? proposa Drago en se dirigeant vers l'âtre.

— Oui, je vais chercher des couverts, dit aussitôt Harry en lançant ses chaussures dans un coin puis d'aller à la cuisine.

Drago acquiesça et commença à entasser des bûches dans l'âtre et sortit sa baguette pour murmurer un sort qui enflamma l'ensemble. Il se releva en s'étirant, ôta son pull et remonta ses manches pour aller s'installer dans le canapé alors que la chaleur se répandait déjà dans la pièce. Harry revint avec les fourchettes, des verres et la bouteille de vin pour prendre place à côté de lui avec un sourire.

— Tu te ferais presque au pique-nique dans le salon, avoua Harry en ouvrant les boites.

— Je me suis habitué, acquiesça Drago en l'aidant. Mais nous te trouverons une salle à manger à l'occasion, c'est agréable aussi de dîner autour d'une table.

— Faudrait refaire une autre pièce et j'aimerais plutôt penser à la salle de bain. Et puis j'ai la cuisine sinon, sourit Harry en prenant une boite pour commencer à manger.

— La salle de bain d'abord, acquiesça Drago. Nous verrons la salle à manger plus tard.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de salle à manger, je te dis. Après je serai obligé d'aller manger là-bas.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu en as une que tu es obligé de quoi que ce soit, c'est quoi ces bêtises ? C'est chez toi, tu fais bien ce que tu veux.

— Tu voudras aller là-bas après, non ?

— Pas spécialement, j'aime bien manger ici. C'est plus intime.

Harry allait approuver mais ne fit que rougir en entendant le terme.

— Ouais, si tu veux, bafouilla-t-il avant de prendre une grosse bouchée.

— C'est facile de te gêner.

— C'est surtout que tu adores ça...

— Tu es mignon quand tu rougis ou que tu bafouilles.

— Dis pas ça.

Parce que cela le faisait encore plus rougir. Il se détourna un peu pour tenter de garder contenance.

— Tu finiras par t'habituer, il faut bien que j'en profite un peu, rit Drago en prenant un peu de vin.

— Je n'ai jamais eu autant de compliments, avoua Harry en le contemplant.

— Je ne suis pourtant pas l'homme le plus généreux en compliment. C'est parce que tu t'isoles trop.

— Tu recommences à parler comme Hermione.

Mais cela fit sourire Harry qui finit par se vautrer dans le canapé. Il hésita un moment à s'approcher de Drago, mais il ne fit que le contempler, jouant avec sa fourchette.

— J'énonce juste un fait.

— On va dire ça. Mange cela t'occuperas la bouche plutôt que de raconter des bêtises.

— Il y a un moyen bien plus efficace d'occuper ma bouche, murmura Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Harry rougit aussitôt avant de finalement venir déposer un simple baiser sur sa joue et de recommencer à manger. Drago eut un sourire mais s'en tint là et l'imita en lui jetant de réguliers coups d'œil. Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement. Harry resta près de Drago et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Drago partit tôt dans la soirée, quittant Harry avec un baiser tendre pour lui dire bonne nuit qui fit frissonner l'élu des pieds à la tête.

* * *

 **Alors? Qui veut ces cookies?**

 **A dans deux semaines : D**


	9. Chapitre8 La Fouine et Quelques journaux

**\- Bonjour à tous, ici Kay et nous voici avec le chapitre du vendredi :)**

 **-Hello ici Shade ! *distribue les cookies***

 **\- (donne en plus, je veux pas qu'on nous lynche XD) Voici le chapitre donc et il est ... un peu plus court.**

 **-Exact, on a tous essayé pour qu'il soit plus long mais avec les autres chapitres c'était impossible. Pardon T_T**

 **\- Le suivant est plus long, promis.**

 **-Mais le chapitre reste toujours corrigé par notre superbe bêta Nathdawn :D**

 **-Qu'on remercie encore et toujours 3**

 **-On vous dit donc bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines ;3**

 **\- Bonne lecture :3**

 **PS: On est à la bourre partout mais on oublie pas de bientôt faire les reponses aux reviews je vous le jure!**

 **Chapitre 8 : La fouine et quelques journaux**

Harry ne dormit presque pas, sa tête se refaisant encore et encore cette journée étrange ou plutôt cette soirée au match de Quidditch, se demandant même s'il n'avait rêvé. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé, alors il toqua à la première heure, chez Hermione et Ron, habillé rapidement d'un grand pull et un jean, les cheveux toujours aussi fous. Hermione lui ouvrit, surprise de le trouver là de si bon matin.

—Harry ? Tu es malade ?

—Hermione, soupira Harry en venant l'enlacer aussitôt.

—Oulà, tu m'inquiètes toi, souffla la jeune femme en le serrant contre elle.

—Ron est réveillé ? demanda-t-il en se cachant dans ses cheveux.

—Non, il dort encore. Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

—Non, s'affola-t-il aussitôt en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle avant de la lâcher. On peut parler un peu ?

—Bien sûr, entre. Je vais te faire un bon thé bien chaud.

—Je suis désolé de te déranger, Mione, s'excusa-t-il en tirant sur sa manche.

—Cesse de dire des bêtises, soupira Hermione en l'entraînant vers la cuisine. Alors dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

—Drago s'intéresse à moi, annonça-t-il aussitôt en se laissant tomber sur la table, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

—Ah, tu as enfin réalisé, comprit Hermione avec un sourire en coin alors qu'elle mettait l'eau à chauffer et sortait les tasses.

—Tu savais ?!

—Cela me paraissait de plus en plus évident, soupira Hermione. Harry, il dîne chez toi presque tous les soirs.

—On est amis ? proposa-t-il en grimaçant.

—Tu sais qu'il n'apparaît plus accompagné de personne depuis des mois, depuis qu'il te voit je crois, révéla Hermione en posant une tasse devant lui.

Harry la fixa, avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur le bois de la table.

—Je suis minable. Je n'ai rien vu.

—Ce n'est pas grave, Harry, ce n'était pas si évident, rassura Hermione en s'installant près de lui, venant serrer son bras. Ça t'a fait un choc si je comprends bien.

—Ce n'est pas ça...

Harry finit par se redresser et joua avec ses doigts.

—On a été au match de Quidditch hier soir. Et les choses ont dérapé.

—C'est-à-dire ?

Harry rougit et se cacha dans ses mains.

—On s'est embrassé. Et un peu plus...

—Oh, je vois, souffla Hermione qui resta surprise quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Et donc, du coup ?

Harry se redressa d'un coup, en la regardant affolé.

—Mais tu ne comprends pas, moi et Drago... Mais... Ce n'est pas possible, non ?

—Pourquoi ce ne serait pas possible ? S'il s'intéresse à toi et que toi ça te tente, qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ?

—Mais... C'est moi, juste moi et mes problèmes...

Ce fut à cet instant que sa magie décida de faire des siennes. Il aurait dû s'en douter qu'en parlant d'un sujet si sensible, elle allait réagir. Elle ne fit que quelques étincelles au bout de ses doigts. Harry tenta immédiatement de le cacher en mettant ses mains sous la table, et respira fort, mais le mal était fait. Hermione avait dû le voir.

—Harry, c'était quoi ça ?

—Rien, rien. Je n'aurai pas dû venir. Je vais y aller, s'affola aussitôt Harry en se levant.

—Tu restes là, soupira aussitôt Hermione. Et arrête de paniquer, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus.

Harry se rassit timidement et baissa la tête.

—Pardon, Mione.

—Ce n'est rien. Allez, garde ton calme et explique-moi.

—Drago veut coucher avec moi.

—Et ça te fait paniquer parce que c'est un homme, parce que c'est Drago ou juste parce que c'est le premier à vouloir une relation avec toi ?

—Les trois ?

—Evidemment, sourit Hermione. Harry, arrête de baliser. C'est une bonne chose pour toi d'avoir enfin des relations. Bon, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit Drago Malfoy mais pourquoi pas.

—Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre alors ?

—Bien sûr que non, c'est normal. Tu devais bien finir par renouer un peu avec le monde. Il était temps que tu essaies de t'intéresser à quelqu'un.

—Mais c'est un homme. On va encore en parler pendant des années, soupira Harry en se cachant une nouvelle fois dans ses mains.

—Donc le fait que ce soit un homme te dérange plus que le reste parce que ton coming out va faire du bruit. Tu te soucies trop de l'opinion publique, Harry.

—Ce n'est pas ça. Je voudrais juste qu'on me fiche la paix. Et j'ai peur que si cela se sait, ce qui vient de se passer avec mes mains pourrait arriver. En pire.

—C'était quoi exactement ?

—Ma magie. J'ai quelques soucis avec elle.

—Elle réagit à tes émotions ?

—Oui. J'arrive à la cacher la plupart du temps. Mais il faut croire que dès qu'on parle de Drago, ma magie adore un peu trop s'agiter.

—Oh. Parce qu'elle l'aime bien ou elle le déteste ?

—Un peu des deux, je crois. Mais je crois qu'elle l'aime bien surtout. Parce qu'il dit toujours qu'il veut que je sois moi-même.

—Ta magie dépend de tes émotions conscientes et inconscientes. Elle n'est pas réellement indépendante même si tu ne la contrôles pas. Cela veut dire que toi aussi tu l'aimes bien. Tu vas tenter quelque chose avec lui ?

Harry se frotta les mains l'un contre l'autre, incertain.

—Tu crois que je devrais ?

—Pourquoi pas ? Il est gentil avec toi, plutôt beau, intelligent et il s'intéresse à toi pour qui tu es et pas pour ce que tu représentes.

—Mais c'est bizarre de s'intéresser à moi, non ? demanda-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

—Tu manques trop de confiance en toi. Laisse le temps à Drago de te montrer qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à toi. C'est parfaitement possible.

—Mais il pourrait avoir qui il veut.

—Apparemment celui qu'il veut, c'est toi, taquina Hermione.

—Mais comment j'en suis arrivé là, gémit Harry en s'allongeant de nouveau sur la table.

—Harry, ce serait si grave, de plaire à quelqu'un pour toi-même ?

—Je crois que... J'ai juste peur. Tous ceux que j'aime en général, on finit par les blesser, les enlever, ou même les tuer. En plus, j'ai l'impression que personne ne voit vraiment Harry du coup.

—La guerre est finie. Personne ne va tenter de tuer Drago. Et si tu as cette impression, pourquoi tu ne lui montres ce Harry que personne ne voit ?

—Peut-être qu'il ne l'aimera pas...

—Si tu veux la réponse, il va falloir lui montrer qui tu es.

-Je suis nul à ça, Hermione, gémit Harry, désespéré. Je ne sais pas gérer ce genre de choses.

—Parce que tu ne l'as jamais fait. Il faut juste que tu essaies. Et que tu arrêtes de paniquer, sourit Hermione en serrant son bras en signe de réconfort.

—Et si je faisais tout foirer ?

—Tu te poses trop de question, sourit Hermione avec indulgence. Si tu fais tout foirer, tu réessaies avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais si tu as peur de te rater, c'est que tu as envie que ça marche.

—Vous dites pareil avec Drago. J'aime bien passer du temps avec lui et je pense que je serai triste s'il ne venait plus. Et puis... J'ai bien aimé l'embrasser aussi, avoua-t-il en se mordant une lèvre.

—Embrasser la fouine, grogna Ron en entrant dans la pièce en pyjama.

Harry paniqua instantanément mais Ron fronça le nez.

—Hermione essaye de me préparer depuis des semaines mais je trouve qu'il a toujours trop de poils.

Là-dessus, Ron fouilla dans les placards pour ensuite s'installer avec eux et commencer le petit déjeuner. Harry se tourna vers Hermione sans comprendre.

—Sous forme humaine, Ron, souffla Hermione.

—Une fouine reste une fouine. Après, si Harry a le cœur assez généreux pour devenir dompteur de fouine c'est son choix. Je n'aime juste pas les poils moi...

Harry le fixa, un sourcil redressé, avant de rire.

—Je crois qu'il tente encore une comparaison dont il a le secret, souffla-t-il à Hermione. Tu as trop tenté de le pousser en avant. On comprend même plus quand il parle maintenant...

Ron lui envoya aussitôt un morceau de brioche dessus.

—Hé !

—Ron, ne fais pas le sauvage, s'amusa la jeune femme. On ne joue pas avec la nourriture.

—Ce n'est pas moi qui fait mumuse avec du poil, répondit Ron en montrant Harry.

—Drago n'a pas de poil, tenta Harry en baissant la tête.

—ça, mec, c'est le genre de détail que je ne veux pas connaître, grimaça Ron en broyant ses céréales avec ses dents.

Harry rougit aussitôt et Hermione ne put retenir un sourire en buvant sa tasse de thé.

—Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

—T'en vouloir de quoi ?

—Pour Drago. Que ce soit lui.

—Harry, ce n'est pas à nous de juger qui tu fréquentes, répondit Hermione. C'est inattendu et étrange mais pour ma part, je suis heureuse de voir que tu as enfin quelqu'un d'autre que nous.

—Tant qu'il ne met pas des poils partout, rit Ron avant de se pencher vers Harry. Il a changé, tant qu'il reste aimable et qu'on ne m'oblige pas à l'appeler par son prénom, tu as notre bénédiction.

Ron se tourna soudainement vers Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

—J'ai l'impression de ressembler à Papa quand Ginny s'est mariée avec Dean.

—Non, tu es plus mignon que ton père, rassura Hermione en venant caresser sa joue avec tendresse.

—Je suis toujours là, grogna Harry. Et je ne vais pas épouser Drago ! On n'a même pas couché ensemble !

Ron fronça encore les sourcils en grimaçant.

—Harry, pas les détails, gémit-t-il en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles, tirant un rire léger à Hermione.

—Il revient te voir aujourd'hui ?

—Je ne sais pas. Je verrai bien.

—Tu vas essayer alors ?

Ron secoua la tête pour ne rien entendre.

—Peut-être, souffla Harry en jouant avec ses doigts. Oui.

Hermione hésita mais finit par se pencher vers lui avec un sourire, jetant un regard en coin à Ron.

—Moi je tiens à savoir comment ça avance entre vous, alors n'hésite pas, si tu as besoin.

—Hermione, rougit Harry, choqué.

—Quoi? Pas les détails mais les grandes lignes, rit Hermione en se redressant.

—On verra...

—Tu pourras au moins me confirmer les rumeurs qui circulent sur lui, il apparaît dans la presse au moins une fois par semaine, soupira Hermione en reprenant son thé.

—Quelles rumeurs ? s'étonna Harry.

—Tu ne lis toujours pas les journaux ?

—Non, juste ceux moldu pour trouver du travail.

Ron finit par enlever ses mains en voyant qu'ils étaient repartis sur une conversation plus neutre.

—Eh bien Drago Malfoy apparaît souvent dans la gazette. Peut-être à cause de son passé. La dernière rumeur en date le dit malade et la semaine d'avant, on disait de lui qu'il était marié en secret. Ils ne savent plus quoi inventer.

—Marié, s'étouffa Harry. Mais... Mais... Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas aventure sans lendemain alors...

—Ce sont des ragots. Quelqu'un aurait décelé la trace d'une alliance sur son doigt mais celle-là, je n'y crois pas.

—Souviens-toi du temps où tu apparaissais là-bas, souffla Ron entre deux bouchées.

—Et après vous me demandez pourquoi je ne lis pas les journaux, soupira Harry, résigné. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit malade non plus.

—ça reste la gazette, approuva Hermione. Parfois ils tapent juste mais la plupart du temps, ils visent à côté, c'est toujours amusant à lire.

—Ouais... Je vais passer pour le coup, soupira Harry en volant un morceau de brioche à Ron. Je peux rester là ce matin ?

—Bien sûr, on n'avait rien prévu.

—Tu es toujours le bienvenu Harry, souffla Ron en lui tapotant l'épaule.

* * *

 **Love sur vous :p**


	10. Chapitre 9 Plaisirs et questions

**-Hello vous ! Ici Shade!**

 **-Et Kay, comme toujours, au rendez-vous :)**

 **-On vous a manqué? :D Pas trop fâché pour le dernier chapitre?**

 **\- Celui là est plus long :)**

 **-Et devrait vraiment plaire parce qu'il y a une nouvelle avancée :D**

 **-Qui devrait beaucoup vous plaire :)**

 **-Comme d'habitude on remercie notre chere Bêta qui fait un top travail que vous semblez aussi très apprécier. :D**

 **-C'est grâce à elle que vos yeux ne saignent pas :P**

 **-Bref, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **-Et surtout on vous dit à dans 15 jours.**

 **-Love sur vous 3**

 **PS: Je vous jure que je vais réussir à répondre aux reviews, on y croit!**

 **Chapitre 9 : Plaisir et questions**

Deux jours plus tard, Drago revint et Harry était complètement fébrile. Parce que c'était lui qui lui avait envoyé un message pour l'inviter à un repas. Harry soupira une nouvelle fois et passa une main dans les cheveux qu'il avait repoussés en arrière pour tenter de paraître plus propre. Il tira ensuite sur la chemise qu'il avait enfilée. Simple, noire et bien boutonnée. Il avait hésité mais il n'avait pas changer son jean pour autant. Harry voulait faire les choses bien pour que cela marche avec Drago, alors il faisait un effort vestimentaire, il rangea son bazar dans le salon et prépara un repas qu'il espérait à la hauteur de l'héritier Malfoy.

Il soupira une dernière fois en allant ouvrir avec un air qu'il espérait charmeur. Drago haussa un sourcil en le voyant et son regard orageux le détailla de bas en haut avant de venir s'ancrer dans celui d'Harry, une question muette dans les yeux. Mais Harry ne fit qu'un sourire.

— Eh bien entre, souffla-t-il.

Harry allait baisser le regard avant de se rappeler qu'il s'était donné pour mission de séduire Drago. Alors il se redressa et attendit qu'il passe la porte pour prendre son manteau. Il avait vu ça une fois dans un film et il avait trouvé ça classe alors il tentait de reproduire le geste. Le blond ne montra pas sa surprise et le laissa faire, haussant simplement un sourcil.

— Allons boire un verre dans le salon. On prendra le dîner dans la cuisine, proposa Harry en ouvrant le passage.

Sur la petite table, il avait mis deux petites bougies chauffe plat mais c'était déjà ça, pensa-t-il en ravivant le feu. Il se tourna ensuite vers la bouteille de vin et les deux verres à pied qu'il était allé acheter spécialement pour ça. Il servit les deux verres avant d'en tendre un à Drago.

— Tu n'es pas trop fatigué de ta journée ? demanda-t-il en prenant place à côté de lui.

Dans un réflexe, il allait s'avachir mais se reprit vite et imita la position de son invité. Drago le fixa encore de longues secondes , reporta son regard sur le vin et le verre, prit le temps de boire une gorgée avant de lui sourire d'un air qu'il n'avait jamais affiché, entre moquerie et sensualité étrange.

— La journée a été bonne, assura Drago. Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre, pour ne pas dire une bêtise et but le verre de vin complet pour se donner du courage.

— Oh pas grand-chose, quelques courses...

— Tu n'as pas pu avancer sur ta salle de bain ?

— Non, j'avais autre chose en tête. D'ailleurs je vais aller voir dans la cuisine comment est le dîner.

Harry s'enfuit presque dans la pièce voisine, mais ayant mis des chaussures pour une fois il trébucha. Devant les fourneaux, il s'appuya contre le plan de travail en soupirant. Il s'ordonna au calme, se répétant qu'il pouvait le faire pendant de longues secondes.

Drago arriva en silence, comme à son habitude et s'appuya au chambranle de la porte, son verre toujours à la main. Son regard se balada sur Harry encore une fois, détailla la tenue qui n'était pas du tout familière à Potter, à ces chaussures qu'il voyait pour la première fois, surtout alors qu'il était en cuisine. Potter cuisinait toujours pieds nus. Il ne s'était jamais expliqué cette particularité mais c'était ancré comme ça. Pourtant il ne dit rien, but une nouvelle gorgée et ramena son regard sur le visage du brun.

— Tu nous as préparé quoi ?

Harry sursauta alors qu'il remuait le contenu d'une casserole. Il se tourna vers lui, comme pris en flagrant délit. Il mit quelques secondes à se reprendre et tenter de paraître assuré.

— Un soufflé au fromage, avec des filets mignons braisés, dit-il avant de montrer la table haute qu'il avait décorée de deux bougies ainsi qu'une vaisselle étincelante. Tu peux t'installer si tu veux.

Harry alla même lui tirer la chaise avec un visage crispé. Drago le remercia en s'installant et son regard gris continua à le suivre, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Cela sent bon.

— J'espère que cela le sera.

Harry finit par sortir les deux coupelles du four pour les mettre dans une assiette avec un peu de salade, essayant de refaire ce qu'il avait vu dans certains magazines de cuisine. Il vint les poser devant Drago à la manière d'un serveur, avant de se tourner vers la poêle. Il réussit à mettre la viande dans les assiettes mais se brûla en servant la sauce et en lâcha l'assiette qui se brisa au sol.

—Oh non, s'affola Harry en se jetant sur le carrelage.

Il ne lui fallut que trois secondes avant de se couper la main. Drago descendit aussitôt de son siège avec un froncement de sourcil, sortant sa baguette en s'accroupissant devant lui. Il prit sa main pour observer le sang et d'un sortilège informulé, guérit la coupure.

— Bon sang, Potter, fais attention. Laisse-moi faire.

— Non, non, ce n'est pas comme ça que cela doit se passer, s'affola Harry en le repoussant vers le fauteuil. Je vais y arriver.

Alors qu'il parlait, sa magie s'affola aussi. Il voulait tellement bien faire, réussir à arriver à ce que Drago avait l'habitude. En se préparant cet après-midi, il se demandait vraiment ce que Drago avait pu lui trouver jusque-là. Mais le blond le prit par le bras pour le redresser et sans quêter son avis, nettoya les débris d'un coup de baguette.

— Prends-en une autre, ordonna-t-il simplement avant de retourner s'asseoir comme demandé, sans parvenir à perdre son expression plus sérieuse.

Harry soupira mais fut rassuré en le voyant se rasseoir et prit une longue inspiration pour se redonner le courage et refaire une assiette complète. Mais il n'avait plus assez de viande. Il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître et servit sa part à Drago avant de se mettre en face, avec juste un peu de sauce et son soufflé.

— Bon appétit.

Drago répondit puis, mine de rien, coupa la moitié de son morceau de viande, le mit dans l'assiette d'Harry et commença à manger.

— Je peux prendre ma journée de jeudi si tu veux qu'on avance la salle de bain. Je ramènerai des échantillons pour que tu la relookes.

— Non, non, c'est pour toi, dit Harry en lui rendant. Je suis... devenu végétarien. Et je peux me débrouiller pour les travaux. Ce n'est pas la peine.

— Quoi, tu ne veux plus de mon aide maintenant ?

— Non, ce n'est pas ça, tempéra le brun en se mordant la lèvre. C'est juste que... Tu dois avoir d'autres choses à faire.

— Oh, tu veux apprendre à gérer mon emploi du temps à ma place ? s'enquit Drago en haussant un sourcil.

— Quoi ? Non !

Harry s'affola avant de gémir. Non, il n'était clairement pas doué dans l'art de faire la conversation. Il tenta de se reprendre et mangea un peu pour se donner contenance.

— Je me suis juste dit que tu aurais d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que ces basses besognes.

— ça suffit, souffla Drago en reposant sa fourchette pour se lever et quitter la cuisine.

Harry le regarda faire, effaré, avant de le suivre, pour tenter de le rattraper.

— Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, perdu.

Drago lui fit face dès qu'il le toucha et se retint visiblement de faire quelque chose. Les lèvres pincées, il balada son regard une nouvelle fois sur Harry.

— J'aimerais te dire que j'apprécie l'intention, Potter, souffla Drago le regard sombre.

C'était dingue, dès qu'il était contrarié après lui, il revenait toujours à son nom de famille. Il serait toujours Potter. Il devenait parfois Harry, au détour d'un baiser tendre, d'une caresse, d'un sourire, d'un moment complice. Mais Potter revenait toujours, c'était irritant.

— Tu es très élégant dans cette tenue mais ce n'est pas toi. Tu n'es pas végétarien, tu cuisines pieds nus, tu ne me prends pas mon manteau. Tu as les cheveux toujours en vrac, et tu ne m'invites pas à passer à table. Et tu n'es pas une basse besogne, bon sang ! Tu as réclamé mon aide et ce soir, tu n'en veux plus, je dois comprendre quoi au juste ? À quoi tu joues exactement ?

Harry le regarda, hébété, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les choses se passaient ainsi malgré tous ses efforts.

— Mais... Je voulais juste... Enfin. Être à ton niveau, dit-il comme si c'était évident. Pour te faire plaisir.

Il avait tenté de faire les choses bien pour le séduire. Drago était habitué au meilleur, il le répétait tout le temps, alors Harry avait simplement décidé de faire mieux. Le regard de Drago s'assombrit davantage et après une hésitation, amena une main près du visage d'Harry mais il semblait hésiter à le toucher.

— Tu n'as pas à te mettre à mon niveau, c'est quoi ses âneries encore ? Tu veux me faire plaisir ? Reste toi-même, cuisine pieds nus, embrasse-moi et rougis comme tu sais si bien le faire. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te mettes en quatre, que tu me présentes des assiettes de restaurant ou que tu m'épargnes de soi-disant basse besogne.

Il n'y avait pas un mot plus haut que l'autre et pourtant, tout le corps de Drago était tendu, comme s'il luttait pour garder son contrôle de lui-même. Il finit par avancer, obligeant Harry à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le mur et sa paume s'appuya sur le mur, tout proche du visage du brun alors que le front de Drago venait frôler celui d'Harry, son souffle se mêlant au sien.

— Tu veux me faire plaisir ? Sois toi-même. Mets une belle chemise si ça te chante mais reste Harry.

Harry fronça les sourcils, comprenant uniquement qu'il avait échoué. Il baissa la tête, triste, pourtant il aimait voir Drago contre lui, ici, à le regarder dans les yeux. À réagir pour qu'il soit lui-même. Il hésita une seconde, mais en sentant encore la tension dans le corps de Drago, il finit par l'attirer à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser voracement. Parce que Drago venait d'avouer qu'il ne voulait que Harry, et rien d'autre. Il n'avait qu'à être lui. Juste Harry.

Drago en grogna de satisfaction et posa enfin son autre main dans le creux du cou d'Harry alors qu'il répondait avec une ardeur encore teintée de sa colère précédente. Il rapprocha son corps, le coinçant davantage contre le mur mais cela lui importait peu. Il ne voulait qu'Harry. Son Harry. Qui rougirait après ce baiser. Qui s'avachirait dans le canapé près de lui qui restait si droit.

Harry passa une main dans les cheveux de Drago pour le décoiffer, en continuant son baiser avec joie. Parce qu'il était bêtement heureux. Il finit par le lâcher, les joues rougies, mais un sourire aux lèvres.

— Je déteste mes cheveux comme ça, avoua-t-il. Et ces chaussures me font un mal de chien. Je voulais juste essayer de te séduire. Mais je suis nul à ça aussi visiblement.

Pourtant cela ne sembla plus le déranger parce que Drago ne voulait que Harry. Pas quelqu'un comme lui.

— Je suis déjà séduit, révéla Drago avec un sourire en coin. Alors oublie les cheveux et les chaussures. Tu m'aurais accueilli pieds nus, les cheveux ébouriffés, avec une pizza que j'aurais dû lutter pour ne pas t'embrasser immédiatement. Tu n'es pas nul, si tu étais meilleur, je serais perdu.

— Perdu ? Pourquoi perdu ? s'étonna Harry avant de baisser un peu les yeux. Cela ne me dérange pas que tu m'embrasses... ça, j'aime bien.

— Que voilà une bonne nouvelle, souffla Drago avant de reprendre ses lèvres sans se faire prier.

Harry voulait poser des questions encore, il voulait comprendre mais quand Drago l'embrassait, c'était comme si le reste du monde n'existait plus. Alors il passa ses bras autour de son cou, se redressant pour se coller à lui avant de jouer avec sa langue avec envie. Parce que c'était bon, chaud et délicieux. Enfin quelque chose de bien dans cette soirée catastrophe. Harry finit pourtant par se reculer, les joues rouges de plaisir avant de murmurer, incertain de faire encore une bêtise.

— Si on oubliait le dîner pour profiter convenablement du canapé cette fois ?

— Oh une proposition indécente.

— Tais-toi, grogna Harry avant de reprendre sa bouche, refusant de se détacher du corps chaud contre lui.

Il colla même son bassin contre celui du blond pour l'empêcher d'avoir l'idée de se séparer encore. Drago sourit dans le baiser, sa main glissant du mur pour venir au creux des reins de Potter et l'amener plus proche. Harry gémit encore, sa main venant caresser la nuque pendant que l'autre venait attraper une hanche pour le tirer hors du couloir sans lâcher la bouche délicieuse. Drago suivit en restant tout contre lui, ses lèvres contre les siennes et sa main gardant sa nuque entre ses longs doigts autoritaires. Le brun finit par se reculer et se prit la porte du salon. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en enlevant ses chaussures d'un coup de pied, avant de tirer un peu plus son compagnon vers le canapé, presque impatient.

— Viens, souffla-t-il avant de revenir contre lui pour embrasser sa mâchoire, puis son cou.

— Tu vois, souffla Drago en défaisant la chemise trop boutonnée. Là tu es bien plus efficace en séduction. Juste avec ce mot.

— Ne te moque pas, ronchonna Harry en tirant la ceinture du pantalon de Drago pour venir caresser ses reins. Je pensais vraiment que cela te plairait.

— J'apprécie l'effort, vraiment. Mais tu es déjà trop séduisant au naturel pour ma santé mentale, rétorqua Drago qui continuait d'ouvrir la chemise.

— Moi ? s'étonna Harry avant de froncer les sourcils. Non.

— Crois-moi, insista Drago avant de reprendre sa bouche avec autorité alors que ses mains caressaient enfin le torse nu.

Harry grogna mais refusa de quitter la bouche de Drago, alors il ne fit que le pousser dans le canapé avec un geste vif. Il le suivit et s'assit à ses côtés avant de caresser sa joue.

— Je suis content que tu sois là. Et aussi que tu viennes m'aider pour la salle de bain.

— Ah voilà qui est mieux, sourit Drago en l'attirant plus près de lui d'un bras autour de ses épaules. Donc je prends ma journée de jeudi et j'arrive avec le petit déjeuner.

— Je vais finir par croire que tu veux habiter ici, rit Harry en l'attirant au-dessus de lui et de l'embrasser.

— Si tu veux m'attirer ici, il va falloir revoir cette baraque du sol au plafond, pas juste quelques pièces, rétorqua Drago alors que sa bouche allait s'égarer sur la mâchoire puis le cou d'Harry.

Il aimait ce Harry affamé de baisers et de contacts qui se laissait enfin aller.

— Qu'est-ce que je disais pour la salle à manger, rit Harry avant de relever le visage de Draco pour le regarder. Si je ne dois pas changer pour te plaire, alors la maison devra pour l'instant rester comme ça.

— Je suis capable de pique-niquer dans ce salon, je crois que je vais pouvoir m'adapter à plein de choses, souffla Drago en venant caresser la joue toute proche.

— Alors on est sauvé, sourit Harry avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Mais si tu es sage, je ferai des efforts pour te ménager.

— Tu es trop bon, ça mérite une récompense, murmura Drago avec un sourire en coin coquin.

Et sa main descendit sur le ventre dans une caresse lascive, lente, effleurant le bord du pantalon, jouant avec la ceinture. Harry en ronronna presque et il se cambra contre le toucher. Harry se glissa dans le cou pour venir le mordiller, alors qu'il glissait de nouveau ses mains sous la chemise, timidement. Drago l'encouragea d'un baiser avant d'entreprendre de défaire la ceinture pour accéder à ce qu'il convoitait et ses longs doigts glissèrent sur le membre dur de Potter à peine quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Drago grognait de satisfaction.

— Attends, murmura Harry en l'arrêtant. Je... Je peux te toucher aussi ?

— Touche-moi autant que tu veux, répondit Drago en se redressant pour le fixer. Tu peux faire tout ce qui te passe par la tête, tout ce qui te fait envie.

Harry finit par hocher la tête, intimidé, avant de remonter doucement ses mains sur les hanches de Drago, l'admirant au-dessus de lui. Il déboutonna un à un les boutons et se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'il l'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un torse plat, presque taillé dans le marbre. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de le regarder, l'admirer la dernière fois. Mais cette fois, ici, chez lui, il avait tout le temps qu'il voulait. Ses doigts remontèrent sur la peau pâle, la trouvant douce et ferme à la fois. Son ongle érafla un téton avec amusement juste pour voir la réaction de Drago qui frémit.

— Tu aimes regarder on dirait. Je te plais ? s'enquit Drago sans perdre une miette de son expression.

— Comme si tu ne savais pas à quel point tu es désirable...

La magie d'Harry se déclencha enfin, comme si elle avait attendu le bon moment pour entourer Drago dans un cocon de chaleur. Parce qu'Harry voulait tout toucher, tout savourer en même temps.

— Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir à quel point toi, tu me trouves désirable.

— Chercherais-tu les compliments, Drago ? sourit alors que ses mains redescendaient sur les hanches, puis l'une d'elle s'égara dans le dos, pour aller griffer légèrement la peau.

— Non, mais moi aussi, je cherche à te plaire Harry, révéla Drago en revenant tracer un chemin de baiser sur le torse dénudé.

— J'aime ta peau, révéla Harry dans un souffle, j'ai envie de la toucher partout. À chaque endroit. Voir si elle est douce partout. Si tout le reste est pareil.

Ses mains glissèrent dans le dos, puis sur les reins. Il hésita puis glissa les doigts sous la ceinture du pantalon, caressant le haut des fesses.

— Je t'en prie, vérifie partout, invita Drago de sa voix chaude et rauque en reprenant ses caresses sur le boxer.

Ses lèvres atteignaient le ventre et il goûta chaque portion de peau du bout de la langue, découvrant chaque centimètre, prenant tout le temps qu'il voulait. Harry se cambra et ses mains remontèrent dans les cheveux souples.

— J'aime quand tes cheveux retombent sur ton front. J'adore quand ils t'agacent et que tu les relèves, continua Harry alors que sa magie s'appuyait un peu plus sur Drago, envoyant des petites décharges de plaisir.

— Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu me préfères débraillé, s'amusa Drago alors que ses mains écartaient le boxer.

Sa bouche continuait son chemin alors que ses doigts descendaient le vêtement avant de remonter l'intérieur des cuisses dans une caresse et que sa main droite ne vienne s'occuper tout aussi tranquillement de l'érection d'Harry.

— Attends, s'affola-t-il, une seconde. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Oh, tu as besoin d'une explication ? s'enquit Drago sans même s'arrêter.

Harry grogna mais tenta de le remonter à sa bouche pour oublier l'embarras qu'il ressentait d'être aussi découvert. Drago revint donc s'emparer de ses lèvres avec un sourire en coin un peu moqueur.

— Je me suis fait avoir la dernière fois, murmura Harry. Mais pas cette fois.

Sa main se glissa maladroitement vers le pantalon et l'ouvrit. Il s'assura d'avoir la bouche de Drago contre la sienne pour venir effleurer l'intérieur du boxer. Ce dernier grogna aussitôt de satisfaction, son baiser devenant plus autoritaire, plus enflammé. Harry y répondit par réflexe, restant concentré sur les sensations qu'il ressentait. C'était à la fois chaud, doux et excitant. Les doigts bougèrent un peu plus, testant avant de retrouver les perceptions qu'il avait en se caressant lui-même. Il prit de l'assurance et se mit à bouger plus franchement alors que sa langue venait s'enrouler autour de celle de Drago avec envie. Ce dernier accentua sa propre caresse, se calant sur le rythme qu'Harry lui imposait.

Drago frémissait, grognait, donnait même des coups de reins pour s'enfoncer dans la main chaude et accueillante. À cet instant, Drago oublia qu'Harry pouvait paniquer, s'affoler ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il voulait Harry et encore ses gestes qui le rendaient fou, anéantissaient peu à peu sa raison et laissaient voir ses instincts plus bestiaux. Il voulait juste Harry.

La magie d'Harry s'affola, s'enroulant autour d'eux pour les exciter un peu plus. Mais le brun se recula d'un coup, en le fixant.

— Tu es marié ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

— Quoi ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils, déboussolé par la soudaine question.

— Réponds juste ! Oui ou non ?

— Non. D'où tires-tu ça ?

Mais Harry ne répondit pas et l'attira de nouveau contre ses lèvres, reprenant ses mouvements comme si de rien n'était. Drago mit quelques secondes à se reprendre avant de finalement abandonner l'idée de chercher une explication et recommencer à le caresser. Harry sourit, se cambra même pendant de longues secondes, mais finit par le repousser encore une fois.

— Attends, tu n'es pas malade, non plus ?

— Potter, sérieusement ? soupira Drago. Écoute, si tu ne veux rien faire, il suffit juste de me le dire !

Harry fronça les sourcils, étonné.

— Quoi, non ?! Par Merlin, Draco, comment tu peux dire que je n'en ai pas envie alors que...

Harry fit aussitôt un mouvement de bassin en avant pour montrer son érection entre ses doigts.

— Parce que tu poses des questions qui me montrent que tu penses clairement à autre chose. Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais ! répondit Drago d'une voix rauque. Alors que tout ce qui habite mes pensées, c'est toi et ta peau chaude, toi et tes murmures, toi et ton souffle haché, toi et ton corps qui vibre sous mes doigts.

Le rougissement d'Harry revint aussitôt alors qu'il n'osait plus bouger, même sa magie se stoppa, incertain.

— Ah oui ? murmura Harry avant de chercher à coller leur front ensemble comme une simple caresse.

— Oh oui, assura Drago dans un souffle. Que toi, dans chacune de mes pensées.

— ça, ça me plaît aussi, chuchota Harry

Il lécha sensuellement une lèvre de Drago. Ses doigts reprirent leurs mouvements lents, plus sensuels, et la magie prit le même chemin. Elle se fit plus cajoleuse, plus tendre pour essayer d'amadouer Drago.

— Réellement ? insista Drago.

— Je ne devrais pas ? hésita Harry en s'arrêtant encore une fois.

— Arrête tes questions et cesse de t'arrêter, souffla Drago en reprenant ses lèvres. Voilà ce que tu dois faire.

— C'est dans mes cordes, assura Harry en obéissant aussitôt avec un grand sourire.

— Me voilà rassuré, murmura le blond en reprenant ses caresses avec plus d'ardeur.

Les doigts d'Harry firent de même mais il se retrouva bloqué par le manque d'espace. Sa magie l'aida soudainement un peu trop vivement et descendit presque le pantalon de Drago jusqu'aux chevilles d'un coup.

— Désolé, souffla le brun, mais il ne fit que se cambrer davantage contre lui, pas du tout attristé à la vue de son visage.

Une main sur l'érection, l'autre dans les cheveux descendit sur la nuque puis les reins, avant d'arriver aux fesses pour se serrer contre lui.

— Drago...

— Je sais, souffla le blond en collant son bassin au sien.

Entre les cuisses d'Harry, voilà où était sa place. Il était bien là. Il se laissait de nouveau porter par son désir et lorsque son sexe s'approcha, il ouvrit la main et chassa celle d'Harry pour qu'ils puissent se toucher. Harry se cambra furieusement et s'accrocha trop fortement à une épaule, alors que l'autre restait sur une fesse bombée pour se frotter contre lui. C'était si bon, si délicieux qu'il gémit puissamment en se cachant dans le cou.

— C'est bon là ? s'enquit Drago d'une voix sensuelle alors que sa main emprisonnait leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre. Tu ne penses qu'à moi aussi ?

— Je ne pense toujours qu'à toi, dit Harry sans réfléchir, les yeux fermés.

— ça, ça me plaît, gémit le blond en donnant un coup de rein.

La tête d'Harry bascula en arrière alors que des petites étincelles apparaissaient partout. Il allait rendre les armes, c'était bien trop savoureux. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la peau ferme, alors qu'Harry cherchait avec frénésie les lèvres pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas le seul à se perdre dans le plaisir. Drago l'embrassa alors à en perdre son souffle. Parce que c'était exquis, il perdait la tête et il accentua ses mouvements.

Harry gémit contre ses lèvres, alors qu'il se libérait entre eux, le souffle court, incapable de se retenir, et que les étincelles rebondissaient dans toutes la pièce, poussant les meubles parfois. Drago ne tarda pas à suivre en l'entendant mais il ne relâcha pas ses lèvres pour autant. Son baiser perdit peu à peu en ardeur et devint plus doux. Harry l'enlaça fermement, il le garda contre lui en tentant de retrouver son calme. Il aimait sentir le corps de Drago se faire un peu plus lourd sur lui, leurs gestes devenant plus tendres maintenant que les choses s'étaient calmées. Drago dégagea sa main et s'essuya discrètement pour mieux enlacer Harry et le garder tout contre lui.

Harry profita quelques minutes avant de se mettre à pouffer doucement.

— Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? s'enquit Drago en redressant juste assez la tête pour l'observer.

— Tu n'as pas aimé le début, mais finalement je suis arrivé là où je voulais, avoua Harry encore rouge, mais fier de lui visiblement.

— Oh c'était à ça que tu aspirais quand tu as préparé ce repas et mis ces vêtements ?

Harry haussa une épaule et détourna le regard pour cacher sa gêne bien qu'il continua à caresser le creux des reins.

— Je voulais faire les choses biens et tenter de te séduire. Alors je suppose que c'était la fin logique quand on veut que la personne s'intéresse à nous, non ?

— Harry, je m'intéresse déjà à toi, souffla Drago. Et si tu as envie de ça, tu as juste à le dire. Je ne veux pas que tu emploies de telles méthodes. Je suis flatté mais je préfère le Harry naturel.

— Je crois que j'avais compris quand tu as piqué ta crise, s'amusa-t-il en venant lui embrasser le nez. Cela me fait d'ailleurs très plaisir. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être toujours à quatre épingles.

— Seconde nature et question d'habitude, répondit Drago en se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

— Frimeur, sourit Harry en se collant contre son torse.

Il aimait écouter le son du cœur du Serpentard, directement sur cette peau. Oui, comme ça, il se sentait bien, apaisé.

— Ne sois pas jaloux, tu es parfait comme tu es, assura Drago en venant caresser ses cheveux.

— Je ne suis pas jaloux, murmura-t-il calmement, se détendant contre lui.

— Me voilà ravi de l'apprendre, s'amusa le blond avant d'embrasser tendrement le haut de son crâne. Parce qu'il n'y a vraiment aucune raison.

Harry se laissa câliner pendant un moment, sans bouger, et reprit la parole dans un chuchotis, les doigts venant chercher ceux de Drago.

— Tu n'es pas malade ? demanda-t-il toujours contre lui.

— Tu es têtu, sourit ce dernier en entrelaçant leurs mains.

— Je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

— Evidement.

— Cela me fait plaisir, avoua Drago avant de l'embrasser de nouveau sur la tête. Qu'est ce qui te laisserait croire que je suis malade ? Ou marié ? Oh, comprit-il soudain. Tu lis la presse ?

— Non. Mais Hermione m'en a parlé. J'ai eu un peu peur...

Harry s'en cacha même dans le cou de Drago pour être plus proche de lui encore et s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

— Cette rumeur vient de la commercialisation à venir de ma prochaine potion. Une potion revigorante qui, en plus, cache les marques de fatigues comme les cernes, les yeux rouges, ce genre de symptôme. Quelqu'un m'a vu en boire et la presse a fait le reste, expliqua tranquillement Drago en serrant son étreinte. Mais je n'ai aucune maladie mortelle, je vais bien.

— Alors pourquoi prendre une telle potion ? demanda Harry en venant caresser le poignet.

— J'étais fatigué et ça me donnait l'occasion de tester son efficacité. Elle marche bien, elle aura du succès.

— Hm...

Harry n'était pas convaincu mais déjà il n'était pas malade, alors il se cala encore un peu plus contre lui et préféra profiter de l'instant pour le moment. Drago le garda contre lui et tendit l'autre bras pour attraper l'un des plaids qui traînait et les en couvrir, alors qu'ils étaient toujours dénudés. Il mit de longues minutes à briser le silence tranquille qui s'était installé.

— J'aime beaucoup t'avoir là, comme ça.

— Cela tombe bien, car je ne compte pas bouger, rit légèrement Harry en fixant les flammes au loin. Tu es très confortable pour un coussin, ajouta-t-il avec amusement.

— Ne me prends pas pour un coussin, grommela Drago avant de soupirer. Mais tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie que tu bouges.

— Un coussin haut de gamme ? proposa Harry en se redressant pour le regarder, espiègle.

— Ne t'enfonce pas, tu veux ?

— Me semblait pourtant que c'était toi qui nous tenais tout à l'heure et que ça te plaisait justement que je m'enfonce, rougit Harry en venant se cacher dans le torse.

C'était gênant mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était un réflexe avec Drago. La provocation. Une seconde nature comme il le disait. Cela tira un petit rire amusé au blond qui baissa les yeux mais n'aperçut que la masse brune des cheveux d'Harry qui était tout contre lui.

— Assume, Harry, c'est plutôt une bonne repartie, taquina Drago.

Harry rit un peu avant de se réinstaller.

— Faut croire que tu me dévergondes. Tu as une très mauvaise influence même, dit-il avec douceur.

— J'aime l'idée que tu te dévergondes un peu. On pourra s'enfoncer de nouveau, s'amusa Drago.

— Hé je ne suis pas coincé ! grogna Harry en le pinçant un peu avant de reprendre sa caresse. Mais on pourra peut-être recommencer.

— Le peut-être est en trop.

— Tu n'avais qu'a pas dire que j'étais coincé, rit-il, avant de déposer un baiser sur la peau.

— ça finira par te passer.

— Comment ça ? demanda Harry en se redressant pour le regarder, ses lunettes de travers.

— Ton côté coincé, répondit Drago avec un sourire coquin. Il finira par disparaître. À force...

Harry rougit aussitôt et se détourna avec un air malgré tout amusé.

— Imbécile.

— Tu verras, rit Drago en embrassant sa tempe. Tu finiras par en redemander.

— Tu y crois beaucoup trop, répliqua Harry avec un autre rire. Il va me falloir beaucoup plus que ça.

— Laisse-moi un peu de temps, tu verras bien.

— Essayerais-tu de te taper l'incruste ?

— Non, ça je le fais déjà bien.

Le rire du brun fut sa seule réponse. Ils passèrent la soirée ainsi, sereinement, à discuter de tout et de rien. Drago ne partit que lorsqu'Harry commença à dodeliner de la tête.

 **Harry se dévergonde, non ? :D**

 **Love sur vous 3**


	11. Chapitre 10 Eau et Magie

**-Hello vous :3 Ici Shade!**

 **\- Et Kay, l'une ne va pas sans l'autre :P**

 **-La Team est au complet avec vous et Nath bien sur :3 Visiblement le dernier chapitre vous a plu, le Harry coquin et voulant plaire à Drago était chou, non ?**

 **\- J'espère que celui-là vous plaira tout autant mais je n'ai pas trop de doute avec la présence de nos deux compères tout mouillés.**

 **-On remercie Nathdawn comme d'habitude :) vous êtes beaucoup à aimer son travail de bêta :) elle est fantastique, hein ?**

 **\- Nous en tout cas, on la trouve fabuleuse.**

 **-On vous laisse avec la lecture du chapitre tout chaud :3**

 **-Bonne lecture et à bientôt :)**

 **-Love sur vous :3**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10 : Eau et Magie**_

Drago ouvrit la porte du coude, les bras chargés de plusieurs sacs et il alla tout poser sur la table basse après avoir refermé du pied.

— Harry, petit déjeuner, appela-t-il en commençant à déballer.

Le brun débarqua torse nu, un jean enfilé à la va vite sur les hanches, n'ayant même pas ses lunettes.

— Pardon, j'ai raté le réveil, s'affola-t-il. Je vais utiliser une dernière fois cette douche de malheur et j'arrive.

— Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit indispensable, répondit Drago en se redressant pour l'observer. Tu seras couvert de poussière d'ici une heure ? D'ailleurs tu as une autre salle de bain à utiliser, le temps des travaux ?

— T'inquiète pas, cela va juste me réveiller, assura Harry en se frottant le torse encore couvert de traces de draps. Et je me débrouillerai pour la douche.

— ça, ce n'est pas une réponse.

— Assieds-toi et fais le thé, dit simplement Harry avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir.

Drago soupira en le voyant faire et repoussa certains sacs pour déballer le petit déjeuner avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour aller préparer le thé. Harry revint à peine cinq minutes après, les cheveux fraîchement séchés à la serviette au vu du nid d'oiseau qu'il avait sur la tête. Il finit même d'enfiler son tee-shirt et s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

— Bonjour, glissa-t-il en prenant les tasses.

Mais Drago l'arrêta en glissant un bras autour de sa taille. Il prit le temps de le ramener contre lui et de s'emparer de ses lèvres avec douceur. Il le dégusta comme la meilleure des friandises, effleurant même la peau de sa langue. Il se redressa après de longue secondes, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Bonjour, Harry.

Harry rougit légèrement, ne s'y attendant pas et passa un bras dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui.

— Bonjour, murmura-t-il plus timidement.

Il n'était pas habitué à tant de gestes tendres si tôt le matin, mais Drago finit par le relâcher pour aller attraper la théière et embrassa une dernière fois son front.

— Allons manger.

Harry sourit tendrement, reprit les tasses, glissa un autre baiser sur la joue et fila au salon.

— ça tombe bien, j'ai super faim !

— J'ai ramené ce qu'il fallait. Y compris de ces pâtisseries que tu aimes tant.

— Je vais prendre des kilos si tu continues, rit Harry en se jetant dans le canapé, mettant ses pieds nus sous lui pour admirer toutes les boites sans savoir par quoi commencer.

— Tu as de la marge, assura le blond en servant les deux tasses avant de lui mettre une boîte sur les genoux.

Harry l'ouvrit aussitôt, ravi, pour tomber sur un mille-feuille qu'il prit aussitôt entre ses doigts pour croquer dedans, laissant de la crème sortir un peu partout.

— C'est trop bon, gémit-il en se léchant les doigts.

— C'est indécent, souffla Drago en venant embrasser sa tempe, le regard sombre avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'étonna Harry en se tournant vers lui.

— Rien, murmura Drago avec son sourire en coin avant d'attaquer une autre boîte.

Harry haussa une épaule et reprit son petit déjeuner. Une fois le mille-feuille finit, il attaqua un croissant avec sa tasse de thé.

— J'espère que tu es en forme. Cela ne dérange pas que tu prennes ta journée ?

— Non, j'ai travaillé dimanche.

— Mais tu ne te reposes jamais ? s'affola Harry.

— Je gère une entreprise dont dépendent des milliers de personnes, c'est beaucoup de travail. Et faire des potions, ce n'est pas du travail. J'y prends beaucoup de plaisir.

— C'est vrai que tu avais beaucoup de talent déjà à Poudlard. C'est bien que tu aies pu combiner ta passion et ton métier.

— C'était le but. C'est ce qu'il faut que tu vises Harry.

— Je n'ai pas de vraie passion mais je trouverai bien. J'espère par contre que tu ne trompes pas tous les gens sur la marchandise comme tu l'as fait avec moi, souffla Harry en le regardant au-dessus de ses lunettes.

— Je ne t'ai pas trompé, corrigea Drago. Tu t'es senti bien, non ?

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, s'exclama Harry en le menaçant du reste de son croissant.

— Je pense que tu devrais m'expliquer concrètement.

Harry prit une longue gorgée pour se donner un peu de courage et détourna le regard.

— Je parle du plaisir qui est arrivé, ainsi que la montée de désir...

— Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à le dire, souffla Drago avec un sourire en coin moqueur. C'était bon, délicieux ou encore meilleur que cela ?

— Ah ! T'es chiant, rit Harry en lui tournant le dos, boudeur.

Drago posa sa tasse et s'approcha de lui, collant son torse au dos. Sa main caressa le bras alors qu'il se retenait de rire et il fit plutôt un baiser dans le cou d'Harry.

— Si tu en veux d'autres, je peux t'en refaire, finit-il par rire. Même si je préférerais te donner du plaisir moi-même.

Le frisson qui prit Harry secoua tout son corps avant qu'il ne repose sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago.

— Je n'aime pas me dire que ce que je ressens n'est pas réel, avoua-t-il. Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais du matin pour ce genre de chose...

— Cela t'embête ?

Harry engloutit sa dernière viennoiserie avant de se tourner vers lui, pour déposer un baiser proche des lèvres.

— Non, mais du coup, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on va travailler.

— Pour ce matin, je me contiendrais alors, assura Drago en caressant sa joue. Tu veux commencer par regarder ce que j'ai apporté ou tout casser en premier ?

Harry le regarda au-dessus de ses lunettes comme si c'était évident.

— Toujours à la masse, je suppose.

— Oui, sourit Harry en bondissant du canapé, excité. Allez, je vais pouvoir voir si tu sais si bien bouger ces muscles que j'ai touchés l'autre jour.

— Tu m'as pourtant déjà vu faire. Tu n'as pas été assez attentif ?

— J'aime bien regarder, tu l'as dit toi-même.

— ça, ça me plaît mais hors de question que tu te contentes de regarder, rétorqua Drago en se levant. Au boulot.

Il ôta son pull, restant en simple polo blanc dont il remonta les manches et incita Harry à prendre la direction de la salle de bain.

— C'est toi le feignant, sourit Harry

— Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, grommela Drago en attrapant la masse. Bon, on casse quoi ?

— Tout ! J'en peux plus de ce noir ! sourit Harry en prenant une plus petite pour attaquer le carrelage. Commence par les meubles.

— D'accord, tout alors, murmura Drago avant de donner le premier coup.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Drago pour casser le peu de meubles qu'il y avait. Le prochain coup de masse par contre ripa et atterrit dans un tuyau qui se perça et fit jaillir de l'eau. Même si Harry avait coupé l'eau après sa douche, elle coula de plus en plus en fort en les aspergeant violemment de la tête au pied.

— Putain, Drago, cria Harry en essayant de s'avancer vers le tuyau d'une main et se protéger de l'autre.

– Tu n'as pas coupé l'eau ? gronda Drago en tâtant ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette.

— Si, mais je crois qu'il y a un deuxième robinet quelque part par-là ! Aide-moi plutôt !

Drago sortit sa baguette et d'un sort, il parvint à reboucher la fuite. Trempé, il s'approcha d'Harry avec un soupir.

— Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant que je ne commence à casser ?

Mais ce fut le rire cristallin d'Harry qui lui répondit. Visiblement, lui trouvait la situation très drôle.

— T'aurais vu ta tête quand ça a explosé ! s'écria Harry une main sur le ventre, l'autre repoussant ses cheveux trempés.

— Oh, cela t'amuse ? murmura Drago.

Il fixa Harry en haussant un sourcil, repoussa ses cheveux blonds trempés et dégoulinant d'une main tandis que son regard parcourait le corps d'Harry dont les vêtements mouillés collaient à la peau d'une façon bien trop indécente pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Harry finit par poser aussi son regard vers lui, après avoir lâché un « oui », mais il se stoppa presque immédiatement. Son regard parcourut la silhouette longue de Drago, soulignée par le polo qui lui collait à la peau et qui était devenu transparent. Harry se lécha une seconde les lèvres, pour remonter au visage du blond, pour tenter de calmer la soudaine montée de désir mais c'était peine perdue, car l'eau coulait sur sa peau en petites gouttes et lui donnait envie de toutes les lécher. Même celles sur ses mèches de cheveux. Cependant son visage n'éveillait pas encore son désir. Par contre sa magie l'entoura aussitôt d'une brume rouge, intense et lourde dans la pièce.

— Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi, Harry, chuchota Drago en s'approchant de lui.

Pourtant son ton de voix ne contenait pas une once de colère, pas le moindre reproche mais était au contraire rauque et lourde. Harry grogna soudainement, balança ses lunettes à l'aveugle et la seconde suivante, il plaqua durement Drago contre un mur, la bouche sur la sienne, tirant déjà sur son tee-shirt pour lui arracher. La brume rouge les entoura aussitôt et Drago sentit des petites piqûres sensuelles sur tout son corps.

Le blond referma aussitôt les bras sur lui, conquérant ses lèvres sans la moindre hésitation. L'une de ses mains s'empara de la nuque du survivant avec une possessivité extrême alors que l'autre laissait tomber sa baguette pour se glisser sous les vêtements, affamé de sentir sa peau. Le brun grogna une nouvelle fois, avant de venir mordiller les lèvres, alors que le tee-shirt de Drago se déchirait à cause de sa magie. Harry vint aussitôt caresser le torse avec ferveur, puis descendit au pantalon pour l'ouvrir précipitamment. Il saisit l'érection et glissa son visage dans son cou pour lécher enfin ses gouttes qui le tentait tant. Drago grogna en se cambrant sous le toucher, il n'eut même pas le temps de s'étonner de l'assurance soudaine d'Harry, de sa prise d'initiative qu'il ne pensait déjà plus qu'à lui. Sa main alla donc se glisser sous le pantalon du brun, caressant les fesses sous sa paume qui le firent grogner de nouveau.

Harry en vint à se frotter contre lui cherchant à augmenter son désir, ainsi que celui de Drago. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était du plaisir avec Drago, cet homme qui continuait à subir ses lubies de non magie, aussi celle de ses travaux, tout en étant aux petits soins pour lui. Comment il ne pouvait pas succomber à ses charmes ? Sans même parler de ce corps qu'il avait envie de dévorer tout entier.

Il finit par prendre une main de Drago pour la plaquer contre le mur, s'amusant à avoir pour une fois le dessus. Parce que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment, tant pis pour sa magie, tant pis pour lui, tant que Drago et lui en avait envie. La prise de Drago sur la nuque d'Harry se resserra en contrepartie et il ramena ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une ardeur enflammée. Harry était en train d'allumer son désir et il savait que si le brun continuait ainsi, il ne pourrait pas se réfréner longtemps. Mais Potter semblait pris d'une envie plus forte que lui parce qu'il oubliait d'en être gêné ou indécis. Il se frottait, sa magie l'allumait, il essayait de prendre le contrôle et Drago adorait cela. S'il avait envie, il allait le satisfaire.

Le souffle court et haché, il inversa les positions d'un coup de bassin, plaqua Harry contre le mur avec une autorité impérieuse et sa bouche glissa sur le cou de Potter tandis que sa main lâchait la nuque pour aller satisfaire les appétits du brun, sous la ceinture de son pantalon imbibé d'eau. Harry se cambra brutalement, renversant sa tête contre le mur. C'était tellement bon, tellement fou, qu'il s'en fichait qui était au-dessus, tant qu'il pouvait continuer de toucher ce corps si chaud et dur contre le sien. Drago redressa la tête juste pour le plaisir de le contempler quelques secondes avant que ses mains n'aillent ouvrir le pantalon sans plus de cérémonie.

La patience dont il avait promis de faire preuve n'existait plus. Pas alors qu'Harry était là, offert, réclamant tout de ses attentions. Pas alors qu'il lui avait presque sauté dessus. Pas alors qu'il était si excité. Pas alors qu'il semblait juste le vouloir. Drago n'était pas aussi vertueux, il n'allait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille alors qu'il en rêvait depuis des mois, que ce corps le hantait, que tous ses instincts voulaient répondre à l'appel silencieux d'Harry.

Il se baissa, parcourant le torse de baiser en emmenant le pantalon et le boxer d'Harry jusqu'au bas des chevilles. Une fois à genou, il n'attendit même pas pour lécher le membre tendu devant son visage avec un air gourmand. Il voulait tout. Drago voulait tout lui donner et tout lui prendre. Il le voulait tellement que l'une de ses mains se glissa entre ses cuisses pour les écarter et l'autre ramassait déjà sa baguette à terre. Il prenait le sexe en bouche lorsque ses doigts lubrifiés d'un sort informulé se faufilèrent entre les fesses du brun. Il voulait tout et tout de suite.

— Drago ! s'écria Harry en prenant les cheveux blonds dans son poing.

Il aurait dû protester. Il ne voulait pas que leur première fois se passe comme ça, contre un mur d'une pièce en chantier. Mais tout semblait si insignifiant en dehors de cette bouche brûlante sur lui et cette main gênante. Sa magie l'incita aussi à plus en tournant autour d'eux. Il se crispa une seconde, hésitant, mais la langue de Drago fit cette chose qui le fit se cambrer davantage et il ouvrit les cuisses de lui-même. Il chercha même une position pour lui laisser plus d'espace lui faisant entièrement confiance pour lui donner le plaisir que lui et sa magie réclamait.

Cela fit gronder Drago, sa gorge vibrant alors que sa bouche allait et venait sur le sexe d'Harry, découvrant enfin son goût et sa saveur. Son corps, son instinct avait pris le contrôle et il n'avait plus la capacité de raisonner, de réfléchir. Drago n'était plus au contrôle de lui-même. Son seul objectif était de satisfaire Harry. Si ce dernier avait marqué une hésitation, peut-être Drago aurait-il réalisé ce qu'il était en train de faire. Peut-être se serait-il rendu compte que tout ce qu'il faisait maintenant, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Lui qui avait fait attention à Harry tout au long, à y aller doucement. Il s'était promis de faire les choses biens. Il s'était promis de prendre le temps. Que leur première fois serait idéale pour Harry. Qu'elle correspondrait aux idéaux du brun.

Drago n'était pas patient mais il était profondément logique, raisonné et attentif. Il connaissait Harry, il savait ce que souhaitait ce sorcier. Ou ce dont il pouvait rêver. Et il ne rêvait absolument pas de faire l'amour, pour la première fois, contre un mur branlant et couvert de poussière. Drago le savait et ça n'avait jamais été son intention que d'en arriver là. Seulement voilà, il n'était plus lui-même lorsque les cuisses d'Harry s'ouvrirent. Il n'était plus capable de réfléchir lorsque les doigts s'emparèrent de ses cheveux. Il n'avait déjà plus la capacité de raisonner lorsqu'Harry se cambra. Il avait déjà laissé tomber tout raisonnement logique et bien pensant lorsqu'il sentit le corps d'Harry s'abandonner totalement à lui. Seul son corps agissait, sa bouche, sa langue jouant avec l'érection d'Harry tandis que son doigt caressait, détendait l'anneau de chair avant de s'y introduire tranquillement.

Harry tapa une nouvelle fois sa tête contre le mur avant que son regard ne se baisse vers Drago pour se rassurer. Et le voir faire, se voir s'enfoncer entre ses lèvres pales qui le fascinaient toujours était un spectacle qui faillit le faire jouir. Mais à la place, il ne fit que gronder tout bas et sa magie vibra autour de lui, crépitant presque. Sa main serra un peu plus les cheveux, son bassin s'avança pour se planter de lui-même entre ses lèvres en gémissant.

— Drago, appela-t-il bassement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'appelait, pourquoi il voulait croiser son regard alors qu'il était dans une telle situation, mais il voulait sentir Drago, son corps, pour que son esprit ne parte pas ailleurs, pour qu'il n'ait pas peur non plus. Parce que jusqu'ici Drago ne lui avait pas fait de mal alors Harry voulait lui faire confiance pour la suite.

Ce nom entre ses lèvres avec cette voix le rendait fou. Il aurait pu continuer à le caresser, à le prendre en bouche pendant des heures juste pour l'entendre encore. Son doigt allait et venait lentement, aidé par le sort lubrifiant, il ne rencontrait aucune résistance. Il laissa sortir le sexe d'Harry dans un bruit indécent et leva les yeux vers le brun au moment où son doigt allait trouver la prostate pour la première fois. Il voulait voir son expression, voir son visage à ce moment-là. Parce que malgré son propre désir, son érection douloureuse, Harry passait avant et il ne voulait que du plaisir pour lui.

Cette fois encore ce fut la magie d'Harry qui répondit. Elle claqua comme un fouet alors que Harry ferma brusquement les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, laissant passer un gémissement de plaisir qui raisonna dans toute la salle de bain. Sa prise se fit presque dure dans les cheveux, mais Harry ne contrôlait plus rien depuis bien trop longtemps. Cela perdit totalement Drago dont le regard s'assombrit. Il fut incapable de détacher son regard du visage d'Harry, de ses lèvres, de ses sons qu'il chercha à reproduire. Alors Drago recommença, encore et encore, glissant même un deuxième doigt lorsqu'il sentit Harry réceptif, complètement détendu et offert.

— Drago, par Merlin, s'énerva soudainement Harry.

La magie d'Harry fit se redresser Drago, comme la poigne dans ses cheveux, pour l'attirer à ses lèvres et les ravager, les mordre, incapable de comprendre le plaisir qui l'assaillait. C'était si différent avec une femme. Il sentait tout monter en lui, sans comprendre.

— Fais quelque chose, ordonna-t-il contre les lèvres, le souffle haché et court, alors que sa main tentait de retrouver l'érection de Drago pour le caresser.

Drago en gémit contre la bouche d'Harry, s'empara de ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait le mouvement de ses doigts. Il voulait le satisfaire, plonger en lui et le prendre comme il en avait besoin. Mais il ne voulait pas que la douleur existe entre eux, alors il continua, encore. Harry glissa sa main pour entourer ses épaules pour se serrer contre lui, plantant ses ongles dans la peau, alors qu'il mordait ses lèvres en l'embrassant. Parce que le plaisir montait encore et encore, devenant presque étouffant, lui faisant tourner la tête. Son autre main sur l'érection de Drago accéléra et il leva un peu plus sa jambe pour lui faciliter l'accès.

— Je vais venir si tu continues, réussit-il à murmurer incapable de se retenir.

Drago glissa un bras sous sa cuisse pour l'aider à relever la jambe et finalement, il retira ses doigts, lentement. Tout en redressant la tête, il chassa la main d'Harry pour venir guider son sexe, le lubrifiant grâce à ce qu'il restait sous ses doigts avant de caresser l'entrée d'Harry avec. Son regard lui, était fixé sur le visage de Potter, scrutant chaque expression, chaque son pour guetter ce qui n'irait pas. Puis, toujours sans un mot, il commença à le pénétrer. Cela entra presque seul mais Drago prenait son temps, scrutant Harry d'un regard sombre et brûlant.

Harry se mordit férocement la lèvre pour s'empêcher de grogner. Son autre bras alla dans les cheveux blonds, et finalement il passa son autre jambe autour du bassin de Drago pour s'accrocher à lui. Le regard de Drago se brouilla et il s'enfonça jusqu'au bout en pinçant les lèvres, venant fourrer son visage dans le cou d'Harry. Il embrassa la peau fine pour étouffer un gémissement. Parce qu'Harry était délicieux. Absolument parfait. Il ne put lui laisser que quelques secondes pour s'habituer avant de commencer à aller et venir, veillant à lui tirer de nouveaux sons indécents de plaisir alors qu'il mordillait la peau sous ses lèvres.

— Drago, s'affola Harry en tentant de bouger aussi.

Sa magie les entoura encore plus, devenant presque moite autour d'eux, leur donnant des frissons partout, sur chaque morceau de peau à découvert. Harry tira les cheveux pour pouvoir reprendre la bouche, mais sa respiration était trop hachée pour qu'il continue et ce fut des gémissements qui passaient ses lèvres à chaque coup de reins. Le désir montait beaucoup trop vite, il n'était pas prêt à la déferlante de plaisir qui montait sans s'arrêter. Il eut presque soudainement peur de ce qu'il allait se passer quand tout allait exploser, mais il continua à bouger, parce que Drago était trop bon.

Ce nouveau murmure contenant son nom fit craquer quelque chose en lui et il s'empara des lèvres d'Harry, remonta encore sa jambe et ses coups de reins se firent plus profonds, plus intenses. Il ne tenait plus. Même pour lui c'était trop. Parce que c'était Harry. Il augmenta sa cadence en volant son souffle au passage.

— Jouis pour moi, Harry, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque qui ne semblait plus lui appartenir. Je veux t'entendre encore.

La voix encore plus rauque et sensuelle qu'habituellement fut suffisante. Harry resserra ses cuisses sur les hanches de Drago, alors que tout son corps se tendait. Il renversa la tête et prit son sexe en main, pour ne faire que quelques mouvements, et jouit entre leurs corps. Son orgasme lui coupa le souffle, comme sa magie qui soudainement balaya toute la pièce. Elle fut si forte qu'elle poussa tout sur son chemin, et bougea même les tuyaux qui se remirent à cracher de l'eau, mais en plus petite quantité. Harry n'en avait rien à faire car le voile blanc qui le fit se redresser était si intense que sa tête tourna et il chercha la bouche de Drago pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. Ce dernier l'embrassa à en perdre haleine alors qu'il continuait ses mouvements, venant à son tour, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à quitter les lèvres d'Harry, indifférent à l'eau qui coulait autour d'eux.

Harry finit par repousser les cheveux de Drago et l'embrasser partout sur le visage avec douceur, avant de se cacher dans son cou, pour ne plus bouger, et simplement profiter des sensations et de sa magie qui continuait de flotter entre eux. Drago le tint fermement contre lui, reprenant peu à peu pied à la réalité. Son esprit se remit en marche et il relâcha la cuisse d'Harry pour venir caresser ses cheveux, retardant le moment inévitable.

Harry reposa une première jambe au sol, puis tenta l'autre mais il fut interrompu en sentant Drago sortir de lui et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir, se serrant encore contre ses épaules.

— Doucement, intima Drago en glissant un bras contre sa taille pour le soutenir, le gardant contre lui.

— Facile à dire, grogna Harry avec malgré tout un sourire amusé. Et puis c'est un peu tard pour dire ça...

— Tu as raison, souffla Drago avec un sourire hésitant au coin des lèvres. Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas pensé que ça se passerait comme ça.

Cela fit aussitôt se crisper Harry, qui releva lentement les yeux vers lui, ayant une soudaine peur qui venait lui serpenter le ventre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? murmura-t-il plus faiblement.

Drago eut un sourire teinté de tristesse en venant caresser son visage avec tendresse.

— J'imaginais notre première fois dans un lit, après une soirée romantique, quand tu serais plus à l'aise avec tout ça, révéla Drago. Tu m'as fait perdre la tête.

Mais les yeux verts ne quittaient pas ceux gris, toujours teintés de peur.

— Cela veut dire que tu regrettes ?

— Oh non ! Si je pouvais recommencer, je le ferais tout de suite, répondit Drago comme s'il était amusé par cette idée. J'ai adoré ça. C'était délicieux. Cela va hanter toutes mes nuits. Mais tu méritais mieux que ça. Mieux que contre un mur.

Harry fut rassuré une poignée de seconde, car il avait eu peur pendant un instant que Drago ne veuille plus de lui, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment voulu faire ça. Alors que Drago ne le fuie pas, le rassura, mais ces mots finirent par atteindre son cerveau et il comprit enfin ce qu'il venait de faire.

Lors de ses voyages, il avait succombé au plaisir, c'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il avait perdu sa virginité. Il s'était laissé emporter par une femme, sa magie et le sexe. Pourtant il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul après. D'où cette promesse. Il ne voulait pas encore être plus seul qu'il ne l'était.

Il appréciait Drago mais il ne pouvait clairement pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Non, c'était bien trop tôt. Et pourtant il venait de se donner à lui, ici, dans cette salle de bain humide, dominé par sa magie, la situation, tout, sauf son cœur. Il s'était juré que cela ne recommencerait pas et pourtant il sentait la semence de Drago couler entre ses cuisses et son moral descendre encore d'un cran. Le brun baissa la tête, incertain, avant de finalement se mettre sur ses deux pieds, prenant appui sur le mur derrière pour tenir debout alors que ses jambes tremblaient un peu, sans prononcer un mot.

— Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, Harry, chuchota Drago en le ramenant contre lui pour l'enlacer. Parce que tu mérites mieux que ça.

— ça va, je ne suis pas si sentimental que ça, tenta-t-il en se laissant faire.

Tout le bien-être qu'il venait de recevoir semblait déjà loin maintenant, ou plutôt teinté d'amertume. Parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il aurait eu envie de ce que Drago avait proposé. Il avait souhaité une soirée romantique, des sentiments qu'il l'accompagnait et tout ce qui allait avec. Aussitôt les gravats qui restaient explosèrent pour laisser une fumée blanche se répandant dans la pièce, témoignant de son état intérieur.

— Si, tu l'es, ne mens pas, Harry, murmura Drago en glissant les doigts sous son menton pour lui relever la tête.

Harry haussa une épaule, hésitant, mais déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce que cela change ?

Et cela lui faisait un mal de chien. Parce qu'il n'était pas capable de se contrôler, de contrôler sa magie. La peur qu'il voulait cacher, camoufler prenait de l'ampleur. L'eau qui coulait des tuyaux se mit à serpenter dans les airs et se répandre un peu partout.

— ça change que je ferai les choses mieux la prochaine fois, c'est tout.

Harry allait dire que oui, cela pourrait être bien, qu'il en avait envie, mais ses doutes, sa propre déception semblait plus profonde et l'eau flottante, finit par se jeter contre les murs, et les gravats voulurent faire la même chose. Ils se levèrent et Harry paniqua. Il voulut s'avancer pour calmer les choses, mais comme à chaque fois qu'il était effrayé, sa magie en profita. Elle forma de gros morceaux qui allèrent taper dans les murs. Les jambes d'Harry lâchèrent même, et il se rattrapa comme il put à Drago avec un gémissement.

— Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que je fais ? gémit-il.

Drago, qui avait fixé les choses, finit par soulever Harry comme il put.

— Calme-toi, ordonna-t-il avec fermeté en l'emmenant hors de la pièce, indifférent a fait qu'il n'avait plus de pantalon.

—Mais... Mais la pièce...

Tout allait être détruit, il ne savait faire que ça. Est-ce que c'était si dur de vouloir simplement profiter. Son regard se posa sur Drago et il eut peur un instant de blesser aussi. Il le repoussa donc soudainement, pour se reculer.

— Non, je vais te faire mal. Tu devrais partir.

— Oh non, répondit aussitôt Drago en le retenant, le fixant. Tu te calmes et je ne serai pas blessé. Aucune chance que je m'en aille.

Harry faillit crier, lui dire que c'était une folie, mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les yeux gris, il se sentit soudainement mieux. Comme si les choses n'étaient pas si graves, que tout irait bien. Les décombres qui les avaient suivis tombèrent lourdement au sol pour ne plus bouger, alors qu'il allait se cacher dans le cou de Drago. L'eau pourtant sembla les suivre et reprit sa lévitation pour commencer à partir dans la maison. Drago alla le déposer dans le canapé et attrapa un des plaids qui traînait pour les en couvrir, jetant un regard à l'eau qui flottait avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— On n'est pas assez mouillés ?

— C'est pas moi, gémit Harry en se cachant contre lui.

— Évidemment, s'amusa Drago en l'entourant de ses bras.

L'eau pourtant continua de s'agiter et s'enroula presque autour d'eux. Harry tenta d'oublier tout ça, de fermer les yeux et d'effacer. Comme ce qu'il venait de faire.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Harry, soupira Drago en caressant son dos. Elle est inoffensive. Tu vas finir par te calmer.

—Ce n'est pas le problème.

Le , c'était lui. Lui qui ne savait rien gérer, rien protéger, et surtout même pas capable de tenir une promesse à lui-même. Au bout de longues minutes, l'eau se glissa autour d'eux, mais finit au sol et la maison retrouva son calme.

— Quel est-il alors ?

Harry hésita à lui en parler. Mais après tout ce n'était pas à lui, c'était son problème à lui.

—Je... Je m'étais promis quelque chose et je ne l'ai pas fait. J'y tenais vraiment beaucoup. C'est après moi que j'en veux.

— Quelle était cette chose ?

— De ne faire l'amour qu'avec le grand amour quand je l'aurais retrouvé, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé.

Les paupières de Drago se fermèrent un bref instant, comme pour cacher quelque chose et il finit par venir poser une main dans les cheveux d'Harry. Cela faisait mal. De l'entendre. Drago savait qu'Harry ne l'aimait pas, il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps, de la patience mais s'en douter et l'entendre étaient deux réalités bien différentes. Ça faisait mal mais il n'en montra rien et laissa retomber son bras.

— C'est bon, je comprends, souffla-t-il.

— Pardon. C'est horrible de le dire comme ça. Je suis désolé. C'est moi.

Harry se cacha dans sa main et l'eau recommença à frémir alors qu'il se sentait encore plus coupable de balancer la vérité nue comme ça.

— C'est bon, Harry, assura Drago, en caressant sa nuque.

Il serra sa prise sur lui, le gardant sur ses cuisses. Il voulait juste l'avoir contre lui. Il en avait besoin pour digérer ses mots.

— Pardon, pardon...

Cela dura un long moment. Harry se cacha dans le cou de Drago, il se sentait toujours plus minable, de se servir de lui pour se réconforter en plus. Mais il n'avait pas la force de le repousser, d'assumer. Alors il se recroquevilla contre lui, contre sa chaleur pour tout oublier. À quel point il se détestait, pour finalement, tomber de sommeil épuisé.

Drago le sentit et finit par l'installer le plus doucement possible, le recouvrant avec le plaid avant d'aller chercher ses affaires et sa baguette. Il sécha la maison et les vêtements d'un sort puis se rhabilla, déposa les d'Harry sur le canapé, caressa les cheveux bruns et repartit vers la salle de bain pour réparer les dégâts et oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Lui qui en avait eu envie, qui en avait rêvé, regrettait presque que ce soit arrivé.

* * *

 **Vous avez vraiment cru que ça serait si facile alors qu'on est à peine à la moitié de la fic? :D**


	12. Chapitre 11 Méditation et Tee-shirt

**-Hello vous 3 Ici Shade pour vous servir :)**

 **-Et Kay, à votre service :P**

 **-Aujourd'hui encore un petit chapitre mais bon on ne peut pas mettre que des gros xD**

 **-Et puis c'est un petit qui est tout mignon :)**

 **-Il fallait au moins ça après le déchirement d'avant.**

 **-On aimerait vous dire que ça n'arrivera plus mais ... on ne le dira pas XD**

 **-On vous laisse découvrir tout ça, en attendant on remercie comme toujours Nathdawn pour sa correction 3**

 **\- 3 Et on vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

 **\- A dans deux semaines :D Love sur vous!**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 11 : Méditation et Tee-shirt_**

Harry se réveilla une ou deux heures après, il ne savait pas vraiment. Il s'étira un peu, une main sur son visage pour voir qu'il était seul. Il soupira, hésita clairement à se rendormir pour fuir la réalité lorsque ses souvenirs comme son corps se réveillèrent complètement. Un bruit dans la salle de bain retint son attention. Il n'était peut-être pas si seul que ça au final. Il soupira encore une fois avant de s'extirper du canapé, il s'habilla maladroitement et s'enroula dans le plaid, pour traverser le salon puis arriver à la porte de la salle de bain, contre lequel il s'appuya en fixant la scène un peu floue. Dans le court laps de temps de son sommeil, Drago avait réussi à tout abattre et à évacuer les débris dans le couloir, laissant la pièce vide. Il était en train de terminer d'arracher le carrelage sombre, à la main, toujours torse nu, une paire de gant cachant ses mains pâles. Il avait déjà isolé chaque tuyau qui dépassait des murs et, accroupi devant le dernier mur carrelé, il était concentré à sa tâche, repoussant parfois ses mèches éparses qui lui retombaient devant les yeux. Harry était triste de ne pas le voir correctement, mais il l'admira un moment, comblant les flous avec ce qu'il connaissait de lui.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, finit-il par dire.

Drago se tourna vers lui, repoussant ses cheveux d'une main avant de se redresser pour s'approcher de lui.

— J'étais venu pour t'aider, rappela Drago en venant l'embrasser tendrement. Ça va mieux ?

— Oui, me manque mes lunettes. Mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça tout seul.

— Alors viens m'aider, répondit aussitôt Drago avec un sourire en coin. J'ai posé tes lunettes sur la table de la cuisine. Si tu peux m'apporter un peu d'eau au passage, je prends.

Harry lui caressa le visage avec douceur, comme s'il redécouvrait ses contours.

— Attends-moi, dit simplement Harry avant de se détourner.

— Je ne bouge pas de là, assura Drago en ôtant ses gants.

Harry revint quelques minutes après, les lunettes sur le nez, un verre d'eau à la main.

— Tu pourrais te faire mal torse nu, dit-il en lui donnant. Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

— Mon polo est dans un état lamentable. Et je meurs de chaud avec le pull, répondit Drago en buvant une gorgée. Merci.

— Je dois pouvoir trouver un tee-shirt pour toi, si tu veux, proposa Harry en contemplant la pièce.

— Garde tes vêtements, c'est bon. Allez viens, il nous reste du travail.

— Non, c'est bon pour la journée, assura Harry. Et mes vêtements sont très bien tu sais. Bien plus confortables.

— Harry, il n'est même pas midi.

— Je sais, mais je n'ai plus envie, avoua-t-il. On verra ça plus tard, cela serait contre-productif là. S'il te plaît.

Parce que Harry faisait ça pour se sentir mieux, mais là ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin. Il voulait simplement passer un moment sans réfléchir, sans penser, sans agir. Peut-être au fond de son lit d'ailleurs.

— D'accord. Tu veux aller manger au restaurant ? proposa Drago.

— Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

Il se sentait vraiment déphasé, presque déprimé sans vraiment l'être. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit comme ça. Il devrait sûrement faire ses exercices que le shaman Pani lui avait appris. Il jeta un regard vers Drago, ne voulant pas les faire devant lui, il soupira. Tant que sa magie n'entrait pas en action il pouvait bien attendre, il ne voulait pas virer Drago pour autant. Ce n'était pas la faute du blond s'il avait du mal avec à gérer ses émotions surtout quand sa magie s'amusait autant avec lui en même temps.

— Harry, souffla Drago en posant une main sur sa joue. Parle-moi.

Le brun ferma aussitôt les yeux, soulagé d'avoir un peu de douceur dans son corps qui semblait en chantier aussi. Il se détestait vraiment dans ses moments-là.

— Ce n'est rien, c'est le contre-coup, expliqua vaguement Harry sans bouger. Ma magie s'affole et c'est épuisant. Ajoute à ça des sentiments mitigés, qui font encore réagir ma magie. J'ai besoin de me calmer. Aussi bien ma magie que moi.

— Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? s'enquit Drago dont l'autre main se posa sur sa taille.

— Pendant mes voyages, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a appris à gérer ça. Il faut juste que je fasse mon rituel.

— Eh bien qu'attends-tu ?

— Je ne peux pas parler et cela peut prendre du temps, soupira Harry en rouvrant les yeux pour le regarder. Plusieurs heures parfois.

— Tu veux que je parte, comprit Drago en laissant retomber ses bras.

— Non, s'affola Harry en reprenant une main, l'autre tenant toujours le plaid. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça...

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que ce n'est pas normal.

— Cela m'est égal, Harry, soupira Drago. Si tu dois le faire, fais-le. Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Je ne te jugerai pas.

— Cela peut durer des heures et je ne dois pas être interrompu, compléta Harry en baissant les yeux.

— Je ne te dérangerai pas, assura Drago en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Je vais continuer un peu ça et si tu n'as pas fini, je rentrerai. Mets-toi dans la chambre.

— Non, j'ai besoin d'une pièce vide je vais aller à l'étage. Et ne continue pas ça. Profites-en pour te reposer et manger un peu, préféra dire Harry. Tu as pris ta journée exprès. Je vais me sentir coupable après.

— Vas-y, ne t'occupe pas de moi. Je sais faire ça comme un grand.

— Non, tu pourrais te blesser et je ne veux pas.

Sa voix avait claqué un peu plus forte que l'ordinaire, tout comme le peu de carrelage qu'il restait sur le mur explosa avant de tomber au sol, sous le soupir dépité d'Harry. Il n'était même pas vraiment agacé pourtant.

— Donc tu veux que je parte ?

— Je t'ai dit que non, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas en parler. Je voulais que tu te détendes simplement, dit Harry en grondant, mais sa magie profita encore de la brèche pour s'agiter et faire vibrer les murs quelques secondes. Bordel, ce n'est pas possible, ajouta Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

— Là, Harry, rassura Drago en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Calme-toi, tout va bien. Va là-haut, je reste en bas, je vais manger un truc tranquillement et je ne viendrais pas te déranger. Cela te va comme ça ?

— Je suis désolé, gémit-il. Je vais essayer de faire vite.

— Prends ton temps, je ne suis pas pressé, souffla le blond qui vint déposer un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

Harry y répondit avec joie, mais sa magie envoya aussitôt une décharge cette fois pas agréable vers Drago. Harry se recula aussitôt et Drago ne chercha pas à le retenir.

— Pardon !

— Vas-y.

La tristesse se lisait dans le regard d'Harry mais il finit par se détourner et prendre l'escalier lugubre à l'autre bout de la maison et disparaître dans les étages. Drago le regarda partir en ignorant tout ce qui hurlait en lui. Il attendit de ne plus l'entendre du tout pour remettre ses gants et retourner à sa tâche. Comme s'il était capable de se détendre après l'avoir vu dans cet état. Il fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que le plafond ne vibre dans toute la maison. Cela dura une minute entière, avant que le silence ne se fasse. Un étrange silence, presque étouffant, puis un léger bourdonnement qui dura tout du long.

Harry disparut pendant presque cinq heures. Il redescendit tout aussi fatigué, mais cette fois lui-même, calme et soulagé. Cela lui faisait du bien. Il finit par se traîner jusqu'au salon, mais passa devant la salle de bain et vit que tout avait été nettoyé, débarrassé des gravats, la pièce était prête à être transformée maintenant. Harry soupira mais continua son chemin. Il ne voulait pas que Drago le fasse seul, car c'était sa tâche et cela ne devait pas peser sur les épaules du Serpentard.

Une fois au salon, il eut l'agréable surprise de trouver Drago dans le canapé en train de lire. Cela le fit presque gémir de plaisir. Parce que Drago était resté. Il n'avait pas fui. Il était là, paisible, chez lui, dans le nid qu'il essayait de se faire. Et Harry trouvait ça fantastique. Il arracha ce qu'avait Drago dans ses mains pour se laisser tomber sur lui avec joie et un grand sourire.

— Merci d'être encore là.

— Je t'avais dit que je resterais, répondit le blond en fermant ses bras autour de lui. Ça va mieux ?

Harry se redressa aussitôt, pour déposer un baiser langoureux sur ses lèvres, puis se cacha dans son cou.

— Bien mieux. Je suis content que tu sois là, avoua-t-il contre la peau fine de la gorge, y déposant même un baiser au passage. Je suis désolé d'avoir... été comme ça. Les sentiments négatifs avec un déferlement de magie, ce n'est jamais bon.

— Qu'est ce qui a rendu ta magie si instable ?

— En général la quantité. J'en ai trop pour moi et pas de catalyseur assez puissant. Là c'est parce que j'ai fait trop de magie sans baguette, allié à des sentiments trop forts et mauvais car... Je veux dire, tu sais, ce qu'on a fait. J'ai eu peur que tu me rejettes, puis après j'ai eu honte de moi. Alors imagine comment j'étais après la guerre, quand je ne contrôlais rien.

— Harry, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, souffla Drago en caressant le corps contre le sien.

— J'ai honte de ne pas me tenir à ce que je veux, dit simplement Harry en se calant contre lui. On peut peut-être parler d'autres choses ?

— Comme tu le sens. J'ai rapporté de quoi dîner si tu veux.

— Tu es fâché ?

Harry se releva pour le regarder dans les yeux, soucieux. Drago lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire en coin.

— Non. Rassuré de te voir dans ton état normal.

— On mange alors, sourit-il en se redressant. Mais dans le canapé.

— Evidemment. J'ai pris des boîtes chez un traiteur chinois, pour faciliter la chose.

— Tu commences à beaucoup trop me connaître !

Harry en rit avant de regarder les boites sur la table et de commencer à les ouvrir. Il en passa une à Drago, son plat assurément, avant de prendre la sienne et de revenir contre Drago, réjouit. Drago le regarda faire avec son éternel sourire en coin, satisfait intérieurement d'avoir visé juste et commença à manger avec les baguettes.

Harry mangea silencieusement en le fixant pendant quelques minutes avant de grogner.

— Par merlin, t'es même classe quand tu manges avec des baguettes ! Tu sais que c'est agaçant.

— En toutes circonstances, approuva Drago. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

— Je dois dire que ça m'épate toujours. Mais je me sens un peu triste et vexé à la fois je dois dire, soupira Harry en s'enfonçant une bonne bouchée de nouilles sautées.

— Pourquoi ?

— Cela doit être épuisant de toujours faire comme ça, non ? C'est même un peu triste que tu ne puisses jamais être toi-même vraiment. Et un peu vexant, que tu ne me fasses pas assez confiance pour te laisser aller.

— C'est devenu habituel. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je me laisse aller. Je ne mange jamais de la nourriture chinoise dans un canapé. Sauf avec toi.

— Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

— Je me sens à l'aise avec toi, c'est tout. Après, je resterai toujours un aristocrate, il faudra t'y faire, s'amusa Drago.

Harry vint poser sa main sur la cuisse de Drago comme il le faisait déjà des fois.

— J'aime savoir ça. Peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverai à te faire enfiler un tee-shirt, ajouta-t-il avec rire léger.

— Peut-être. Nous verrons bien. Déjà, je mange dans ton canapé.

— Et si je te laisse choisir ma chemise ?

— Je t'ai déjà vu en chemise, cela me va, tu sais.

— Ne me rappelle pas ce moment gênant, tu veux.

— D'accord, s'amusa Drago. Mais ne me force pas à mettre un tee-shirt, ce serait tout aussi gênant.

— Tu parles, tu serais magnifique tout de même !

— Parce que tu me trouves magnifique ? s'enquit Drago en haussant un sourcil.

Harry rougit aussitôt et s'enfonça dans le canapé, bougon.

—Tu sais très bien que oui, chuchota-t-il.

— Cela me fait plaisir de l'entendre, s'amusa Drago en venant embrasser sa joue.

Harry lui tira la langue et préféra reprendre son repas tranquillement, sous le regard pétillant de Drago qui le laissa faire tout en savourant le compliment.

* * *

 **Meilleur fin que celui d'avant, non? Rassurées ?**

 **Love sur vous 3**


	13. Chapitre 12 Douche et Rêve

**-Coucou vous! Ici Shade :D**

 **\- Et Kay, jamais l'une sans l'autre :P**

 **-Et nous voici pour un nouveau chapitre. Tout beau et corrigé par notre Nathdawn adorée!**

 **\- C'est grâce à elle que vous n'avez pas les yeux qui brûlent à la lecture XD Alors soyez sympa et faites lui des cookies XD**

 **-Parce que les coockies c'est la vie :D**

 **\- Yep. En attendant voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ... Non, je déconne XD On est très loin de la fin encore. XD**

 **-Arrête de leur faire des frayeurs, après ils ne vont plus lire !**

 **\- Rooo c'était juste une petite blaguounette. En vrai il reste beaucoup beaucoup, beaucoup de chapitre. Alors restez avec nous :) et je vous souhaite déjà une bonne lecture pour celui là :)**

 **-Et on se retrouve dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre :D Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 12 : Douche et Rêve_**

Harry avait une partie de son pantalon déchiré, son tee-shirt n'avait plus de forme, ses cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à rien -pire que d'habitude- pourtant, bien qu'on aurait dit qu'il venait de se faire agresser, il abordait un sourire qui faisait tout le bas de son visage. Il tenta de se calmer en passant la porte du bâtiment de l'entreprise de Drago. Ce n'était pas la grande entrée, comme la dernière fois vu l'heure, mais un passage sur le côté, tout aussi luxueuse, avec un portier qui ne fit que le saluer d'un coup de tête.

Harry était ici car Drago avait insisté pour qu'il vienne prendre ses douches chez lui le temps des travaux. Si au début, il avait refusé, ne voulant pas déranger, il avait soudainement réalisé qu'il pourrait enfin en apprendre plus sur Drago. Alors il était là, un sac à la main avec ses affaires de rechange, à monter dans l'ascenseur et attendre qu'il arrive au bureau de Drago. Dès qu'il y fut, Drago l'accueillit avec un sourire et vint l'embrasser tranquillement avant de lui tendre une petite pièce.

— Tiens, ne la perds pas. Ça te permettra de venir même quand je ne suis pas là, expliqua Drago avant de le guider vers une porte juste à côté de l'ascenseur.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Je l'ai ensorcelée pour qu'elle permette l'accès, répondit le blond en ouvrant la porte qui donnait sur un palier et un escalier blanc. Tu peux même transplaner directement ici si tu ne veux pas être vu en bas. Tu t'es battu ?

— Non, c'est deux chiens, souffla Harry en préférant regarder partout.

— Tu t'es fait attaquer par des chiens ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il l'emmenait en haut.

— Non, non, j'ai fait petsitter aujourd'hui, expliqua vaguement Harry toujours occupé à observer. Je les ai séparés.

— Ah, encore un de tes jobs étranges, soupira Drago alors qu'ils atteignaient l'étage.

L'escalier donnait sur une grande pièce principale, avec d'immenses baies vitrées faisant le tour de l'appartement, hormis un mur qui n'avait qu'une porte. Tout était décoré dans un style un peu froid mais très aristocrate, du canapé en cuir au petit bar noir au pied de chrome. C'était impeccable, rien ne traînait, tout était à sa place. Harry n'en perdit pas une miette, fixant chaque chose.

— Oui, et je pense que j'ai trouvé ce que je veux faire, assura-t-il en venant caresser le canapé en cuir.

Pas étonnant que Drago ne se vautre pas dedans, Harry lui-même n'était pas sûr de le faire tellement il semblait luxueux et couteux.

— Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Secret, décréta aussitôt Harry.

— Jusqu'à quand ?

— Jusqu'à ce que j'aie trouvé une place. J'hésite encore côté moldu ou non.

— Ah, ce n'est donc pas un métier spécifiquement moldu ?

— Pas vraiment. Tu ne me fais pas visiter ?

— Il n'y a rien à visiter, s'amusa Drago avant de désigner le salon et la cuisine complètement ouverte un peu plus loin.

Tout était très lumineux, baigné de la lumière de l'extérieur, ouvert et sans mur en dehors de celui se trouvant sur la droite et vers lequel Drago se dirigea. Il ouvrit la porte pour laisser voir la chambre. Le mur en face n'était fait que des baies vitrées comme dans le salon, éclairant la pièce dont la décoration très claire augmentait encore la clarté. Il n'y avait que les draps de soie noir du lit tiré au carré qui assombrissait un peu. Il y avait une ouverture sur la gauche qui révélait une immense salle de bain tout aussi lumineuse, avec une douche à l'italienne et une grande baignoire d'angle à remous.

— C'est là, je te laisse t'installer.

— Je ne viens pas vivre là, s'amusa Harry avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur la baignoire. Par Merlin, tu as vraiment une baignoire jacuzzi !

— Pour pouvoir tenir à deux tout en étant à son aise, taquina Drago en venant l'embrasser tranquillement.

— Tu me fais déjà une proposition indécente ? rougit Harry en se laissant faire. Je savais que l'idée de la douche était loin d'être innocente.

— Je vais être sage, sauf si tu veux vraiment tester ce bain avec moi. Si tu me le demandes, je te frotterai le dos, souffla Drago en venant caresser sa nuque.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

— Juste le dos ?

— Partout où tu voudras.

Harry rougit et baissa un peu la tête.

— Les cheveux ? proposa-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas très imaginatif ça.

— Les épaules ? Drago, je n'ai pas envie que cela refasse comme la dernière fois...

Son aveu n'était qu'un chuchotement. Harry ne voulait pas encore se sentir mal, après. De voir Drago le repousser juste après pour des regrets. Et surtout il ne voulait pas refaire ça sans sentiment.

— D'accord, je te laisse prendre ta douche. Tu vois ? souffla Drago en relevant les mains. Je suis sage.

— Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais prêtre non plus, grogna Harry en glissant un bras pour attraper sa taille et le garder près de lui. On est grand, on doit pouvoir prendre un bain ensemble sans que cela dérape, non ?

— Oh alors j'ai le droit de te caresser ? s'enquit Drago en reposant les mains sur ses épaules.

Harry rougit mais ne fit que hocher la tête en réponse. Drago glissa alors ses doigts sous son menton pour lui relever la tête et s'emparer de ses lèvres avec langueur. Harry en gémit, se collant à lui, heureux de le retrouver comme cela, avant de se reculer.

— Attends, je suis sale et rempli de poussière, dit-il en tirant sur son tee-shirt pour l'enlever. Je dois déjà me nettoyer.

— Oh non, ça, l'interrompit Drago en reprenant ses lèvres, je vais le faire.

Cela fit rire Harry qui répondit aussitôt au baiser, avant de tirer un peu sur la chemise pour la sortir du pantalon de Drago.

— Cela veut dire que tu dois aussi te déshabiller, dit-il en tournant tout de même la tête vers la baignoire. Il faut la mettre en route.

— Je compte sur toi pour le faire ça, répondit Drago dans un petit rire avant d'activer la baignoire d'un geste de la baguette qu'il sortit de sa poche.

Harry prit aussitôt la baguette pour la faire tomber, avant de commencer à déboutonner la chemise de Drago pour ensuite embrasser chaque morceau de peau qu'il laissait apparaître.

— Tu fais ça tellement mieux que moi en plus, s'amusa le blond en ôtant le tee-shirt avant de descendre vers le pantalon.

— La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, Drago, rit Harry en laissant glisser la chemise jusqu'au sol.

— Je ne flatte jamais, je ne fais que constater.

Il avait un sourire étrange aux lèvres, l'une de ses mains caressa le dos d'Harry, allant jusqu'à la nuque, se perdit même un bref instant dans les cheveux avant de redescendre pour baisser le pantalon déjà défait. Le vêtement tomba et il commença à caresser les hanches et les reins alors que son propre corps s'embrasait, que ses lèvres allaient goûter la peau fine du cou du brun avec envie et sensualité. Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir et en profita de longues secondes avant d'imiter Drago et de faire tomber le pantalon de celui-ci. Il admira encore une fois le corps parfait du blond, puis poussa le vêtement qui le gênait à ses chevilles pour se coller ensuite contre lui. Il ferma les yeux de bien-être. Il aimait vraiment la peau de Drago contre la sienne. C'était si chaud, si tendre.

L'une des mains du blond vint se refermer sur la nuque d'Harry, dans un geste possessif de protection, de réconfort aussi peut-être. L'autre caressait toujours le corps presque nu, avec une fascination qu'il ne cachait plus. Sans cesser d'embrasser la peau sous ses lèvres, en veillant à le garder tout contre lui, il le fit reculer vers la baignoire, abandonnant là tous les vêtements qu'il écarta d'un geste du pied.

Harry l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de se reculer pour enlever son propre sous vêtement et monter dans la baignoire. Il s'y allongea aussitôt, avec un léger rougissement avant de tendre la main vers lui.

— Viens, appela-t-il timidement.

Drago prit quand même quelques secondes pour admirer la vision qu'il offrait avant de faire tomber son boxer pour le rejoindre. A l'inverse d'Harry, il ne parvint pas à s'installer. Il fit face à Potter, un genou de chaque côté de ses cuisses et posa les mains sur son visage pour prendre à nouveau ses lèvres. Harry l'accueillit sur lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille, alors qu'il l'embrassait délicatement aussi. Sa bouche joua d'ailleurs un long moment avec celle de Drago, l'excitant sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir. La main sur sa hanche, se glissa légèrement en dessous pour prendre une fesse avec un soupir de plaisir.

— Tu veux que je commence par quoi alors ? s'enquit Drago de sa voix sensuelle en descendant sur la mâchoire. Le dos ? Les épaules ? Le ventre ?

A chaque proposition, l'une de ses mains se rendait sur le lieu cité et caressait la peau du bout des doigts. Harry en frissonna, regrettant déjà son idée stupide. Il aurait dû prendre une douche rapide et partir aussitôt. Mais là, c'était trop tard. Et il n'en avait pas du tout envie de toute manière. Alors il fixa un peu Drago, avant de sourire.

— Surprends-moi, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

— Tu es sûr ? J'ai beaucoup d'envie à ton encontre, Harry, susurra Drago avec un sourire en coin.

— Tant que on ne va pas jusqu'au bout, j'imagine que tout me va, non ? dit Harry, incertain en regardant Drago.

Sa main continua de le caresser tranquillement, d'abord la fesse, puis le bas du dos, et la colonne vertébrale. Cela fit frissonner Drago qui se redressa juste un peu pour le fixer dans les yeux.

— Je ne veux pas que tu imagines ou que tout « t'aille », Harry. Je veux que tu en sois sûr et que tu en aies envie, souffla le blond, le regard sombre.

— D'accord, sourit Harry. Je t'arrêterai si cela ne plaît pas alors. Et j'ai envie que tu me touches, sinon je ne t'aurais pas invité dans ta propre baignoire. Cela me permet aussi d'effleurer et sentir cette peau douce, ajouta-t-il en venant lécher le cou avec joie.

— Ma peau est là pour te plaire, sourit Drago en caressant ses cheveux pour l'encourager.

Son autre main s'était déjà égarée sur la hanche, sous l'eau claire et il allait et venait tranquillement, avec sensualité.

— Frimeur, rit Harry en se glissant sur le menton qu'il mordit doucement.

— Flatteur, frimeur, voilà beaucoup d'adjectifs pour me décrire, s'amusa Drago alors que sa main remontait sur le ventre.

Harry se cambra, pour la suivre, avant de finalement s'allonger de tout son long dans l'eau, avec un sourire de bien-être, admirant encore Drago au-dessus de lui. Sa main remonta du bas ventre jusqu'au torse avec fascination.

— Tu es encore bien plus que ça, avoua-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

— Vraiment ? Dis-moi alors, demanda Drago de ce ton rauque, sa main continuant ses explorations tranquilles.

Harry rougit, regrettant encore une fois de pas avoir réfléchi avant de parler. Il finit pourtant par ouvrir la bouche, en venant griffer une hanche.

— Tu es beau, gentil avec moi, attentionné. Je remarque que tu essayes souvent de me plaire, tu sais ? Je trouve ça mignon. Très mignon, même. J'aime ta manière de parler, tu le sais déjà. J'aime t'entendre respirer à mon oreille, te savoir prêt de moi. Toujours là...

— Toujours, souffla Drago alors que sa main se glissait entre les cuisses avec la même sensualité.

Harry grogna, mais écarta un peu plus les jambes pour lui laisser plus de place. Il dut prendre de longues respirations pour se calmer et pas succomber directement au plaisir.

— Drago, avertit-il tout de même.

— Tu sais, j'adore entendre mon prénom entre tes lèvres, avoua Drago alors que sa main effleurait enfin le sexe tendu sans toutefois s'y attarder.

— Alors tu fais exprès de me torturer pour l'entendre ? demanda Harry en levant le bassin.

— Je te torture ? s'enquit Drago en le fixant avant que sa main redescende et que ses doigts n'entourent l'érection d'Harry. C'est ça dont tu as envie ?

— Oui, gronda Harry en créant un remous dans le bain en se cambrant vers lui.

Drago sourit et commença à aller et venir doucement, sa bouche repartant à l'exploration de la peau d'Harry, se limitant aux épaules qui elles seules dépassaient de l'eau. Mais la main humide d'Harry se mit dans les cheveux blonds, pour l'attirer à sa bouche, alors que l'autre imitait Drago et se glissait entre ses cuisses pour prendre son érection. Avec un léger sourire, il se calqua sur son rythme, jouant avec sa langue avec envie.

Drago grogna contre ses lèvres, rapprochant son bassin d'Harry comme si cela pouvait être meilleur. Harry sourit dans son baiser, mais n'augmenta pas la cadence, la ralentissant même quand Drago

— C'est bon, murmura-t-il. Tu pourrais presque me convaincre d'avoir la même baignoire.

— C'est le début, tu y prendras vite goût, promit Drago avant de finalement accélérer un peu ses mouvements.

Harry gémit, mais fit de même alors qu'il tentait d'étouffer ses plaintes contre les lèvres de Drago.

— Mais cela ne lave pas beaucoup, chuchota-t-il enfin.

— Mais si, tu verras à la fin, tu seras tout propre, je m'en assurerai.

— Me voilà rassuré.

L'autre main d'Harry passa autour du bassin pour se serrer contre Drago.

— J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

— Tout ce que tu veux, Harry, répondit Drago en l'embrassant, venant se coller à lui.

— Je veux prendre du plaisir avec toi, continua le Gryffondor en se tortillant sous lui. Je n'arrête pas de penser à l'effet que tu me fais. C'est pour ça que les chiens se sont battus, j'étais distrait... Drago... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon corps ?

— Je l'ai séduit, murmura Drago. Je compte bien continuer, et le combler aussi. J'adore savoir que tu penses à moi, à ce que je te fais.

Comme pour le féliciter, sa caresse se fit plus rapide alors que sa bouche déposait des baisers ça et là pour titiller sa peau. Harry gémit un peu plus et finit par se contorsionner pour coller les deux érections l'une contre l'autre, en se mordant la lèvre.

— Tu m'obsèdes...

— Toi aussi, tout le temps, avoua Drago en entourant leurs sexes de sa main. Je rêve de toi la nuit.

— C'est vrai ? Et qu'est-ce que j'y fais ? sourit Harry en collant leur front ensemble alors qu'il entremêlait ses doigts avec ceux de Drago pour se caresser mutuellement, la respiration hachée.

— Beaucoup de chose, si indécentes, si plaisantes, gémit Drago avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

— Dis-moi, supplia-t-il dans un chuchotement en accélérant leurs mains enlacées.

— Cette nuit, tu m'as retrouvé dans mon bureau alors que je terminais de travailler sur un dossier. Tu n'as rien dit, tu es juste venu vers moi, raconta Drago en fermant les yeux, continuant d'embrasser chaque portion de peau avec de plus en plus de lenteur et de sensualité, le souffle court. Tu m'as embrassé, tu m'as caressé, tu as séduit chaque portion de mon corps comme tu sais le faire. Puis tu as ouvert mon pantalon, tu t'es agenouillé devant mon siège et tu m'as pris en bouche, toujours sans un mot. Tu as pris ton temps, comme si tu avais voulu me savourer.

Harry rougissait, mais ne perdait pas une miette du discours de Drago. Cela l'excitait d'entendre cette voix, ces mots. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de faire une telle chose au blond, mais il avait presque envie de se trouver dans le bureau pour au moins essayer.

— Et ensuite, gémit Harry alors qu'il fermait les yeux, accélérant le rythme de leurs doigts, commençant à perdre pied.

— Tes mains caressaient mes cuisses, ta langue s'enroulait autour de mon sexe et c'était délicieux. J'en ai perdu la tête. Je voulais te rendre chaque seconde de plaisir mais je n'arrivais pas à m'extirper de ta bouche si chaude. J'aurais pu jouir juste avec ta bouche sur moi, qui allait et venait, avec tes mains qui m'exploraient. Mais j'avais tellement faim de toi. Tu as fini assis sur mon bureau, tu m'as accueilli entre tes cuisses et c'est moi alors qui t'ai rendu le plaisir. Tu murmurais sans cesse mon prénom. A chaque coup de langue, tu te tortillais, tu te cambrais et tu gémissais. Ta main serrait mes cheveux et tu ne pouvais plus t'arrêter de parler, de dire mon nom, de gémir.

La respiration d'Harry s'affolait à chaque mot, et son imagination semblait adorer cette idée car il se rappelait déjà de la texture du bureau, de la matière qu'il avait, des odeurs qu'il avait enregistrées lorsque qu'il y avait été. Oui, il était sûr que la prochaine fois qu'il y retournerait, il rougirait, mais tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était que le plaisir qui montait sauvagement dans tout son corps explose enfin, parce que c'était trop intense. Beaucoup trop pour lui. Sa magie s'affola alors qu'il était aussi excité et elle forma des bulles autour d'eux. Harry ne s'en occupa même pas, préférant mordre dans ses lèvres qui l'excitait au-delà du raisonnable. Drago en grogna et accéléra encore un peu, proche de la jouissance alors qu'il sentait Harry si tendu, alors que les images de son propre rêve le hantaient encore.

Harry se libéra dans l'eau sans même y penser, la main serrée dans les cheveux blonds, la langue contre la sienne et il ne s'était jamais aussi bien. Peu importait sa magie qui fit déborder l'eau sous l'orgasme, ni le fait qu'il salissait l'eau ne le fit lâcher Drago. Oh non, c'était presque divin à ce stade. C'était l'effet que Drago lui faisait. Faisant déborder son corps de plaisir, perdre tous ses moyens, Harry ne l'aurait lâché pour rien au monde. Pourtant il finit par retomber dans l'eau, essoufflé, les verres encore embrumés mais il rouvrit les yeux pour contempler Drago dans son propre plaisir.

Drago plongea aussitôt son regard dans le sien. Il avait suivi parce que voir Harry, l'entendre, le sentir, avait littéralement déclenché sa propre jouissance. Il gravait dans sa mémoire chacune de ses expressions. Malgré sa respiration hachée, il finit par reprendre ses lèvres avec un grognement rauque, le gardant contre lui, incapable de s'en détacher. Harry répondit avec la même fougue à son baiser, l'entourant de ses bras, pour le serrer étroitement contre lui.

Drago mit de longues minutes avant de parvenir à se redresser pour l'observer. Il coupa l'eau qui coulait toujours et vint caresser les cheveux d'Harry. Avec un sourire amusé, il finit par lui enlever ses lunettes, revint l'embrasser plus doucement avant de prendre l de douche et de la passer sur les épaules d'Harry. Le brun se vautra un peu plus dans la baignoire, un large sourire aux lèvres en se laissant faire avec joie. Il reprit ses caresses douces sur les hanches de Drago et ferma les yeux pour savourer.

— Je crois que je pourrais m'y faire...

— A ma baignoire ? s'enquit Drago en continuant.

— A me laver de cette manière, corrigea Harry, heureux. C'est agréable après une journée de travail.

— Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, assura Drago avec un sourire en coin. Je serais ravi de t'accueillir le soir pour te laver.

— Me tente pas, gémit Harry en fermant une seconde les yeux. Et puis tu n'as pas à faire ça, cela fait un peu trop pour moi.

— Pourquoi trop ?

—C'est pas un peu trop... Tu sais... Se faire servir tout ça, dit-il avec difficulté en baissant les yeux.

Il avait si peu l'habitude qu'on prenne soin de lui que cela ressemblait presque à de l'esclavage.

— Je suis très loin de te servir, s'amusa Drago en descendant sur le ventre. J'aime t'avoir contre moi. C'est un moment tendre entre deux personnes qui ont une relation. C'est plutôt normal tu sais.

— Non... Je ne sais pas, tu te souviens.

— Eh bien maintenant tu le sais.

— Je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'un temps d'adaptation, finit par rire Harry en se redressant d'un coup pour prendre une bouteille de gel douche et commencer à laver aussi Drago.

— On a tout le temps qu'il faut.

— Pas de date d'expiration ? demanda Harry, anodin.

— Aucune, assura Drago en l'embrassant doucement.

— Même si... Ce n'est pas toujours facile ? continua-t-il en baissant un peu le regard.

— Rien n'est facile dans la vie. J'ai appris à ne jamais abandonner. Faudra t'y faire.

Harry laissa ses mains savoureuses glisser sur les hanches puis le dos pour l'enlacer.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu perds du temps avec moi, c'est tout, sourit-il. Mais je suis content que tu le fasses.

— Je ne perds pas du temps, je passe du bon temps. Tu n'es pas bien là ?

— Bien sûr que si. C'est doux, tendre, et chaud.

— Eh bien, c'est pareil pour moi.

— D'accord. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne t'ennuyais pas.

— Oh non, jamais avec toi.

Harry remonta doucement ses mains savoureuses jusqu'au épaules, avant de prendre le visage de Drago pour l'embrasser avec délicatesse. Puis il frotta leur nez ensemble.

— Tu me laves les cheveux maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire. J'ai peur d'abîmer les tiens.

— Laisse-toi faire, s'amusa Drago en prenant un peu de shampoing pour venir frotter la tête d'Harry.

Harry obéit, ronronna presque sous le toucher, se détendant presque aussitôt avec joie. Oh oui il pourrait rapidement s'habituer à ce genre de moment, c'était beaucoup trop plaisant. Drago prit son temps, massant le cuir chevelu avant de rincer et de finalement l'attirer contre lui. Il l'incita à s'installer contre son torse, entre ses cuisses et activa les remous du jacuzzi avec un sourire, les bras enlaçant Potter.

— ça, c'est une super fin de journée.

Harry se cala contre lui, la tête sur son épaule et approuva.

— Je ne me moquerai plus de ton jacuzzi.

— Je m'en doutais. L'essayer, c'est l'adopter.

— Oui, oui, tu as toujours raison, je sais, rit Harry en se tournant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

— Tant que tu en as conscience, ça me va.

Les doigts du brun lui pincèrent la cuisse, avec un autre rire.

— Fais attention, tu ne passeras bientôt plus les portes avec un égo pareil.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

— Bien sûr que si. Tu travailles trop. Je le vois sur ton visage tu sais. Tu as vraiment besoin de vacances.

— Plus tard peut-être. Pas pour l'instant.

Harry hocha la tête et profita simplement de l'instant.

* * *

 **C'est qu'on sait faire mignon quand on veut, non?**

 **Love sur vous 3**


	14. Chapitre 13 Serpent et Sentiment

**-Hello vous :D Ici Shade !**

 **-Et Kay, comme toujours. Et un nouveau chapitre, tant qu'à faire, on vient pas toutes seules :P**

 **-Et toujours Nathdawn pour la correction :D**

 **-On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne :p**

 **-D'ailleurs on vous remercie de malade ! On était pas prêtes à une telle avalanche de commentaire 3 C'est merveilleux 3**

 **-Carrément pas, ça a été un choc. Merveilleux hein mais un choc quand même.**

 **-On n'a pas eut encore le temps de répondre mais on les a tous lus!**

 **-C'était trop d'un coup XD**

 **-Merci du fond de notre petit coeur! On vous souhaite une super lecture !**

 **-Et on vous donne rendez vous dans deux semaines, comme d'habitude :)**

 **-Love sur vous 3**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13 : Serpent et Sentiment**_

Drago transplana dans un coin à l'écart, évitant de se faire voir vu qu'il était du côté moldu et non sorcier. Il glissa les mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers le bout de la rue, à l'adresse qu'Harry lui avait indiqué. Il l'avait invité à manger leur repas du midi ensemble et pour cela, Drago devait le rejoindre à son nouveau travail, ce qu'il n'avait pas rechigné à faire, curieux de ce que cela pouvait être. Il s'arrêta donc, en costume, tiré à quatre épingles comme toujours, devant le bâtiment où il devait retrouver Harry. Il s'agissait d'un immeuble simple, blanc, avec une enseigne sur laquelle était marqué « Le paradis des animaux ». Harry avait trouvé un travail dans une animalerie. Drago prit quelques secondes, soupira et finit par pousser la porte pour entrer. L'endroit était bien éclairé, grand, rempli de petit enclos, mélangeant aussi bien des poissons que des animaux plus exotiques. Harry, à côté des vivariums, avec sa veste verte, le vit dès son entré et vint vers lui avec un grand sourire.

— Pile à l'heure, salua-t-il.

— Je suis toujours très ponctuel.

— Alors ? Dis-moi à quel point tu trouves que c'est une mauvaise idée, s'amusa Harry en remettant son badge droit sur sa veste.

— Cela te plaît ? demanda Drago en observant l'endroit.

— Oui. Viens, je vais te montrer, s'excita aussitôt Harry en lui prenant le bras pour revenir vers les vivariums.

Il regarda une seconde autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne et se tourna ensuite vers les serpents.

— **Dites bonjour à Drago** , souffla-t-il en fourchelangue.

Aussitôt tous les serpents se redressèrent, du petit orvet au gros python, et ils se tournèrent tous vers Drago, la langue dehors, comme pour le sentir. Drago les observa en haussant un sourcil, se rappelant un peu tard qu'Harry parlait fourchelangue.

— Donc tu vas vendre des animaux ?

— Oui. Ici, ils sont bien traités et ils fonctionnent avec des éleveurs. Ils adorent comment les serpents réagissent avec moi. Si seulement ils savaient, s'anima Harry. Mais regarde comme ils sont tous si mignons !

— Je ne savais pas que tu craquais sur les serpents.

— J'aime bien tous les animaux en général, avoua Harry. Pour ça que je suis venu ici, c'est agréable d'avoir des boules de poils partout. Je l'ai compris en étant promeneur pour les chiens. Mais les serpents je les comprends, c'est comme si on était proche. Bon, ce n'est qu'un travail à mi-temps mais c'est parfait pour reprendre.

— Donc tu as une passion pour les serpents, souffla Drago avec un pli amusé au coin des lèvres. Intéressant.

Harry se tourna vers lui, avec le même sourire.

— J'apprends tous les jours à en apprivoiser un. Attends-moi là, je prends mes affaires et on va manger.

— Je ne bouge pas, assura Drago.

Harry lui serra le bras avant de s'éloigner et de disparaître derrière une porte. Les serpents continuèrent de surveiller Drago jusqu'à ce sur Harry revienne, sa veste en jean sur le dos.

— Allez, je t'invite, souffla-t-il. J'y vais, Gary, ajouta-t-il à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année derrière la caisse. Je reviens tout à l'heure.

— Prends soin de Silver, répondit-il en lui faisant un simple geste.

Harry hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte pour Drago.

— Qui est Silver ? demanda le blond en sortant.

Harry lui offrit un grand sourire complice en se rapprochant de lui. La seconde d'après, il tirait sur son tee-shirt pour que Draco puisse voir son torse autour duquel un serpent était enroulé, bien heureux et au chaud.

— Je l'ai depuis trois jours, expliqua Harry avant de reprendre en fourchelangue. **Dis bonjour, ma belle.**

Le serpent frémit doucement et se déplaça, jusqu'à mettre un petit bout de tête triangulaire dehors. Elle était d'une jolie couleur grise, comme l'argent, avec des yeux vert émeraude. Elle devait déjà faire un bon mètre, mais restait fine, pas plus grosse qu'un pouce. Elle siffla, dévoilant sa langue rouge et pointue vers Drago en se demandant ce que c'était.

— Tu as un serpent enroulé autour du torse depuis trois jours ? répéta Drago en haussant un sourcil, l'expression fermée.

— Non, elle n'est pas toujours là, s'amusa Harry en caressant la petite tête, la rassurant en même temps. Mais quand je suis au travail, elle reste avec moi. J'ai installé un vivarium à la maison dans le salon, mais pareil elle aime dormir avec moi, elle dit que c'est plus chaud.

— Elle dort dans ton lit ?

— Oui pourquoi ?

Drago ferma brièvement les yeux pour retenir sa réplique. Non, il n'était pas jaloux d'un serpent. Mais l'animal dormait avec Harry, vivait contre lui et semblait être la cible prioritaire de son affection. Cela n'aurait sans doute pas été un problème si les choses étaient plus avancées entre eux mais là, Drago bouillait de l'intérieur.

— Elle a des privilèges, c'est une chanceuse.

Harry glissa sa main dans celle de Drago, se rapprochant de lui.

— Hé... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il doucement, alors que Silver en profitait pour s'approcher du blond et le ressentir.

— Rien.

— Est-ce que...Tu pourrais être jaloux ? ajouta-t-il

Le serpent lécha légèrement la peau de Drago avant de disparaître de nouveau sous le tee-shirt en grognant qu'il était bizarre.

— Non, je suis territorial, précisa Drago. Comment je fais, moi, pour t'enlacer si elle est là ?

Le rougissement de plaisir d'Harry cacha presque son amusement

— Fais-le doucement et elle s'adaptera ? proposa-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui.

Mais il se stoppa dans son geste, un éclair de peur dans son regard.

— Je peux faire ça dans la rue ? demanda-t-il anxieux.

— En tout cas, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter à mi-chemin, soupira Drago qui l'attira au plus près de lui.

— Je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes, murmura Harry dans son cou.

Il entendit et sentit Silver rouspéter, mais elle finit par trouver une autre place contre son ventre et Harry se sentit parfaitement bien comme ça.

— Tu n'es jamais un problème, Harry, souffla Drago en caressant ses hanches et sa taille.

— Merci, gémit-il avant de lui prendre la main. Allez, allons manger. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de pause.

— Tu avais un endroit en tête ?

— Le premier restau qu'on trouve ? grimaça Harry en se tournant vers lui.

— J'en ai vu un en venant, le guida Drago en tenant sa main. Viens.

Il les emmena dans un restaurant de quartier, petit mais assez chic et ils trouvèrent rapidement une table pour déjeuner.

Harry dût revenir à son travail bien trop vite à son goût. Cela lui plaisait beaucoup de passer du temps avec Drago. Il était en train de nettoyer des caisses lorsque Silver finit par sortir de son col pour venir demander des explications sur Drago. Harry lui glissa que c'était un simple ami. Silver fut sceptique et dit simplement qu'il était bizarre pour un humain. Harry tenta de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais Silver ne put l'expliquer avec des mots alors Harry laissa tomber.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry avait eu envie de voir Drago et surtout de lui faire une surprise. Alors il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour aller à son bureau, des gâteaux dans une main. Il siffla un mot à Silver dans l'ascenseur avant d'arriver à l'étage de Drago. Il sortit aussitôt et fronça les sourcils en le voyant vide. Il vint poser la boite sur le bureau et alla ouvrir la salle pour les potions juste à côté, espérant ne rien interrompre d'important.

Drago était devant un chaudron fumant, dos à la porte, de nombreux ingrédients reposaient sur la table en bois ancien. Cette pièce n'avait rien à voir avec les autres. Ici, aucun style contemporain ou froid. Tous les meubles étaient en bois, le pan de mur de droite était couvert de bibliothèques qui débordaient de vieux ouvrages. A droite, les grandes fenêtres gardaient la pièce lumineuse et sur le mur du fond, il y avait des étagères vitrées emplies de fioles et d'ingrédients. On retrouvait l'ambiance des salles de potions de Poudlard en beaucoup plus lumineux.

— Tu as copié le style de Rogue, demanda Harry avec un sourire amusé.

Drago sursauta en l'entendant et passa une main sur son visage avant d'ajouter un ingrédient, sans même le regarder.

— Il n'y a pas quinze styles pour une salle de potion, répondit Drago avec un sourire dans la voix. Je ne t'attendais pas. Je finis et je te retrouve là-haut.

— Oh non, pour une fois que je vois le grand Drago Malfoy en action, je ne veux pas rater ça, fit Harry en venant se mettre dans son dos et lui embrasser la nuque. Bonjour.

— Bonjour, souffla Drago en caressant ses bras. Je ne suis pas certain que tu aides à ma concentration, tu sais.

— Tant que cela ne risque pas d'exploser, sourit Harry en venant à côté de lui.

Il regarda la table, les ingrédients, avant de se tourner enfin vers lui. Drago se détourna presque aussitôt, passant une main dans ses cheveux qu'il décoiffa, les mèches lui retombant sur le visage alors qu'il allait chercher un autre ingrédient dans l'armoire, restant dos à Harry.

— Non, c'est juste une potion revigorante, informa Drago. J'essaie d'améliorer ma formule.

— Drago ? appela Harry, étonné qu'il le fuit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Rien, je suis un peu fatigué. Attends-moi là-haut, Harry, s'il te plaît. Je finis et j'arrive.

Mais Harry était têtu alors il s'avança vers lui et prit son épaule pour le tourner lentement vers lui, avec tendresse.

— Drago, appela-t-il doucement. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? Je peux t'aider ?

Même dos à la baie vitrée, Harry ne put louper le regard sombre de Drago, comme s'il était hanté. Les cernes sous ses yeux et sa peau plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire semblaient indiquer qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours mais il secoua la tête, repoussa ses mèches trop longues, embrassa le front d'Harry et retourna près de son chaudron.

— J'ai juste besoin de finir ça.

— Drago, on dirait un fantôme, s'affola Harry en le retenant.

Il posa aussitôt sa main sur son front pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas malade avant de comprendre.

— Drago, elle est pour toi la potion, c'est ça ? Tu veux cacher ton état ?

— Oui, elle est pour moi, avoua Drago en ajoutant les ingrédients avant de la remuer.

Mais la main d'Harry recouvrit la sienne pour le tourner encore vers lui.

— Arrête, demanda-t-il doucement. Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ? Tu as menti ? Tu es malade, c'est ça ?

— Non, je ne suis pas malade. Je suis fatigué, c'est tout.

— Drago, tu ne peux pas laisser le travail t'épuiser comme ça. Ce n'est pas bien. Tu dois ralentir.

— Je ne peux pas.

— Mais pourquoi ? Explique-moi, je veux t'aider.

— Tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose. C'est comme ça, c'est tout, soupira Drago en ébouriffant ses cheveux avant de recommencer à mélanger.

— Drago, s'énerva soudainement Harry. Je veux bien être gentil mais ne me pousse pas à bout ! Explique-moi !

— Je ne dors pas, à moins d'être épuisé. Je deviendrais fou à tourner en rond si j'étais désœuvré.

Cela surprit le brun qui le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Je fais des cauchemars, finit par lâcher Drago en prenant une fiole pour y mettre de la potion qu'il avala aussitôt.

Harry le regarda faire, puis s'appuya sur la table, les bras croisés.

— Quel genre de cauchemars ? Voldemort ?

Drago ferma les yeux alors que son visage retrouvait un aspect plus humain et il finit par rouvrir les paupières pour fixer Harry.

— Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber hein ?

— Même pas en rêve, Malfoy, grogna Harry avec un sourire en coin. Alors tu ferais mieux de parler maintenant, car la seule envie que j'ai là, c'est laisser ma magie détruire toute la pièce.

— Oh non, pas touche à ma pièce à potion, souffla Drago en l'attirant à lui pour le faire sortir. Tu veux bien qu'on monte, que je me serve un verre, si on doit parler de ça ?

— Un verre et c'est tout, abdiqua Harry en allant chercher leur collation avant de revenir à l'ascenseur.

Drago ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait juste à côté et les fit monter. Il alla aussitôt se servir un verre de whisky et finit par se tourner vers Harry.

— Tu veux quelque chose ?

Le brun soupira et ne fit que poser sa boite sur la table basse pour s'asseoir ensuite sur le canapé et le fixer.

— Que tu m'expliques et me dises depuis combien de temps dure ce manège.

— Enfin, Harry, ce n'est pas très compliqué. J'ai vécu avec Voldemort, j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas très fier et j'ai été en prison pour ça. Il y a là plus de raison qu'il n'en faut à tout homme pour faire des cauchemars la nuit.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant quand j'ai confié les miens ?

— J'ai appris à vivre avec.

— Non, moi j'ai appris avec, toi tu prends une potion. Tu ne fais que cacher la chose.

— La potion, ce n'est que depuis que je te connais, avoua Drago en se détournant, avalant son verre cul sec.

— Tu veux dire que me voir fait remonter tout cela ?

— Je veux dire que te voir me fait réaliser où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Si je venais encore à tout perdre, ce serait tellement plus douloureux, soupira Drago. Et j'ai tout le temps ce sentiment. Je vais finir par te perdre, tu vas trouver quelqu'un de plus méritant, pas un ex-taulard, marqué.

— Quoi ? bafouilla Harry en se levant pour venir vers lui. Comment ça, tout perdre ? Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

Drago se tourna vers lui et il put voir que son regard était tourmenté, malgré la potion qu'il venait de prendre. Il s'appuya contre le bar, semblant lutter pour ne pas venir vers Harry, ne pas l'enlacer.

— Harry, tu découvres les relations, c'est tout nouveau, tout beau avec moi. Mais tu n'es pas à moi. Enfin, se reprit Drago en se mordant la lèvre. Quand j'étais gosse, j'avais l'impression de tout avoir. Et j'ai fini en prison, dépossédé de tout ce que j'aimais et même de ma dignité. Dans mes cauchemars, le passé se mêle au présent. Je te perds. Et ça m'effraie parce que ça pourrait me détruire.

Harry avait un peu peur de comprendre ce que Drago insinuait, mais il laissa pour l'instant ça de côté et ce fut lui qui combla les pas qui les séparaient. Il reprit la main du blond, déposa son verre, avant de caresser son visage.

— Je ne vais nulle part, Drago. Je reste là. Je suis bien avec toi.

— ça, c'est à mon inconscient qu'il faut le dire.

Le brun sourit et caressa sa joue, avant de le contempler.

— Tu ne me dis pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ne m'en demande pas trop, souffla Drago en passant enfin les bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

— Je suis sûr que je suis prêt, tu sais, sourit Harry en le serrant contre lui, massant le cuir chevelu.

— Vraiment ? Tu es certain ?

— Drago, qu'est-ce que tu peux vraiment me dire qui peut me faire peur ? rit-il en le regardant.

Il déposa même un baiser sur les lèvres.

— Tout va bien, tu sais. On est bien.

— Alors tu dormirais avec moi cette nuit ?

— Ici ? Heu oui, si tu veux. Je dois juste trouver quelque chose à manger pour Silver, mais pourquoi pas.

— Ici, ou chez toi, cela m'est égal. Le serpent va dormir avec nous ?

— Ici je préfère. Et je tacherai de lui expliquer qu'elle devrait rester hors du lit si tu veux. Mais elle t'aime bien, tu sais. Mais... Même si on passe la nuit ensemble...

— Finis ta phrase.

—T'as du culot de me demander ça alors que tu ne veux rien dire, toi, se moqua Harry avant prendre une grande respiration pour se donner du courage. Je veux juste qu'on attende encore pour recommencer. Tu sais, aller au bout...

— Je t'ai juste demandé de passer la nuit avec moi. J'en ai assez de me sauver après le repas, comme un voleur.

— Alors je serai content de passer la nuit avec toi, affirma Harry en venant l'embrasser délicatement. Et si tu me prêtes un coussin et une lampe, Silver restera sur la table de nuit. Ça va comme ça ? Si ce n'était que ça, il fallait le dire, tu sais... Je ne suis pas sûr que la nuit sera très reposante si toi et moi on fait des cauchemars en même temps mais on devrait réussir à se débrouiller.

— Cela fait longtemps que mes nuits ne sont plus reposantes, je m'y ferai, assura Drago en l'enlaçant.

Il soupira et vint simplement caler son visage dans le cou d'Harry, déposant un baiser au passage.

— Hé, moi je fais de moins en moins de cauchemars, sourit Harry en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe réellement plutôt que de tourner autour du pot cette fois. Je veux t'aider. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, épuisé et te tuer au travail. Laisse-moi t'aider. S'il te plaît. Comme toi tu le fais tout le temps pour moi.

— J'ai juste besoin que tu restes un peu avec moi, avoua Drago après un silence.

— Je te manque trop ? s'amusa Harry en lui embrassant le visage.

— Oui.

Harry allait en rire mais le ton sérieux de Drago et ce qu'il avait dit avant le fit se retenir. Il hésita une seconde, pour repousser son visage et le prendre à deux mains et le forcer à le regarder.

— Drago. Dis-moi, ordonna-t-il fermement. Tu m'as dit que tu me faisais confiance, que tu pouvais te laisser aller. Alors dis-moi. Tout de suite.

— ça va, arrête de t'affoler, murmura Drago en venant l'embrasser. Ce n'est que de la fatigue.

— Non, Malfoy, claqua aussitôt Harry en le ramenant devant lui. Arrête de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si ta vie n'avait pas d'importance. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas le cas. Parce que si je m'énerve pour de bon, ton appartement ne va pas s'en remettre.

Pour confirmer ses dires, sa magie arriva aussitôt et renversa un fauteuil. Drago entoura sa taille d'un bras ferme pour le ramener contre son corps avec un sourire en coin.

— Ne détruis pas mon appartement, Potter, sinon je sévirai. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise mais je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi j'étais fatigué. Alors arrête d'être aussi agacé et embrasse-moi. Cela m'excite de te voir soudain autoritaire, ajouta Drago avec un regard malicieux.

Harry rougit légèrement mais ne se laissa pas avoir.

— Ne m'oblige pas à le dire.

— Je ne t'oblige à rien, répondit Drago alors que sa seconde main caressait le creux des reins d'Harry.

— Drago, soupira Harry, refusant de se laisser faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre nous ?

— Nous construisons une relation. On essaie de devenir un couple. C'est toi qui es mal à l'aise avec cette idée, pas moi.

La magie d'Harry s'affola au mot couple et tourbillonna autour d'eux quelques minutes, mais il décida de ne pas lâcher.

— On ne parle pas de moi, là. Pourquoi je te manque alors qu'on se voit presque tous les jours ?

— Parce que j'ai envie de plus avec toi,. Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt, et je suis patient, comme je te l'ai promis.

La magie d'Harry se fit plus violente alors que son visage tentait de rester neutre.

— Tu m'as menti, n'est-ce pas ? Quand j'ai demandé si tu avais des sentiments pour moi. Pour ne pas que j'aie peur.

Ce n'était même pas une question, beaucoup de choses semblaient se mettre en place en ce moment-là.

— Je n'ai pas menti, je t'ai dit que j'en avais.

— Tu as parlé d'amitié . Ce que tu me dis maintenant à l'air différent. Et je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé lorsque du coup je ne t'ai pas retourné tes sentiments. Mais j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, tu sais.

— Je sais. Je t'en laisse. Je ne t'oblige à rien .

— Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Même si je paniquais, j'aurais fini par comprendre. C'est stupide de te rendre malade pour ça.

— Parce qu'il est hors de question que je te panique, et je ne me rends pas malade, je suis juste fatigué, je suis capable de survivre à ça, répondit le blond en embrassant son front.

— Je ne veux pas que tu me caches des choses, d'accord ? Même si ça me panique. Tu sais, je suis majeur depuis un moment. Je devrais gérer.

— On veut tous des choses, s'amusa Drago en caressant ses cheveux. Si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu es venu faire ici.

— J'ai eu envie de te voir, je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'une pause comme tu travailles trop. Alors j'ai ramené des gâteaux pour te forcer à souffler. Visiblement j'ai eu raison.

— Mangeons donc ces gâteaux.

Harry sourit et l'embrassa délicatement avant d'aller relever les fauteuils tombés puis d'ouvrir la boite sur la table basse.

— Tu devrais aller changer de vêtements pour être plus détendu. Je ne vais pas te laisser retourner travailler.

— Oh, tu ne vas pas me « laisser » travailler ? s'enquit Drago en haussant un sourcil.

— Tout à fait, affirma Harry en sortant les gâteaux de la boite.

— Alors il y a bien un Harry autoritaire là-dessous, ricana Drago. J'ai hâte de le découvrir plus en profondeur.

— Oui, bah dépêche-toi, sinon je t'en laisse pas !

Harry rit en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour trouver des cuillères. Drago sourit avant de se détourner, déboutonnant sa chemise tout en disparaissant dans sa chambre. Il ne revint que cinq minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un pantalon en toile clair et à un polo noir qui, même s'ils lui donnaient un air plus décontracté, n'ôtait rien à son charme et son charisme. Il rejoignit Harry, enroula un bras autour de sa taille et vint embrasser doucement son cou.

— Tu essaies de te faire pardonner pour n'avoir rien dit ? demanda Harry en l'accueillant contre lui avec plaisir.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis prit sa main pour l'emmener dans le canapé. Il jeta ses baskets un peu plus loin d'un coup de pied avant de s'y installer.

— Je dois me faire pardonner ?

— Non, sourit Harry en l'attirant à lui. Je sais que tu ne dis jamais rien tant que tu n'es pas au pied du mur. C'est agaçant mais je ferai avec.

Il montra le gâteau préféré de Drago.

— Mange, tu en as besoin. Tu veux que je fasse le repas pour ce soir ?

— Tu voudrais bien ? Cuisiner ici ?

— Si tu ne me tranches pas la tête car je fais des taches et si tu as ce qu'il faut, je ne vois pas le problème. Pourquoi es-tu aussi surpris que je veuille passer du temps ici ?

— On est toujours resté chez toi jusqu'à maintenant, répondit Drago en croquant dans le gâteau. Ce n'est pas du tout la même ambiance ici.

— Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que je salisse ton intérieur, avoua Harry en mangeant. Ou que je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez toi, pour n'importe quelle raison. En dehors de la douche, tu ne m'avais jamais invité.

— Parce que je croyais que tu te sentirais mal ici.

— C'est vrai que ce n'est clairement pas mon genre, rit Harry en hésitant à mettre ses pieds sur le canapé en cuir. Mais c'est chez toi alors ce n'est pas grave. L'essentiel, c'est qu'on passe un moment ensemble, non ? Chez toi ou chez moi, c'est pareil.

— Je suis content que tu le sentes comme cela, souffla Drago en venant lui voler un baiser rapide.

— Tu vois, tu aurais dû en parler plus tôt ! s'amusa Harry. Alors tu as ce qu'il faut ou je dois aller faire des courses avant la nuit ?

— Normalement, le frigo est toujours plein. Vérifie.

Harry l'embrassa, avant de se lever et d'aller fouiller. Il ne s'arrêta pas au frigo et se mit à inspecter dans tous les placards.

— Je fais ce que je veux ? demanda-t-il.

— Fais-toi plaisir.

— Chouette, sourit Harry.

Il sortit une planche à découper avant d'aller se laver les mains.

Drago finit par se lever et vint s'appuyer de l'autre côté du plan de travail pour le regarder faire avec un sourire en coin. Il aimait voir Harry dans sa cuisine, s'activer, avec ses mêmes cheveux fous et ses pieds nus. C'était agréable, chassait sa fatigue et sa tension. Harry commença à couper, trancher, avec une mine réjouie, en chantonnant parfois. Il tendait de temps en temps un morceau de légumes ou faisait goûter la préparation à Drago avec un sourire. Il finit par tout mettre à cuire.

— Tu sors les assiettes, demanda-t-il avec douceur. On mange ici ? Je crois que j'ai peur de tacher ton canapé.

— Comme tu préfères, murmura Drago en contournant le plan pour s'exécuter.

— Et je ne voudrais pas t'en imposer trop alors que tu es fatigué, ajouta Harry dans un rire.

— Manger dans le canapé ou sur la table ne me changera pas grand-chose.

— Oh, monsieur a une salle à manger en plus du jacuzzi ?

— Evidemment.

— On peut aller là-bas si tu veux, proposa Harry en venant déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Ce que tu veux, ce soir.

— Restons dans la cuisine, répondit le blond en mettant les couverts sur la petite table au centre de la pièce. Et ne me dis pas ça, je vais le retourner à mon avantage.

— Vraiment ? Et que veux-tu alors ? demanda-t-il en revenant devant le feu pour remuer.

— Ne t'aventures pas par-là, Harry, souffla Drago.

Il vint contre le brun, collant le dos d'Harry à son torse alors que ses lèvres allaient trouver la peau délicate du cou pour la goûter de nouveau, avec sensualité, ses mains caressant et descendant déjà sur le ventre.

— C'est clairement ce qu'on appelle jouer avec le feu, rit Harry en reposant la poêle qu'il avait dans la main.

Pourtant il ne bougea pas, curieux de savoir ce que voulait vraiment Drago.

— Non, tu joues avec ma patience, corrigea Drago dont les mains remontèrent mais sous le tee-shirt, caressant la peau avec douceur. Je crois que je suis toujours affamé de ta peau.

Harry baissa la tête en avant, laissant plus de place pour qu'il l'embrasse. Mais Silver coupa l'élan de Drago en sortant sa tête de sous le tee-shirt dans sa nuque.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda-t-elle en le fixant des yeux verts.

Drago se redressa et pinça les lèvres alors que ses paumes s'arrêtaient.

— Ton serpent, Potter, siffla-t-il avec une pointe d'irritation.

— Elle est curieuse, c'est tout. Laisse-là faire connaissance si on doit être souvent ici.

Le serpent finit par s'avancer vers le blond, la langue sortie, pour effleurer l'inconnu.

— **Ton odeur est différente... Mais pas dérangeante...**

— Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, assura Harry en essayant de voir ce qui se passait dans son dos.

Silver hésita, craintive en tentant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago.

— Si elle me mord, elle finira dans une potion, prévint Drago.

Il retira à regret l'une de ses mains d'Harry et finit par effleurer la peau du serpent dans une caresse. Le reptile, surprit, se recroquevilla mais voyant que Drago n'était pas agressif, se laissa faire avec joie.

— **Je peux le mordre ?** demanda-t-elle.

Harry rit aussitôt, secouant légèrement le serpent encore sur lui.

— **Non, Silver. Je tiens à lui.**

— **Bon goût, tu as.**

Et Harry rit encore.

— Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? s'enquit Drago dont les doigts allaient et venaient sur la peau écailleuse.

— Tu lui plais. Et elle trouve que j'ai bon goût, expliqua rapidement Harry.

Silver finit par se glisser complètement sur Drago pour s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Harry en profita pour se retourner et les observer.

— **Il sent bon, n'est-ce pas ?** sourit Harry.

— **Délectable,** dit Silver avant de se glisser sous le tee-shirt de Drago pour aller l'effleurer partout.

Drago baissa les yeux sur son torse, observant la vague que formait le serpent et revint ancrer son regard dans celui d'Harry, avec un sourire en coin.

— Je plais à ton serpent ?

— Il faut croire, sourit Harry en venant l'embrasser délicatement. Trop de charme, sûrement.

— Je suis irrésistible, oui, corrigea Drago avec un regard pétillant de malice. Harry, ton serpent est bien mignon, mais je préférerais que ce soit toi qui te glisses sous mes vêtements.

Harry explosa de rire, l'attira dans un autre baiser langoureux, il colla leurs fronts ensemble avant de reprendre en fourchelangue :

— **Reviens, Silver, Drago n'a pas l'habitude.**

Silver ronchonna, protesta mais finit par revenir se caler autour de son cou, fixant toujours Drago.

— **Il devient plus chaud quand tu fais ça avec des crocs.**

Harry pouffa encore avant de se retourner pour éteindre les feux sous les casseroles.

— Ce serpent a l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'humour pour te faire rire autant, grommela Drago en recommençant à l'embrasser.

— Il m'apprend des choses, rectifia Harry en passant ses bras autour de la taille du blond. Il parait que ta chaleur augmente quand je t'embrasse, tu le savais ça ?

— Vraiment ? Répondit le blond en haussant un sourcil. Alors tu devrais encore le faire parce que j'ai des frissons de froid tout à coup.

— A tes ordres, dit Harry et il l'embrassa délicatement.

Il finit même par lécher une lèvre dans un geste érotique.

— Mais maintenant, on va manger, dit-il en le repoussant pour prendre la poêle et aller verser la nourriture dans les assiettes.

— Harry l'autoritaire. Décidément, s'amusa Drago en ramenant de quoi boire.

— C'est toi qui as voulu que je reste !

— Evidemment, toujours, répondit Drago qui s'assit.

— Alors ne te plains pas. Allez, viens manger. Après douche et au lit, indiqua Harry en venant prendre place à table.

Silver descendit aussitôt pour aller voir l'assiette, toujours curieuse.

— Je ne me plains pas, je constate. Je ne suis pas un gosse, tu ne me mettras pas au lit comme ça.

— Tu es sûr ? demanda Harry en levant un sourcil. Je pense très bien savoir comment t'attirer dans un lit.

— Que voilà une magnifique promesse. J'attends de voir ça, assura Drago avec un sourire en coin, commençant à manger.

— Si tu es sage et que tu obéis.

— ça, ce n'est pas mon genre du tout.

— On va travailler là-dessus aussi, se réjouit Harry.

— Cela va être un travail très long, infini, chuchota Drago avec un air joueur.

— J'ai dit que je restais ici, non ?

— Le travail de toute une vie, ajouta Drago dans un souffle.

Harry eut un froncement de sourcil, hésitant. Il ouvrit la bouche, pour parler mais paniqua aussitôt en voyant Silver vouloir manger des légumes.

— Non, non, dit-il en la repoussant pour lui servir de la viande aussi saignante que possible.

Il prit une respiration avant de se tourner vers Drago avec un sourire léger.

— Une vie, je ne sais pas, Drago. Mais on va voir déjà une nuit, d'accord ?

— Je n'ai presque pas vu l'étincelle de panique dans tes yeux, souffla le blond d'un ton gentiment moqueur. Tu t'améliores.

— Ne te paye pas ma tête, ronchonna Harry.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Tu as de la chance d'être malade, répondit le brun en le menaçant de la fourchette. Sinon je ferais comme Oncle Vernon et tu irais au lit sans manger !

— Je ne suis pas malade, corrigea Drago. Qui est oncle Vernon ?

Harry se tortilla, hésitant à répondre. Il finit pourtant par caresser la tête de Silver et reprit plus doucement.

— La famille chez qui j'étais avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Et chez qui je rentrais l'été.

— Il t'envoyait au lit sans manger ?

— ça pouvait arriver, finit par dire prudemment Harry.

Drago avait eu vent des rumeurs et les histoires sur la famille d'Harry mais n'avait jamais entendu le brun en parler. Pourtant il n'insista pas et reprit une bouchée sans un autre mot.

— Je vivais sous l'escalier au début, lâcha brusquement le brun en jetant sa fourchette sur le côté pour boire. C'était même noté sur ma lettre de Poudlard, tu y crois ça ?

— Sous l'escalier ? répéta Drago en haussant un sourcil.

— Le placard sous l'escalier, confirma le brun en reprenant son repas.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est là qu'était ma place. Pour les monstres comme moi. Enfin on n'est pas obligé d'en parler non plus. C'était juste comme ça que je parlais de Vernon.

— Les moldus sont parfois d'une stupidité affligeante, soupira Drago en repoussant son assiette vide.

— La famille Dursley n'aimait pas la magie. Il disait que j'allais dans une école de redressement.

— Il n'y a que des moldus pour avoir honte d'un sorcier, constata Drago avec une pointe d'agacement.

— Ils ne comprenaient pas, c'est tout, dit Harry en haussant une épaule. Et ils avaient peur.

— Oublie-les, lâcha Drago d'un ton dur, se levant pour venir embrasser son front. Tu ne les verras plus.

— Je sais, sourit Harry en lui caressant le visage. C'est juste que tu as demandé.

— Parce que j'aimerais tout connaître de toi, mais il faut croire qu'il y a des choses que moi non plus, je ne suis pas prêt à entendre.

— Cela change pour une fois.

— Te voilà rassuré. Tu veux un dessert ? s'enquit le blond en débarrassant les assiettes.

— Non, j'ai plus de place avec le gâteau de tout à l'heure. Je vais faire la vaisselle, va à la douche indiqua Harry en se levant après que Silver ait décidé d'aller dans sa manche.

Drago hésita une seconde mais finit par embrasser sa tempe et disparaître dans la chambre.

* * *

 **Alors Silver vous a plût ? :3**

 **Love sur vous :D**


	15. Chapitre 14 Autorité et Envie

**-Hello ici Shade!**

 **-Et Kay :)**

 **-Et Nathdawn pour la correction comme toujours :D**

 **\- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne :P On la remercie en tout cas pour son super travail 3**

 **-Je suis d'ailleurs très contente que Silver ait été appréciée :D Elle est chou, hein? 3**

 **-Tout le monde veut sa Silver maintenant ?**

 **-Ou s'enrouler autour de Drago ou Harry ? :p**

 **-rrrrr ça je suis sur que personne ne dirait non XD**

 **-Bref, assez bavé! On vous souhaite une bonne lecture 3**

 **-Et on vous dit à dans quinze jours :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Autorité et Envie**

Harry nettoya tout, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait, il n'était pas sûr que ça irait à Drago mais tant pis. Il se mit alors en quête d'une boîte pour Silver. Drago revint après quelques minutes, les cheveux encore humide et seulement vêtu d'un pantalon qui lui tombait sur les hanches.

— Que cherches tu ?

Harry allait répondre après s'être tourné vers lui mais se stoppa devant la très jolie vision d'un Drago dénudé. Il s'approcha aussitôt de lui un bras sur ses hanches, découvrant la peau chaude et délicieuse sous les doigts.

— Je voulais trouver quelque chose pour Silver avant de te rejoindre mais... Oh tu es brûlant...

Harry se colla contre lui, embrassant aussitôt le cou avec envie. Silver sentit aussi la chaleur car elle sortit et vint se rouler autour de lui, sifflant un « **Très bon** », qui fit rire Harry. Drago l'enlaça avec un sourire en coin.

— Dis-moi de quoi ce pot de colle à besoin et je te trouve ça.

— Une boite et un coussin ou une couverture pour lui faire un petit nid, demanda Harry pourtant il ne bougea pas, revenant l'embrasser avec joie.

— J'ai ça dans la chambre, finit par répondre Drago en caressant le dos et la nuque d'Harry.

— Attends qu'on installe Silver et après, c'est de toi qu'on s'occupe.

Harry ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser langoureux, savoureux mais surtout rempli de promesses. Drago en frémit, resserrant son étreinte alors qu'il prolongeait le baiser avec un plaisir infini. Il n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner. Harry qui devenait câlin parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, le rassurait étrangement. Ce fut Silver qui s'enroula autour du cou de Drago et vint mordiller son oreille sans lui faire mal qui les coupa dans leur élan.

— **Si chaud...**

— Harry **,** ton serpent va-t-il participer à tous nos câlins ?

— Trouvons-lui une place et tu seras sauvé, rit-il en lui prenant la main pour aller vers la chambre.

Drago le mena jusqu'au dressing dont il sortit un panier haut d'une quinzaine de centimètres et dénicha un plaid sur ces étagères.

— Parfait !

Harry mit le plaid au fond du panier et le mit sur le lit avant d'essayer d'attirer Silver à l'aide une longue conversation pour la décrocher de Drago. Ce dernier garda les mains sur les hanches d'Harry tout le long, comme incapable de le lâcher.

Harry finit par rouler des yeux et enleva son tee-shirt pour le mettre dans la boite.

— Je reviens, glissa-t-il avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain, non sans laisser un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Drago.

Il revint presque aussitôt, la chemise de Drago dans la main qu'il laissa aussi dans le panier.

— Elle veut un câlin. Sinon je cite : « Elle reste là où la chaleur est la plus forte », expliqua Harry.

Il commença à caresser le serpent qui vint lézarder près du visage de Drago.

— Exigeant, soupira Drago avant de lever la main pour caresser le corps écailleux.

Silver s'enroula avec plaisir, prenant autant de chaleur qu'elle le pouvait avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'à Harry.

— Comme toi, sourit-il. Tu peux mettre un sort de chaleur sur le panier, s'il te plaît ?

Drago récupéra sa baguette qu'il avait posée sur la table de nuit en allant à la douche et le fit sans se faire prier. Harry siffla encore de nombreux mots en déposant le serpent qui s'emmêla dans les tissus avec joie. Le brun déposa ensuite le panier sur la table de nuit, avant de se tourner vers Drago.

— A nous deux, susurra-t-il en allant vers lui.

— Je passe après le serpent quand même, fit remarquer Drago en haussant un sourcil.

Harry sourit en venant le prendre ses bras, ne le lâchant des yeux.

— Uniquement pour qu'on ne soit pas interrompu après, murmura-t-il en venant reprendre sa bouche tranquillement. Tu sens bon, ajouta-t-il dans un gémissement en descendant dans le cou.

— Interrompu ? Tu as prévu des choses ? s'enquit Drago avec amusement.

Il refermait pourtant déjà ses bras autour d'Harry, ses mains se faisant tout de suite caressantes.

— Il est possible que oui, haleta Harry. Mais rien qui ne doit te fatiguer, compléta-t-il en commençant à le caresser.

Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau délicate, pour descendre sur les hanches et, avec douceur, il fit tomber le blond dans son lit. Il se pencha ensuite au-dessus, pour venir embrasser le ventre, puis les hanches avec joie. Drago le laissait faire sans pouvoir détacher son regard de lui. C'était rare que ce soit Harry qui oriente les choses vers cette voie-là. En fait, ce n'était jamais arrivé. Peut-être que son inquiétude était tombée à pic pour Drago parce que tout son corps frémissait de sentir Harry si proche, si séducteur. Il continuait de caresser le brun avec une tranquillité sensuelle, se léchant les lèvres alors qu'il se contenait pour ne pas venir s'emparer de ses lèvres, pour ne pas prendre le dessus.

Harry l'embrassa langoureusement, refusant de se presser. Il remonta le long du torse, ses doigts l'accompagnèrent dans un toucher délicat, presque massant. Il reprit sa bouche trop chastement.

— Va sous la couette, ordonna-t-il doucement en tirant déjà sur les draps.

— T'es en train de me mettre au lit ? demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil, l'attirant avec lui sous les couvertures.

— C'est bien ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, non ? rit Harry en se glissant contre lui.

Ses mains descendirent sur les hanches, jouant avec la bordure du pantalon de pyjama. Mais la main de Drago prit son poignet pour amener la paume un peu plus bas, montrant ses propres intentions.

— Donne-moi l'envie d'y rester, Harry, parce que là, je n'ai pas du tout sommeil.

Harry rougit mais émit tout de même un petit rire.

— C'est vraiment toi le plus exigeant, affirma-t-il en laissant sa main repartir.

Pourtant il finit par se mettre sur Drago, retrouvant ses lèvres avec plaisir alors que les mains du blond retrouvaient leurs places sur les hanches d'Harry.

— Je...Tu m'autorises à essayer quelque chose ? demanda-t-il faiblement contre la peau.

— Vas-y, laisse libre cours à tes envies. Mon corps est tout à toi.

— Dis pas ça comme ça, rougit un peu plus Harry.

Mais Il l'embrassa encore. Il joua même un long moment avec sa langue, cherchant le courage d'agir, puis se laissa glisser sous les draps. Sa bouche revint sur le corps souple sous lui. Il prit le temps de découvrir chaque endroit, étudiant les réactions de Drago. D'abord sur la clavicule, puis sur un téton pointu, les côtes qu'il griffa même du bout des doigts. Ses mains descendirent sur la ceinture pour agripper le vêtement et le laisser glisser vers le bas. Harry hésita encore un moment, avant de souffler un bon coup en se disant que cela ne devrait pas être si compliqué et il rabattit la couette sur sa tête, son visage continuant sa descente vers les cuisses pour l'instant.

Drago grommela en gardant pourtant la main dans les cheveux d'Harry. Il écarta une jambe pour lui laisser plus d'accès, caressant sa nuque, ses cheveux. Il adorait sentir les lèvres sur sa peau, sur son corps et il se décida à le laisser faire. Si Harry voulait essayer des choses, c'était comme une victoire pour Drago. Il outrepassait enfin sa gêne, sa timidité, pour découvrir. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage à cet instant.

Harry embrassa un long moment les cuisses, pour enfin oser s'attaquer au milieu. Il avait envie de le faire vraiment. Parce que cela lui avait toujours plu qu'on lui fasse, il avait adoré quand Drago l'avait fait. Mais il était stressé à l'idée d'être ridicule, ainsi que de mal faire. Comme n'importe quel Gryffondor, il finit par foncer, tête baissée, ou plutôt langue en avant et se mit à lécher l'érection proche de lui pour tester. Le premier coup de langue fit faire un bond au bassin de Drago qui sursauta en grognant. Sa main s'agrippa à la nuque d'Harry avant de la cajoler. Il résista à l'envie de virer le drap pour le voir faire. Il ne voulait pas le couper dans son élan mais il rêvait de pouvoir le contempler en train d'agir. C'était déjà compliqué pour lui de ne pas le toucher, ne pas le caresser, ne pas le faire gémir.

Harry paniqua une seconde à voir Drago réagir comme ça, puis cela finit par se rassurer. Sa langue traça les contours de l'érection avant de remonter. Il en fit le tour, hésitant encore. Le goût de Drago n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il ne dirait pas que c'était bon, cependant il avait pensé que cela serait infâme, mais non. Drago était aussi délectable comme ça. Ce fut ainsi qu'il laissa la verge glisser entre ses lèvres en gémissant doucement. Parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il aimait bien faire cela. Ce n'était pas aussi avilissant qu'il le pensait.

— Harry, grogna aussitôt le blond dont les doigts serrèrent les cheveux.

Parce que c'était divin. C'était encore meilleur qu'il l'avait cru et sentir la chaleur d'Harry, sa bouche, sa langue lui tira un nouveau grognement. Cela fit même taire tous ses instincts quelques secondes alors qu'il découvrait des sensations qui lui faisaient perdre la tête. Harry sourit comme il put et continua de découvrir comment il pouvait bouger, savourer. Et il testa comment le faire gémir, comment lui donner du plaisir. Harry aspira, lécha, embrassa tout ce qu'il pouvait pour faire perdre la tête à Drago et le satisfaire. Il avait eu envie de tester ça, depuis que Drago lui avait parlé de son rêve. Mais il voulait aussi aider Drago à se détendre. Il espérait simplement que ce serait suffisant pour le rassurer.

Chaque coup de langue rapprochait Drago de la folie et au bout d'un moment, il ne put se contenir et repoussa le drap. Le voir faire lui tira un gémissement indécent alors qu'il cajolait toujours sa nuque, ses cheveux, quand ses doigts répondaient et ne se crispaient pas sous le plaisir. Pourtant l'envie de le faire gémir revint encore plus forte. Il voulait combler Harry, le voir se tortiller, l'entendre murmurer son nom avec cette voix. Mais, comme dans ses rêves, il ne parvenait pas à se retirer de cette bouche chaude, source de plaisir infini.

Harry fut surpris d'être à découvert, mais reprit simplement sa tache en baissant les yeux. Il commença à faire de longs va et vient, pour ensuite relever le regard et admirer son amant prendre son plaisir. Oh non, ce n'était pas du tout rabaissant. Harry se sentait puissant ainsi, car il avait l'impression d'avoir tout le plaisir de Drago entre ses lèvres, c'était si galvanisant qu'il accéléra encore. Cela fit se cambrer Drago mais il était incapable de le lâcher du regard. C'était érotique de le voir faire. C'était presque jouissif de le découvrir avec cette expression si loin de la gêne. Drago aurait pu jouir sans difficulté entre ses lèvres chaudes mais il était hors de question qu'il prenne son plaisir seul. Alors il se redressa juste avant de se sentir partir et obligea Potter à en faire autant, s'emparant de ses lèvres avec une fougue enflammée, ses mains allant déshabiller Harry avec une impatience presque brouillonne.

— Non, gémit Harry en tentant de le rallonger. Laisse-toi faire...

— Non, répondit Drago d'un ton ferme en venant enfin à bout du pantalon. Je ne terminerai pas comme ça. Je te veux dans le même état, je te veux contre moi. Je veux entendre mon nom sur tes lèvres, reprit Drago dont les doigts caressaient enfin le sexe d'Harry.

Le brun en grogna pour ensuite prendre le visage de Drago dans ses mains. Il effleura même ses joues avec ses pouces.

— Je voulais te faire plaisir pour que tu te reposes ensuite... Laisse-moi faire s'il te plaît, Drago. Tu dois dormir.

— Dormir est bien la dernière de mes préoccupations, rétorqua le blond dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire coquin avant d'aller se balader dans le cou d'Harry. Cela m'a fait très plaisir, Harry. Fais ça autant de fois que tu veux, quand tu veux. Mais là, je te veux contre moi, je veux te sentir prendre le même plaisir. Je veux voir ton visage quand tu jouiras avec moi.

— Drago, bordel, tu n'es pas raisonnable !

Mais Harry n'avait pas la force de se battre plus. Car cela l'avait excité de le prendre en bouche, de le voir se tortiller comme ça. Harry laissa donc sa main revenir sur l'érection de Drago, cherchant encore à le caresser.

— Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de l'être. Jamais avec toi, souffla Drago en rapprochant son corps du sien sans cesser sa caresse.

— Je te ferai changer d'avis. Mais plus tard, grogna Harry en s'allongeant sur lui avec un sourire.

— Cela va te demander du temps, s'amusa Drago en l'amenant au plus près.

Il profita de la manœuvre pour baisser le pantalon d'Harry et le dénuder, sa seconde main caressant la cuisse en remontant, s'attardant sur la hanche avant d'aller dans le creux des reins. Harry en gémit doucement, se cambrant, alors que ses doigts se resserrèrent sur Drago.

— J'ai le temps, assura Harry, en venant lui mordiller une lèvre. Et maintenant qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

— Je pensais avoir été clair pourtant, taquina Drago dont la main continuait sa caresse langoureuse.

Harry rit, se frotta un peu plus contre lui.

— Il faut croire que non...

— Te voir perdre la tête, voilà ce que je veux, souffla Drago en inversant les positions.

Sa bouche se mit aussitôt à explorer le corps qu'il désirait tant. C'était Harry qu'il voulait, retrouver la sensation de la chaleur intense lorsqu'il le pénétrait. Entendre son nom alors, qu'à demi fou, il implorait plus de lui. Mais Harry n'était pas prêt, Drago ne ferait pas l'erreur deux fois alors il balada ses lèvres, sa langue, sur le torse avec un regard gourmand. Harry se tortilla aussitôt, son bassin chercha désespérément l'autre. Son autre main passa dans les cheveux blonds avec envie pour le guider doucement sur son corps. Il finit par le ramener à ses lèvres.

— Doucement, gémit-il. S'il te plaît. Je veux savourer.

— On a toute la nuit, assura Drago en s'emparant de sa bouche.

— Oh non, tu vas dormir, toi, sourit Harry avec un rire.

— Quand tu seras épuisé et comblé, répondit aussitôt Drago en accélérant tranquillement le rythme de sa main sur l'érection d'Harry.

Harry se cambra encore et l'imita avec joie.

— Drago...

— C'est un bon début, murmura Drago avec satisfaction.

— Tu me le payeras, assura le brun en laissant son pouce remonter jusqu'au bout de l'érection.

— Pourquoi ? Cela a l'air bon, chuchota Drago le souffle rendu court par la caresse. C'est tellement mieux quand je lis le même plaisir que le mien dans tes yeux.

— Arrête, gémit Harry. Ta voix...

Elle lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet, couvrant son corps de frisson. Il tenta d'étouffer son plaisir contre les lèvres de Drago, allant trouver sa langue pour jouer un peu plus avec elle. Drago se perdit un instant dans le baiser, accélérant encore un peu le rythme avant de se détacher et d'approcher ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Harry pour murmurer d'un ton rauque.

— J'adore l'idée que ma voix t'excite.

L'orgasme le prit tellement par surprise qu'Harry en eu le souffle coupé. Le corps tendu et sensible, il se libéra entre eux, sans même penser à se retenir. Il se cacha tout de même dans le cou de Drago pour camoufler sa gêne.

— Pardon. J'avais dit doucement, chuchota-t-il.

— Harry, gémit Drago en reprenant ses lèvres.

Le brun y répondit aussitôt, activant sa main sur Drago et gémit sous les frissons qui le traversaient encore. Drago ne tarda pas à se libérer dans la main chaude qui cherchait à lui faire du bien. Il s'arqua contre Harry lorsque l'orgasme le prit, le fit frissonner et il finit par calmer le baiser qui devint plus doux. Harry l'embrassa un long moment, caressant ses cheveux pour l'amener contre lui. Il prit le temps de le caler à côté de lui. Il s'essuya la main sur les draps, avant de recouvrir le corps de Drago. Il s'assit après un moment dans le lit.

— Préviens-moi si ça ne va pas dans la nuit, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

— Tu fais quoi là ? s'enquit Drago en se hissant sur un coude.

— Je m'assure que tu me réveilleras si tu fais un cauchemar ? s'étonna Harry en levant un sourcil.

— Et tu ne peux pas faire ça allongé contre moi, grogna Drago en prenant son poignet pour le ramener contre lui.

— T'es sûr ? Je veux dire... Je peux m'allonger près de toi, sans problème ?

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela poserait problème, trancha Drago en l'attirant près de lui.

— Je ne vais pas te déranger ici ?

— Arrête de polémiquer, Potter. Tu n'aurais même pas dû poser la question.

— Ah, fit candidement Harry en se recroquevillant dans le lit, gêné. Tu... Tu as un côté que tu préfères ?

— Non, répondit Drago qui l'avait déjà enlacé et vint se coller à lui. Ne sois pas gêné, on vient de faire bien pire que dormir.

— Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil. Ta chambre c'est ton intimité, tenta encore Harry. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait dormir ensemble sans faire plus...

Pourtant Harry finit par se détendre contre le corps chaud. Il avait beau dire, il trouvait déjà ça agréable.

— Tu ne rigoleras pas si je ronfle, hein ?

— Je te réveillerai pour te faire taire, souffla Drago en embrassant sa nuque. Et je suis ravi de t'accueillir dans mon intimité.

— Arrête, dit comme ça, ça sonne débile...

— Je ne dis jamais rien de débile.

Harry se tourna sur le dos, pour venir caresser ses cheveux avec un sourire.

— Dors, Drago, chuchota-t-il avec douceur. Repose-toi, j'essayerai de ne pas te déranger.

— Tu ne me déranges pas, je suis parfaitement bien là.

— Dors !

— Ne redeviens pas autoritaire, cela va m'exciter, ricana Drago en le serrant plus fort.

— Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter une dernière fois, murmura Harry en venant l'embrasser délicatement. Fais de beaux rêves.

— Toi aussi Harry.

Harry laissa un dernier baiser, puis une caresse et s'allongea confortablement. Drago se cala plus sûrement contre lui et ne tarda pas à somnoler, apaisé par la présence d'Harry qu'il ne lâcha pas, même une fois endormi.

* * *

 **Harry est dans l'antre du Dragon :O Vous croyez qu'il va survivre?**

 **Love sur vous 3**


	16. Chapitre 15 Secrétaire et nuit de magie

**-Hey, ici Kay.**

 **-Shade pour vous servir. Alors on vous a manqué ?**

 **\- Nous revoilà avec la suite en tout cas :)**

 **-Comme on est gentille, on peut vous dire combien de chapitre il reste :D Pour que vous savouriez comme il se doit.**

 **\- Ah bon ? Non on fait deviner, c'est plus marrant XD**

 **-Bon bah vous saurez pas XD Par contre, je peux dire que Nathdawn est toujours à la correction et sa c'est toujours aussi top :D**

 **-C'est la meilleure. :) Grâce à elle, on peut vous souhaiter une bonne lecture sans yeux qui saignent :P**

 **-Et comme d'habitude à dans deux semaines pour la suite :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Secrétaire et nuit de magie**

— Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? demanda Harry en regardant la carte du restaurant et caressa Silver dans son cou.

— Laisse-moi le temps de regarder, sourit Hermione. Je ne viens pas souvent ici.

La jeune femme était arrivée un peu en retard, essoufflée, les cheveux ébouriffés, les bras chargés de quelques livres et avait pris le temps de l'enlacer. Surprise par le serpent qui avait gigoté, elle s'était éloignée et lui avait posé deux bises sur la joue avant d'ouvrir le menu.

— Tu l'emmènes vraiment partout ?

— Silver aime la chaleur. Et puis je ne l'ai pas adoptée pour qu'elle soit toute seule. Cela serait triste, avoua-t-il avec un sourire. Et je ne veux pas te presser, pardon. Tout va bien ?

— Un peu débordée, mais je m'en sors, comme toujours, assura Hermione. J'ai des habitués maintenant en plus. Et pour toi ?

— Oh rien, souffla Harry en se cachant derrière sa carte.

— Harry, s'amusa Hermione. Allez, raconte. Ça se passe si mal que ça ?

— J'ai dormi avec Drago cette nuit. Chez lui. Dans son lit.

— Tu n'avais encore jamais passé la nuit avec lui ? s'étonna Hermione.

— Non, pourquoi ? J'aurai dû ?

— Eh bien, il est chez toi presque tous les soirs, vous avez déjà dépassé le stade des baisers innocents donc je pensais qu'il dormait parfois chez toi. Tu l'as mis dehors après chaque dîner ?

— Quoi ?! Mais non ! Je n'ai rien fait, moi ! Je pensais juste que... C'était un peu tôt. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

— Des fois, je me dis que t'es un peu coincé sur les bords, rit gentiment Hermione. Tu sais il est courant de passer un dîner avec quelqu'un, être intime et dormir avec lui après.

— Mais c'est pour les couples qui vont plus loin, non ?

— Plus loin ? Harry, je ne veux pas tous les détails mais à partir du moment où tu ... partages ton plaisir avec quelqu'un, il est naturel de dormir avec lui. Dormir est bien moins intime que le sexe, ajouta Hermione avec un toussotement.

— Alors pourquoi toutes les personnes qui le font ensemble, ils ne vivent pas ensemble ? demanda Harry, perdu.

— Cela prend du temps, de construire une relation. Il faut apprendre à connaître l'autre. Alors au début, c'est juste une nuit. Puis vient la deuxième et peu à peu ça devient régulier. On finit par vivre ensemble quand on est mieux avec l'autre que tout seul.

— Mais on n'est pas censé être sûr de ses sentiments avant ?

— Comment être sûr si tu évites toutes les situations où l'autre te les inspire ?

Harry grimaça aussitôt et haussa une épaule.

— C'est pas tu sais, genre « On sait » quand ça arrive, c'est tout.

— Harry, les sentiments, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Cela prend parfois du temps à se développer. Il faut aussi savoir les reconnaître quand on ignore à quoi ils ressemblent. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu t'interdis de penser à ça. Tu te retiens.

— Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— C'est l'impression que j'en ai.

— Non, je crois que je n'ai juste pas envie de ne pas me tromper. Je ne veux pas que cette personne ait à subir tous mes problèmes. Et risquer qu'elle meure.

— Harry, pourquoi voudrais-tu que quiconque meurt ? Tu n'es pas dangereux.

Le brun ne fit que hocher les épaules et préféra reprendre sa caresse sur Silver.

— Tu as décidé ce que tu veux ?

— Oui et tu fuis la conversation.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Hermione ? soupira Harry en reposant la carte.

— Pourquoi tu es si frileux à t'engager dans une relation ? Je t'ai toujours imaginé heureux d'être en couple, engagé. Tu n'es pas fait pour être solitaire, je ne comprends pas que tu t'enfonces là-dedans.

— J'en ai assez de perdre des gens que j'aime.

— On n'est plus en guerre. T'empêcher d'aimer n'est pas une solution. C'est de la fuite.

— Je ne sais pas comment faire d'autres.

— Lâche-toi un peu et n'aie pas peur de développer des sentiments.

— J'essaye, mais c'est pas facile. Je... Je ne sais pas si je supporterais de perdre quelqu'un d'autre, vraiment, Hermione.

— Avec des raisonnements comme ça, tu vas rester seul toute ta vie et tu finiras par le regretter. Tu t'es battu pour vivre, il serait temps que tu en profites.

— Avec ma magie, c'est un peu compliqué d'oublier, finit-il d'avouer du bout des lèvres.

— Ta magie n'a jamais tué personne et tu m'as dit qu'elle n'effrayait pas Drago. Ne t'en sers pas comme prétexte.

— Alors qu'est-ce que je devrais faire d'après toi, je te prie ? s'agaça Harry.

— Ose un peu plus, vie, lâche-toi, fais tout ce que tu n'as pas pu faire, tombe amoureux, envoie-toi en l'air. N'importe quoi qui ôte les fantômes qu'on devine dans tes yeux, asséna Hermione alors que le serveur arrivait pour prendre leur commande.

Elle donna son plat sans hésitation et fixa de nouveau Harry en l'attendant. Il fixait désespérément son assiette, absent. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Il était perdu. Comment pouvait-il vraiment se laisser aller ? Comment pouvait-il sortir de cet état où il se refusait tout, quant à chaque fois il y avait des morts autour de lui, à chaque fois sa magie prenait le dessus. Et avec Drago en plus... Silver sentant son état de panique, finit par venir lui lécher le cou pour le rassurer.

— Harry, qu'as-tu choisi comme plat ?

— Ah... heu le même que toi, dit-il sans même y réfléchir, n'ayant aussi aucune idée de ce que son amie avait commandé.

— Avec une carafe d'eau, conclut Hermione en lui rendant les cartes avant de se tourner vers Harry. Je ne voulais pas te bousculer, je suis désolée.

— C'est pas grave Hermione, grogna Harry en croisant les bras. J'imagine que j'en ai besoin...

— J'espérais que tu finirais par t'ouvrir. Mais ça fait six mois que tu es revenu et j'ai l'impression que tu es toujours bloqué dans le passé.

— C'est dur d'oublier, quand tout le monde te le rappelle à chaque fois qu'on te voit...

— Harry, tu es intelligent et moi aussi. Tu travailles côté moldu, tu n'apparais jamais aux soirées, Tu quittes à peine cette maison que tu rénoves et en dehors de moi, Ron et Drago, je ne suis pas certaine que tu voies d'autres personne. Alors j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques qui te rappelle constamment ce passé et ce qui te taraude tant. Qu'est ce qui t'empêche exactement d'avancer ? Pourquoi tu es toujours bloqué ?

— Je ne veux pas qu'on me remercie, finit par murmurer Harry. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais comment réagir face aux autres. J'ai peur de devenir le nouveau Voldemort.

— Harry, si tu dois t'empêcher de vivre, aie au moins une bonne raison, soupira Hermione. Tu ne deviendras jamais Voldemort.

— J'ai sa magie. Même si je l'ai purifié, je ne peux pas toujours en faire ce que je veux. J'évite même de m'en servir pour éviter tout problème. Je ne peux pas faire comme si elle n'était pas là.

— Ce n'est plus sa magie. Elle est liée à tes émotions. J'ai étudié ce phénomène, assez rare. A moins que tu ne manifestes le désir conscient et volontaire de décimer des groupes, cette magie ne fera pas de toi un Voldemort en puissance. Il faudrait que tu le veuilles. Tu as envie de tuer des gens ?

— Tu sais très bien que non. Mais je suis un assassin déjà.

— Ce n'est pas la même chose et tu le sais. Tu as été obligé de le faire, comme moi, comme Ron. Mais il faut que tu te débarrasses de cette peur absurde. Cela ne fait pas de toi un Voldemort en devenir.

— J'imagine qu'il faut bien commencer quelque part pour être un mage noir...J'ai fait la première partie.

— Arrête, Harry, soupira Hermione. Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est, être un mage noir. Tu ne connais rien en magie noire. Tu as tué pour te défendre, c'est tout.

Mais Harry ne fit que hausser une épaule. Il voulut boire un peu d'eau pour éloigner les idées noires qui commençaient à l'assaillir, mais le verre explosa avant qu'il ne le touche. Sa magie continua en crépitant au bout de ses mains et il les cacha sous la table. Hermione haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien car le serveur vint poser leur plat. Il ramassa les débris sans rien dire et elle soupira encore quand il s'éloigna.

— Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, tu sais. Mais ton regard est toujours hanté.

— Mes cauchemars se sont calmés. Ça va un peu mieux.

— Mais tu n'es pas heureux. À peine content.

— Parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire, par Merlin ! s'agaça Harry.

Et la seconde suivante, tous les verres des tables autour explosèrent aussitôt. Harry s'affola immédiatement et se leva, paniqué, pour s'enfuir. Mais Hermione l'arrêta d'un geste.

— Hey, Harry, calme-toi, regarde-moi.

Hermione n'avait pas le même effet calmant que Drago pouvait avoir parfois. Sa peur de lui-même prit le dessus et il ne comprit pas vraiment lorsqu'il se retrouva soudainement devant chez lui. Pourtant il entra aussitôt dans sa maison et ferma tout à clé comme si cela pouvait empêcher le monde de voir ce qu'il passait à l'intérieur. Sa magie se mit à tournoyer autour de lui et le terrifia un peu plus.

— Mais laisse-moi ! hurla-t-il en se laissant tomber contre un mur du salon.

Sa magie éclata dans une vague de puissance qui repoussa tous les meubles du salon dans un coin de la pièce. Harry se cacha aussitôt dans ses mains. Il devait se calmer, il devait oublier les paroles d'Hermione. Il devait reconstruire ses barrières. Il devait faire quelque chose pour ne pas se laisser consumer par sa magie. N'importe quoi...

Il ne se passa pas la moitié d'une heure avant qu'il ne voie Drago débarquer au milieu de son salon, encore dans son costume de journée, toujours aussi impeccable et pourtant il se dirigea aussitôt vers Harry et se laissa glisser à côté de lui en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer près de lui.

— Dans quel état es-tu encore, Potter ? soupira-t-il avec douceur.

La magie tourbillonnait encore autour d'Harry dans de puissantes bourrasques de vent. Harry tenta de repousser Drago puis agrippa sa chemise, désespéré.

— Va-t'en, je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça, gémit-il en fermant les yeux.

— Il n'y a pas moyen que je m'en aille. Si tu ne veux pas que je te voie comme ça, calme-toi, répondit tranquillement Drago en le pressant contre lui et il déposa même un baiser sur sa tempe.

Harry secouait la tête pour dire non, pour dire qu'il ne voulait pas, que Drago devait partir, mais rien ne passa ses lèvres en dehors de gémissements plaintifs. Ses mains tenaient un peu plus les vêtements de Drago et il se serra contre lui.

— Pardon, pardon, finit-il par dire alors que sa magie ralentissait.

— Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? finit par demander Drago. Il n'y a pas eu de drame, Harry. Tout va bien.

— Je voulais tuer personne, je te jure. Je ne voulais pas, se mit à pleurer Harry, perdu dans tous ses souvenirs qui se mélangeaient.

— Je sais. Personne ne te le reproche.

— Je voulais que ça s'arrête. Juste ça. Plus de mort.

— Tu as réussi, il n'y en a plus. C'est fini, souffla Drago en le berçant presque.

— Je ne veux pas encore perdre des gens.

— ça n'arrivera plus, promit Drago en caressant ses cheveux. La guerre est finie, plus personne ne viendra tuer les gens.

— Je suis dangereux. Je pourrais tuer quelqu'un.

— Mais tu ne le feras pas.

— Mais ce ne serait qu'un claquement de doigts.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu le peux, facilement, que tu le feras. Ce n'est pas toi, Harry. Tu te ferais du mal plutôt que de tuer quelqu'un.

Harry s'arrêta de pleurer, restant caché dans le cou de Drago.

— J'ai perdu le contrôle au milieu de plein de monde, avoua-t-il plaintif.

— Et pourtant, ils vont tous très bien. Je suis même quasi certain que tu n'avais pas besoin de partir, il t'aurait fallu un peu de concentration et tu aurais repris le contrôle. Tu paniques trop vite, c'est là ton vrai problème.

— Non, en Afrique j'ai déjà blessé plusieurs personnes. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'avoir tout ça en vous...

Sa magie trouva que c'était le moment parfait pour faire sortir des étincelles qui ricochèrent sur les fauteuils au sol. Harry gémit et se serra un peu plus contre Drago, refermant les yeux, pour tenter de disparaître.

— Mais je sais que tu ne blesseras jamais quelqu'un.

— Je l'ai fait. Pendant mes voyages. En Afrique.

— Ce n'est pas pour ça que ça va se reproduire. Bon sang Harry, reprends-toi un peu, lâcha Drago d'une voix plus ferme. C'est ta magie, c'est toi qui as le contrôle.

— Non, non... Ce n'est pas la mienne, je n'en veux pas...

— Sans doute pour ça que tu en perds la maîtrise. Alors arrête de te plaindre et reprends les choses en main. Accepte ta magie, domine-la et tu ne blesseras personne.

Harry se renfrogna et se recroquevilla. Drago soupira, le garda un peu contre lui mais finit par le relever sans vraiment s'éloigner.

— Il va falloir retrouver un peu ton esprit combatif, le statut de victime ne te va vraiment pas.

— Je ne suis pas une victime, je suis un assassin, murmura Harry, la tête basse.

— Non, là tu n'as rien d'un assassin. Un martyr plutôt.

— Ne te moque pas, grogna Harry en venant se coller à lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là en plus ?

— Je constate. C'est Granger qui m'a prévenu. Elle s'inquiétait.

— Oh la honte, soupira Harry en venant se cacher dans son cou. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, tu m'avais dit que tu avais des réunions importantes aujourd'hui.

— Tu es plus important, souffla Drago en embrassant sa tempe.

— Cela me fait sentir encore plus minable.

— Contrôle-toi mieux si tu ne veux pas que je vienne, trancha Drago en l'entraînant vers la cuisine. En attendant, tu n'as qu'à m'offrir un thé.

— Non, tu vas encore être plus en retard, grommela Harry en le fixant.

— Ma prochaine réunion ne commence que dans vingt minutes. Et arrête de grogner, tu vas avoir des rides avec ton visage tout plissé comme ça, se moqua tranquillement Drago.

Cela déclencha malgré lui un sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry qui se détourna pour lancer la bouilloire.

— Merci d'être passé, murmura-t-il timidement.

— Toujours un plaisir.

Harry rougit légèrement. Il se rinça le visage avec l'eau de l'évier avant de soupirer. Il se sentait mieux. Mais Silver n'aima pas le froid soudain. Elle était restée cachée pendant tout ce temps, attendant que la colère passe. Cette fois, elle descendit d'Harry pour aller s'enrouler autour du torse de Drago. Harry regarda faire en apportant la tasse chaude. Drago soupira mais finit par passer une main sur la tête du serpent dans une caresse. Il passa ensuite le bras autour de la taille d'Harry et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser brièvement avant de s'intéresser à sa tasse.

— ça va aller, ton après-midi ?

— Oui, oui. Drago... Je peux te demander quelque chose ? demanda Harry à mi-voix.

— Dis-moi.

— Tu fais bien toutes les potions qui existent ?

— Et quand elles n'existent pas, je les invente, compléta Drago. Pourquoi ?

Harry hésita un instant mais il avait besoin de demander. Besoin de savoir si c'était une possibilité.

— Tu crois que... Tu en aurais une qui enlève la magie ?

— J'ai toujours celle que je t'avais fabriqué, informa Drago. Celle qui atténuerait ta magie.

— Non, Drago. Toute la magie, révéla Harry en baissant la tête.

— Je peux le faire. Mais ce n'est pas une solution. Tu fuis le problème.

— Je ne veux pas savoir ça. Je veux savoir si c'est possible. Si c'est une option. Je veux juste savoir ça, demanda Harry d'une voix étrangement ferme.

— Ça l'est, acquiesça Drago d'un ton sérieux.

— Tu pourrais la faire ?

— Sans aucun doute.

— Je peux te la commander ? Je payerai ce qu'il faudra.

— Je te la ferai.

— Je la veux. Aussi vite que possible.

— Je te la ferai, répéta Drago avec un air sombre.

— Merci, glissa Harry avec soulagement.

La seconde d'après, il était dans ses bras et caressait le dos de Drago comme si soudainement c'était Harry qui le réconfortait. Drago l'enlaça en fermant les yeux. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée mais il savait que dès ce soir, il se mettrait à l'élaboration de cette potion.

— Mais je refuse que tu te tues à la tâche, rappela Harry avec un sourire revenu. Si je dois l'avoir dans une semaine ou un mois, ce n'est pas grave.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je m'occupe de moi.

— Bien sûr que si, je m'en fais. Ne m'oblige pas à venir te voir tous les soirs pour être sûr que tu t'arrêtes, rit Harry en venant l'embrasser délicatement.

— Je crois que ça me plairait à moi, de t'avoir toutes les nuits dans mon lit.

— Hé, je n'ai pas dit ça, rit-il. Tu détournes mes propos encore.

— C'est le seul moyen pour être certain, ricana Drago en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

— Parce que tu retournes la nuit travailler ? s'étonna Harry en le repoussant pour le contempler.

— Personne ne me dérange en pleine nuit, je peux me consacrer aux potions.

— Drago ! Mais ça ne va pas !

— Si, très bien, sourit Drago en l'embrassant avant de s'écarter. Tu récupères Silver ? Je vais y aller.

Harry l'étudia une seconde et siffla quelques mots en fourchelangue au serpent qui se glissa aussitôt sous la chemise.

— Non, je viendrai la chercher ce soir, comme ça je m'assurerai que tu ne fais pas des choses stupides encore, déclara Harry en l'embrassant.

— Tu sais, je ne suis pas une nounou à serpent, soupira le blond en lissant ses vêtements, refermant sa veste. Elle n'a pas intérêt à me mordre. À ce soir alors, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

— C'est mon espionne, s'amusa Harry contre ses lèvres. Si tu es sage, elle sera sage.

— Je n'aime pas l'idée d'être chaperonné.

— T'occupe, la plupart du temps je ne la sens pas. Allez, va au bureau. Je viendrai te chercher.

— Il y a intérêt. Si elle me mord, je te mordrai à mon tour, menaça Drago avant de s'éloigner.

Harry rougit mais ne dit rien de plus qu'un fin sifflement pour Silver. Drago quitta la maison comme il était venu et repartit à son bureau en transplanant.

Le brun fixa la tasse de thé encore à moitié pleine de Drago. Il l'avait rassuré, remis sur le droit chemin et il ne l'avait pas jugé pour ce qu'il avait demandé. Harry se rendait compte qu'il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés. Mais maintenant, il devait rassurer Hermione.

* * *

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'il finit par sortir de l'ascenseur de la société de Drago pour rentrer dans son immeuble à 18h30, bien décidé à stopper son amant dans son travail. Le blond était visiblement en entretien car il était assis à son bureau et deux personnes lui faisaient face. Ils semblaient en pleine négociation mais Harry ne pouvait pas les entendre car les vitres séparant l'ascenseur de la pièce étaient fermées. Pourtant il pouvait parfaitement voir le visage de Drago qui parlait sans une once d'hésitation. Il avait une expression glacée et déterminée, son regard gris était aussi froid que ses traits et il avait l'air d'un homme dur. Il dégageait une impression de puissance froide, il semblait presque inaccessible.

Harry hésita à l'interrompre puis préféra finalement s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils pour observer ce Drago qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait que Drago devait être un requin en affaire mais le voir comme ça, c'était étonnant. Presque fascinant. Alors il s'assit et le contempla. Cela prit près de dix minutes au blond pour conclure sa négociation mais son expression ne s'adoucit pas, même lorsqu'il serra les mains des deux hommes avant de les guider vers la sortie. D'une démarche fière et hautaine, il les accompagna jusqu'à la porte et leur ouvrit, les saluant d'un ton tout aussi impersonnel. Ils montaient dans l'ascenseur quand une jeune femme en sortit, des dossiers entre les mains et se dirigea vers lui sans prêter attention à Harry auquel Drago tournait le dos.

— Mr Malefoy.

— Qu'y a-t-il encore, Lou ? souffla Drago du même ton glacé en retournant vers son bureau.

— Un problème avec le contrat de Mr Show.

— J'avais pourtant laissé des consignes très claires. Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris ? demanda Drago en rassemblant les papiers sur son bureau pour les réunir dans un dossier qu'il lui tendit.

— Non, c'est une erreur du service financier, sur le calcul en page trois.

— Laissez ça là, je verrai avec eux demain alors, répondit Drago sans s'adoucir.

Il désignait l'une des bannettes sur son bureau et ramassa les fioles qu'il avait présentées à ces deux acheteurs pour les ranger puis il fit jouer sa nuque avec lassitude, fermant brièvement les yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il avait hâte qu'Harry arrive, comme il l'avait promis. Une main fine se posa soudain sur sa nuque et il se tourna aussitôt vers la secrétaire dont il prit le poignet pour l'écarter.

— Un massage vous ferait du bien monsieur. Vous avez l'air tendu.

Harry n'avait pas quitté les yeux de la scène. Et il en oublia presque de respirer. Il suivait les gestes de la femme avec effroi, il n'entendait que quelques mots par la porte ouverte, mais les mouvements suffisaient pour combler ce qu'il n'entendait pas. Comment osait-elle le toucher ? Alors qu'il était là ? Si proche... Sans même s'en rendre compte, et sûrement avec l'aide de la magie pour que Silver l'entende, il siffla doucement pour qu'elle bouge, effleurant la peau de Drago.

— Je vous remercie, Miss Lou, mais je vous ai pris pour remplacer ma secrétaire le temps de sa maladie, pas comme masseuse.

— Cela ne me gêne pas, monsieur, assura la jeune femme avec un sourire séducteur.

Elle était jolie cette remplaçante avec son chignon de cheveux brun, son visage aux traits délicats, sa bouche couverte de rouge et vêtue d'un tailleur à la jupe trop courte.

L'ordre qu'Harry murmura fut sifflé sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. La seconde suivante, Silver sortait de la chemise de Drago pour mordre Lou sur la joue sans lâcher. La jeune femme cria et Drago grommela en allant prendre la tête du serpent pour le décrocher avec force et le garder contre lui. Il ne le lâcha pas alors qu'il allait fouiller dans son tiroir pour en sortir une fiole.

— Tenez, soupira Drago en lui mettant dans les mains.

— Vous m'avez défigurée, accusa la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux.

— Silver est possessive, elle n'aime pas qu'on me touche, répondit Drago en prenant un tissu pour appuyer sur sa joue.

Le serpent siffla aussitôt, indigné d'être arraché ainsi de sa proie, puis s'enroula autour du cou de Drago sans quitter des yeux la secrétaire.

— Je voulais juste bien faire, souffla Lou.

Elle leva un regard larmoyant sur le visage glacé de Drago et amena ses doigts sur la joue, comme à la recherche de réconfort. Elle caressa la peau du bout des doigts avant que Drago se redresse pour se mettre hors de portée. Sa main libre prit le poignet de Lou et amena sa paume sur le tissu qui pressait la plaie pour qu'elle le tienne. Silver cracha aussitôt, serra sa prise autour de Drago, pour qu'il recule.

— Il va falloir apprendre à tenir votre place, miss Lou. Vous êtes secrétaire ici, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas de vos avances, est-ce clair ?

La jeune femme rougit mais hocha la tête.

— Buvez la potion, elle guérira la plaie. Vous n'aurez pas de marque. Rentrez chez vous. Faites mieux demain.

Elle acquiesça de nouveau et, la tête baissée, elle tourna les talons et regagna l'ascenseur. Harry se décida donc à s'avancer. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, Silver descendit immédiatement de Drago pour revenir vers son maître toujours appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il la félicita d'un baiser sur les écailles quand elle arriva à son visage et la caressa.

— Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi tu t'attardes ici, murmura-t-il tout bas.

— Je comprends mieux qu'elle ait attaqué, répondit Drago. Jaloux ?

Dès qu'il s'était tourné et avait vu Harry, son expression s'était adoucie pour devenir plus humaine.

— Je t'avais dit que c'était mon espionne, dit Harry en s'approchant enfin. Elle ne fait que protéger ce qui est à nous, non ? chuchota-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses hanches.

— Tu deviens possessif, j'aime ça, murmura Drago en venant l'embrasser.

Harry l'embrassa également mais plus voracement. Cela l'avait vraiment énervé de voir cette femme tenter quelque chose sur Drago. Alors il voulait s'assurer maintenant que le blond avait toujours ce sourire pour lui, cette affection qu'il voyait dans ses yeux et qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce masque glacé pendant ses rendez-vous. Alors, il joua avec la langue chaude, collant tout son corps contre le sien. Il retrouvait la chaleur qu'il aimait, mais aussi son odeur et son goût. Et c'était parfait ainsi.

— Tu n'as qu'à pas me faire sentir spécial, grogna-t-il contre les lèvres.

— Oh je te fais te sentir spécial ? s'enquit Drago avec un regard pétillant.

— Tu le sais, tu le fais exprès...

Harry y avait pensé tout l'après-midi. Les mots d'Hermione avaient tourné encore et encore dans sa tête. Mais aussi le comportement de Drago. Drago qui l'avait aidé sans rien demander, qui l'avait accompagné dans ses démarches, qui n'avait pas fui face à sa magie ou même son comportement douteux. Drago qui l'aimait... Harry commençait à comprendre tout ce que le blond avait fait pour lui. Comment il s'était glissé chez lui, avec une étrange douceur et avait pris une place presque plus importante que Ron et Hermione.

Le voir soudainement être dragué juste sous son nez l'avait mis hors de lui. Il avait eu de la chance d'avoir réussi à calmer sa magie pour ne pas blesser cette impertinente. Cela l'avait effrayé un peu de ressentir tout cela, mais pour l'instant le plus important c'était que sa magie était restée sage et que Drago était dans ses bras. Alors Harry l'embrassa avec plus de fougue, le plaquant contre le bureau.

— Je suis ravi de savoir que j'y arrive, souffla Drago de sa voix rauque qui excitait Harry.

Harry en ferma les yeux, savourant le frisson qui le prit avant de tirer sur la veste de Drago.

— Emmène-nous en haut. Tout de suite, ordonna-t-il alors qu'il tirait déjà sur la chemise pour la faire sortir du pantalon.

Drago le serra contre lui, ses bras autour de lui et ferma les yeux pour les conduire directement dans la chambre en transplanant.

— J'adore quand tu es aussi affamé.

Harry sourit mais se détourna. Il siffla quelques mots et Silver alla se mettre dans son panier sur la table de nuit après quelques protestations. Harry revint aussitôt vers Drago et se fut lui qui enleva son tee-shirt en le regardant. Il avait envie de se rappeler au bon souvenir de Drago. Qu'il se souvienne qu'Harry était toujours là. Avec un rougissement, il abandonna son tee-shirt, pour laisser une main partir de son épaule, glisser sur son torse, effleurer son ventre pour ensuite entrer dans son pantalon. Le tout sans lâcher une seconde du regard Drago. Les prunelles grises du blond s'assombrirent alors qu'il pinçait les lèvres, fixant Harry avec un désir palpable.

— Harry, prévint-il de sa voix rauque.

— Quoi ? sourit le brun alors qu'il s'approchait de lui en venant passer un doigt sur le ventre de Drago.

— Tu ... Tu t'es mis en tête de me séduire encore ?

— Pas vraiment. J'ai juste envie que tu saches que je suis là et que moi aussi je peux faire des choses comme ça.

À peine un regard et la veste de Drago disparut. Harry sourit un peu plus et d'un autre mouvement de main, la chemise s'ouvrit aussitôt. Les doigts du brun reprirent le même chemin qu'il avait fait sur lui, savourant la peau ferme et brûlante sous les doigts.

— Et que j'aime te toucher, te savourer, ajouta-t-il dans un chuchotement.

— Fais-le autant que tu veux, j'adore ça, souffla Drago d'une voix rauque.

Sa propre main vint enfin se poser sur la nuque d'Harry, la cajolant avant de descendre dans le bas du dos dans une lente caresse sensuelle. L'autre caressait déjà le dessus de la hanche avec la même lascivité, le regard plein de désir de Drago ne quittant pas le brun. Harry fit un dernier pas pour se coller enfin contre lui. Il passa une main dans le dos de Drago aussi, puis vint coller leur front ensemble.

— Drago ? demanda-t-il les joues rouges, et le souffle court.

— Oui ?

Il ne cessa pourtant pas ces effleurements, incapable de résister à l'attrait qu'Harry exerçait sur lui. Harry se mordit la lèvre, hésitant, sa magie pourtant tournoyant délicatement autour d'eux. Il finit par se lancer dans un autre murmure.

— Tu nous fais du bien ?

Le seul son qui franchit les lèvres de Drago était à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le gémissement. Il s'empara aussitôt des lèvres d'Harry avec une fougue enflammée, sa main restée sur la hanche se glissant avec impatience sous le pantalon. Elle alla caresser les fesses, les serrant, amenant même Potter à se coller à lui tandis que ses lèvres, sa langue, s'occupaient de conquérir sa bouche, demandant une complète reddition. Harry en sourit mais se laissa faire avec plaisir. Il répondit avec la même fougue, griffant le dos du bout des ongles. Il en gémit doucement, puis glissa ses mains pour retirer la chemise gênante de Drago. Il lui laissa tout de même sa cravate pour tirer dessus et l'attirer un peu plus à lui.

— J'ai envie de toi, Drago, susurra-t-il essoufflé par son plaisir et l'embarras mêlé qu'il ressentait.

Il avait envie de plus, de tellement plus. Parce que Drago était là, qu'Harry en avait assez de se retenir, de s'oublier. Drago était là depuis des mois. Il ne partait pas, l'aidait et il méritait qu'Harry soit lui-même avec lui.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'occuper de t'offrir tout le plaisir que tu mérites.

La voix sensuelle, Drago le fit reculer jusqu'au lit en continuant d'embrasser ses lèvres, son visage, son cou. L'une de ses mains caressait toujours le dos alors que la paume qu'il avait jusque-là sur les fesses d'Harry se retira pour défaire la ceinture, abaissant le pantalon avant de l'allonger sur le lit, restant tout contre lui.

— Et à quel point je le mérite ? demanda Harry en se cambrant aussitôt contre lui.

— Tu mérites tout, souffla Drago en commençant à embrasser le torse offert, sa main venant caresser le sexe tendu d'Harry. Ce qu'il y a de mieux, de meilleur.

Harry gémit puissamment, ses bras venant l'enlacer aussi puis le toucher autant qu'il le pouvait.

— Drago...

Sa bouche chercha aussitôt la peau blanche, il avait envie de le lécher, de le goûter de toutes les manières. Drago revint prendre ses lèvres avec la même possessivité ardente alors que ses mains ôtaient le dernier sous vêtement d'Harry. Dès que celui-ci fut à terre, ses lèvres quittèrent celles d'Harry et parcoururent rapidement le chemin pour descendre le long du ventre et remplacer ses doigts sur l'érection du brun. Harry en écarquilla les yeux, sa main agrippa ses propres cheveux pour s'empêcher de crier. Sa respiration se bloqua et son autre main alla féliciter Drago. Il essaya de se retenir de bouger, mais lorsque la langue le toucha, son bassin se propulsa en avant avec un autre gémissement.

Drago en fut immensément satisfait. Il avait bien l'intention de tenir sa promesse. Alors ses mains écartèrent les cuisses d'Harry pour se glisser entre et prendre le sexe entre ses lèvres, jouant de sa langue alors que ses mains caressaient les cuisses. Harry se tortilla immédiatement, incapable de rester calme et ses yeux se glissèrent vers le bas. Il admira Drago faire et ses muscles se crispèrent un peu plus de plaisir. Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir tout ce que le blond avait fait pour lui jusqu'ici ? La patience qu'il avait eue pour aller à son rythme ? Harry se redressa d'un bond, repoussant Drago suffisamment pour tenter de lui arracher son pantalon à son tour. Il reprit sa bouche avec empressement. Il le voulait tout de suite. Là, maintenant.

Le baiser entre eux fut encore plus enflammé que le précédent alors que Drago s'emparait de la nuque d'Harry avec autorité, revenant au-dessus de lui dès que son pantalon tomba et il surplomba Harry. Son corps vint aussitôt chercher le contact avec le sien, plus étroit. Harry passa aussitôt ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour l'amener plus près de lui. Il lécha sa lèvre inférieure avec envie.

— Drago, gronda-t-il en se frottant contre lui.

Il ne contrôlait plus rien, il voulait juste trouver son plaisir et voir Drago prendre le sien. Ensemble.

— Je sais, souffla le blond en venant reprendre son sexe en main, le sien en même temps pour les faire se toucher.

Harry grogna et se cambra. Il chercha aussi la peau du cou et ses mains finirent par presser les fesses de Drago pour le rapprocher toujours plus. Il hésita une fraction de seconde mais le plaisir qu'il ressentait était trop fort. Alors il trouva l'oreille de Drago, en mordilla le lobe avant d'y murmurer du bout des lèvres.

— Plus... S'il te plaît...

— Insatiable, gémit Drago en donnant un coup de rein.

Puis il accéléra son rythme avec pour seul désir de satisfaire Harry. Un grognement grave lui répondit mais Harry sourit, il prit son visage entre ses mains, pour le regarder à travers ses carreaux embués.

— Drago, prends-moi, demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas rougir. C'est plus clair comme ça ?

Drago se figea brièvement alors que son regard prenait une teinte encore plus sombre. Le gris argent de ses yeux devenait de plus en plus orageux et sa main s'arrêta d'un coup, son corps tendu au-dessus de celui d'Harry. Puis, lentement, comme s'il hésitait, il vint s'emparer de ses lèvres avec une ardeur désespérée.

— Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Drago entre deux baisers.

— Dépêche-toi, grogna Harry en revenant chercher ses lèvres dont il n'arrivait pas à se séparer. J'ai envie de toi. Sinon je te promets que je vais te retourner et prendre ce que je veux, ajouta-t-il en tirant un peu sur la cravate autour du cou de Drago.

— Si c'est ce que tu veux, susurra Drago dont la main reprit une caresse plus lente.

Mais Harry le stoppa, soudainement incertain.

— Tu ne veux pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix bien plus faible.

— Oh que si, gémit Drago en se cachant dans son cou. Mais je ne veux pas que tu regrettes encore.

— Non, promis, assura Harry en reprenant son mouvement contre son bassin pour l'aguicher un peu plus. Je le veux. Tout de suite. S'il te plaît.

Il le voulait à tel point que cela faisait mal dans chacun de ses membres. Il en avait la tête qui tournait. Mais il le voulait parce qu'il désirait se sentir encore plus proche de Drago, se rapprocher de lui autant qu'il le pouvait, jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un. Sa magie sentit son envie désespérée et les entoura pour ensuite effleurer Drago sur chaque morceau de peau pour le faire frissonner. Drago en grogna de plaisir et se redressa pour prendre ses lèvres avec fougue. Sa paume quitta le sexe d'Harry pour écarter sa cuisse et se faufiler entre ses fesses avec une douceur à laquelle il s'obligeait. Harry écarta autant qu'il put alors que sa main se glissa entre eux pour venir caresser Drago à son tour en mordant son cou.

— Attends.

Drago s'éloigna juste un peu, le temps de récupérer sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon, par terre. Il revint aussitôt reprendre ses lèvres en lubrifiant ses doigts d'un sortilège informulé avant de continuer sa caresse. Il avait beau désirer Harry à en avoir mal, il était hors de question que ce soit douloureux pour lui. Harry se redressa aussi, le tirant contre lui. Sa magie amena un peu plus Drago à lui sans qu'il ne pense à la retenir. Sa langue cherchait la sienne, alors qu'il se cambrait en grognant. Sa main retrouva l'érection pour le pousser à accélérer encore.

— Harry.

La voix de Drago n'était qu'un murmure rauque, presque une supplication alors que ses doigts s'appliquaient à préparer Harry. Il ne parvint pas à s'obliger à un rythme lent, il n'arriva pas à être aussi délicat ou doux qu'il l'aurait voulu. Tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était qu'Harry le voulait autant qu'il le désirait lui-même. Harry était perdu dans le plaisir de se sentir écarté et il l'accueillit un peu plus à chaque fois. Parce que son prénom ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi érotique qu'entre les lèvres de Drago.

— Viens, c'est bon, grogna Harry avant de prendre sa bouche. Arrête de nous faire languir.

Drago fut incapable de ne pas l'écouter. Il retira ses doigts et vint se placer pour le pénétrer lentement, avec un grognement rauque. Harry se cambra pour l'accueillir mais dut serrer les dents lorsqu'il entra en lui. Ok, c'était stupide d'avoir fait ça, mais il ne le regrettait pas pour autant. Il attrapa la main de Drago avec laquelle il entremêla les doigts alors que l'autre jetait ses lunettes. Puis elle revint sur le corps de Drago et tira sur la cravate pour l'attirer à lui et lécher ses lèvres.

— Tu es en train de me faire perdre la tête, avoua Drago tout contre sa bouche.

Il commença à aller et venir, lentement, retenant ses grognements à chaque mouvement alors que sa main revenait caresser le sexe d'Harry entre eux. La magie d'Harry se mit à crépiter, mais pas une seconde il ne pensa à s'arrêter. Oh non, il voulait continuer, glisser dans ce plaisir sans fin, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Juste Drago et lui.

— Drago, c'est bon, gronda Harry en se cambrant jusqu'à s'en briser le dos. Plus fort...

Le blond s'exécuta aussitôt, adapta le rythme de sa main à celui de son bassin. Il se redressa juste un peu pour contempler Harry, le regard toujours aussi sombre et le voir Harry si perdu dans le plaisir faillit le faire jouir. Il était magnifique, si beau qu'il accentua ses mouvements sans parvenir à réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Harry s'écria de satisfaction lorsque Drago toucha sa prostate et il ferma les yeux, incapable de résister à la déferlante de frissons. C'était trop, beaucoup trop. Comme un train vapeur lancé à pleine vitesse, incapable de s'arrêter.

— Drago, je vais... Je, bafouilla-t-il en se tendant vers lui.

Sa magie les entoura encore plus lourde et savoureuse. Drago en émit un grognement rauque et il se redressa un peu, juste pour le prendre plus profondément.

— Vas-y, Harry, encouragea Drago qui se sentait venir.

Ce fut comme si Harry n'avait attendu que ça. Il jouit entre eux, en même temps que sa magie explosait en paillettes rouges dans toute la pièce. Harry ne put que chercher sa respiration bloquée quelque part, sans vraiment la trouver. Alors il se rattacha à ses cuisses qui tenait toujours Drago, à leurs doigts enlacés. C'était divin. Drago donna encore quelques coups de reins pour prolonger l'extase d'Harry et il frémit tout entier en se libérant à son tour en lui, avec un nouveau grognement. Le souffle haché, le regard toujours sombre et le corps frissonnant, il finit pourtant par se baisser de nouveau pour reprendre les lèvres d'Harry comme un affamé. Le brun l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras, remontant dans ses cheveux, tout en tremblotant. Si délicieux qu'il en gémît encore. Le baiser devint ensuite plus tendre et Harry put savourer les sensations si chaudes et affriolantes.

Les caresses de Drago se firent plus douces sur le corps d'Harry, devenant juste tendres alors qu'il relâchait enfin ses lèvres pour embrasser plus tranquillement son visage. Cela déclencha le rire du brun qui se laissa retomber lourdement sur le lit, les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Un de ses mollets alla effleurer une fesse bombée en le contemplant.

— J'espère que tu ne vas pas retourner travailler cette fois...

— Tant que tu restes là, aucun risque, souffla Drago.

— Peut-être que je devrais t'attacher au lit pour être sûr, murmura Harry en venant l'embrasser dans le cou.

— J'imagine ma soirée bien autrement que sur du boulot, assura Drago en caressant sa tête.

— Et comment ?

— D'abord je vais m'occuper de te nourrir, en te commandant du chinois qu'on mangera à moitié nus au fond du canapé. Puis je nous vois bien dans mon jacuzzi, à nous prélasser, à nous faire du bien comme tu dis, encore un peu.

Harry se cambra aussitôt contre lui, poussant un grognement satisfait.

— Par Merlin, cela me parait magique comme programme.

— Adopté alors. Aucun risque que je redescende avec un programme comme celui-là, sourit Drago en embrassant son cou.

— Je pense que même sortir du lit va être compliqué, rit Harry contre lui en lui laissant plus de place.

— Tu en reveux encore ? s'enquit Drago d'une voix sensuelle, presque un ronronnement.

— Peut-être...

Drago frémit et aussitôt, sa langue vint taquiner la peau fine du cou, comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'encouragement. Sa main reprit sa course sur le corps toujours en dessous du sien avec langueur. Harry sourit et vint caresser son visage avec douceur.

— De quoi tu as envie, Drago ? Dis-moi ? demanda-t-il avec tendresse.

— Rien de plus que toi, Harry, révéla Drago en revenant l'embrasser tendrement.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Peut-être te faire l'amour toute la nuit, taquina Drago, mais je ne sais pas si tu seras assez endurant.

Le rire d'Harry raisonna dans toute la chambre avant qu'il ne se redresse pour plonger ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux orages.

— Serait-ce un défi ?

— Ne me provoque pas, Harry, je pourrais réellement faire ça toute la nuit avec toi, souffla le blond d'un regard sombre.

Harry tira encore une fois sur la cravate pour l'amener à lui.

— Prouve-le, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

— Je ne m'arrêterai pas, prévint Drago en reprenant ses baisers. Pas même si tu me supplies.

— Comme si c'était mon genre de supplier, continua Harry sur le même ton alors que ses doigts se posaient sur la joue de Drago pour le caresser encore.

Jamais il ne se lasserait de cette peau si blanche et délicieuse.

— Toute la nuit alors, approuva Drago en reprenant ses lèvres.

— Seulement si tu y arrives, rit Harry alors que ses mains reprenaient une caresse sensuelle dans le creux des reins.

— Ne doute pas de moi, prévint Drago.

Il fit un mouvement de bassin et Harry put parfaitement sentir entre ses fesses le désir entier et intact de Drago. Il était déjà dur comme s'il ne venait pas juste de jouir. Harry gronda et alla chercher sa bouche encore une fois. Il joua un long moment avec cette langue qui lui faisait toujours envie.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je devrais dire, mais au boulot alors, finit-il par dire amusé, en commençant à onduler contre lui.

— ça t'amuse, constata Drago en haussant un sourcil.

Avec un sourire en coin provocateur, il se redressa entre les jambes d'Harry, ses mains glissèrent sur les jambes pour les écarter. Il caressa à peine les cuisses pour s'arrêter sur genoux pliés, les écartant de façon indécente puis, d'un coup de rein habile, il pénétra Harry sans attendre. L'entrée facilitée par ce qu'ils venaient de faire, et grâce à la position offerte, il trouva presque tout de suite sa prostate et donna un second coup de rein sans lâcher Harry de son regard sombre.

— Oh par Merlin, s'écria Harry en se cambrant tout aussi violemment.

Sa magie réapparut presque immédiatement, félicitant Drago de son acte en le caressant de toute part. Drago en frémit mais réitéra son mouvement, appréciant le visage dont l'expression amusée avait disparu pour laisser place à un plaisir puissant qui comblait Drago. Il adorait le voir, le contempler, dans cet état-là et savoir que c'était lui qui parvenait à ça. Il fixa un long moment ce visage alors qu'il allait et venait lentement, mais profondément, frappant le centre de plaisir d'Harry à chaque fois. Puis son regard dériva sur le torse encore luisant du dernier orgasme d'Harry avant de contempler le sexe délaissé mais déjà dur.

Ses propres mains tenaient toujours les genoux d'Harry, l'obligeant à avoir les jambes relevées et écartées. Offert. Il pouvait parfaitement se voir s'enfoncer en lui et c'était jouissif, galvanisant. Il trouvait cela si parfait de l'avoir là, d'être entre ses cuisses, entre ses fesses à lui offrir ce plaisir qui se lisait sur le visage, qui amenait sa magie à devenir si caressante envers lui.

— Caresse-toi Harry, murmura Drago de sa voix chaude en ramenant son regard sur les lèvres brillantes et entrouvertes.

L'esprit d'Harry n'analysa même pas la phrase et lui obéit simplement avec un autre grognement. Sa main attrapa son érection et il se mit à se toucher durement, rouvrant des yeux embrumés qu'il posa sur Drago. Son bassin accompagnait chaque mouvement de l'autre comme s'ils avaient déjà fait ça des milliers de fois. Harry ne voyait pas tellement le visage de Drago, légèrement flou mais ce n'était pas grave, il savait que c'était lui, que c'était uniquement le blond qui le rendait fou de désir. Il aurait dû se sentir gêné par sa position, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Parce que Drago le regardait, semblait lui faire l'amour comme pour le déguster un peu plus. Alors il ne fit que gémir en tendant la main vers son visage pour le caresser.

— Encore, susurra-t-il dans le seul but de rendre fou Drago.

— Insatiable.

Mais le mot, prononcé d'une voix grave, semblait être le plus beau des compliments alors que Drago accentuait ses mouvements pour le satisfaire. Parce que c'était son seul but. Combler chacune de ses envies, tout au long de la nuit. Ce qu'il fit avec une ardeur infatigable. Lorsqu'Harry jouit pour la seconde fois, Drago en éprouva une intense satisfaction. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à récupérer mais le blond finit par le mener jusqu'à la douche pour l'aider à se laver avec une tendresse délicate. Pourtant, dès qu'Harry poussa un petit gémissement de satisfaction alors qu'il le lavait, Drago reprit des caresses sensuelles. Il le prit contre le mur de la douche, avec la même ardeur, la même avidité à le satisfaire, le portant même quand les jambes d'Harry lâchèrent. Propres et encore tremblant de ce troisième orgasme, Drago le ramena au lit avec un sourire coquin, le glissant sous les draps avec des baisers plus tendres.

Il leur commanda quand même du chinois, comme prévu et il l'amena à Harry au lit, sur un plateau avec un sourire amusé de voir son brun qui ne perdait rien de sa provocation mais dont le corps avait du mal à suivre. Il somnola même rapidement après le repas mais fut réveillé par une nouvelle onde de plaisir. Drago était déjà en lui, allant et venant avec une douceur exquise quand il émergea vraiment. Accroché au montant du lit, à quatre pattes, le buste incliné, les fesses surélevées, Drago allait et venait avec plus de vigueur que la fois précédente, lui tirant des cris et des geignements. Il recommença une dernière fois, alors que l'aube se levait avec peine, cette fois avec une douceur tendre, mordillant sans cesse la peau de son cou, collé à lui, incapable de se détacher alors qu'il s'occupait une nouvelle fois de le faire venir. C'en était presque douloureux et pourtant, il le fit jouir après avoir pris son temps pour le mener au plus haut. Il le laissa ensuite se rendormir en l'enlaçant avec tendresse, le visage toujours fourré au creux de son cou.

* * *

 **Bon bah je pense que le Harry se sent plutôt bien dans l'antre du dragon, non ?**


	17. chapitre 16 Projet et mièvrerie

**-Hey, ici Kay, pour un nouveau chapitre en temps et en heure.**

 **-Et Shade! Toujours au poste! Prêts pour les fêtes? :D**

 **-ça va commencer le ballet des bons petits plats, des jolis déco et des cadeaux :)**

 **-Nous on vous souhaite pleins de bonnes choses 3 et à notre superbe Bêta Nathdawn qui déchire toujours autant dans ses corrections :D**

 **-C'est la meilleure :3**

 **-On a plus qu'à vous dire bonne lecture et vous dire que vous n'êtes pas prêts pour ce chapitre XD**

 **-Bonne lecture et à dans quinze jours.**

 **-Love sur vous :3**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16 : Projet et mièvrerie**_

Harry se réveilla dans un état cotonneux. Il se sentait à la fois fatigué et bien. Son corps était lourd de l'effort fourni pendant la nuit mais le plaisir avait laissé place à un bien-être qui le laissait alangui, détendu, au chaud sous la couette. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et fut ébloui un instant par la lumière. Son regard se baissa et il aperçut le sol couvert de paillettes multicolores et grogna en refermant les yeux. Par Merlin comme sa magie n'était pas discrète. Pourtant un sourire passa ses lèvres en pensant à toute la jouissance qui l'avait déclenchée et il voulut s'étirer.

Il gémit faiblement de douleur avant de se dire que définitivement, il devait avoir perdu la forme pour être dans un tel état. Ou Drago l'avait plus que surpris à se déchaîner de la sorte. Harry ne pensait pas que c'était humainement possible de le faire autant mais visiblement son blond avait aimé lui prouver le contraire... Comment allait-il réussir à aller travailler cette après-midi dans cet état ? Harry profita encore de longues secondes, vautré dans les draps. Il savoura pour une fois, même si sa magie avait agi sans son consentement. Mais comme ses émotions avait été positives, elle était sagement endormie en lui pour l'instant.

Il tendit un bras vers l'arrière et fut étonné de ne pas trouver Drago. Il dut se résoudre à bouger un peu plus et rouler vers sa place, pour le trouver assis avec un plateau. Harry en sourit, ses cheveux clairement en bataille alors qu'il retombait dans l'oreiller.

— Bonjour toi, chuchota-t-il.

— Bonjour, sourit Drago. Je me suis dit que tu aurais faim.

— Je meurs de faim, avoua Harry. Mais ça veut dire bouger, ajouta-t-il avec un rire fatigué.

— Je t'ai préparé ça, ajouta Drago en lui tendant une fiole. C'est pour atténuer les conséquences.

Drago avait ce petit sourire en coin mi-fier, mi-tendre. Il contemplait Harry d'un regard pétillant. Il était heureux en fait, de le voir là, entre ses draps, après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer.

— Sois pas si satisfait de toi, grogna Harry en réprimande, mais son air ravi parlait pour lui.

Il prit la potion sans réfléchir et se rallongea aussitôt.

— Cela aura agi dans quelques minutes, assura Drago sans se départir de son sourire. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le serais pas.

— Je te préviens que si c'est la même que la dernière fois, je vais mourir là, s'amusa Harry en tendant la main vers lui.

Parce qu'il avait encore envie de le toucher, de le sentir contre lui et de se perdre dans son odeur. Drago se rapprocha aussitôt, venant tout près, déposant même un baiser sur la tempe à sa portée.

— Non, si tu as encore besoin de te détendre, je me ferai un plaisir de me dévouer. La potion, c'est juste pour faire passer les douleurs. Surtout que tu n'es pas encore ... habitué à un tel traitement.

— A qui le dis-tu, gémit Harry en se calant contre lui. J'espère juste que tu ne t'es pas levé pour faire la potion pendant que j'ai sombré...

— J'ai juste été la chercher dans ma réserve personnelle, assura Drago en caressant ses cheveux.

— Cela aurait dommage que je sois obligé de me fâcher encore, souffla Harry en fermant les yeux.

— Je t'aurais distrait. Mange un peu, ça te fera du bien.

— Hm, comment ça distrait ?

— Je ne t'ai pas donné assez d'exemples cette nuit ?

Harry rit aussitôt et, sentant ses forces lui revenir, il se redressa pour l'embrasser chastement.

— J'aurai envie de te dire encore, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir aller travailler après...

Le brun tendit le bras vers le plateau pour prendre un toast mais Silver avait déjà pris place dedans et avait presque mangé la moitié.

— **Bonjour à toi aussi...**

— **Vous avez fini de vous reproduire ? Vous allez avoir combien d'œufs ?**

Harry explosa encore plus de rire en se roulant dans les draps.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? s'enquit Drago en le regardant faire.

Harry se calma après de longues secondes, puis caressa simplement le serpent.

— Silver veut savoir combien d'œuf je vais faire... Tu veux lui répondre ?

— Très amusant.

— Souris, Drago, cela te va mieux. C'est qu'elle ne comprend pas ce qu'on fait. Elle est persuadée que tu as une odeur différente des autres d'ailleurs. Elle réagit avec ce qu'elle connaît, c'est tout, dit Harry en partageant le toast en deux et en tendre la moitié au blond.

— On devrait lui trouver un mâle, elle serait moins collante, s'amusa Drago en mangeant.

— Non, elle est trop jeune pour ça. Sauf si elle le demande, dit Harry en s'étirant.

La couette tomba pour dévoiler la peau de son torse.

— Ben voyons, répondit Drago en se penchant pour déposer quelques baisers sur le torse nu.

— Hm...Tu ne m'aides pas à sortir d'ici... Quelle heure il est d'ailleurs ?

— Presque 10h. Et je n'ai pas du tout envie de t'aider à sortir.

— Tu n'as pas des gens à impressionner ? sourit Harry en caressant les cheveux blonds avec envie.

Dire qu'il s'y était accroché cette nuit pendant que Drago le prenait encore et encore.

— J'ai repoussé mes rendez-vous de ce matin. J'étais bien trop intéressé à t'impressionner toi.

— M'impressionner moi ? C'est vrai qu'un petit déjeuner au lit, c'est pas mal. Si tu me gâtes autant, je vais en prendre l'habitude, méfie-toi.

— J'adorerais ça, avoua Drago. Ça voudrait dire que tu es là toutes les nuits.

Harry se crispa pourtant un instant et se redressa sur un coude, tirant sur la couette pour se cacher.

— C'est une proposition ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

— Une proposition ? répéta Drago sans comprendre. Harry, tu sais que tu peux rester là autant que tu veux. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne repartirais jamais.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, anxieux quant à la réponse.

— Non, je veux dire... Tu veux qu'on vive ensemble ?

Cela coupa la respiration de Drago une brève seconde alors que son regard s'assombrissait, sans quitter Harry des yeux.

— Evidemment. Tu serais prêt pour ça ? Tu en aurais envie ?

— Je ne sais pas. Cela fait beaucoup d'un coup, avoua Harry en baissant la tête. C'est pas que je ne veux pas... Juste... Je ne sais pas. J'ai passé mes soirées avec toi mais tu crois qu'on y arriverait ?

— Je n'en doute pas un instant. Mais on peut le faire progressivement si tu veux, commencer par quelques nuits, pour que tu t'habitues, souffla Drago en caressant ses cheveux et son visage.

— Tu vas trop vite, s'affola Harry. Tu veux dire ici ? Devant tout le monde ? Et toi, tu en as vraiment envie ? Je veux dire... On n'a pas la même manière de vivre. Je serais toujours insupportable, avec une magie encombrante et un serpent collant.

— Je suis prêt pour ton serpent collant et ta magie n'est pas un problème. Elle m'a dragué cette nuit, rappela Drago avec un petit rire. Ici ou ailleurs, cela m'est égal tant qu'on a un jacuzzi.

Harry retint un rire avant de se rallonger, indécis.

— Tu as le don pour animer les réveils. Avoue, tu m'as épuisé exprès pour que je te dise oui ? Je suis sûr que c'est un truc que ton cerveau pourrait penser...

— J'attendrai que tu sois prêt, Harry, assura Drago en venant l'embrasser délicatement. Et je t'ai épuisé parce que tu m'as provoqué. Mais ça aurait pu être une bonne stratégie.

— Qu'est-ce que je disais, sourit le brun avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser. On en reparle d'ici un jour ou deux, d'accord ? Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça déjà...

— Cela me convient, acquiesça Drago en caressant ses lèvres des siennes.

— Ce n'est pas un non. Ne va pas voir ta secrétaire, d'accord ? dit tout de même Harry.

— Je pense qu'elle saura garder sa place maintenant. Mais si ça t'inquiète, dans deux jours, ma secrétaire habituelle revient, Lou n'est qu'une remplaçante. Tu sais, Harry, ajouta Drago d'une voix plus sensuelle, ce pourrait être la plus belle femme du monde que ça me serait égale, parce qu'elle n'est pas toi.

Harry en rougit et sentit une joie immense passer dans son corps, parce que maintenant, il le croyait.

— Et si c'était le plus bel homme du monde ? demanda-t-il en se cachant dans son cou.

— Tu vas sans doute dire que je ne suis pas objectif, mais il est au creux de mes bras alors pas de crainte à avoir, rit Drago en l'enlaçant.

— N'importe quoi, rit aussi Harry en s'enroulant autour de lui. Et c'est cucul. Je ne m'attendais pas ça de toi, ajouta-t-il en lui embrassant le nez. Cela serait presque mignon.

— Je crois que je pourrais être mignon, avec toi, répondit Drago en fronçant le nez.

— Je sais, je vois la différence. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais je la vois. Un jour tu devrais m'expliquer pourquoi mais j'aime bien. Tant que tu es sincère, c'est parfait.

— Je le suis avec toi.

— Alors tout va bien ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.

— Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait mal aller après une nuit pareille, répondit Drago en l'embrassant avec un petit rire.

Harry l'embrassa langoureusement, savourant ce moment de tendresse.

— Moi qui voulais que tu te reposes... Je crois que j'ai raté quelque chose dans mes calculs. Il va falloir que tu m'apprennes comment tu fais. Enfin tu as bonne mine, c'est déjà bien...

— Tu n'as rien raté, assura Drago en embrassant ses lèvres.

— Drago, gémit-il en se serrant contre lui. Je crois que je ne peux déjà pas me lever...

— Normalement si, la potion doit t'avoir remis sur pied, assura Drago en repoussant ses cheveux.

— Tant de romantisme, rit Harry.

Pourtant il poussa la couette de ses jambes. Le plateau pencha d'ailleurs dangereusement. Silver prit de toute façon toute la nourriture qu'il restait pour l'emmener dans son panier. Harry, nu, roula sur Drago avec un grognement et roula des hanches.

— Tu vas encore dire que je te provoque ? susurra-t-il en reprenant ses lèvres.

— J'adore ça, Harry, rassura Drago en baladant ses mains sur le corps nu.

— Combien de temps avant ton rendez-vous ? demanda Harry alors que sa langue allait lécher le torse pale devant lui.

— Mon prochain rendez-vous est pour le déjeuner, répondit le blond en frémissant.

— J'aime l'idée que tu pourrais arriver débraillé...

Sa bouche descendit sur le ventre, pour ensuite enlever le sous-vêtement que Drago avait enfilé. Sa bouche remonta ensuite sur les cuisses avec un sourire.

— Je n'en reviens pas que tu en demandes encore.

— Moi non plus, susurra Harry contre le ventre. Tu me fais perdre la tête il faut croire. Et j'ai du retard à rattraper, non ?

— Cela promet des nuits divines, ronronna Drago qui passait la main dans les cheveux bruns. Je pourrais presque prendre des vacances, juste pour t'avoir une semaine entière avec moi, pour combler ce retard.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de tenir une semaine, et honnêtement, j'ai un peu mal. Mais garde l'idée des vacances tu veux, pendant que je m'occupe de ça...

Harry se laissa glisser entre les cuisses et commença à le caresser puis lécher le sexe avec douceur pour continuer à le faire grossir. Drago en grogna aussitôt, caressant sa nuque pour le remercier.

— Je pourrais t'emmener ailleurs, loin, on serait juste tous les deux.

Harry prit le temps d'en faire le tour avec sa langue, avant de grogner son envie.

— Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ? Ou cela ne va pas te rendre mauvais ? demanda-t-il avant de continuer sa tache paisiblement.

— T'avoir à moi toute une semaine, ce serait un rêve, gémit Drago de sa voix rauque.

Cela fit ricaner Harry qui pour tout réponse le prit complètement en bouche, commencer un lent va et vient. Cela fit se cambrer Drago alors qu'il retenait un autre grognement. La bouche d'Harry semblait toujours plus divine et même après la nuit qu'ils venaient d'avoir, le plaisir monta d'un cran en le sentant aller et venir sur lui. Les mains d'Harry caressèrent les cuisses de Drago, puis ses doigts s'enroulèrent sur l'érection afin de l'aider à mieux bouger. Il avait bien la ferme attention de lui rendre ce qu'il lui avait fait cette nuit. Il refusait de bouger d'ici tant que Drago n'aurait pas perdu la tête.

Le bassin de ce dernier sembla prendre vie, Drago dut se contenir pour ne pas s'enfoncer davantage dans l'antre chaude et humide. Après leur nuit, il laissa Harry mener la danse, lui accordant bien cela puisqu'il avait l'air d'en avoir envie. Harry le caressa de la plus délicate des façons, encore et encore, juste pour l'entendre perdre son souffle et il accéléra encore.

— Harry, finit par laisser échapper Drago.

Ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur la nuque et son corps s'arquait pour s'enfoncer plus loin, la respiration hachée, le cœur battant trop vite. Le brun sourit, laissa l'érection sortir pour le caresser d'une main ferme, alors que sa tête reposait sur la cuisse.

— Laisse-toi aller, Drago, ordonna-t-il calmement, les lèvres brillantes.

— Si tu continues, je vais venir comme ça.

— C'est le but, assura Harry en léchant une dernière fois l'érection pour l'achever. Pour que tu y penses encore dans une heure pendant ton rendez-vous.

Drago gémit et l'entendre dire ça le fit jouir presque aussitôt. Savoir qu'Harry voulait qu'il se souvienne de lui déclencha sa jouissance et il ferma les yeux en murmurant son prénom. Les yeux verts ne le quittèrent pas, admirant chaque trait de plaisir sur Drago. Sa main accompagna l'orgasme, puis Harry revint retrouver ses lèvres avec délicatesse.

— Tu es magnifique quand tu prends ton plaisir, chuchota-t-il.

— Je peux en dire autant de toi, répondit Drago en caressant son visage avec fascination.

Harry le remercia d'un baiser avant de rouler hors du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

— Mais je refuse de faire quoique ce soit d'autre tout de suite, dit-il.

— Pourquoi ça ? s'enquit Drago en se redressant pour le regarder déambuler nu, dans sa chambre.

— Trop fatigué, rit Harry en passant la porte.

Pourtant il ressortit la tête avec un air mutin.

— Mais si tu es sage, tu peux venir à la douche avec moi. Mais juste pour se laver, compris ?

— Je sais être sage, parfois, répondit le blond en se levant pour le rejoindre avec un sourire en coin.

— On va dire que je te crois...

Harry alla ouvrir le robinet de la douche et s'y glissa avec joie. Il tenta de ne pas se rappeler cette nuit ou Drago l'avait pris contre ses murs pour profiter de l'eau chaude sur son corps encore ankylosé. Il était étonné d'avoir pu se lever aussi facilement, mais c'était sûrement grâce à la potion de Drago. Il rougit un peu en sentant autre chose que de l'eau couler entre ses cuisses. Il n'était pas sûr que se laisser aller de cette manière était la bonne solution, mais il se sentait bien, apaisé. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Drago avait vraiment un effet calmant tout autant que désinhibiteur sur lui. Harry rougit encore en se souvenant de tout ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Il n'arrivait à y croire...

Cette fois sa conscience le laissait en paix. Parce que Drago était important, qu'il était devenu une partie de sa vie si importante, qu'il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face plus longtemps. Alors certes habiter avec lui, c'était sûrement encore tôt mais partager des moments tendres et sensuels avec lui, c'était plus que plaisant. Oh oui, Harry pourrait clairement s'habituer à temps de douceur, de charme et de luxure. L'idée même des vacances que Drago avait évoquées lui donnait déjà le sourire.

Un corps chaud vint se coller au sien mais Drago resta sage, se contentant de l'enlacer et déposant un baiser tendre dans son cou. Harry en soupira de bien-être avant de se lover contre lui. Se laver prit un peu plus de temps que la normale, mais ils restèrent sages, s'effleurant simplement avec de longs baisers. Ils s'habillèrent, Harry prit même un polo à Drago.

— On se voit ce soir ? demanda-t-il en récupérant Silver.

— Oui. Tu veux que je vienne ? s'enquit Drago qui terminait de coiffer ses cheveux.

— Oui, tu veux manger quelque chose de particulier ? interrogea Harry en le contemplant.

C'était une scène incroyablement domestique et pourtant Harry trouvait ça étrangement fabuleux. Quelque chose de bien plus intime que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait.

— Ce qui te fera envie. Je peux même passer prendre quelque chose si tu ne veux pas t'embêter à préparer.

Drago se redressa, vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas une mèche qui dépassait avant de revenir vers lui en passant sa veste.

— Non, je souhaite préparer quelque chose. Par contre je finis à 19h alors n'arrive pas trop tôt, dit Harry en prenant les pans de veste pour l'attirer à lui pour un baiser.

— D'accord, acquiesça Drago en prenant ses lèvres, une main se glissant sur la taille d'Harry.

Le brun en profita un moment avant de se détacher avec un rire.

— Arrête de me tenter sinon tu vas encore rater ton rendez-vous, s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier pour descendre.

— Harry, le retint Drago en le ramenant contre lui. Cela te va, n'est-ce pas ?

— De quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry sans comprendre.

— De toi. Tu as beaucoup changé en une seule journée, rappela Drago en caressant sa joue. Je veux juste être sûr que tu vas bien, que ça te va.

Harry sourit sous la caresse et passa un bras autour de Drago pour se serrer contre lui, touché par l'attention.

— J'aime ça. J'aime être avec toi, j'aime ce qu'on fait, j'aime les sentiments que ça me procure, la liberté que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis longtemps et je crois que je t'aime toi, alors tout va bien.

Drago l'enlaça dès qu'il fut contre lui mais se figea complètement en entendant les derniers mots. Il avait juste voulu s'assurer qu'Harry ne regrettait rien, que son changement n'était pas forcé ou involontaire. Son Harry si timide, si gêné, se lâchait, acceptait et semblait reprendre goût à la vie alors Drago voulait simplement s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais s'entendre dire qu'il était peut-être amoureux de lui, cela fit l'effet d'une bombe sur Drago qui garda son visage contre le sien, fixant le mur derrière. Parce que tout son être en fut retourné, il en pinça les lèvres, en ferma les yeux alors qu'il encaissait comme il pouvait. Il s'obligea à rester immobile, espérant que le tsunami qui faisait rage en lui se calme. Harry ne se rendait jamais compte de l'effet que ses mots avaient sur lui. Un jour il lui expliquerait. Comme tout le reste. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Harry avait toujours le don de faire les choses quand ce n'était pas le moment.

— J'en suis heureux, finit par dire Drago d'une voix enrouée qu'il maudit.

— Ah tu vois l'effet que ça fait, hein ? rit-il en lui frottant le dos. Quand on ne s'y attend pas ! Cela va aller ?

— Oui. Tu devrais y aller, je ne veux pas te mettre en retard.

— Jolie tentative de fuite, continua Harry en lui embrassant le cou. Une dernière chose avant que j'y aille...

— Quoi donc ? s'enquit Drago en se redressant un peu.

— Tu penseras à ma potion pour mes pouvoirs, s'il te plaît ? dit Harry en lissant la veste de costume.

— Je l'ai commencée, mais elle va me demander un peu de temps.

— Combien ?

— Au moins une semaine. Et il me manque un ingrédient, rare. Si je ne le trouve pas, cela va prolonger ce délai.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je dois pouvoir t'aider à le trouver.

— Non, je m'en occupe, contredit Drago. J'ai déjà des pistes. Laisse-moi faire.

— Sûr ?

— Ne t'en fais pas, je trouverai. Tu dois juste me laisser un peu de temps. Profites-en pour réfléchir à ce que tu en feras une fois que tu l'auras.

— D'accord. Merci, assura Harry en l'embrassant langoureusement. Travaille bien.

— Toi aussi, ne fais pas de folie.

— Ce n'est pas mon genre.

Harry l'embrassa et Silver sortit de sous le polo pour se frotter une seconde à sa joue avant qu'il ne parte.

— Fais attention à ta secrétaire, rigola-t-il en disparaissant dans les marches.

Drago l'écouta disparaître et inspira profondément quand la porte claqua. Il se permit quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance. Il lissa ses vêtements pourtant déjà impeccables pour récupérer. Sacré Potter. Il allait y penser toute la journée. Se concentrer allait lui demander un effort conséquent. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il y avait cette petite pointe de bonheur qui finit par le pousser en avant.

* * *

 **Alors vous l'avez vu venir le Harry ?**

 **Love sur vous :3**


	18. Chapitre 17 Explosion et Remède

**-Hello à tous! Ici Shade! Bonne Année :D Remplis de Fics et Love 3**

 **-Et Kay, jamais l'une sans l'autre pour ce rendez vous du vendredi :)**

 **-On n'est presque pas en retard :D La déclaration d'Harry a semblé vous plaire :D**

 **-Celui là devrait vous plaire aussi. Savourez, on est bientôt à la fin. :P**

 **-On remercie toujours notre Bêta Nathdawn d'ailleurs pour sa correction 3**

 **-Et on vous souhaite une très bonne lecture 3**

 **-Bonne Année Encore 3 LOVE SUR VOUS 3**

 _ **Chapitre 15: Explosion et Remède**_

Ce matin-là, Hermione prenait son petit-déjeuner avant d'aller au travail. Elle était en avance, comme toujours. Ron était déjà parti lui, il devait commencer tôt ce matin-là alors qu'elle n'avait pas pris de rendez-vous avant 10h. Aussi était-elle devant son thé en dépliant la gazette. Ron trouvait toujours cette habitude ridicule car après la guerre, il ne croyait plus ce qui se disait dans ce torchon comme il l'appelait. Mais Hermione aimait se tenir au courant de ce qui se passait dans le monde et faisait le tri dans les informations. Cependant, ce jour-là, elle ne dépassa pas la première page.

Elle avala de travers sa gorgée de thé et toussa en lisant le gros titre. Une photo s'y étalait montrant Harry et Drago qui se jetaient un regard tendre, par-dessus une table, leurs genoux se touchaient et la main d'Harry se tendait vers celle de Drago. Le mouvement se répétant en boucle.

« L'élu et l'ancien mangemort », titrait le quotidien. « Farce ou manipulation ? »

Hermione parcourut rapidement l'article qui disait qu'un de leur brillant reporter avait surpris les deux hommes se rendant au restaurant pour un déjeuner. D'autre photos plus petites illustraient l'article. L'une montrait Drago qui embrassait la tempe d'Harry, un bras autour de ses épaules, une autre où Harry agrippait la veste de Drago pour l'attirer à lui et prendre ses lèvres. C'était sans équivoque.

Hermione jeta un regard à l'horloge et replia le journal en se levant. Elle devait prévenir Harry avant qu'un ou des dizaines de reporters ne lui tombent dessus. Il n'allait pas aimer ça. Elle transplana directement à son travail et découvrit la boutique encore fermée mais elle frappa, dans l'espoir qu'Harry vienne lui ouvrir. Les lieux semblaient encore déserts mais les journalistes savaient être à l'affût. Harry finit par ouvrir la porte, fronçant les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mione ? Tu as un problème ? demanda-t-il aussitôt en la faisant entrer.

— Moi non, mais il y a des chances que toi, oui, murmura Hermione en refermant derrière eux. Tu es tout seul ?

— Non, le patron est derrière. Hermione, tu me fais peur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle l'attira à l'écart pour pouvoir déplier le journal sans que le patron moldu ne puisse le voir.

— Tu fais la une de la gazette, informa Hermione en lui montrant. J'ai peur que les journalistes débarquent ici et je ne voudrais pas que tu paniques.

Harry allait dire qu'il avait l'habitude de faire la couverture mais lorsqu'il vit la photo, il arracha presque le journal de ses mains et se mit à le fixer, perdant toute couleur.

— Là, respire, encouragea Hermione en serrant son épaule. Je crois que tu ne devrais pas travailler aujourd'hui.

Hermione avait à peine fini sa phrase que toute l'entrée vitrée explosa en mille morceaux. Les mains d'Harry se mirent à trembler alors qu'il se regardait entrain d'embrasser Drago sur cette petite photo.

— Hermione, appela-t-il désespéré, incapable de bouger.

— Là, calme-toi. Je vais réparer. Mais tu ne dois pas rester ici. Va chez Drago.

— Non, tout le monde va savoir. Ils vont dire des choses encore et... Je ne vais pas gérer, Hermione. Ma magie va agir et tout le monde va dire que je suis Voldemort...

— Alors rentre chez toi, mais tu ne peux pas rester tout seul. Je vais te ramener, d'accord ? souffla Hermione en sortant sa baguette.

Après un rapide coup d'œil, elle répara la baie vitrée brisée et rangea sa baguette avant de replier le journal.

— Allons prévenir ton patron et partons.

Les yeux d'Harry quittèrent enfin le journal et sa magie se mit aussitôt à paniquer. Des étincelles sortirent de partout pour renverser des boites, certaines prirent même feu.

— Hermione, gémit encore Harry alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui fixant les dégâts sans pouvoir rien faire.

Gary, le patron, finit par arriver en courant, affolé.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !

— Harry, va-t-en, enjoignit Hermione.

— Hé, vous êtes qui vous ?! s'écria Gary.

Harry avait l'impression d'étouffer, c'était trop dur de réfléchir. Et lorsque Gary le regarda, il s'enfuit par la porte, incapable de respirer. Sa magie continua de s'affoler, brisa les vitres d'une voiture et accepta enfin de le transporter enfin devant chez lui. Il s'enferma, alors qu'il peinait de plus en plus à se retenir. Sa vision était floue et il entendit les meubles se pousser sur son passage, sa magie s'enroulait autour de lui dans des couleurs qu'il ne voyait pas, et Harry se laissa tomber dans le placard pour ne plus bouger. Il ne voulait plus voir personne. Il devait se calmer, il devait oublier, il devait respirer...

Hermione apparut quelques minutes plus tard mais resta à bonne distance, incertaine quant à la manière de faire. Elle vint s'accroupir devant lui mais n'osa pas le toucher.

— Harry, il faut que tu te calmes. J'ai envoyé un message à Drago, il arrive.

— Non, non. Ils vont tous savoir après. Je n'aurais jamais dû, jamais dû, gronda Harry au fond de son placard, la tête collée au bois. Personne ne doit jamais savoir...

— Mais enfin, Harry, quelle importance ?

— Ils vont voir, ils vont savoir que je ne suis pas normal. Ils vont s'en prendre à Drago...

Sa magie fit claquer les portes dans toute la maison et des flammes l'entourèrent sans qu'elles ne le blessent. Harry se cacha dans ses bras.

— S'ils savent pour ça, ils vont savoir pour le reste.

— Harry, personne ne blessera Drago. Et tu es normal, tu as juste plus de magie que la plupart des gens. Harry, calme-toi je t'en prie.

— J'y arrive pas, se mit à pleurer Harry. Elle... Je... Hermione, je suis un monstre...

— Non, tu n'as rien d'un monstre. Cesse de dire cela.

— Laisse-moi, hurla-t-il. Je t'en prie.

La magie d'Harry la repoussa un peu durement sur quelques mètres.

— Harry, gémit Hermione en se redressant.

— Bon sang, Granger, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? tonna soudain une voix dure.

— Drago, souffla Hermione essoufflée, montrant Harry dans son placard.

Drago l'y vit et franchit la distance qui l'en séparait.

— Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry s'affola aussitôt en voyant Drago et gémit en se cachant dans ses mains.

— Me regarde pas !

— Granger, pourquoi est-il dans cet état ?

La jeune femme grimaça et ramassa la gazette qui traînait pour lui montrer la première page. Drago prit quelques minutes pour lire l'article avant de se tourner vers Harry.

— Et alors ? s'enquit-il en prenant son bras pour le faire sortir.

Mais la magie d'Harry le repoussa d'un coup et Harry retourna dans l'endroit confiné. Sa magie était toujours moins violente dans un lieu étroit. Il voulait juste qu'on lui laisse le temps... Bordel, il avait tellement pensé que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas songé au reste du monde. Et si les autres apprenaient pour sa magie ? Si on faisait du mal à Drago à cause de lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Des étincelles firent trembler les murs autour du brun.

Drago grogna et sortit sa baguette en se redressant. Le sortilège fut informulé et d'un mouvement de poignet, il lança le sort pour endormir Harry. Ce dernier ne put rien dire ou rien faire, ce fut instantané, il sombra sans rien pouvoir faire.

— Drago, reprocha aussitôt Hermione.

— Dans cet état, il n'y avait rien à faire, rétorqua Drago avec froideur. Je le ramène chez moi.

— Mais enfin, ce n'est pas une solution, il paniquera tout autant à son réveil.

— Je m'en occupe, Granger, assura Drago en soulevant Harry.

— Tu es sûr de ...

— Merci de m'avoir prévenu, la coupa Drago.

— Prends soin de lui, soupira Hermione inquiète.

— Il ira bien, promit Drago avant de tourner les talons.

Il sortit de la maison pour transplaner directement chez lui et il le déposa dans son lit. Il hésita à peine un instant avant de lui faire boire une fiole de potion puis il le recouvrit de la couverture, jeta quelques sortilèges sur la pièce et repartit.

Harry ouvrit les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard, nauséeux et il se cacha dans son oreiller. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être mit au lit. Encore moins dans celui de Drago au vu des draps qu'il sentait. Il finit par se redresser sur un coude, sa tête bourdonnante, alors qu'il rencontra le regard gris de Drago sur lui, allongé à ses côtés, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

— Drago ? gémit-il, se sentant toujours mal.

— Comment tu te sens ?

— Pas bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je... J'étais...

— Tu as paniqué, informa Drago avec le plus grand calme. J'aimerais d'ailleurs que tu m'expliques ce qui t'a tant affolé en apprenant qu'on sait, pour nous deux.

Harry se redressa d'un bond, effaré.

— Mais... Mais ils vont savoir. Pour moi, et te faire du mal. Savoir que je suis le prochain. Que je pourrais leur faire du mal.

Harry se cacha dans une main tremblante mais bizarrement sa magie n'agit pas d'un pouce cette fois.

— Personne ne va te faire du mal, contredit Drago d'un ton ferme. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont savoir à propos de toi ?

— Ma magie.

— Et alors ?

— Drago, gémit Harry en le fixant. Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas... Je suis dangereux. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ma magie va faire quand on trouvera quelque chose à dire sur toi ?

— Est-ce qu'un jour, tu pourrais arrêter d'avoir peur de ta magie ? s'agaça Drago.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, j'aurai pu blesser Hermione et Gary. J'ai détruit la boutique ! Je comprends même pas pourquoi elle n'agit pas, là !

— Je ne plaisante pas, Harry. Tu en es toujours effrayé alors que si tu prenais la peine de la comprendre, de l'apprivoiser, tu saurais la contrôler. Si tu veux mon avis, tu en as juste peur à cause de son origine, gronda Drago en se redressant.

— Alors quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?!

— Arrêter de la craindre et concentre-toi plutôt que de tenter de la fuir. Je t'ai trouvé dans un placard et tu te cachais, Potter. Tu t'empêches de faire de la magie, c'est pour ça qu'elle lutte. Utilise-la, contrôle-la.

— Mais j'essaye ! Je fais que ça ! Je suis parti pendant des années pour trouver une solution. Et je pensais que tu étais cette solution. Parce que toi tu l'acceptes ! Mais visiblement je me suis trompé, grogna Harry en se levant, prêt à s'en aller.

— Harry, le retint Drago en lui prenant le bras. J'accepte tout de toi mais pas que tu te rendes malade et malheureux tout seul. C'est pour toi que je te dis ça ! Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler, ce n'est pas une vie de paniquer pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Harry se dégagea, mais resta sur le lit, lui tournant le dos.

— Je me suis mis dans ce placard car, confinée, ma magie fait moins de dégâts et je ne voulais pas abîmer ce qu'on avait construit ensemble, murmura-t-il. Lorsque Hermione a débarqué, tout ce que j'ai vu, ce sont des journalistes partout qui allaient se faire une joie de me voir perdre la tête et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, j'aurai été le nouveau mage noir qui tue des journalistes...

— C'est encore cette idée ridicule qui te panique, soupira Drago.

— Et alors ? Je te demande, toi, si tu penses encore à Voldemort ?!

— Moi, je pense à toi, rétorqua Drago en venant lui faire face pour l'amener près de lui.

— Et moi je pense que je ne veux pas te blesser quand des abrutis viendront autour de nous. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'on m'enferme ou qu'on te colle ça sur le dos ! Est-ce que tu comprends que je veux te protéger aussi ?! hurla Harry en le poussant un peu, la tête basse.

— Alors trouve un moyen de me protéger, sans m'éloigner, répondit Drago en l'enlaçant. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse me repousser, magie ou pas magie. Je ne les laisserai pas t'enfermer.

— La potion, finit par murmurer Harry dans son épaule. J'ai besoin de la potion.

— Elle mijote. J'ajoute le dernier ingrédient dans deux jours. Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

— J'ai besoin d'elle, c'est tout. Drago... Cette histoire, elle va aussi avoir une incidence sur toi, n'est-ce pas ? Sur l'entreprise ?

— Je ne crains pas pour mon entreprise. Elle porte mon nom, cela n'a jamais empêché les gens d'acheter mes potions.

— Je suis désolé. Si j'étais une personne normale...

— Ne sois pas désolé. Tu es exactement comme il faut. Laisse-moi deux jours et je te l'apporte. En attendant, il vaut peut-être mieux que tu restes à l'abri ici.

— Ici ? Pourquoi ici ?

— La sécurité est renforcée, personne ne peut monter sans ma permission. Chez toi, ils frapperont à la porte et essaieront de s'introduire à l'intérieur.

— J'ai des protections, grogna Harry en revenant s'asseoir sur le lit, abattu. Mais je suppose que je peux attendre deux jours ici.

— Je serais plus rassuré, murmura Drago en venant près de lui.

— Je pourrais vérifier que tu te reposes au moins, tenta de sourire Harry en lui prenant la main. C'est déjà ça...

— ça nous fera un drôle de début de vie commune, ironisa Drago. Mais je préfère te savoir en sécurité ici.

— Je n'ai pas donné mon accord encore, rappela Harry en se glissant contre lui, le visage dans son cou.

Il s'enroula autour de Draco et ne bougea plus, les yeux fermés, se laissant bercer par sa présence.

— Tu as besoin que je passe la nuit à te convaincre ? s'enquit Drago avec un sourire malicieux, refermant une main sur sa nuque, l'autre sur le bas de son dos.

— Ne me tente pas. Cela serait bien pour oublier en plus...

— Si ça peut te rendre service, je m'en acquitte avec plaisir tu sais.

— Ce n'est pas mal de faire ça maintenant ?

— Pourquoi ça le serait ? Cela ne regarde que nous.

Harry se redressa, timide, et l'embrassa chastement.

— Merci d'être venu me chercher...

— Toujours, promit Drago en caressant sa nuque. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir vu avant Granger.

— Je dois lui envoyer un message d'excuse. Et appeler Gary pour lui dire que je ne reviendrai pas, réalisa Harry.

— Hermione s'est occupée de la boutique et des dégâts, Gary n'aura pas souffert de ta petite frayeur. On peut juste lui dire que tu es malade, tu reprendras ton travail quand ce sera plus calme.

— Oui...

Harry soupira mais finit par l'embrasser encore.

— Et toi cela ne te dérange pas ?

— Quoi donc ?

— Que je sois là, que je t'apporte encore des emmerdes ?

— J'adore ça, que tu sois là, Harry, répondit Drago en reprenant ses lèvres avec tendresse. Même avec des emmerdes.

Harry en soupira avec un sourire. Il se glissa ensuite doucement sur ses genoux et se cacha dans son cou.

— Drago, fais-moi oublier tout ça, susurra-t-il.

— Avec plaisir, souffla Drago en glissant une main sous le tee-shirt pour le caresser doucement.

Harry en grogna et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il voulait de la tendresse, de la douceur pour oublier tout le reste. Tout ce qui pourrait les séparer. Il avait besoin que Drago devienne son pilier encore pour la nuit. Harry voulait simplement créer un cocon entre eux. Drago s'attela donc à sa tâche avec douceur, sans le brusquer, le gardant toujours au plus près de lui.

Harry avait passé les deux jours d'après enfermé dans l'appartement de Drago. Il avait refusé tout courrier en dehors de celui d'Hermione et Ron. Il avait envoyé un message à son amie pour s'excuser et dire que les choses allaient bien. Pour le reste, il faisait l'autruche. Il écoutait la musique dans la journée, jouait avec Silver, il avait survolé quelques livres mais Drago n'avait presque que des ouvrages sur les potions. Il avait finalement eu la télé et passait sa journée devant des vieux films d'amour avec Silver, commentant tout avec son serpent, attendant que Drago revienne du travail. La plupart du temps, il faisait les repas avec ce qu'il trouvait dans les placards, mettait la table et c'était vraiment agréable. Il avait tout de même l'impression d'être une femme au foyer, oisive, mais pour l'instant cela lui allait, car il pouvait s'empêcher de penser au reste.

Harry ne demanda pas une seule fois ce qui se passait dehors. Comment les gens prenaient la nouvelle, s'il y avait déjà eu des représailles. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, mais il avait peur de réagir encore une fois avec trop de violence. Il agirait lorsqu'il aurait la potion. Tout serait plus simple après. Drago lui avait expliqué qu'il lui avait fait boire la première qu'il avait faite pour lui pour le calmer, celle pour baisser temporairement sa magie, mais Harry savait que celle-ci était déjà remontée au top niveau. Il avait failli casser toute la salle de bain en glissant pour sortir d'une douche. Sa magie n'avait pris pour cible que les miroirs et Drago les avait réparés à son retour.

Drago. Harry le savait, il se servait de lui presque toutes les nuits. Pour fatiguer son corps, l'empêcher de penser, et même de poser des questions. Parce que sinon Harry savait qu'il paniquerait. Alors Drago ravageait son corps de la plus délicieuse des manières, pendant parfois de longues heures et cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Harry avait parfois juste besoin de se serrer contre lui, écouter son cœur battre tranquillement et les choses allaient mieux. Oui Drago était devenu naturellement doué pour le calmer. Que ce soit avec son corps ou simplement par sa présence, un regard ou juste un geste. Harry ne pouvait nier l'évidence plus longtemps. Il l'aimait vraiment. Il aimait la façon d'être toujours distingué, fier de lui, tout en l'aidant à faire n'importe quoi. Drago, bien déterminé à prendre soin d'Harry, semblait lui accorder ce qu'il voulait et ne lui refuser les choses que si cela le mettait en danger. Harry l'aimait pour ça, car cela voulait dire qu'il l'acceptait comme il l'était. Avec ses problèmes, son serpent qui adorait venir se glisser dans le lit pendant qu'ils dormaient pour se coller à eux, et sûrement les difficultés que Drago devait affronter dehors.

Harry savait que c'était injuste de le laisser faire, de se cacher. En plus de ne pas être son genre, c'était lâche de sa part. Alors que lui vivait dans une bulle ici dans un appartement qui n'était certes pas à son goût mais qui pour l'instant le protégeait de tout... C'était ce que Harry était en train de penser, allongé sur le canapé, pieds nus, avec un tee-shirt qu'il avait déniché au fond des placards de Draco et un jean qui devait sûrement coûter un bras mais Harry n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour se vautrer presque tête en bas, fixant le grand écran, Silver sur son ventre. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quelle heure Drago remonterait, mais il espérait qu'il pourrait voir la fin de « Autant en emporte l'amour ». Une histoire à l'eau de rose sur un couple de campagnards qui n'arrivait pas à être ensemble à cause de leurs familles qui ne s'aimaient pas.

— **Donc ils ne sont pas de la même race ?** demanda Silver en tournant la tête.

— Mais si, je t'ai déjà dit. C'est que leurs parents ne veulent pas qu'ils soient ensemble.

— En même temps, il a de mauvaises dents. Comment on peut chasser avec si peu de canines ?

— **Peut-être avec ses doigts ?** proposa Harry en la caressant.

— Ces petits morceaux de chairs justes bons à être mordus ? Je ne crois pas non !

Silver ondula sur le ventre d'Harry à cause de son rire qui résonna dans l'appartement. C'était pour ça qu'il aimait regarder de tels films avec Silver. C'était toujours divertissant. Le film se terminait lorsque Drago s'assit dans le canapé à leurs côtés.

— Bonjour toi, sourit Harry en glissant sur le cuir pour poser sa tête sur la cuisse.

Silver suivit le mouvement et vint de glisser entre les boutons de la chemise.

— **Odeur sucrée...**

— Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? s'enquit le blond en passant sa main dans les cheveux bruns.

— On n'a pas bougé, Silver adore ces films, sourit Harry en se redressant un peu pour avoir un baiser.

— Au moins cette « télévision » est un bon investissement, soupira Drago.

Pour lui, ça avait été un concept étrange et il n'avait acheté cet équipement moldu que pour Harry, quelques jours plus tôt. À raison.

— Tu n'as qu'à pas avoir que des trucs sur les potions !

— Tant que ça te plaît.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se redressa pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Drago ?

— J'ai fini ta potion, répondit ce dernier en sortant une fiole de sa poche pour jouer avec.

Harry fixa la fiole et tendit la main avec un sourire de soulagement.

— Merci beaucoup, tu me diras combien je te dois. Je veux payer pour celle-là.

— Je ne veux pas de ton argent, soupira Drago en lui donnant. Tu es sûr ?

— Mais ce n'est pas une question d'argent ici, souffla Harry en faisant rouler la fiole. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je vais en faire ?

— C'est une potion. A part la boire, il n'y a rien à en faire.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et eut un sourire triste.

— Tu es en train de dire que tu resterais avec moi si je devenais moldu ?

— Oui. Mais j'ai peur que tu le regrettes.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu es un sorcier, c'est ta nature. Tu finiras par prendre du recul sur tout ça.

— Drago...

Harry vint l'embrasser délicatement, effleurant ses lèvres des siens avec douceur.

— Je t'aime, dit-il simplement.

— Harry, souffla Drago en l'attirant contre lui.

Harry ne lui avait pas redit et ils avaient tous deux évité le sujet depuis la première fois. Mais l'entendre d'un coup fit frémir Drago qui vint fourrer son visage dans son cou pour embrasser la peau fine.

— Merci d'être là pour moi, continua Harry en caressant ses cheveux. Mais cela va aller mieux maintenant. Drago, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi pendant ses deux jours ?

— Je n'ai pas envie que cette potion soit ta solution, préféra soupirer Drago.

— Raconte-moi, répéta Harry avec un sourire en se serrant contre lui. Ne contourne pas le problème. Où on en est dans la Gazette ?

— Je m'en suis occupé. Mes avocats vont les traîner en procès pour diffamation, violation de vie privée, publication de photo sans consentement. Cela ne les a pas vraiment freinés mais ils te verseront des dommages et intérêt, tu peux compter là-dessus.

— Je m'en fiche de l'argent, dit tristement Harry en venant lui massant le cuir chevelu. Ils ont dit des mauvaises choses sur toi ?

— Sans aucun doute, je n'ai même pas tout lu. Et cela m'est égal. Je suis souvent dans la gazette, rappela Drago en se détendant sous la caresse. Cela ne me touche pas tu sais.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Oui. La seule chose qui me mette en colère, c'est qu'ils t'effraient, ils t'empêchent de vivre ta vie, et ça me met hors de moi, avoua Drago en se redressant pour le fixer.

Cela fit tendrement sourire Harry qui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Je ne vais pas prendre la potion. Et je vais faire une déclaration à la presse pour qu'on ait la paix, dit-il avec douceur.

— Quoi ? Pour leur dire quoi ?

— Qu'on est ensemble et que je veux qu'on soit tranquille. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut ?

— Mais ça fait deux jours que tu les fuis. Je ne comprends pas.

— Parce que j'ai ça maintenant, assura Harry en montrant la potion. Grâce à toi.

— Si tu ne comptes pas la prendre, qu'est-ce qu'elle change ?

— Elle est là. Si je pars en vrille je pourrai la prendre immédiatement. C'est un garde-fou. Un choix possible, une porte de secours à tout moment contre un débordement. Ou moi qui deviens Voldemort. Avec ça, je devrais réussir à me rassurer sur ce que je dois faire. Et si tu acceptes de rester avec moi, avec la potion en plus, je devrais pouvoir calmer tout ça. J'y crois, assura Harry avec timidité. Parce que jusqu'ici, tu es le plus efficace pour calmer tout ça. Tu trouves ça stupide ?

— Non, ce n'est pas stupide. Je suis heureux de pouvoir t'aider, répondit Drago. Si tu voulais juste un garde-fou, j'aurais pu te faire des potions à effets temporaires tu sais.

— Non, si je perds la tête et que ma magie s'affole pour de bon, je pourrais n'avoir qu'une chance, trancha Harry. Elle est très bien comme ça.

Son regard se porta sur la fiole et elle devint plus petite. Harry fit apparaître une chaîne qu'il passa autour de la potion et l'attacha à son cou.

— Si tu le dis, soupira Drago en le regardant faire.

— Tout va bien aller Drago, assura Harry. J'avais besoin de ça.

— D'accord. Alors il faut que je t'organise une séance de presse ?

— Je peux le faire, tu sais, rit Harry. Mais je pensais plutôt envoyer une missive avec des mots clairs et simples pour ne pas qu'il y ait de mal entendu. Tu crois que je suis vraiment obligé de les voir en personne ?

— Tu n'es obligé de rien. Fais un courrier si tu préfères.

— Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Harry en lui reprenant la main. Je pensais que tu serais content...

— Je le suis. Je suis... impressionné par les avancées que tu es en train de faire, avoua Drago en caressant tendrement le visage tout proche. Tu as passé deux jours à trouver la paix ici et tu en sors, prêt à reprendre le combat. À régler la situation et les problèmes.

— C'est grâce à toi, expliqua Harry en venant déposer un baiser sur la main qui passait. Parce que tu m'as donné le temps, tu n'as rien exigé de moi que je ne pouvais donner. Juste Harry. Et Juste Harry est très content de t'avoir à côté de lui. Avec la potion en protection et un peu d'entraînement, je devrais réussir à me contrôler suffisamment pour les journalistes. Enfin j'espère, ajouta-t-il dans une grimace.

— Je ne doute pas un instant de toi, je sais que tu es capable de le faire, souffla Drago avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Je préfère te voir sourire, chuchota Harry en venant embrasser le dit sourire. C'est moi qui vais prendre le relais. Tu vas pouvoir te fixer sur tes potions.

— Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me fixer sur mes potions, s'amusa Drago. Plutôt sur ce juste Harry plein de confiance qui me fascine.

— Plein de confiance est assurément exagéré. Mais je peux te le présenter, il parait que c'est un type sympa, rit Harry en venant se serrer contre lui.

— Je l'aime déjà, répondit Drago.

Les mains sur les hanches d'Harry, il l'amena à califourchon sur ses cuisses et tendit la tête pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Mais Harry resta figé, papillonnant des paupières.

— C'est la première fois que tu le dis, dit-il, choqué.

— Et ça te surprend ? s'enquit Drago. Je suis fou de toi, Harry, et je crois que c'est bien en dessous de la vérité. Mais il y a des moments pour dire les choses.

— Je pensais que tu ne le dirais jamais, avoua-t-il un peu piteusement. Tu sais, les préceptes Malfoy à pas montrer ses sentiments que par des actions bizarres...

— Peu m'importe les préceptes. Je ne suis peut-être pas le plus romantique des hommes mais tu as besoin de le savoir, alors je te le dirai autant de fois que tu en auras besoin.

Harry fit une petite moue timide et serra ses bras autour de son cou.

— Encore une fois ? chuchota-t-il en collant son visage contre le sien. Juste pour m'assurer que ça sonne bien...

Cela tira un sourire amusé à Drago qui prit ses lèvres avec une douceur exquise et finit par enlacer sa nuque de ses doigts, attirant son front contre le sien.

— Je t'aime, Harry.

Ce fut sa magie qui claqua comme un fouet et répondit d'abord, comme si elle était heureuse et n'attendait que ça. Harry lui se contenta de reprendre fougueusement ses lèvres, plaquant même Drago sur le canapé. Drago en grogna de satisfaction, ses mains serrant le corps d'Harry contre le sien alors qu'il se repaissait de son contact. Cette déclaration, aussi sincère soit-elle, était pourtant loin de la réalité de Drago. Mais il remit tout cela à plus tard, se perdant dans leur baiser. Harry finit par se redresser pour le contempler avec un sourire.

— Evite tout de même le dire quand on est entouré de gens inconnus, souffla-t-il, je ne crois pas pouvoir retenir ma magie dans ces cas là...

— Ces mots ne sont que pour toi, ne t'en fais pas.

Harry sourit et vint aussitôt reprendre ses lèvres collant chaque centimètre de leur corps ensemble. Silver grogna d'indignation d'être oubliée et ressortit en montrant les crocs.

— **Pardon, ma belle.**

— Vous, les humains, à écraser tout ce qui est plus petit.

— Encore en train de se plaindre ? soupira Drago.

— Sois gentil avec elle, rit Harry en venant embrasser Silver qui grognait encore sur leurs pulsions sexuelles beaucoup trop intenses.

Elle se roula à l'autre bout du canapé et Harry revint contre Drago, pour reprendre sa bouche avec amusement.

— Elle trouve qu'on perd du temps avec nos parades nuptiales.

— Parce qu'elle ne sait pas encore le plaisir qu'on y trouve, argumenta aussitôt Drago. Tu ne veux toujours pas qu'on la présente à d'autres serpents ?

— Mais arrête de vouloir la caser avec d'autres serpents pour avoir la paix, rit Harry. Je tiens à elle tu sais. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il faut que ça vienne d'elle.

— D'accord, soupira Drago avec résignation. Mais au moins elle verrait l'intérêt de nos parades nuptiales.

— Arrête de dire ça, cela fait beaucoup trop mariage chez nous.

— ça ne fait pas mariage, une parade, c'est fait pour séduire.

— Drago, avec tout ton amour, tais-toi et embrasse-moi, ordonna Harry avec un sourire. Cela te va comme parade ?

— Harry, je vais faire beaucoup plus que ça, répondit le blond après un court silence.

Alors qu'il reprenait ses lèvres, ses mains se faufilaient déjà sous le tee-shirt pour caresser la peau chaude. Harry se cambra aussitôt et ce fut lui qui enleva son maillot pour le laisser tomber au sol avant de tirer sur la chemise avec empressement.

— Je t'aime, répéta-t-il en se collant à ses lèvres.

Drago en grogna, caressant la peau du torse offerte de ses mains avides avant que ces dernières ne descendent ouvrir le pantalon.

— Drago, appela Harry alors que sa magie venait caresser le corps de son amant avec douceur.

La chemise s'ouvrit enfin et Harry put embrasser la peau offerte alors qu'une de ses mains se glissait au-dessus de son pantalon pour l'exciter. Drago l'encouragea d'une caresse sur la nuque, le fixant avec un regard brillant. Il adorait voir Harry sur lui, balader ses lèvres sur sa peau. C'était érotique, chaque fois un peu plus excitant, surtout quand il ajoutait son prénom, comme s'il lui demandait plus. La seconde main de Drago s'infiltra donc dans l'ouverture du pantalon pour aller caresser d'abord les fesses avant de passer devant et de trouver le sexe d'Harry, qu'il cajola aussitôt avec envie.

— Je n'ai jamais assez de toi, souffla Drago avec une envie avide.

Un grognement grave sortit de la bouche d'Harry alors qu'il se cambrait un peu plus pour s'enfoncer dans la main.

— Arrête de m'allumer. Ou alors je vais me venger...

— Je ne crois pas m'être jamais contenté de t'allumer, ricana Drago en accentuant un peu sa caresse. Mais par curiosité, comment tu te vengerais ?

Harry rougit un peu mais finit par se pencher en avant pour venir embrasser son cou. Il y glissa sa langue avec douceur.

— Je pourrais me servir de ma bouche comme ça par ici, susurra-t-il en appuyant un peu plus sa main sur l'érection de Drago. Ou alors...

— Ou alors ? Le provoqua Drago en avançant le bassin.

— Ou alors je t'abandonne là pour que tu tentes de m'attraper si tu as vraiment envie de moi, dit Harry en l'embrassant rapidement puis il se leva d'un bond et partit en courant en tenant son pantalon pour ne pas qu'il glisse.

Drago mit moins d'une seconde à réagir. Il pinça les lèvres en se levant, ses yeux plissés suivant la silhouette d'Harry tel un prédateur fixant sa proie. D'un mouvement vif, il le rattrapa et franchit d'une foulée souple l'espace qui les séparait. Il n'y eut pas vraiment de lutte. Harry n'avait aucune chance alors que tous les instincts de Drago s'éveillaient sans qu'il ne puisse se contenir. Son brun se retrouva plaqué contre le mur qui séparait le salon de la chambre, l'une des mains de Drago immobilisant son poignet libre, l'autre caressant déjà le ventre alors qu'il faisait sentir à Potter son érection en se frottant à ses fesses. Sa bouche elle, venait déjà s'égarer à la jonction de son cou et de son épaule, mordillant la peau avec un grondement sourd.

— Tu ne devrais pas jouer à ça, Harry.

Cela ne déclencha qu'un gémissement chez le brun qui lui laissa plus de place. Il se cambra même contre lui.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec un autre sourire aguicheur alors que sa magie venait les envelopper.

— Cela me donne des envies qui te feront oublier toute idée de vengeance, souffla Drago de sa voix rauque.

Sa main descendit sur le bassin d'Harry, retrouvant son érection mais surtout le plaquant contre lui, lui faisant sentir son désir. Ses dents ne cessaient de maltraiter la peau délicate, puis sa langue venait la lécher comme pour se faire pardonner.

— Prouve-le, gémit faiblement Harry.

Sa main réussit à se glisser derrière et tenta de caresser son bassin. Voyant que ses mouvements étaient limités, il choisit la solution de facilité. Il se mit à bouger de haut en bas contre Drago, se frottant contre son érection avec un autre grognement. Cela fit gronder Drago qui lâcha son bassin pour venir ouvrir son propre pantalon avant de revenir effleurer le sexe d'Harry, tout en mordillant sa nuque.

— Arrête de me provoquer ou je vais te faire mal en te prenant là, maintenant, contre ce mur, prévint Drago le souffle court.

— Ici, c'est bien, assura Harry en continuant de bouger contre lui. Sauf si tu es trop fatigué de ta journée, ajouta-t-il avec excitation.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il jouait avec le feu, mais il aimait tellement sentir Drago perdre la tête à cause de lui. C'était comme une petite victoire à chaque fois de briser son masque de glace.

— Je ne suis jamais fatigué quand il s'agit de toi, Harry, souffla Drago en venant mordre le lobe de son oreille.

Il était encore assez lucide pour jeter un informulé, lubrifiant ses doigts et les fesses d'Harry entre lesquelles l'érection de Drago s'insinuait déjà avec avidité. Il s'obligea pourtant à reculer pour glisser ses doigts et le préparer au moins un peu. Le front d'Harry vint taper sur le mur devant lui alors qu'il cherchait son souffle perdu quelque part. Sa magie crépitait déjà, bien trop excitée elle aussi par leur petit jeu. Il finit pourtant par tourner la tête pour chercher la bouche du blond.

— Drago, appela-t-il.

— Je suis là, ronronna le blond en insérant un premier doigt tout en prenant ses lèvres.

Le dos d'Harry fit encore une courbe alors qu'il tentait de mordiller les lèvres de Drago mais lorsqu'il toucha son point de plaisir, il laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule du blond pour retrouver sa respiration.

— Dépêche-toi...

— J'adore quand tu es gourmand, avide, avoua Drago en allant et venant, son bassin reproduisant le même mouvement malgré lui.

— C'est parce que c'est délicieux. Mais c'est toi que je veux, murmura Harry en se laissant choir sur le mur.

À ces mots, Drago retira son doigt pour guider son sexe à la place. Il était déjà au bord de l'implosion, alors qu'Harry le réclame, il ne pouvait pas résister. Il préféra commencer à le pénétrer, lentement, sa main revenant caresser le sexe délaissé alors que sa bouche recommençait à mordiller. Harry grinça des dents mais ne l'arrêta pas. Il gronda fortement lorsque Drago arriva à s'enfoncer jusqu'au bout. Sa magie rougit et caressa Drago autant que Harry en avait envie. Le brun prit de longues secondes pour refouler la douleur avant de bouger. Il voulait à la fois se plonger dans cette main qui lui faisait tant de bien et sentir Drago bouger en lui.

Drago réussit à attendre qu'il se fasse à lui puis il commença à se retirer pour mieux revenir, dans un grognement satisfait. La magie d'Harry poussa Drago à se coller un peu plus contre lui, puisque Harry ne pouvait que crisper une main sur la hanche qui bougeait. Son poignet toujours maintenu, lui offrait un point d'appui pour accompagner chacun des mouvements. Il creusa le dos dans un effort intense pour le récompenser quand Drago lui faisait voir des étoiles à chaque geste.

—Plus fort, s'écria-t-il en posant son front contre le mur.

Drago grogna et obéit. Il accéléra même le mouvement de sa main alors qu'il allait plus profondément en Harry. Il détacha enfin ses lèvres de l'épaule d'Harry mais elles se perdirent sur la gorge, titillant la peau trop fine de ses dents comme s'il voulait le mordre.

— Drago, appela Harry dans un geignement.

C'était si bon, que ses jambes en tremblèrent. Chaque coup de reins le secouait de toute part et c'était si parfait qu'Harry se sentait incapable de se retenir. Pourtant il en avait presque envie, pour continuer ce plaisir débordant. Harry finit par rouvrir les yeux, et eut un sursaut de conscience.

— Ton mur, je vais le salir, dit-il soudainement.

— Vas-y, Harry, gronda Drago en donnant un coup de rein plus profond proche de sa propre délivrance.

Harry voulut parler mais son orgasme le prit presque par surprise et finit par faire des étincelles de toutes parts alors qu'il tentait de se retenir au mur vu que ses jambes voulaient lâcher sous son poids et son plaisir. Il jeta un œil flou aux longues marques qu'il venait de faire sur le mur, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce trop perdu encore dans ses sensations. La main de Drago quitta son poignet et entoura ses hanches pour le retenir. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques coups de rein supplémentaire pour venir à son tour, les spasmes resserrant Harry autour de lui ayant raison de lui. Il finit par s'immobiliser, son corps collé à celui de Potter, ses lèvres embrassant la peau qu'il avait maltraitée avec une douceur extrême.

— Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Drago sans cesser de le soutenir.

— Laisse-moi mourir en paix, pouffa légèrement Harry, incapable de bouger pour l'instant.

— Oh non, pas question que tu meures, répondit aussitôt Drago.

Il recula un peu pour sortir d'Harry et finit par se pencher pour le soulever. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon toujours à ses chevilles et le porta jusqu'au lit où il le déposa en reprenant doucement ses lèvres. Harry l'attira immédiatement contre lui, avec un grognement satisfait.

— Je te préviens tout de suite, je ne repeins pas ton mur tant que tous les travaux chez moi sont pas finis, rit-il.

— Je ne te le demanderai pas, s'amusa le blond en se laissant aller contre Harry avec un sourire en coin. Tu crois qu'un jour on finira cette salle de bain ?

— Bien sûr. Tu sais, je n'ai pas envie de quitter ma maison. Il faudra qu'on voie comment on s'organise. Mais plus tard. Là je veux juste profiter encore de ton corps, assura Harry en venant lécher la gorge de Drago du bout de sa langue.

— Bien plus tard, approuva le blond en le ramenant plus près de lui.

Harry sourit et revint embrasser le visage de Drago, avant de se laisser aller dans le lit, épuisé. Drago épousa son corps du sien, les bras autour du brun, avec un sourire heureux planant au coin des lèvres.

 **Qui a eut peur pour leur couple alors ? :D**

 **Cela aurait dommage qu'ils arrêtent avant qu'on sache ce qu'était Drago, non ? XD**


	19. Chapitre 18 Vérité et Réalité

**-Hello à tous, ici Kay pour le rendez-vous du vendredi :)**

 **-Un vendredi sur deux comme d'habitude XD Ici Shade pour vous servir :D**

 **\- Et aujourd'hui, le chapitre va vous plaire, c'est sûr. Je mettrais ma main à couper (attention, sans main, plus d'écriture alors faut vraiment que ça vous plaise XD)**

 **-PARCE QU'ON Y EST SA Y EST ! *Shade court partout***

 **\- 18 chapitres et ça y'est \o/ ENFIN !**

 **-Comment ça on a prit notre temps? Mais pas du tout!**

 **\- On fait durer pour mieux savourer :P C'est différent.**

 **-Bref comme d'habitude, on remercie TRES TRES TRES FORT notre Nathdawn qui nous a corriger le chapitre :3**

 **-C'est la meilleur Une vraie pépite :3**

 **-Plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture, et félicitation à ceux qui avait deviné la vérité :D**

 **-Ouais bien joué, les indices n'étaient pas énormes alors bravo à vous, vous avez le droit de vous vanter :P Bonne lecture et à dans quinze jours :)**

 **-Love sur vous :3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Vérité et Réalité**

Harry se leva le lendemain matin, bien décidé à agir. Il fit plusieurs essais avec sa magie et fut étonné de la trouver si stable. Comme si maintenant qu'il l'avait acceptée, elle voulait bien lui obéir un peu plus. Certes les « accio » fonctionnaient mais il se prenait souvent l'objet dans la tête. Pareil avec les sorts de lévitation mais au moins cela marchait de temps en temps. Harry devait juste réapprendre à doser un peu plus suivant les sorts. Il croisa les doigts pour que cela suffise afin qu'elle ne s'emballe pas pendant sa petite expédition.

Il fit d'ailleurs les choses bien. Il prit une chemise à Drago, dans les tons bleu foncé. Il espérait que cela lui donnerait au moins autant de prestance qu'à lui. L'important, c'était qu'il réussisse à faire ce qu'il voulait. Il s'accorda donc une longue inspiration et transplana directement dans les locaux de la Gazette du sorcier. C'était un endroit rempli de bureaux, de missives qui volaient partout, et des journalistes. Ils se stoppèrent aussitôt en le fixant.

— Je veux voir le directeur, dit simplement Harry en se redressant droit.

Il devait simplement prendre exemple sur Drago, comme quand il le voyait travailler. Les gens commencèrent à parler et voulurent l'approcher. Harry leva la main, un bouclier se forma autour de lui.

—Je veux voir le directeur tout de suite et uniquement lui !

Cela repoussa aussitôt les autres qui finirent par s'écarter. Pourtant une journaliste tenta encore de l'approcher : Rita Skeeter, dans une de ses robes fanfreluches. Avant qu'elle ne prononce un mot, la voix d'Harry la coupa.

— Vous n'êtes pas le directeur, alors menez-moi à lui.

En quelques minutes, il se trouva enfin dans un grand bureau, devant un homme gras avec une moustache qui lui proposa bon nombre de rafraîchissements et de gâteaux. Harry refusa tout et resta droit. Il ne lui fallut que quelques mots avec la bonne intonation pour pouvoir être compris. Il fit une déclaration simple disant que oui il était avec Drago depuis plusieurs mois et qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la communauté sorcière, il avait le droit à la tranquillité. Tout discours sur Drago devrait être arrêté. Sinon les avocats de Drago s'en chargerait. L'homme voulut négocier mais la magie d'Harry fit vibrer toutes les vitres et cela eut au moins le mérite de couper court à toute discussion. Harry remercia l'homme après lui avoir dit qu'il lui rendrait une visite moins cordiale s'il faisait encore des choses qui le dérangeaient. Et Harry transplana encore une fois dans l'appartement de Drago.

A peine arrivé, il soupira et se laissa choir sur le canapé avant d'éclater de rire. Il avait besoin de relâcher la pression. Il avait réussi. Il avait été là-bas et avait enfin affronté ses peurs. Cela aurait pu mieux se passer mais il espérait que la gazette du lendemain serait bien. Et elle le fut.

Un éloge sur Harry Potter et ces prodiges passés avec une note sur son couple. Rien d'extravagant comme il l'avait demandé. Alors pour une fois, lorsqu'il lut le journal le matin, il sourit en voyant une image de lui et Drago où ils se tenaient discrètement la main, qui n'avait apparemment pas été mise jusque-là. Il n'y avait rien sur le passé de Drago. Simple et concis pour une fois.

Cela continua ainsi les semaines suivantes. Harry et Drago avaient adopté un rythme bien à eux, alternant entre chez Harry ou chez Drago. Rare étaient les soirs où ils n'étaient pas ensemble désormais. Ils avaient même pu finir la salle de bain durant ce laps de temps. Drago saisit ce prétexte pour leur organiser un repas, presque trois semaines après. Il débarqua chez Harry un soir où celui-ci travaillait assez tard, mais était en repos le lendemain. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire malicieux, impeccable dans son costume gris anthracite. Il avait dressé une table, avec des bougies, dans la cuisine. Des plats fumants prenait toute la place et même l'ambiance de la pièce était différente, romantique.

Malgré les questions d'Harry sur les vraies raisons du repas, Drago esquiva et s'attela à lui offrir le genre de soirée romantique dont tout le monde aurait pu rêver. De la musique en toile de fond aux mets délicieux. Du plus petit sourire coquin aux regards rêveurs. Ils faillirent ne jamais aller au bout du dîner mais Drago persuada Harry de manger le dessert avant de faire des folies de leurs corps. Ce fut alors qu'ils buvaient un dernier verre de vin dans le canapé du salon, l'un contre l'autre, que Drago finit par se résoudre. Il reposa son verre à demi plein sur la table basse, embrassa Harry tendrement et soupira.

— Je dois te parler de quelque chose, murmura-t-il alors que son regard s'assombrissait.

— Est-ce que cela veut dire que je dois bouger ? Sinon ce n'est pas la peine, rit Harry en venant s'allonger sur lui.

— Non, tu peux rester comme ça. Mais je ne sais pas si tu vas vraiment apprécier ce que je vais dire. C'est quelque chose sur moi, que je t'ai caché.

Harry fronça les sourcils, étonné mais préféra se redresser un peu.

— Comment ça, caché ? demanda-t-il avec autant de légèreté qu'il pouvait pour cacher son appréhension. Oh tu veux m'avouer que finalement tu aimes regarder les films à l'eau de rose que je regarde avec Silver ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire et lui tapota doucement la cuisse. C'est pas grave tu sais... Je t'aime tout de même.

— Non, Harry, contredit Drago sous pouvoir retenir un sourire amusé. Je n'aime toujours pas ces films.

— Tu t'y feras, assura Harry en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Je dois m'inquiéter ?

— Je n'en sais rien. C'est ...

Drago soupira en venant l'embrasser tendrement avant de se résoudre. Il avait toujours su que ça devait arriver. Il n'y avait pas de façon délicate de dire la vérité alors il la dit simplement.

— Je suis un Veela.

Harry papillonna des paupières et pensa avoir mal compris. Tout ce que savait Harry des veelas, c'était leur nature de créatures magnifiques qui usaient de leur charme pour attirer les autres. Bien maigre information.

— Quoi ?

— Cela ne change rien, reprit Drago en caressant son visage. Mais j'ai du sang de Veela dans les veines.

Harry se redressa assis en face de lui, comprenant que Drago ne plaisantait pas.

— Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Attends, comment même je peux ignorer une telle chose ? demanda-t-il.

— Parce que personne n'en a jamais rien su. En dehors de ma famille, personne ne savait.

— Attends... Tu veux dire que tu t'es servi de ça pour qu'on soit ensemble ? Tu m'as menti à quel point ? s'énerva Harry.

— C'est la seule chose que je t'ai cachée. Je ne m'en suis pas servi, Harry. C'était... Harry, tu es mon compagnon.

Cela eu le mérite de couper l'élan d'énervement d'Harry pour l'instant.

— Quoi ? Comment ça, compagnon ?

— Les Veelas ne s'unissent qu'une fois, ils ont une autre moitié qui les complètent. Un compagnon ou une compagne. Tu es mon compagnon.

Harry prit bien cinq secondes avant de laisser sa colère revenir, comme en témoignait sa magie qui fit tomber un cadre du mur du salon.

— Mais tu vas arrêter de te foutre de moi ? s'agaça Harry en se levant. De mémoire, c'est quelque chose qu'on sait de suite ? Je dois te rappeler qu'on a passé notre enfance à se bouffer le nez ? Si tu veux trouver quelque chose pour ne plus être avec moi, tu devrais le dire plutôt que d'inventer des mensonges qui ne tienne même pas la route !

— Ma nature veela s'est éveillée tard, répondit Drago en le fixant. Quand j'étais en prison, précisa le blond. Mais quand tu es revenu à Londres, que tu es venu à cette soirée, j'ai effectivement tout de suite su que c'était toi.

— La belle affaire ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu facile ? Que tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ? Bordel, tu attendais quoi au juste ? Moi je t'ai tout dit, tout confié et toi tu... Non mais j'y crois pas !

La magie d'Harry commença d'ailleurs à faire de puissantes étincelles multicolores alors qu'il commençait à voyager dans la pièce.

— Je pensais qu'on pouvait se faire vraiment confiance !

— C'est pour cela que je te le dis. Si je l'avais dit plus tôt, tu m'aurais chassé.

— Eh bien, voilà la confiance ! s'écria Harry en se tournant furieusement vers lui. Et pourquoi je te prie ?

— Parce que je suis moi. Franchement, Harry, tu me vois débarquer devant ta porte en t'informant que tu es mon compagnon ? Tu m'aurais claqué la porte au nez ! répondit Drago en se levant pour se mettre en mouvement. J'aurais pu te le dire après, tu vas me dire. Au match de quidditch ? Tu as déjà paniqué quand je t'ai touché ! Tu serais allé te cacher dans ta maison en ruine et je ne t'aurais jamais revu. Tu paniques, Harry, tellement facilement.

— Il y a une marge entre le match de quidditch et maintenant de plusieurs mois. Et ne me mets pas tout sur le dos. Même si je panique, ce n'est pas pour autant que je t'aurais jeté. C'est encore une excuse ! Et ma maison en ruine t'emmerde !

— Tu as paniqué quand la presse a appris pour nous il y a trois semaines. J'envisageais déjà de te le dire, j'ai repoussé. Tu as mis le feu à ta propre boutique ! Regarde comment tu réagis ! Et tu me reproches de ne pas l'avoir dit ?

— Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire qu'on s'en fiche de ma magie alors agis comme tu le dis ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche que ma magie fasse tout ça ? T'en a rien à faire de ma magie lorsque tu me sautes dessus !

— Mais pas toi ! Et je me soucie de toi. Tu crois que j'aime te voir paniqué, prostré ? Je ne voulais pas de ça. Pas à cause de moi.

— Non, tu as préféré me mentir et cacher une partie de toi. Vraiment c'est bien mieux, ironisa Harry en le fixant, mauvais.

— Tu n'étais pas prêt, acquiesça Drago avec une expression fermée.

— Parce que tu l'as décidé. Tu trouves que le résultat est mieux maintenant ?

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé, Harry, tu ne l'étais pas. Mais je suppose que la réponse dépend de toi, que vas-tu faire ?

— La réponse dépend de moi ? Tu as tenté de m'amadouer avec une soirée, tu me l'as caché pendant des mois pour finalement le dire comme ça ? Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait beaucoup trop ! Tu me demandes constamment d'être honnête, de tout te dire ! T'as même pas été fichu de me dire « je t'aime » avant que je te le dise ! Et si je n'avais rien dit ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?

— Harry, je sais que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie depuis le soir où je t'ai vu à cette soirée. Et encore, c'est plus que ça, parce que tu es mon compagnon. Alors oui, j'ai attendu que tu me le dises. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, j'aurais continué à passer du temps avec toi et à t'aimer en silence.

— Mais pourquoi bordel ?! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?! s'agaça Harry.

Sa magie vint soudainement repousser le fauteuil derrière lui et Harry soupira.

— Non tu sais quoi, laisse tomber. J'abandonne pour ce soir, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, je pense.

— Oui, je m'en doutais, souffla Drago.

C'était bien pour ça qu'il avait fait toute la soirée chez Harry et pas chez lui. Il hésita mais renonça à s'approcher de lui et alla plutôt ramasser sa veste.

— Tu sais où me trouver, murmura-t-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir menant à l'entrée.

Harry attendit d'entendre la porte pour laisser sa magie exploser et tout le salon se retrouva propulsé dans un coin. Il soupira encore et se laissa tomber au sol. Honnêtement, il n'en avait rien faire que Drago ait des gênes de veela. C'était même le cadet de ses soucis. Le problème, c'était qu'il le lui avait caché, qu'il lui avait mentit. Comment le croire maintenant alors qu'il avait dissimulé une part de lui-même au complet alors qu'Harry avait tout donné, lui, n'avait rien occulté. Mais est-ce que cela devait vraiment le surprendre ? Drago était et resterait un Serpentard, c'était leur manière de fonctionner. Mais Harry avait espéré qu'ils avaient dépassé tout ça. Qu'ils pouvaient se faire confiance depuis longtemps mais non...

Harry resta au sol pendant un long moment, incapable de bouger, l'esprit vide, déçu. Ce fut Silver qui finit par le rejoindre et le sortit de sa torpeur en se couchant sur son ventre. Harry était fixé sur l'erreur qu'il avait pu faire pour que Drago puisse croire qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire plus confiance. Le jeune homme finit par prendre Silver autour de son bras et se lever. Il laissa le salon tel quel et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il passa dans la cuisine où se trouvait encore les restes du festin, les bougies éteintes et cela lui fit mal. Car Drago n'aurait pas eu besoin de faire tout ça pour lui dire la vérité. Bien sûr Harry avait apprécié le geste mais pas si c'était pour se faire pardonner de n'avoir rien dit jusque-là.

Drago aurait dû lui dire depuis des mois. Quand leur couple commençait vraiment à se former. Sa magie renversa tout la pièce, brisant une partie de la vaisselle et Harry ne fit que se rendre dans sa chambre. Cette chambre où il avait commencé à prendre l'habitude de dormir avec Drago. Ou ils s'étaient fait plaisir ensemble tant de fois. Drago avait d'ailleurs colonisé une partie de son armoire, avec ses chemises, ses pantalons de costume et ses vestes. Une chemise à lui traînait d'ailleurs encore sur le lit, preuve qu'il avait dû se changer pour leur soirée. Et voir à quel point Drago était dans sa vie à ce moment lui brisa un peu plus le cœur.

Il hésita même à aller dormir dans une autre pièce mais finit par se résoudre à entrer. Il déposa Silver dans son vivarium sur la table de nuit qu'il avait modifié pour qu'il soit à la chaleur, glissant un mot ou deux, rassurant, lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Il s'assit ensuite de son côté du lit, parce que maintenant, il en avait un. Il avait aussi des habitudes le matin, comme celle de faire couler le café pour Drago lorsqu'il était levé avant lui, celle de prendre leur douche le soir pour profiter d'un moment de détente sous l'eau ou un bain commun. Et ce soir, il n'aurait pas de câlins, pas de baisers, et pas la chaleur de Drago autour de lui. Harry se laissa tomber en arrière, se traitant de midinette sans cervelle. C'était lui qui lui avait dit de partir sous le coup de la colère. Ces doigts finirent par attraper la chemise et il la tira à lui pour la serrer contre son torse. Son nez fit remonter l'odeur de Drago et ce fut comme s'il était là pendant une seconde. Merde, Harry était vraiment amoureux. Amoureux fou de cet idiot de Drago qui avait fait une connerie.

Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait réellement ? Pas vraiment. Est-ce qu'il était fâché ? Non plus. Il était juste déçu de ne pas avoir la confiance de Drago. Oui, c'était ça le vrai problème. Car il l'avait cru lorsque Drago avait dit ne pas s'être servi de ses pouvoirs de veela sur lui. Ce n'était de toute manière pas son genre. Vu l'esprit de Drago, il avait sûrement voulu le gagner avec d'autres méthodes que ses pouvoirs, cela aurait été trop facile pour lui sinon.

Merde, Drago était un veela et il n'avait rien vu. Rien compris, rien soupçonné. Est-ce qu'il était si myope que ça ? Harry soupira encore une fois en se mettant sur le dos. Il avait envie de voir Drago. Mais il ne savait pas encore si c'était pour l'embrasser ou lui donner un coup. C'était pour ça qu'il lui avait demandé de partir. Il avait eu peur de ne pas se contrôler et de lui faire mal sous le coup de la colère. Il arrivait maintenant à gérer un peu mieux sa magie, à la retenir, mais parfois, -souvent- lorsque cela concernait Drago, cela prenait des proportions bien trop grandes pour qu'il essaie de faire quoi que ce soit.

Harry se releva et se déshabilla. Il se glissa ensuite en sous les draps, la chemise de Drago toujours dans sa main. Il ne trouva d'ailleurs pas sa place tout de suite, car Drago s'enroulait toujours autour de lui pour dormir. Mais là rien. Il était seul. Il finit par se mettre en boule et tenta de dormir, en espérant que le jour suivant il y verrait plus clair et qu'il se serait calmé. La première demi-heure passa, puis l'heure complète, avant que Siler ne se glisse avec lui dans le lit. Il la laissa se caler autour de sa cuisse comme elle le faisait souvent lorsqu'il dormait. Puis une autre heure passa et encore une autre. Il tenta de trouver une position plus confortable, mais rien à faire. Le sommeil ne venait pas, il continuait de fixer le plafond, son esprit obsédé par Drago.

Lorsque le soleil finit par passer sa fenêtre, il se résolut à se lever, n'ayant presque pas dormi. Silver avait même quitté le lit lorsqu'il s'était mis à se retourner dans les sens. Donc il était là, en face de sa cuisine qu'il avait réparée d'un coup de baguette, devant sa tasse de thé, toujours seul. Cela ne pouvait clairement pas durer. Il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. De comprendre un peu la nature de Drago. Peut-être que c'était ça qui l'avait retenu de lui dire. Il devait apprendre ce qu'était un véritable veela. Plus en détail du moins qu'une simple créature pour plaire.

Alors sur un coup de tête, il pensa au moins enfiler un pantalon et tee-shirt et se rendit aussitôt chez Hermione et Ron. Il allait frapper lorsque Ron sortit.

— Ah tu tombes mal, j'allais partir, dit le rouquin en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. On n'arrive pas à se voir en ce moment. Faut que tu viennes manger avec Malfoy ce week-end !

Harry hésita à lui dire qu'il ne savait pas vraiment si cela serait possible mais se contenta la réponse la plus simple.

— J'en parlerai à Drago...

— Parfait, je file au travail. Hermione est dans le salon, à plus ! Au passage, t'a vraiment une sale tête. T'as intérêt à arranger ça !

Et là-dessus, Ron disparut, laissant la porte ouverte. Harry sourit et toqua tout de même avant de s'avancer dans l'appartement.

— Hermione ? appela-t-il.

— Je suis là, Harry, s'écria la voix féminine depuis le salon. Entre.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et s'avança jusqu'au salon en traînant un peu des pieds. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui à son entrée et se figea en le voyant.

— Oula, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Harry soupira et se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

— Cela se voit tant que ça ? gémit-il en passant une main sur son visage. Je me suis disputé avec Drago hier soir.

— Ah. Grave ?

— Oui... Hermione, j'ai besoin de toi.

La jeune femme vint s'asseoir près de lui pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

— Raconte-moi.

— Drago m'a caché qu'il était veela, déclara de but en blanc Harry.

Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Hermione pour ne rien dire de toute façon. Il ne voyait pas de raison de lui cacher.

— Un veela ? répéta Hermione, stupéfaite. Sérieusement ?

— Il a tout caché, s'agaça Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux fous. Et il croit qu'une soirée romantique, ça peut tout effacer ! Par merlin, je ne sais même pas vraiment ce que c'est...

— Oh il a essayé de te faire passer la pilule avec une soirée parfaite, comprit Hermione en se relevant pour aller chercher un livre dans sa bibliothèque. Tu lui en veux d'être un veela ou de te l'avoir caché ?

— De me l'avoir caché, s'écria Harry comme si c'était évident. Qu'est-ce que ça change qu'il ait des gènes veela ? Moi je lui ai tout dit et lui il m'a dissimulé sa nature !

— Pourquoi il te l'a dit d'un coup ?

— Je ne sais pas. Il a dit que j'étais son compagnon aussi. Hermione, je ne comprends rien, soupira-t-il.

— Tu es le ... Alors c'est pour ça qu'il te l'a dit. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Je peux sûrement t'aider.

— Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est réellement un veela. Tu peux me dire ce que c'est ?

— Tu te souviens de Fleur Delacourt, qu'on a connu en 4eme année ?

— Oui oui, je me souviens que c'est censé être des créatures qui séduisent mais enfin... On parle de Drago. Il ne peut pas changer d'un coup comme ça, non ? Tu crois qu'il a pu utiliser ses gênes pour se rapprocher de moi ?

— Les veela, mâle ou femelle, ne peuvent pas user de leurs pouvoirs sur leur compagnon, Harry. C'est génétiquement impossible. Ils sont capables de subjuguer des personnes, d'en tirer tout ce qu'ils veulent mais leur compagnon est totalement insensible à ce pouvoir.

— Alors pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? soupira tristement Harry. Tu crois qu'il ne me fait pas confiance ?

— Peut-être qu'il avait peur de te le dire, hasarda Hermione en caressant la couverture d'un petit grimoire qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux.

Harry soupira encore une fois et se frotta les mains, anxieux.

— Hermione c'est quoi un compagnon chez un veela ?

— Tu sais, les veela sont des créatures complexes. Anciennes et puissantes. Assez secrètes aussi. Personne ne connait l'étendue exacte de leurs pouvoirs. Mais il est dit qu'ils n'aiment qu'une fois. Ils n'ont qu'un seul compagnon. C'est leur essence même. Une fois qu'ils l'ont rencontré, ils ne voient plus les autres êtres. C'est un peu comme une âme sœur, Harry, en beaucoup plus fort, plus inéluctable. Certains sorciers seraient prêts à tout donner pour être un compagnon de veela parce que c'est l'amour le plus absolu. Il n'y a rien qu'un veela ne ferait pas, ne deviendrait pas pour son compagnon.

Harry cligna des yeux, choqué, alors que sa magie fit une étincelle avant qu'il ne la retienne.

— Mais comment je peux être son compagnon ?

— C'est comme ça, Harry. Tu ne peux rien y changer. Il n'y a pas de choix logique ou raisonné. Tu l'es et c'est tout. Après c'est à toi de décider quoi en faire parce qu'en te révélant ça, il vient de te donner un immense pouvoir sur sa vie.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

— Tout le monde ne rêve pas d'être un compagnon. Certains rejettent leur veela, d'autres les acceptent. Si tu t'unis avec lui, alors ses pouvoirs grandissent, reviennent en force mais si tu le rejettes, alors ils s'amenuisent. Certains veelas se laissent dépérir et meurent en quelques mois. D'autres, plus puissants, parviennent à vivre une vie longue mais ils s'éteignent. Leurs pouvoirs s'étiolent avec le temps. Ce serait sans doute le cas de Drago parce qu'il a déjà réussi à tenir des mois près de toi sans s'unir à toi, il doit être puissant.

— Mais attends, on s'est ... Heu unis déjà, dit Harry en rougissant. Plusieurs fois même.

— Non Harry, s'amusa Hermione. Vous avez fait l'amour. Et tant mieux pour vous. Mais ça ne suffit pas à un veela. Tu sais, ils sont très territoriaux. Ils ... disons qu'ils marquent leur compagnon quand celui-ci accepte.

— Mais je ne suis pas un territoire !

Mais ceci expliquait bien pourquoi il était aussi jaloux de Silver.

— Disons qu'il est facilement jaloux et possessif si tu préfères.

— Oui, je sais mais pourquoi me marquer ? Et comment ? Attends, t'es en train de dire que du coup je suis censé être à lui ?

— Tu es son compagnon et il est assez possessif pour le faire savoir à la terre entière. Enfin, aux siens du moins. Tu n'auras pas de marque visible, c'est plus subtil que ça. Tu n'as jamais rien remarqué sur des canines quand vous faisiez ...euh... l'amour ?

Harry baissa aussitôt le regard, gêné. Il tenta de se rappeler mais non rien de spécial ne lui venait. Drago adorait simplement lui mordiller la peau du cou. Rien de plus.

— Non pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas un vampire non plus.

— Ce ne sont pas des crocs comme les vampires. Les canines sont assez discrètes mais elles leur servent à mordre leur compagnon. Cela propage un poison dans le corps du mordu que l'on dit très aphrodisiaque et ça change ton odeur apparemment. C'est subtil mais tous les veela savent ainsi que tu es uni. Comme toute créature avec un meilleur odorat que le nôtre.

Harry leva un sourcil, choqué.

— Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Pour ça que Silver trouvait qu'il avait une odeur particulière aussi. Par Merlin, dans quoi je m'embarque encore...

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— J'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire d'après toi ?

— Non, Harry, cette fois, c'est ta décision, soupira Hermione avec un sourire triste. Si tu l'acceptes, si tu t'unis avec lui, il n'y aura jamais moyen de faire machine arrière. Pas que ce soit déjà arrivé qu'un compagnon change d'avis. Mais il sera incapable de te laisser partir une fois uni. C'est pour toute ta vie.

Harry déglutit et baissa le regard.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'il attend une réponse ? demanda-t-il dans un espoir vain.

— Je pense que s'il te l'a dit, c'est qu'il espère que tu finiras par l'accepter. Tu sais, il est très difficile pour un veela de rester proche de son compagnon sans l'avoir revendiqué.

— Revendiqué ? Cela sonne beaucoup trop comme si je devenais son esclave après, grommela Harry. Et il n'avait qu'à le dire plus tôt si c'était si difficile.

Harry était de mauvaise foi, il le savait car il se souvenait du visage affaibli de Drago et qu'il avait dû prendre des potions pour le cacher. Il lui avait dit que c'était le travail, mais Harry commençait à en douter sérieusement.

— Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, Harry, mais je crois que l'inverse est plus proche de la réalité. Il ferait tout pour toi. Je comprends mieux comment tu as réussi à lui faire casser des murs avec une masse, soupira Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

— Tu es en train de dire que je l'ai forcé à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas sans même le savoir ?

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Harry, c'est ton veela, il veut juste que tu l'aimes.

— Dis pas ça comme ça...

Le ton d'Harry montra son désespoir.

— Je l'aime, je lui ai déjà dit.

— Alors laisse le faire ces trucs de veela et passe ta vie avec lui. Pourquoi ce n'est pas à lui que tu poses toutes tes questions ?

— Mais il m'a caché ça, grogna Harry, boudeur en croisant les bras. Je pensais vraiment qu'on se faisait plus confiance que ça.

— A quel moment tu aurais préféré qu'il te dise un truc comme ça, Harry ? Ça a dû être très compliqué pour lui.

— J'en sais rien... Moi je lui ai tout dit. Pourquoi il n'a pas fait la même chose ?

— Peut-être qu'il avait simplement peur. Qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. Qu'il craignait ta réaction.

— Arrête, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre, gémit Harry en se cachant dans sa main.

— Tu es humain, comme lui. Mets-toi à sa place. Ou mieux, demande-lui.

— Merde Hermione, c'est ma première relation. Et je tombe sur... mon compagnon ?

— Tu n'as jamais fait les choses à moitié, rit Hermione en lui tendant le livre qu'elle tenait. Au moins t'es sûr qu'il ne te trompera jamais ou ne te quittera pas.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un ouvrage complet sur les veelas. C'est un patient qui me l'a offert. Je te le prête, tu pourrais en avoir besoin.

— Merci. Hermione... J'ai la trouille.

— Tu peux rester là le temps qu'il te faudra Harry. Tu ne crains rien ici.

— Je n'ai pas peur qu'il arrive quelque chose. Je... J'ai la trouille d'aller lui dire oui.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu as l'air de dire que c'est définitif. Merde, je voulais juste profiter et savourer.

— Alors ne dis pas oui tout de suite, prends le temps. Parles-en avec lui.

— Tu viens de me dire que je le fais souffrir en restant près de lui.

— Il l'a fait plus de six mois, il n'est plus à un mois près, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Et franchement, ça ne se voit pas tant que ça. Il avait l'air en forme quand on l'a vu.

— Il prend des potions. Je l'ai surpris une fois. Il m'a dit que c'était le travail mais visiblement ce n'était pas ça.

— Des potions ?

— Revigorantes. Lorsque je l'ai découvert, il avait même l'air malade.

— Je vois., soupira Hermione. Si c'est ça, alors il n'y a que toi qui puisse y faire quelque chose. Mais c'est ta décision, il faut d'abord que tu penses à ce que toi tu veux.

Harry garda le silence pendant un moment, avant de grogner.

— Tu crois que... Cela se voit pour les autres qui ne sont pas au courant ?

— De quoi ? Qu'il est un veela ?

— Non, si... j'acceptais de me faire marquer tout ça...

— Je te l'ai dit, ça ne se voit pas. A moins d'avoir un excellent odorat ou d'être un veela.

Harry hocha la tête, avant de finalement soupirer et de se lever d'un bond.

— Arg, il va me le payer à me sortir des trucs aussi gros !

— Vraiment ?

— Oui !

Harry serra le livre qu'il avait dans la main.

— Je vais aller le voir et lui demander de vraies explications ! Merci Hermione.

— Avec plaisir, Harry, répondit la jeune femme en souriant, contente de le voir retrouver sa combativité. Tu me raconteras.

— Ron nous a invités à manger ce week-end. Tu verras bien si je l'ai pas découpé en morceaux.

— Oh, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Harry sourit et lui embrassa la joue avant de sortir pour transplaner dans le bureau de Drago puisque à cette heure-ci il était censé travailler.

* * *

 **Alors vous le saviez pour Drago ? :3**

 **Content?**


	20. Chapitre 19 Explication et Compagnon

**-Hello à tous :D Ici Shade**

 **\- Et Kay, comme toujours, pour le rendez vous du vendredi.**

 **-Visiblement la petite révélation vous a plu sur notre Drago :3**

 **-Certains avaient quand même trouvé, bien joué :)**

 **-Plus qu'a voir ce qu'il se passe maintenant XD En attendant, on remercie encore et toujours notre Nathdawn pour sa correction merveilleuse 3**

 **\- Elle est fantastique 3**

 **-On a plus qu'à vous dire bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines :D**

 **\- Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 19 : Explication et compagnon_

Drago n'était pas derrière le grand bureau mais dans sa salle de potion. Harry hésita un peu, mais alla toquer à la porte ouverte. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait chassé hier, il devait ouvrir le dialogue.

— Drago, appela-t-il.

Ce dernier, penché sur son chaudron fumant, se figea en entendant sa voix et finit par se tourner vers lui avec un regard hanté.

— Je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il en le fixant. Tout va bien ?

—Je te dérange ? Tu as beaucoup de travail ? Je vais attendre ce soir sinon...

— Non, tu ne me déranges pas. J'ai annulé tous mes rendez-vous. Je fais ça surtout pour m'occuper.

— Alors on peut parler ? S'il te plaît.

— Dans le bureau ? Ou tu veux monter ? demanda Drago en venant vers lui.

— En haut, on sera mieux je pense.

Drago hocha la tête puis il le guida jusqu'en haut et finit par s'asseoir dans le canapé sans le lâcher du regard. Harry, lui, s'installa dans un fauteuil et posa le livre sur la table.

— Je ne vais pas te mentir, ce que tu m'as dit m'a choqué, commença Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Et je t'avoue que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as autant tardé à me dire ta nature.

— Je craignais ce qui arrive, soupira Drago.

Il fixait Harry comme s'il risquait de disparaître à tout moment. C'était douloureux physiquement de le voir là, si fâché, sans avoir le droit de le toucher. Drago avait une volonté de fer et c'était ce fait uniquement qui lui avait permis de ne pas le marquer. Avoir son compagnon si proche mais non revendiqué était une torture pour un veela. Drago se l'était imposé car il avait voulu faire les choses comme un homme normal, comme Harry le méritait. C'était en grande partie cette proximité qui l'avait autant comblé que torturé, qui lui avait donné cet air malade. Toute sa partie veela voulait posséder, marquer Potter et lui, il l'avait bridée pour simplement profiter d'Harry.

— Et qu'est-ce qui arrive ? Drago, tu n'as pas arrêté de me dire que tu me faisais confiance. Qu'avec moi tu étais toi-même alors que pas du tout visiblement.

— Tu ne veux plus de moi, murmura Drago en fermant les yeux.

Harry se redressa brusquement et attrapa Drago par la chemise pour le tourner vers lui.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Est-ce que j'ai dit que je ne voulais plus de toi ? Par Merlin, Drago, je suis blessé et triste que tu ne me fasses pas confiance mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais plus toi !

— Tu m'as repoussé, répondit Drago en rouvrant les yeux pour le fixer. Et je te fais confiance, c'est bien pour ça que je te l'ai dit.

— Je ne t'ai pas chassé, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, grogna Harry, avant de soupirer en se rapprochant de lui. Merde, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit il y a des semaines alors ?

— Je craignais que tu paniques, avoua Drago en le regardant faire. Tu avais déjà peur quand je parlais de rester une nuit alors te dire que tu étais mon compagnon, je n'ai pas réussi.

— Je t'avais dit quand j'ai découvert pour la potion revigorante que même si je panique, il faut tout me dire, souffla Harry blessé. Comment je fais pour avoir confiance en toi après ? Je m'en fiche que tu sois Veela, elfe ou ogre. Je pensais juste qu'on se disait tout.

— C'est la seule chose que je t'ai dissimulée.

— Tu me le jures ? Car la prochaine fois, je ne suis pas sûr de te le pardonner, tu sais ?

Drago sembla réfléchir une seconde et laissa échapper un soupir.

— Il faut vraiment que je te dise tout, tout ? Même les petits trucs ?

Harry redressa la tête, en levant un sourcil.

— Comment ça ?

— Je n'ai jamais eu de rabais sur la cuisine, j'en ai payé une partie. Je dois aussi te dire ce genre de chose ?

— Drago ! grogna Harry avant de secouer la tête. Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

— Pour t'aider. Je savais que tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire. Mais je voulais participer. Je dois aussi te dire tout ça ?

— Parce que tu as fait d'autres choses comme ça ?

— Plusieurs. Tu vas m'en vouloir encore plus ?

Harry secoua la tête, dépité, pourtant un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

— Non, pas pour ça, assura-t-il en venant poser son front sur son épaule. C'est presque mignon. Mais oui, je veux savoir.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne m'en veux plus ? s'enquit Drago en passant un bras autour de ses épaules après une hésitation.

— Non, je t'en veux toujours, grommela Harry en se serrant contre lui. Mais je n'arrive pas être fâché contre toi. J'ai passé une nuit épouvantable en plus à cause de ça.

— Moi aussi.

Harry soupira et se desserra de lui, prenant une main dans les siennes.

— Drago, je... Hermione m'a expliqué un peu ce qu'était un compagnon, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Tu veux bien développer calmement ce que c'est ?

— Bien sûr, acquiesça Drago en embrassant tendrement sa tempe. Cela veut dire que tu es mon âme sœur. Je n'aime pas trop ce terme, mais c'est ce qui se rapproche le mieux, je crois. Tu es comme la moitié de mon âme. Tu es celui dont j'ai besoin.

— Mais cela veut dire que je dois faire quelque chose ?

— Non, juste être toi-même. Je t'aime comme tu es, ça ne change rien. C'est juste plus ... absolu.

— Oui, Hermione a dit que c'était définitif.

— Un veela n'a qu'un seul compagnon, approuva Drago.

Certains veelas ne le trouv jamais, d'autre se faisait jeter. Cela ne les tuait pas systématiquement, un veela pouvait vivre sans compagnon. Mais une fois unis, un veela ne quittait jamais son compagnon. Cela lui était impossible. Trouver son compagnon rendait le veela plus fort, accentuait encore ses pouvoirs. Drago savait d'expérience que sans ce compagnon, avec les années, l'effet inverse se produisait. Son père était un veela aussi mais sa mère n'était pas sa compagne. Oh il l'avait aimée, mais c'était différent. Alors avec les années, la beauté de Lucius s'était flétrie, son charme s'était fané et perdre sa gloire, son charisme l'avait, entre autres raisons, poussé vers le mauvais chemin.

— Et pour toi, c'est moi... Doncporter pour voir où ça nous mène, c'est ça ?

— Cela t'effraie ?

— Un peu, avoua Harry.

— Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Je ne t'imposerai jamais rien, souffla Drago en venant embrasser son front.

— Hermione a dit que je pouvais t'obliger à faire des choses, murmura-t-il. Et je ne veux pas...

— Je suis trop têtu pour un veela, tu ne m'obliges à rien, sourit Drago comme si l'idée était amusante. C'est vrai que certains veelas s'oublient et deviennent quelqu'un d'autre pour plaire à leur compagnon mais ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai l'arrogance de croire que je peux te plaire en étant moi-même.

Certains veelas changeaient complètement pour s'adapter à leurs compagnons. Leur nature prenait le dessus. Si leur compagnon avait besoin d'un protecteur, ils devenaient plus fort, si c'était l'inverse, alors ils devenaient plus soumis. Mais Drago ne se laissait pas dicter son comportement par ces gènes. Il voulait être lui, comme il l'avait toujours été. Cela fit bêtement rire Harry qui hocha la tête.

— Tu as raison et ça me rassure même.

— Tant mieux. Tu vois, il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur.

— C'est définitif, Drago. Pour ma première vraie relation, c'est un peu... extrême.

— Je sais. C'est une des raisons qui fait que je ne te l'ai pas dit tout de suite. Tu n'étais déjà pas prêt pour une relation alors quelque chose d'aussi absolu. Mais je suis comme ça, Harry, je ne peux rien t'offrir d'autre.

— Dis pas ça comme si ce n'était rien, grogna Harry en l'attirant à lui Hermione a parlé d'autres choses...

Harry rougit légèrement, incertain avant de se lancer.

— De tes dents.

— Oui, elles changent, quand je suis excité, avoua Drago. Parce que j'éprouve le besoin de te mordre.

Harry se tortilla, un peu gêné.

— Ça fait mal ? Pourquoi tu ressens ce besoin au juste ?

— Non, ça ne fait pas mal du tout. C'est un truc de veela. Cela déclare que tu es mon compagnon, que je suis ton veela. Le poison qu'elles contiennent se mêle à ton sang et cela reste.

— Le poison ?

— Tu te souviens, la potion qui t'a détendu, avant le match de quidditch ?

— Et comment, rumina Harry. Tu m'as trompé sur la marchandise !

— Non, c'était une potion pour détendre les muscles. Mais il y avait dedans trois gouttes de mon poison. Cela te donne une idée de ce que c'est.

Les joues d'Harry se mirent aussitôt à brûler en se souvenant les vagues de plaisir qui l'avaient balayé ainsi que le désir qu'il avait eu pour Drago. Ce dernier sourit, comprenant qu'il avait fait le lien. Le blond n'avait pas pu résister à l'époque. Être si proche d'Harry sans pouvoir le toucher avait failli le rendre fou. Quelques gouttes de son venin dans la fiole avaient calmé son instinct veela et lui avait un peu facilité les choses. Cela n'avait rien de définitif mais cela avait été plus aisé, pendant un temps, de fréquenter Harry. Il avait pu se rapprocher de lui et quand le poison n'avait plus été dans son système, ils étaient assez proches pour que Drago supporte mieux les choses.

— Oh.

— Voilà. C'est un vieil instinct veela, il est d'autant plus fort que ce n'est pas officiel à la façon veela pour nous. Mais crois-moi, ça ne fait pas mal du tout.

— Oui, j'avais compris, dit Harry en se frottant la nuque pour camoufler son embarras. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ?

— Ce n'est pas obligé de changer les choses, on peut reprendre là où on en était.

— Mais c'est ça qui te fait souffrir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Disons que réprimer mes instincts n'est pas de tout repos. Mais ça m'est égal, Harry.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tout ce que je veux, c'est être près de toi.

— Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

— Alors ne me chasse plus, tenta Drago en l'enlaçant enfin.

Harry se laissa faire avec joie, respirant son odeur.

— J'étais juste fâché. Et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir au quotidien non plus.

— Je sais. Restons juste un peu comme ça, tu veux bien ? souffla le blond en caressant le corps entre ses bras.

Harry sourit et le serra fort contre lui, déposant un baiser dans le cou de Drago.

—Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais te rejeter ? demanda-t-il après un moment. Juste pour ça ?

— Ma logique bien humaine et mes propres sentiments ne l'ont pas cru. Mon instinct de veela ne s'est pas encombré de ça. Tu étais fâché, tu m'as chassé, il n'y avait plus de place pour la logique.

— Je suis désolé, soupira Harry en se serrant encore plus contre lui.

— Je comprends, Harry, c'était dur à avaler. Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

— Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? murmura encore Harry en croisant son regard.

— Je te l'ai dit, on peut reprendre là où on en était.

— Pas si cela te fait souffrir. Je dois accepter d'être ton compagnon pour que cela ne soit plus le cas, c'est ça ?

— Oui, c'est ça. Mais il faut que tu le veuilles, que tu sois sûr.

— Et comment on fait pour être sûr ?

— ça, c'est à toi de me le dire, chuchota Drago en venant embrasser le coin de ses lèvres.

— T'es nul en guide de relation veela, rit Harry. Tu le sais ça ?

— Hey, c'est la première fois que je trouve mon compagnon, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire en coin.

— Et elle est où ta confiance si assurée de toute à l'heure alors ?

— Entre tes mains, en attendant que tu sois sûr, avoua Drago.

Harry lui sourit tristement et remonta sa main pour lui caresser la joue.

— Je t'aime, dit-il simplement.

— Moi aussi, Harry, répondit Drago en l'embrassant avec douceur. En attendant, je te garde pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heure. Que dirais-tu d'une journée plage, devant un océan bleu turquoise, rien que nous deux ?

— Quoi ? s'étonna Harry. Comme ça ? Sans régler l'affaire ?

— Il n'y a rien à régler. Tu sais pour moi, tu as juste besoin de temps pour te faire à l'idée, savoir si tu es sûr. En attendant, on peut se détendre et penser à autre chose. L'idée de toi presque nu dans un océan limpide, ça me tente bien, moi.

Harry rougit et voulut parler mais sa magie réagit pour lui en laissant des petites étincelles partout autour de lui, lorsqu'il pensa à Drago dans la même tenue.

— Toi aussi apparemment, s'amusa le blond en venant caresser son cou. Alors adjugé.

— Mais je n'ai même pas de maillot de bain ici, grommela Harry, contrarié que sa magie le vende de cette manière.

— J'en ai plusieurs, je vais t'en prêter un pour protéger ta pudeur. Même si t'avoir nu m'irait aussi, rit Drago en les faisant se lever.

— Où on va exactement ? préféra demander Harry en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

— Une île privée, au milieu du pacifique. J'y vais parfois, quand j'ai envie d'être seul, tranquille, loin de tout, répondit Drago.

— Une île privée ? répéta Harry en le fixant. Vraiment Drago ? Tu n'as pas plus cliché ?

— Non, je suis au maximum là, s'amusa le blond.

— Crois-moi, c'est déjà pas mal, rit le brun.

— Alors tu es prêt ? s'enquit Drago en amenant sa main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

— Je dépose Silver dans son panier pour la journée et c'est bon, assura Harry.

Cela ne prit que quelques minutes. Harry expliqua la situation à Silver et elle finit par le lâcher et s'installer en boule dans le panier sur la table de nuit. Harry revint vers Drago et lui prit la main.

— Alors c'est parti, murmura le blond avant de les faire transplaner.

* * *

 **D'après vous, il va se passer quoi maintenant?**

 **Love sur vous :3**


	21. Chapitre 20 Plage et Poison

**-Hello ici Shade :D Pour un nouveau chapitre :D**

 **-Et Kay, savourez le, bientôt la fin :P**

 **-Ouep, on n'a jamais été aussi proche. Et toujours corrigé par la merveilleuse Nathdawn :D**

 **-Ce texte ne serait pas là sans elle :3**

 **-En tout cas, vous avez l'air d'avoir aimé les retrouvailles :3**

 **-Voici d'ailleurs la suite de leur tête à tête de réconciliation, on espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant :)**

 **-On vous laisse savourer et on vous dit à dans deux semaines :D**

 **-Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 20: Plage et poison**_

Un souffle chaud balaya leurs visages quelques minutes après, alors qu'ils se trouvaient soudain en haut d'une plage qui s'étirait à perte de vue de chaque côté, l'océan s'étalant à quelques mètres de leurs pieds, d'un bleu limpide et clair. Une petite maison aux parois vitrées se trouvait dans leur dos. Harry fit aussitôt quelques pas dans le sable, s'enfonçant avec ses baskets et admirant le paysage qui faisait bouger ses cheveux fous.

— C'est magnifique !

— Ravi que ça te plaise. Tu veux voir la maison ? Ou te changer et aller tout de suite dans l'eau ?

Harry se tourna vers lui, leva un sourcil comme si c'était évident.

— D'accord, s'amusa Drago. Entrons le temps que tu te changes.

Il l'entraîna un peu en arrière et le fit entrer dans l'immense bungalow vitré. La lumière était splendide à l'intérieur, tout était lumineux, spacieux et décoré avec goût. Drago l'amena dans une chambre avec un immense dressing.

— Les maillots de bain sont là-haut, indiqua-t-il avant d'arborer un sourire coquin. Je t'aide à le passer ou je suis sage et je t'attends à côté ?

— Attends à côté, sourit Harry en commençant déjà à fouiller. Si je te laisse faire, nous n'irons jamais nous baigner.

— Très bien, se résolut Drago en attrapant de quoi se changer aussi. Je ne suis pas loin si tu as besoin d'aide.

— File, dit Harry en enlevant déjà son tee-shirt.

Drago s'évanouit avec un petit rire et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Harry sortit presque une minute chrono après, un short de bain noir sur les fesses et trépignait d'impatience dans le salon. Drago le rejoignit avec un sourire en coin et lui lança une grande serviette blanche.

— Allez, à l'eau.

Harry sourit, prit sa main et courut dehors. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sable chaud il se mit à rire et lâcha Drago pour pouvoir tourner sur lui-même en riant.

— C'est tellement beau.

Drago lui, ne voyait même plus le paysage, trop occupé à observer Harry qui semblait libre et heureux soudain. Il abandonna les serviettes un peu plus loin et laissa son compagnon savourer tout en avançant vers l'océan. Harry le doubla en courant et sauta dans l'eau dans un grand éclat de rire. Il ressortit la tête aussitôt et poussa un gémissement de bonheur.

— Elle est super bonne en plus !

— C'est vrai, acquiesça le blond qui avançait plus tranquillement.

Harry fit quelques brasses avant de contempler Drago, à moitié nu, l'eau faisait briller sa peau pâle un peu plus au soleil. Il était splendide... Comment Harry n'avait pas pu voir qu'il était un veela ? Cela semblait soudainement lui sauter aux yeux.

— Tu es magnifique, dit-il sans même s'en rendre compte.

— Je suis heureux de te plaire, souffla Drago en s'approchant un peu. Je dois avouer que je te trouve sublime, dans cette eau turquoise.

Harry rougit et se tassa un peu pour ensuite aller vers Drago et venir caresser le corps fin avec un sourire.

— Tu m'as manqué toute la nuit, avoua-t-il soudainement. Ton odeur, tes bras, ta présence... Je n'aime pas quand on se dispute.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi, murmura Drago en posant les mains sur sa taille pour l'attirer plus près. On va se rattraper et essayer de ne plus se disputer.

— J'espère bien, assura Harry en venant repousser les mèches blondes de Drago. Tu me dis ce que tu as fait d'autres que payer ma cuisine ? Je suis curieux.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment te révéler toutes mes petites combines, s'amusa Drago en caressant le creux de ses reins.

— Parce qu'il y en a tant que ça ? demanda Harry en l'attirant plus dans l'eau.

— Quelques-unes. Je reste moi-même, précisa Drago dont la seconde main descendit caresser la cuisse.

Harry attendit qu'ils soient immergés jusqu'à la taille pour passer ses jambes autour de Drago avec amusement.

— Raconte-moi comment je me suis fait avoir, dit-il avec joie.

— J'ai fait la même chose avec ta chambre, chuchota Drago qui continuer à l'entraîner plus loin. Et la salle de bain.

— Ah ! Je le savais pour la chambre ! Tu as profité de mon état de faiblesse, tu devrais avoir honte !

— J'ai adoré te voir si réceptif au milieu de ce magasin, avoua Drago d'une voix rauque en venant caresser son visage. Cela m'a excité à une vitesse inimaginable. Savoir que tu imaginais déjà des jeux érotiques contre l'un de ses piliers. J'avais très envie de mettre toutes tes pensées en pratique.

Harry rougit aussitôt et tenta de se cacher dans le cou du blond pour dissimuler son trouble.

— Si ça peut te rassurer, on n'a pas fait ce que j'imaginais encore. Et je te rembourserai tout ça.

— Tu ne me rembourses rien du tout. Par contre, dès qu'on rentre, on mettra ces pensées en pratique, ajouta Drago d'un ton sensuel en embrassant son cou. Je veux savoir et satisfaire ce qui se trame dans ta tête.

Harry frémit et se serra un peu plus contre lui, aimant sentir leurs peaux collées ensemble.

— Tu as fait autre chose ?

— Tu ne me laisseras donc aucun secret ? s'enquit Drago donc la bouche remontait le long de sa gorge en laissant des baisers sensuels.

Harry retint sa respiration une minute et resserra sa prise autour de son cou.

— Pourquoi tu veux avoir des secrets pour moi ?

— Le bouquin que Granger t'a prêté, il vient de moi. J'ai un arrangement avec un des patients qui lui offre des livres tous les mois. Je voulais qu'elle puisse répondre à tes questions, préféra dire Drago en continuant sa route séductrice jusque sous l'oreille.

Le brun en gémit un peu avant de comprendre les mots. Il se redressa d'un bond, fixant Drago.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il. Tu as vraiment monté un plan aussi tordu ?

— Je voulais qu'elle puisse répondre à tes questions, répéta Drago.

— Mais t'es un grand malade, finit par rire Harry. Vraiment ! Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? Tu n'as pas pensé une seconde que cela aurait pu bien se passer ?

— Je préfère toujours parer au pire, pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu, répondit tranquillement Drago.

— Tu as monté tout ça depuis des mois, cela veut dire... Tu es effrayant.

— Je te fais peur ?

— Je devrais dire oui, mais je trouve ça aussi mignon que tu aies fait tout ça pour que j'ai ce qu'il faut. Mais tu sais que me parler aurait fait la même chose tout de même ?

— Je suis beaucoup moins doué pour parler, j'en ai peur.

— Il va falloir que je t'entraîne alors, assura Harry en revenant contre lui.

Il rit encore en venant déposer un baiser sur son épaule.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as été jusqu'à donner des livres à Hermione.

— Je savais que c'était elle que tu irais voir si tu paniquais ou me repoussais.

— Attends que je lui dise qu'elle s'est faite avoir.

Harry releva la tête et admira les yeux orages avec douceur.

— Tu as encore fait d'autres choses stupides comme ça ?

— Tu sais, je n'ai pas fini d'en faire, s'amusa Drago en venant prendre ses lèvres pour couper court.

Harry se laissa faire avec joie et resserra ses cuisses autour du bassin de Drago. Parce qu'avec ses lèvres, il oubliait vraiment tout le reste. Drago en fut satisfait et ses mains reprirent leur exploration tandis que sa langue se joignait à la danse. Harry gémit doucement et se cambra contre lui.

— Drago... Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-il en lui caressant le visage.

— On va rattraper tout ça, promit Drago.

Harry grogna et finit par se détacher du blond mais juste pour venir embrasser son torse avec fièvre. Il sentait monter le désir sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il voulait juste se rapprocher de Drago. Oublier leur dispute. Juste profiter de leur amour.

— Harry, si tu continues, tu ne profiteras pas de l'eau et je t'emmène directement dans un lit.

— Et si c'était ce dont j'avais envie ? chuchota-t-il, timidement. Pour me rappeler qu'on n'est pas fâché. Que tu ne vas pas partir et que moi non plus. Drago, tu m'as vraiment fichu la trouille.

— Harry, il n'est pas question que je t'abandonne, ça n'arrivera jamais.

— Je ne veux plus perdre quelqu'un, avoua tristement Harry. C'est pour ça aussi que j'ai hésité au début avec toi.

— Je ne te laisserai jamais, tu n'as plus d'hésitation à avoir.

— Alors embrasse-moi, ordonna Harry d'une voix ferme. Fais-moi sentir que tu m'aimes et que tu me fais confiance.

Drago reprit ses lèvres avec une passion non dissimulée, décidé à le rassurer comme il en avait besoin. Harry l'accueillit au creux de ses bras avec joie, dévorant sa bouche à son tour, mordant même ses lèvres pour le sentir un peu plus contre lui. Drago grogna et ramena sa main sous les cuisses avant de se mettre en marche vers la plage, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Harry verrouilla ses jambes autour de son bassin et se mit aussitôt à se frotter contre lui avec indécence.

— Je t'aime, glissa-t-il.

— Je vais te montrer que moi aussi, assura Drago en le ramenant vers la maison.

Il ne s'arrêta pas, ni de marcher, ni de l'embrasser, jusqu'à arriver à la maison un peu plus haut, déjà rendu fou par le fait qu'Harry se frottait à lui sans aucune pudeur. Il l'allongea dans les draps en soie noire sans tenir compte de l'eau qui ruisselait encore sur eux et s'empressa d'aller explorer chaque portion de son corps au goût salé avec ses lèvres. Harry grogna mais finit par le retourner pour le plaquer dans le lit avec un sourire provoquant. La seconde suivante, sa main glissait dans le maillot de bain pour le caresser. Drago l'encouragea aussitôt d'un grognement rauque, le ramenant contre lui d'une main autoritaire pour reprendre ses lèvres. Harry en gémit et s'allongea sur lui, alangui. Pourtant son autre main défit le maillot de bain pour l'enlever. Il voulait Drago nu, dans toute sa splendeur. Il voulait l'admirer, le savourer, savoir qu'il était là, qu'il avait toujours le droit de le toucher, le goûter. Savoir qu'ils s'appartenaient l'un l'autre.

Harry était impatient, avide et cela plaisait à Drago qui s'empressa de le déshabiller à son tour pour le caresser sans plus perdre de temps. Harry grogna, l'attira contre ses lèvres, sentant déjà son cœur s'envoler. Par merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer Drago lorsqu'il le regardait avec cette lumière dans les yeux. Pendant un bref instant, il avait toujours l'impression d'être le monde de Drago. Sans parler de son toucher à la fois vorace et tendre, comme si Harry était fragile mais qu'il ne pouvait que s'épanouir dans ses bras, entre ses doigts. Harry aimait ça. Il aimait le regard orage sur lui, comme le petit sourire que Drago affichait. Sa main vint aussitôt reprendre l'érection de son amant pour entendre aussi les sons qu'il aimait tant.

— Drago...

Le bassin de Drago s'anima pour s'enfoncer dans la main chaude qui lui plaisait au-delà de toute logique. Juste parce que c'était Harry. Il lui rendait chaque caresse, trop occupé à embrasser chaque portion de peau qui passait sous ses lèvres, à mordiller et à lécher avec sensualité. Harry soupira de bien-être et l'admira bouger, les muscles saillants avant de reprendre sa bouche. Il glissa ensuite sur le torse, mordillant la peau, avant d'arriver au ventre qu'il flatta un moment avant de descendre jusqu'à l'érection entre ses doigts qu'il commença à lécher, presque aussitôt.

Drago en lâcha un son indécent, glissant la main dans les cheveux d'Harry pour le féliciter, l'encourager, le remercier, lui-même ne savait pas trop. Il adorait sentir la langue, la bouche d'Harry l'envelopper, le lécher, le prendre. Cela l'agaçait toujours de ne pas pouvoir rendre le plaisir à son compagnon mais dès qu'il était question de cette bouche, Drago avait du mal à s'en extirper. Alors il le laissa faire ce qu'il souhaitait de son corps, le temps qu'il trouve la force de s'en arracher pour lui rendre chaque frisson.

Harry en profita même jusqu'à gémir un peu pour faire vibrer sa gorge pour le voir perdre la tête. Ce qu'Harry aimait le plus en faisant ça, c'était comment cela contrôlait Drago tout en lui faisant perdre les pédales. Un spectacle dont il ne se lassait jamais. Alors il redoubla ses efforts sur lui, pour voir s'il allait craquer ou non.

— Harry, prévint Drago.

Il le fixait, de son regard gris sombre, trouvant la vision érotique. Cela l'excitait presque autant de le voir faire que de le sentir. Parce que cela semblait plaire à Harry. Les yeux vert émeraude rencontrèrent les siens, alors que son sexe ressortait de ses lèvres avec un bruit indécent. Harry prit le temps de passer sa langue encore dessus pour lui sourire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Drago fut incapable de répondre et se redressa d'un geste vif pour s'emparer de ses lèvres trop tentantes. Il l'embrassa à en perdre haleine alors qu'il le ramenait au plus près de lui pour caresser le sexe délaissé.

— T'es en train de me rendre fou, souffla Drago.

— C'est un peu le but, avoua Harry en léchant une de ses lèvres.

— Tu ne devrais pas jouer à ça, prévint Drago dont la bouche descendait le long du cou.

Sa main commença à caresser l'érection d'Harry, d'un mouvement lent, comme s'il prenait son temps pour faire monter les choses. Harry passa une jambe autour de lui pour l'attirer, alors qu'il continuait de sourire malgré quelques gémissements de plaisir.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Tu me provoques, grommela Drago en mordant son cou un peu plus fort, sans percer la peau pourtant. Je vais commencer à croire que tu aimes être plaqué contre un mur et pris sauvagement, sans aucune douceur.

Cela fit rire Harry puis il se frotta contre lui.

— Cela a ses avantages, finit-il par avouer. Je ne devrais pas ? ajouta-t-il, incertain.

— Oh si, grogna Drago en le ramenant tout contre son bassin d'une main ferme au creux de ses reins. Et si c'est ce dont tu as envie, je me ferai une joie de te satisfaire !

Sur ces mots, il le fit basculer sur le lit pour se glisser entre ses cuisses, ouvrant la main pour accueillir son sexe tout contre celui d'Harry. Le dos d'Harry se cambra violemment, il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier, alors qu'il bougeait déjà contre lui.

— J'ai juste envie de toi...

— Tant mieux parce que j'ai très envie de toi aussi, révéla Drago en venant poser des baisers sur son torse.

La main d'Harry passa dans les cheveux blonds avec joie alors qu'il se tortillait sous la voix sensuelle.

— Alors dépêche-toi.

— Impatient, souffla Drago dont la bouche explorait le ventre. Mais tu as essayé de me rendre fou, je vais donc faire de même, ajouta-t-il avant de prendre son sexe entre ses lèvres.

— Drago, gronda Harry en se cambrant vers lui.

C'était si chaud, si délicieux, que sa magie apparut encore en brume rouge pour les entourer et effleura Drago pour l'encourager. Sa main agrippa même les cheveux un peu trop brusquement, incapable de se calmer. Drago continua, frémissant en l'entendant alors que ses mains caressaient les cuisses qu'il écarta, avant que des doigts ne viennent caresser plus bas, entre les fesses avec une envie déjà puissante. À croire qu'il n'en avait jamais assez d'Harry. Mais après leur séparation, la dispute, il avait besoin de s'enfouir en lui encore plus que d'habitude. Alors, sa bouche continuant d'aller et venir, il glissa son index humide en lui sans plus attendre. Harry grogna, écarta un peu plus les jambes, en glissant sa main jusqu'à sa nuque.

— Viens, dit Harry. S'il te plaît.

Drago ne résista pas à sa supplique et remonta pour prendre ses lèvres avec frénésie, s'obligeant à aller et venir avec son index. Harry se cambra aussitôt, serrant ses cuisses autour de lui pour trouver son plaisir ainsi.

— Je te préviens que si tu ne dépêches pas, je vais finir tout seul, provoqua Harry en attrapant son érection pour se caresser lui-même.

— Tu ne m'aides pas à être un minimum doux, informa Drago en retirant ses doigts.

À la place, il guida son sexe vers l'entrée d'Harry, incapable de résister aux demandes alors qu'il en avait autant besoin. Il commença à le pénétrer presque trop vite, mais il fut incapable de s'arrêter en fixant Harry d'un air sombre. Le brun grimaça quelques secondes, pourtant ses mains se resserrèrent sur les épaules et remontèrent au visage pour l'embrasser voracement.

— Je t'aime tellement, s'écria Harry, perdu.

Sa magie les entoura comme un cocon, déclenchant encore plus de frissons et de plaisir. Cela ébranla Drago qui frémit en se perdant dans le baiser, son bassin commençant déjà à faire des mouvements profonds, lents, comme s'il voulait savourer. Il était à sa place, là où il devait être, là où il voulait être tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. L'une de ses mains caressa la cuisse d'Harry, faisant remonter sa jambe pour être sûr de frapper sa prostate à chaque fois. Il voulait qu'Harry soit perdu, avec lui, dans cet amour absolu, ce désir sans fin, ce plaisir infini.

Harry se cambra violemment, le dos creux, pour l'accompagner alors qu'il grondait férocement. C'était tellement bon, si délicieux, qu'il continua de se caresser au même rythme que les coups de Drago.

— C'est bon, assura Harry en basculant la tête en arrière.

— Divin, acquiesça Drago d'une voix rauque.

Il abaissa aussitôt la tête, ne résistant pas à la tentation d'embrasser le cou offert, léchant la peau fine avant d'y balader ses lèvres. Harry se serra aussitôt autour de lui, sa magie devenant plus lourde, plus étouffante. Ses doigts passèrent dans les cheveux blonds, agrippant les mèches longues dans son poing, pour gronder.

— Vas-y, mords-moi, ordonna-t-il en crochetant ses pieds dans le dos de Drago.

— Ne dis pas ça, gémit Drago en accélérant sans même y penser. Il faut que tu sois sûr. Je ne pourrai pas m'arrêter si tu le demandes.

Harry sourit et accrocha son regard. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être qu'il se trompait, mais pour l'instant Drago était ce qui était arrivé de mieux dans sa vie, il l'avait sauvé, l'avait accepté et l'aimait. Alors il voulait essayer de toutes ses forces d'être avec lui. C'était à lui d'accepter maintenant toutes les facettes de Drago, comme lui acceptait les siennes. Sa magie devint d'ailleurs plus légère, se transformant en brume pour lécher leur peau.

— Mords-moi, répéta Harry d'une voix sensuelle. Je le veux. Marque-moi. Je veux être à toi et que tu sois à moi. Alors fais-le.

— Harry.

La voix de Drago était à peine audible, tant sa gorge était serrée. Parce qu'alors qu'il se noyait dans un plaisir extrême, son compagnon le voulait.

— Je suis déjà à toi, révéla-t-il en allant embrasser son cou.

Lui, le grand Drago Malefoy, appartenait déjà à Harry Potter. Depuis ce foutu bal où Harry était reparu dans sa vie. Drago luttait pour rester lui-même, voulant être aimé pour ce qu'il était et il semblait qu'il avait réussi. Parce qu'Harry le voulait lui, celui qu'il était depuis le début. Il était déjà sur le point d'exploser lorsque ses canines percèrent la chair du cou. Il savait qu'Harry n'aurait pas mal. Il sentirait uniquement le plaisir. Il allait le sentir lui. Son poison allait couler dans ses veines, se mêler à son sang et cette pensée rendait Drago extatique.

Harry se tendit aussitôt, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Oh non, il n'y avait pas une once de douleur. C'était comme un ensemble de tous les orgasmes qu'il avait eu dans sa vie, un condensé de plaisir qui lui vrillait la tête, à tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il resserra sa prise sur Drago, alors qu'il se mit à crier de plaisir, avant de serrer fort le corps ferme contre lui. Il avait besoin de quelque chose à quoi se rattacher, à quoi s'accrocher, alors que tout son corps devenait liquide et en feu, à l'image de sa magie qui pétillait dans la chambre. Drago gémit contre son cou, ses dents plantées pour laisser le poison couler. Le plaisir était au moins aussi grand pour lui, sentir son poison en Harry était orgasmique alors ses coups de reins se firent plus profonds, presque violents et désespérés. C'était presque douloureux tant c'était bon.

Harry ne comprit même pas qu'il était en train de jouir. Tout se mélangeait, son corps, celui de Drago, leur plaisir. Tout son torse le brûlait, mais ce n'était rien comparé à son sang qui était en fusion, portant le poison dans chaque recoin de son corps, n'oubliant aucun membre, aucun morceau de peau. Même ses orteils semblaient être en feu. Il comprit qu'il avait son orgasme lorsqu'il n'arriva plus à respirer, que ses mains marquaient la peau de Drago tellement il serrait. Son corps lui fit même mal à être aussi tendu, ravagé par Drago. Mais Harry n'aurait arrêté pour rien au monde, alors même qu'une larme de plaisir glissait sur sa joue.

Le gémissement qui passa les lèvres de Drago était sourd, rauque, presqu'animal alors qu'il détachait enfin la bouche du cou d'Harry. Il adorait chaque recoin du corps tendu à se rompre de son amant. Il l'avait accompagné tout le long de son orgasme, incapable de se détacher de lui, continuant de le ravager. Il jouit en Harry et ce fut presque trop alors qu'il allait et venait encore, son propre orgasme s'étirant à l'infini. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur les plaies, ne prêtant aucune attention aux quelques gouttes de sang qui coulaient. C'était si bon, si délicieux, de savoir qu'il était en lui, de toutes les façons possibles.

Quand enfin son corps n'eut plus rien à offrir, il finit par s'immobiliser, serrant Harry contre lui, embrassant encore chaque portion de peau comme un affamé. Harry répondait faiblement, complètement ravagé, plongé dans un monde de torpeur. Il se laissa choir dans le lit, tenant Drago d'une main épuisée, mais ses yeux pétillaient de joie alors qu'il le fixait.

— Whaou, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

— Comme tu dis, souffla le blond en relevant enfin la tête pour le contempler.

— J'ai cru que tu allais me tuer de plaisir, avoua Harry en venant déposer un baiser délicat et chaste.

— Tu flattes mon égo ? s'amusa Drago.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, rit Harry en fermant les yeux, épuisé.

Drago vint poser un baiser sur chaque paupière fermée avec douceur avant de se redresser un peu. Il se laissa tomber près d'Harry et le ramena tout contre lui, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Harry se laissa manipuler avec envie et pouffa une seconde.

— Ok, je ne suis pas sûr de tenir toute une nuit, si tu fais ça à chaque fois...

— Alors pour ta santé, je serai moins performant de temps en temps, ironisa Drago avec un petit rire.

Harry l'accompagna avant d'embrasser le torse devant lui, sur le cœur, et il s'autorisa quelques minutes pour apaiser le sien qui battait toujours la chamade. Pourtant en se calmant, Harry se mit à sentir quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas...

— Drago ?

— Tu veux déjà remettre ça ? s'enquit le blond en l'observant alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux en vrac.

— Non, je... Je me sens bizarre...

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il sentait ce truc en lui.

— C'est une sensation de chaleur ?

— Oui et non. Je ne sais pas comment décrire. Un peu comme une présence.

— C'est moi que tu sens, expliqua Drago en se redressant pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Tu m'as dans la peau comme je t'ai dans la mienne.

— Quoi ? Comment ça ? C'est le poison ?

— Oui, ça te permet de sentir ma présence.

— Et toi tu me sens ?

— Oh oui, assura Drago d'une voix rauque.

Harry sourit, mais ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la présence en lui. C'était agréable, comme une sensation de plénitude dans la poitrine.

— J'aime ça, déclara-t-il en venant attraper la main de Drago pour la serrer.

— Tant mieux parce que tu en as pour toute la vie, rappela Drago avec une fierté arrogante, revenant l'embrasser avec possessivité.

— Il va falloir que tu sois toujours aussi excellent si tu ne veux pas que je me lasse, rit aussitôt Harry en venant lécher une de ses lèvres.

— Aucune chance que tu te lasses, assura Drago en venant caresser le creux de son cou, effleurant les marques qu'il venait de faire.

Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent encore sous la caresse.

— Elles vont rester ? Je dois les cacher ou je ne sais pas quoi ? chuchota-t-il doucement.

— Non, cela va guérir, rassura Drago. Mais je pourrais t'en faire d'autre avec plaisir.

— Est-ce que... Cela veut dire que tu le feras à chaque fois ?

— Non, je n'en ai pas besoin. On s'appartient maintenant. Mais je peux recommencer si l'envie t'en prend.

Harry rougit mais secoua la tête.

— Arrête de faire des propositions indécentes, j'essaie de comprendre ton mode de fonctionnement et ce que je dois faire maintenant. Tu ne m'aides pas du tout.

— D'accord, rit Drago. J'avais besoin de te mordre pour instaurer notre lien, sentir ta présence, que tu sentes la mienne. Maintenant que c'est fait, c'est comme si tu étais à moi, mon poison coule dans tes veines et te déclare comme mon compagnon auprès des autres créatures. Je n'ai donc plus cette nécessité viscérale de planter mes dents en toi. Mais mes canines et mon poison seront toujours actifs, ils auront chaque fois le même effet sur toi, un peu moins fort peut être. C'est plus clair ?

— Oh alors ton poison ne part jamais ? s'étonna Harry.

— Non. Il fait partie de toi, il s'est mêlé à ton sang.

— Et les marques, je dois garder ça secret ? continua Harry en venant les toucher. Cela n'a pas l'air très discret, ajouta-t-il avec un rire.

— Les gens croiront que tu me trompes avec un vampire, s'amusa Drago. Ou que j'en suis un. Cela me ferait encore un article rumeur dans la gazette.

— Ou que tu me drogues. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

— Non, cela m'est égal. Voir m'amuserait. Toutes ces rumeurs farfelues vont à une vitesse.

— D'accord, si cela ne te pose pas de problème, c'est le principal, assura Harry en se serrant contre lui. Je voulais profiter de la plage mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir bouger.

— ça te ferait du bien, d'être dans l'eau, finit par acquiescer Drago. La plage est trop loin pour moi mais je vais t'emmener jusqu'à la piscine, indiqua-t-il en montrant la baie vitrée de la chambre.

Elle donnait sur une terrasse où se trouvait une piscine qui s'intégrait au bois et l'eau miroitante faisait envie. Après quelques secondes, et un autre baiser, Drago fit donc l'effort de se lever pour l'y porter.

— Par contre, je t'y mets nu, prévint-il en le soulevant du lit.

— T'es vraiment un vrai cliché, rit Harry en l'embrassant dans le cou pendant le trajet. Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir une piscine si proche de la plage ?

— L'eau douce est plus agréable, moins piquante quand on veut y faire des choses indécentes, déclara Drago en l'emmenant.

Il le laissa faire coulisser la baie vitrée et les fit entrer dans l'eau très chaude. Harry en gémit de bien-être et se laissa aller contre Drago.

— Je ne pense pas être prêt pour un autre round, glissa-t-il à son oreille en admirant le paysage.

Ce fut avec effroi qu'il remarqua les paillettes de sa magie même dehors. Son orgasme avait donc vraiment dû être intense pour que sa magie traverse les murs.

— Profitons juste de l'eau chaude, murmura Drago en embrassant ses lèvres.

Harry sourit et lui rendit son baiser. Pourtant il revint une seconde vers les paillettes, puis vers Drago.

— Comment on va faire si tous nos voisins savent quand on se fait plaisir ? demanda-t-il avec un rire.

— Personnellement, cela m'est égal.

— Drago... Il y en a qui ont un minimum de pudeur, tu sais.

— Je ne vais pas limiter ton plaisir par pudeur, trancha le blond en le serrant contre lui.

— Je parlais de la mienne, rit Harry. Je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose.

— Je n'ai pas de voisin à l'appartement si vraiment ça te gêne.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ma magie fasse la différence sur un toit ou une baie vitrée non plus. Drago, tu es heureux ? Tu ne vas plus souffrir maintenant ?

— Souffrir ? Oh non, aucun risque. Là, à cet instant, je crois que je suis le plus comblé des hommes. J'ai la sensation d'être le roi du monde, s'amusa le blond.

— Rien que ça ? dit Harry en caressant son torse. Je suis content alors. Je n'aime pas savoir que tu souffres. Encore moins à cause de moi.

— Ce n'était pas toi qui me faisais souffrir Harry. C'était réprimer mes instincts.

— Parce que je n'avais pas donné de réponse. Mais c'est réglé maintenant. C'est le plus important assura Harry en s'appuyant contre lui.

Avec ce qu'ils venaient de faire et sa nuit horrible, Harry finit par somnoler contre l'épaule, proche de tomber complètement dans le sommeil dans les bras chauds de Drago. Il se sentait de nouveau serein, tranquille, et c'était si bon. Drago le regarda s'endormir avec un sourire en coin, le gardant contre ses bras, profitant de l'eau chaude et d'Harry comme si rien d'autre ne comptait.

* * *

 **Bon, rassuré sur Harry?**

 **Love sur vous :3**


	22. Chapitre 21 Fenêtre et Fantasme

**-Hello vous ! Ici Shade! Bienvenue pour le dernier chapitre.**

 **-Hey. ça y'est, on est à la fin.**

 **-Enfin il reste un épilogue tout de même!**

 **-On aurait pas osé vous laisser la dessus. Même si ce chapitre risque de vous plaire :p**

 **-C'est qu'on tient à nos vies XD En tout cas, comme d'habitude on remercie Nathdawn pour sa correction !**

 **-Yep, elle est merveilleuse 3**

 **-On vous laisse lire et on se dit dans deux semaines pour l'épilogue!**

 **-Bonne lecture et savourez bien :)**

 **-Love sur vous :3**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 21 : Fenêtre et Fantasme**_

Drago fixa le miroir en ajustant sa cravate, s'assurant que sa tenue était parfaite, comme toujours. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux qui n'était pas à sa place et lissa sa veste impeccable. Puis le frisson qui remonta le long de son échine lui fit quitter le miroir pour se mettre en quête d'Harry. Cela faisait presque trois mois depuis qu'il était officiellement son compagnon et Drago avait adoré chaque moment. Il n'arrivait plus à travailler autant qu'avant, il n'en avait plus besoin en fait. Il avait appris à déléguer pour rentrer au plus tôt retrouver son brun.

Drago avait fini par élire domicile chez Harry, y ramenant de nombreuses affaires et il avait négocié son propre espace. Bon, en vérité, il lui avait plutôt imposé. Mais au cours des trois mois, ils avaient donc transformé une autre salle en pièce à potion pour lui et conçu un bureau bibliothèque pour caler ses ouvrages. Drago avait toujours son appartement au-dessus du bureau mais ils y dormaient très rarement. Parfois Harry y venait lorsqu'il avait un jour de congé en semaine, comme cela Drago pouvait travailler un peu tout de même en restant tout près.

Le plus dur, pour Drago, restait de séjourner plusieurs jours de suite dans la maison. Malgré la rénovation, elle restait sombre, avec peu de fenêtres et, si être avec Harry lui faisait oublier toute tension, y avoir été trois jours durant le crispait un peu. Oh, ces trois journées avaient été parfaites, Harry ayant plusieurs jours de repos, Drago s'était calé sur ça et ils avaient pu passer du temps ensemble. Beaucoup dans le lit d'ailleurs mais Drago était toujours affamé de son compagnon qui semblait insatiable.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la salle de bain où il trouva Harry et, malgré son corps tendu et crispé, il prit le temps de le contempler. Ce soir, ils avaient été conviés à l'un de ses bals mondains. En général, Harry les évitait mais Hermione et Ron seraient là, Drago devait s'y rendre pour affaire, alors Harry avait voulu l'accompagner. Il l'observa se préparer, sans parvenir à se détendre, le regard sombre. Harry finit par l'apercevoir dans le miroir alors qu'il boutonnait sa chemise. Il se tourna aussitôt vers lui, avec un sourire et s'approcha pour l'embrasser délicatement.

— Tu joues au pervers à me fixer comme ça ? demanda-t-il avec un rire.

— Te regarder t'habiller me donne toujours envie de te déshabiller, avoua tranquillement Drago, se décrispant un peu grâce à son contact.

— Et que cela soit contre-productif ne gêne pas le côté chef d'entreprise en toi ?

— Pas le moins du monde, cela me détend, souffla le blond en venant jouer avec les boutons de la chemise. Je sais séparer vie privée et vie professionnelle.

— Oh donc qu'on arrive en retard à cette soirée professionnelle parce que tu me déshabilles ne pose pas de problème ?

— On a une bonne heure d'avance. Et il n'y a pas d'heure d'arrivée à ces soirées. Mais nous allons y aller.

Harry rit et l'embrassa encore une fois.

— On se rattrapera ce soir, assura-t-il en finissant de boutonner sa chemise.

— Oui, répondit Drago en l'embrassant. On y va ?

— Oui, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais rien faire de ces cheveux de toute façon. Je prends juste Silver.

— D'accord. Je t'attends dehors, répondit Drago en se détournant déjà.

Il avait la même apparence calme en sortant pourtant, une fois à l'extérieur, il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, savourant l'air frais du début de soirée. Harry sortit à peine une minute plus tard, ayant ajouté une veste cintrée à son jean -sans trou- et sa chemise qui cachait Silver sur son ventre. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Drago et vint se poster devant lui sur le perron de la maison.

— Tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc. Ou je lâche ma magie ?

Harry avait fait des progrès incroyables avec sa magie ses derniers temps. Il arrivait à la contrôler quasiment tout le temps. Sauf quand ils faisaient l'amour. Mais Harry estimait déjà très bien qu'elle se cantonne à la chambre. Il arrivait même à faire de puissant sort informulé, et parfois il la laissait simplement s'exprimer. S'il avait encore parfois des ratés, il le prenait vraiment très bien. Il avait pris confiance grâce à Drago mais il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir sur lui au besoin. Et son amant lui cachait quelque chose depuis déjà un bon moment.

— Laisse donc ta magie à sa place, sourit Drago en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Je suis un peu tendu.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry. Cette soirée est si importante pour toi ?

— Non, la soirée m'importe peu. J'ai l'habitude. C'est la maison.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Oh, tu veux ta propre salle de bal ? proposa Harry avec un sourire.

— On pourrait, elle est assez grande, souffla Drago en prenant sa main pour l'inciter à marcher. Mais ce n'est pas ça. Elle manque de fenêtres, de lumière. Pas que cela me pose d'énormes problèmes mais nous ne sommes pas sortis depuis un moment alors cela me rendait nerveux.

— Dis-moi pourquoi ?

Sa main enserra ses doigts.

— Les espaces clos, ça me rappelle la prison. Je m'en accommode mais ça finit par me rendre nerveux dans le temps.

Cela coupa aussitôt Harry dans sa marche et il tourna Drago vers lui pour lui donner un léger coup sur le bras.

— Abruti ! Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt !

— Pourquoi ? D'ordinaire, je m'y fais bien, tu es plutôt une bonne distraction, ajouta Drago avec un sourire en coin.

— On va modifier les fenêtres, déclara Harry d'une voix ferme. Tu me diras ce dont tu as besoin et on fera ce qu'il faut. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'as rien dit. Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes cette manie du secret.

— Ce n'est pas un secret, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

— Il y a d'autres choses qui te gênent à la maison ? demanda aussitôt Harry en plissant les yeux.

— Pas vraiment.

— Pas vraiment ce n'est pas un non. Allez, dis, c'est le moment.

— Les draps, finit par répondre Drago avec un sourire en coin amusé.

Cette fois, Harry fut surpris.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

— C'est du polyester, je trouve que ça gratte.

Les yeux d'Harry roulèrent dans leur orbite.

— Par Merlin, tu exagères. Mais très bien, on aura qu'à aller acheter les draps qu'il te faut. Mais bon, cela ne te dérange pas tant que ça quand tu me déshabilles dedans.

— Harry, rit Drago en l'arrêtant pour lui faire face et l'embrasser. Je te taquine.

— Parce que tu veux me dire que tu ne veux pas ces draps en soie que tu chéris tant ?

— Oh si. Mais ce que je préfère dans des draps en soie, c'est te voir nu dedans.

— On fera un roulement alors. Et pour les fenêtres, j'appellerai quelqu'un lundi, décida Harry avec une moue amusée. Comme ça, je pourrais me frotter nu dans mes draps qui grattent encore le reste de la semaine.

— Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? C'est pour moi après tout.

— Choisis les draps. On fera le reste ensemble, proposa Harry. Je veux que tu sois aussi bien que possible chez nous.

— J'aime quand tu dis ça, souffla Drago.

Sa paume caressa la joue quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser avec lenteur, savourant le baiser qui acheva de le détendre. Harry en gémit et ce fut un regard sombre qui plongea dans ceux orageux.

— Je te déteste, grogna-t-il en se serrant contre lui, déjà excité.

— Si je te dis qu'on est en avance et qu'on peut soulager ton problème, tu me détestes toujours ?

— En pleine rue ? s'affola Harry.

— La maison n'est pas loin, tu es capable de patienter jusque-là, non ?

Harry se maudit d'hésiter, avant de secouer la tête, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas une bête en rut. Mais avec un veela pour compagnon, ce n'était pas toujours simple.

— Allons à cette maudite soirée, grogna-t-il en reprenant leur marche.

Drago rit en suivant, sa main toujours dans la sienne, fixant la nuque, le dos d'Harry avec un sourire en coin et le regard pétillant. Drago finit par les faire transplaner, une fois que la balade lui eut rafraîchi les idées et ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment, très éclairé, somptueux, dans lequel les invités déambulaient avec une coupe de champagne à la main. Drago repéra vite Hermione et Ron et y conduisit son compagnon pour qu'il n'angoisse pas à cause toute cette foule. Harry leur fit un brillant sourire et se serra contre eux une seconde.

— Comment vous allez ? demanda-t-il.

— Très bien, répondit Hermione. J'ai déjà repéré pas mal de mes collègues. Et toi ? tu es élégant.

— Je suis sûr que c'est une idée de Malfoy. Fais attention, tu vas bientôt acheter des cravates, se moqua Ron.

Harry rougit malgré lui en pensant à la soie de leurs draps et tentant de le dissimuler en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

— Je voulais juste ne pas vous faire honte. La prochaine fois, je viens en pyjama.

— Tu es parfait comme ça, contredit aussitôt Drago. Je peux vous laisser ? Je vais m'occuper un peu des affaires et je te retrouve plus tard.

Harry serra ses doigts en hochant la tête avec un sourire d'encouragement. Si Hermione et Ron étaient avec lui, tout irait bien.

— Va faire ton chef d'entreprise, rit-il avec un baiser sur la joue.

— On va le couver pour plus que vous refaisiez ça, assura Ron avec une grimace.

Drago ignora Ron, embrassa la tempe d'Harry et s'éloigna tranquillement, vite arrêté par des groupes d'hommes.

— Ça a l'air de bien se passer, finit par dire Hermione.

— De ?

— Avec Drago. La vie à deux. La relation, s'amusa Hermione.

— Ah, rougit Harry en passant une main sur sa nuque. Oui, oui, cela va très bien.

— Bah oui, c'est même marqué sur ton cou, se moqua gentiment Ron en jetant un œil sur les morsures entrain de guérir que Drago avait refait récemment.

Harry rougit deux fois plus, les recouvrant avec pudeur.

— Je crois que tu vas exploser, plaisanta Ron.

— Ron, ne l'embête pas trop ou tu auras à faire à Drago, rappela Hermione. Il t'a déjà averti la dernière fois.

— Ro, ça va, je suis sûr que lui aussi, il adore l'embêter !

— Vous avez fini de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, grogna Harry, boudeur.

— Et ton travail ? demanda Hermione.

— Très bien, j'ai pris plus d'heures, Gary est content. On n'a jamais eu autant de succès avec les serpents. Et toi ?

— Ah c'est bien ça. Moi j'ai une grande conférence qui s'organise à l'hôpital donc tout se passe au mieux, même si c'est un peu la folie en ce moment.

— Tu seras bientôt reconnue à travers le monde, sourit Harry.

— Je vais devoir lui servir de garde rapprochée bientôt, rit Ron en venant embrasser la joue d'Hermione.

— Ne dites pas de bêtises, murmura Hermione.

— Tu es trop modeste, assura Harry.

— Ce n'est pas grave, on est là pour lui dire qu'on la soutient et qu'elle est top, mais en attendant, je vais nous trouver des petits canapés.

Et là-dessus, Ron fila dans la foule à la recherche de nourriture.

— Toujours à la recherche du buffet, soupira Hermione avec un amusement tendre.

— Il n'a plus l'excuse d'être en pleine croissance en plus.

Il laissa vagabonder son regard sur la salle, et trouva Drago discutant avec un groupe d'hommes. Il avait retrouvé sa prestance, son froid professionnel, mais même comme ça Harry le trouvait beau. Magnifique même. Et se dire que cet homme était à lui le gorgea d'une bouffée de fierté. Sans même réfléchir, il laissa sa magie sortir et venir caresser discrètement le dos de Drago avec quelques frissons. Le blond lui jeta un regard bref, intense avant de revenir froidement à sa conversation.

— Il utilise ses charmes pour ses clients ? s'enquit Hermione qui avait suivi son regard.

— Je ne sais pas, sourit Harry en buvant sa coupe avec amusement. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en ait vraiment besoin de toute façon.

— C'est un atout non négligeable.

— C'est sûr. Mais il est naturellement doué dans tout ce qu'il fait. C'est même agaçant parfois, rit Harry avant de revenir vers Hermione. Un peu comme toi.

— Oh nous sommes très différents. Il a poussé le talent à tous ses extrêmes.

— Ne sois pas jalouse de lui. Vous êtes fabuleux tous les deux, assura Harry.

— Je ne suis pas jalouse, ce doit être épuisant de paraître si parfait tout le temps.

— Je sais, je lui ai déjà dit. Il m'a dit que c'était devenu une seconde nature. Mais en privé, il se détend. Alors j'essaye de ne pas m'inquiéter.

— Et ta magie ? ça va toujours ?

— De mieux en mieux. Être avec Drago m'aide beaucoup. Et la potion, souffla Harry en posant sa main sur son torse où la fiole se trouvait toujours.

Silver sentit d'ailleurs le contact et sortit de la chemise pour se frotter un peu à son visage dans un caresse.

— Quand je pense que tu étais effrayé par votre relation et que c'est ça qui t'aide, sourit Hermione en observant Silver. Tu devrais peut-être la garder cachée, tu vas créer la panique.

— C'est parce que Drago m'aide à me tranquilliser. Et je trouve que cela irait très bien, avec leur dernière théorie comme quoi je commence à faire des sorts primitifs, ça va avec les animaux non ?

Lorsque les premières rumeurs étaient arrivées, et cela n'avait pas tardé, Harry avait paniqué. Mais une semaine après, elles avaient déjà changé. Et ainsi de suite. Alors maintenant, il préférait en rire. Comme lorsqu'on avait vraiment pris Drago pour un vampire la première fois qu'on avait vu ses marques.

— C'est bien d'avoir appris à relativiser.

— Je panique encore pour certains trucs, mais j'arrive à mieux gérer, s'amusa Harry alors que Silver se tendait vers Hermione pour avoir une caresse.

— J'en suis heureuse, répondit celle-ci en s'approchant pour caresser le serpent avec douceur.

— Toi aussi Hermione, tu es heureuse ?

— Très. Je ne pensais pas qu'on arriverait à avoir des vies si paisibles après tout ça. Mais on a réussi Harry.

— Il faut croire, sourit Harry.

Harry resta presque une heure avec Hermione et Ron qui était revenu après avoir dévalisé le buffet. Mais même si Harry aimait le temps passé avec eux, Drago lui manqua rapidement. Pourtant quelqu'un attira son attention, c'était une jeune femme, sans doute d'un âge similaire au sien mais les similitudes s'arrêtaient là. Perchée sur une paire de talons aiguilles, elle dégageait une grâce qui faisait se tourner les têtes sur son passage. Vêtue d'une longue robe en soie bleu, accordée à ses yeux, elle était magnifique, à tel point que chaque homme ou femme l'observait, détaillait son visage aux traits fins, ses cheveux d'un blond très pâle relevé en élégant chignon et s'attardait même sur les courbes de son cou, la naissance de son décolleté qui laissait voir sa peau pâle, parfaite. Elle fit un bref sourire en croisant le regard d'Harry.

Le brun se retint de regarder derrière lui pour savoir si c'était lui avant de froncer les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son petit manège.

— Elle est vraiment magnifique, fit remarquer Hermione à ses côtés alors que la jeune femme blonde riait à la remarque d'un homme qui se tenait près d'elle.

— Ouais, mais elle ne vaut pas Drago, ronchonna Harry en buvant sa coupe.

— Tu vas me dire que tu es totalement insensible à son charme ?

— Comment ça ? Je reconnais qu'elle est jolie mais c'est tout.

— Je mettrais ma main au feu qu'elle n'est pas humaine, répondit tranquillement Hermione.

— Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en reportant son regard sur la femme.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se tut en voyant la blonde se diriger vers eux. Elle s'arrêta face à Harry et tendit la main vers lui.

— Nemi Capbelle, se présenta-t-elle.

Harry la regarda, surpris et dût pousser un soupir pour se calmer alors que sa magie tentait de sortir. Il prit quelques secondes pour se reprendre et dût se faire violence pour serrer sa main.

— Harry Potter, dit-il simplement en se retirant aussitôt de ses doigts.

— Ravie de vous rencontrer. Détendez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger, s'amusa-t-elle.

— Mon amie, Hermione Granger, préféra dire Harry en se détournant vers elle.

— Enchantée, salua cette dernière avec un sourire en coin.

Nemi hocha la tête à son intention et parcourut la foule des yeux avant de s'arrêter sur Drago qui venait de jeter un regard sombre à leur attention. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes et Nemi revint sur Harry Potter avec un sourire.

— Drago Malfoy hein ? souffla-t-elle. J'ignorais qu'il fut des nôtres.

Harry fronça encore plus les sourcils, n'aimant pas du tout qu'on regarde son amant.

— Comment ça des nôtres ?

— Vous dégagez l'arôme du compagnon.

— Vous êtes une vélane, comprit Hermione.

Harry dans un réflexe étrange, recula aussitôt d'un pas. La vélane était la femelle des veela, il n'en avait plus vu depuis Poudlard.

— C'est exact. Vous n'avez pas de raison d'avoir peur de moi.

La main d'Harry se posa immédiatement dans son cou, là où la marque de Drago se trouvait cachée par sa chemise. Il se mit aussitôt à rougir, en baragouinant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Nemi haussa un sourcil et émit un petit rire qui amena quelques regards sur eux.

— Vous avez l'air distrayant.

— Vous moquez pas, grogna Harry en relevant la tête. Comment vous l'avez su ?

— L'arôme que vous dégagez et vous n'avez pas l'air subjugué, s'amusa la jeune femme.

— L'arôme ? répéta Harry avant de hocher la tête. Oh ça... Vous le sentez vraiment ?

— C'est très léger mais c'est un signal limpide, acquiesça-t-elle avec un regard pétillant. Et ça vous immunise contre mon... charme naturel.

— Ce qui explique que tu n'as pas l'air béat des autres hommes, s'amusa Hermione.

— ça reste gênant tout de même de se faire sentir, grommela-t-il en se tortillant.

— Il n'y a que moi qui en soit capable, assura la jeune femme.

— Vous n'avez pas de compagnon ?

— Assurément que non, sinon je ne perdrais pas mon temps ni mes charmes avec ceux-là, répondit-elle tranquillement alors que sa main faisait un geste vers les hommes qui promenaient souvent leurs regards sur elle.

— Oh, vous vous servez de ça pour les affaires ? Ce n'est pas mauvais ?

— Je me sers des atouts que la nature m'a donné, mais je ne suis pas là pour affaire.

— Pourquoi alors ?

— Le plaisir. J'aime ces sorties en société, on y fait des rencontres intéressantes.

— Je ne vois pas du tout le plaisir qu'on peut y prendre...

— Vraiment ?

— Cela ne vous dérange pas, qu'ils aient tous ce regard de merlan frit ? grimaça Harry.

— Vous devez avoir l'habitude.

Harry roula des yeux, mais fut attiré par Drago qui se trouvait toujours non loin.

— Je fais avec, sourit-il malgré lui.

— Évidemment.

Harry papillonna des yeux, pour se reprendre et revenir à Nemi.

— Pardon...

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sans Drago à ses côtés. Ce dernier posa soudain une main dans le bas de son dos, se trouvant à ses côtés.

— Un problème ?

— On me renifle, sourit aussitôt Harry ravi de le voir.

— Je suis juste venue le saluer, répondit Nemi avec un sourire. C'est rare de rencontrer quelqu'un d'insensible.

— Il suffit de ne pas faire autant étalage de vos charmes, répondit Drago tranquillement.

— Mais c'est cela qui est amusant.

— Vous n'allez pas jouer à celui qui fait le plus de charme avec ses pouvoirs ? demanda Harry en serrant la taille de Drago.

— Non, je ne joue pas à ce genre de chose, assura Drago en posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Harry en sourit doucement, avant de serrer contre lui.

— Tu m'as manqué...

— J'ai encore une négociation à mener, informa Drago.

— Négociation ? Quelle perte de temps, s'amusa Nemi.

— C'est parce que Drago n'a pas besoin de son charme pour ses affaires. Son talent suffit.

— C'est encore mieux quand c'est toi qui le dis, souffla le Drago en caressant le creux des reins d'Harry.

— Vous n'avez pas été élevé comme un veela, murmura Nemi avec amusement. Vous êtes un mâle intéressant.

— Mais déjà pris.

— Je sais, rit Nemi. Je suis ravie de vous avoir rencontré. Peut-être à une prochaine fois, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner tranquillement.

Drago la regarda partir et se tourna vers Harry pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

— ça ira ?

— Je ne vais pas me liquéfier. Je n'ai même pas fait une étincelle !

— Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, assura Drago en caressant sa joue avant de s'éloigner.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner encore et retint un soupir. Drago avait encore du travail, il devait le respecter. Il tint bon un moment avant de finalement se décider à le rejoindre. Il en avait assez de ne pas être près de lui. Il voulait plus. Alors il se dirigea vers lui lorsque la musique commença à se faire entendre sur la piste et que quelques couples se mirent à danser. Harry arriva doucement vers Drago dans son dos et posa sa main dessus, un sourire charmant pour les autres personnes.

— Veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois vous l'enlever, dit-il.

— Nous avions fini, assura Drago en adressant un hochement de tête aux deux hommes.

Ces deux derniers le saluèrent après un haussement de sourcil surpris mais Drago n'y prêta guère attention alors qu'il reportait son regard sur Harry qui lui prit la main pour le mener vers la petite piste de danse.

— Pardon, je me demandais si tu serais aussi parfait pour m'apprendre à danser avec mes deux pieds gauches, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire. J'espère que je n'ai rien interrompu d'important.

— Non, t'en fais pas pour ça. Alors tu veux que je t'apprenne à danser ?

Harry posa une main sur sa hanche avec un petit rire, prêt à se lancer, alignant leurs bassins.

— C'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir te toucher, chuchota-t-il comme un secret.

— Tu sais, on peut rentrer si ce n'est que ça, murmura Drago en commençant à le guider.

— Je n'ai même pas besoin de te travailler au corps ? rit Harry. Mais tu as peut-être du travail à faire encore ?

— Non, j'ai vu ceux que je voulais voir. Je pourrais certainement décrocher deux ou trois contrats de plus mais l'occasion se représentera plus tard.

Harry cafouilla dans ses pieds et se rattrapa à Drago dans un grognement. Il finit par se redresser, se maudissant de son idée idiote, avant de se servir de ça pour se coller davantage à lui.

— Cela veut dire que tu es à moi pour le reste de la soirée, demanda-t-il en fixant ses yeux.

— Je suis toujours à toi, vint chuchoter Drago au creux de son oreille de sa voix chaude.

Harry ferma brutalement les yeux pour se retenir de gémir et se vengea en laissant sa magie venir effleurer une fesse bombée.

— Ne joue pas à ça, dit-il difficilement.

Drago arbora un sourire satisfait, continuant de le guider, glissant une main jusqu'au creux de ses reins, presque trop chastement. Harry sourit, mais il se sentit soudainement audacieux sous le regard orage. Il fit une tête d'ange alors que sa magie venait trouver l'entrejambe de Drago pour le caresser délicatement, à peine un souffle qui était plus frustrant qu'autre chose.

— C'est toi qui joue, Harry. Tu me provoques encore.

— Cela ne serait pas Gryffondor, rit-il aussitôt.

— Alors tu n'es plus Gryffondor, constata Drago. Ne joue pas avec ma patience où on rentre immédiatement.

— Pourquoi ? demanda candidement alors qu'Harry penchait la tête sur le côté dévoilant ses marques. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a plus sage, je ne te touche même pas.

— Tu essaies encore de me rendre fou, murmura Drago dont les doigts vinrent effleurer les marques.

— J'ai appris du meilleur il faut croire, susurra Harry en se penchant vers lui.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser mais il ne savait jamais s'il pouvait le faire pendant ces soirées mondaines. Alors il se contenta de laisser sa magie les entourer délicatement pour pouvoir le toucher d'une autre manière en se léchant les lèvres.

— On va rentrer, vite, finit par trancher Drago.

— Vite à quel point ? s'amusa Harry, sans bouger.

— Il va nous falloir une minute pour atteindre la sortie, plus quelques secondes pour transplaner et quelques secondes de plus pour entrer dans la maison.

— Si long tu ne trouves pas, dit Harry en se collant enfin complètement à lui, montrant son début d'érection ainsi.

— Allons-y, souffla Drago en mettant fin à la danse pour l'emmener vers la sortie.

Cela fit aussitôt rire Harry qui fit un signe d'au revoir à Hermione et Ron en se laissant embarquer. Cela fut aussi express que Drago l'avait dit et il parvint à se contenir jusqu'à arriver au seuil de la chambre où il s'empara des lèvres d'Harry avec une autorité enflammée. Harry en gémit avant de se reculer.

— Une seconde, dit-il difficilement.

— Pourquoi ? s'enquit Drago d'une voix rauque.

— Silver, glissa-t-il alors que le serpent commençait déjà à descendre en grognant.

— ça ne m'empêche pas de t'embrasser, répondit le blond en reprenant ses lèvres.

Harry sourit sous le baiser, mais il attendit que Silver ait filé pour commencer à tirer sur cette chemise qu'il avait eu très envie d'ouvrir depuis de nombreuses heures.

— Je ne compte pas que t'embrasser, gémit-il en le tirant à l'aveugle dans le couloir.

— Je l'espère bien vu comment tu m'as allumé.

— Moi j'ai fait ça ? C'est peut-être parce que je ne peux plus me passer de toi. C'est ta faute, assura Harry en le plaquant tout contre un mur du couloir pour lui enlever sa veste et déboutonner sa chemise.

— Aucune chance que je m'excuse, murmura Drago en embrassant déjà la peau fine du cou. J'adore cette idée.

— Parfait car ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, sourit Harry en ouvrant le pantalon.

— Insatiable et impatient, si j'avais pu deviner ça, je ne l'aurais pas cru, s'amusa Drago en l'entraînant dans la chambre. Il va être temps d'inaugurer ces piliers, tu sais.

Cela coupa Harry une seconde dans son élan, ne s'y attendant pas et le fixa, bloqué. Les idées semblèrent se bousculer dans son esprit puisqu'il rougit et finit par secouer la tête pour les repousser.

— Non, enfin, plus tard, tenta-t-il de bifurquer en revenant l'embrasser.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est gênant, murmura Harry en se cachant dans son cou.

— Gênant ?

Drago répéta le mot auquel il ne s'attendait pas avant de reprendre avec un sourire en coin, véritablement intrigué cette fois.

— Qu'est-ce que tu imagines au juste ?

Harry fit glisser ses mains contre ses côtes avec un gémissement plaintif.

—Tu ne veux pas le faire comme d'habitude ? demanda-t-il plus rouge que jamais.

— Dis-moi, susurra Drago enjôleur.

— Tu promets de pas te moquer ? geignit Harry.

— Je ne me moquerai pas. Dis-le-moi.

— Je...

Non, Harry était trop gêné pour le dire comme ça. Alors il dénoua délicatement la cravate grise qui entourait encore le cou de Drago pour lui montrer.

— J'aimerais que tu te serves de ça...

Le regard de Drago s'assombrit alors qu'il observait Harry avec un désir plus grand soudain. Sa main vint lentement se poser sur sa cravate qu'il fit glisser du tour de son cou en revenant embrasser son compagnon.

— Tu vas vraiment me rendre fou, gémit Drago tout contre ses lèvres en le faisant reculer vers le lit.

— Contre le pilier, murmura Harry contre ses lèvres. Toi debout. Pour que je sois qu'à toi.

— Montre-moi, souffla Drago alors qu'il plaquait Harry contre l'un des piliers. Je veux que ce soit exactement comme tu l'imagines.

Harry grogna de plaisir, serra son bassin contre le sien, la respiration déjà courte. Il était tellement excité. Il finit pourtant par lever les mains au-dessus de sa tête, fermant les yeux, pour camoufler sa gêne.

— Laisse un peu de mou, demanda-t-il tout bas. Pour que je puisse me retourner. Après.

Cela coupa le souffle de Drago qui finit par lever les bras pour aller nouer la cravate autour des poignets d'Harry. Il veilla à ne pas trop serrer, alors qu'il contemplait le visage d'Harry, le corps déjà tendu par l'excitation. Il acheva de l'attacher et ses mains redescendirent le long du corps dans une caresse sensuelle et impatiente. Harry soupira et tenta de se calmer, mais son corps suivait les mains de Drago.

— Déshabille-moi, chuchota-t-il en relevant un regard embrumé vers lui. Et donne-moi envie.

— Harry, gémit Drago en déboutonnant la chemise pour aller promener ses lèvres sur le torse. Tu es déjà dur.

Pourtant il s'appliqua à embrasser chaque portion de peau dès qu'il eut repoussé les pans de la chemise alors que ses mains s'attaquaient au pantalon. La magie d'Harry sortit aussitôt en fines paillettes pour s'enrouler autour de Drago.

— Non, Drago, gémit-il bassement. Sans me toucher.

— Tu m'en demandes beaucoup là, gonda Drago en ouvrant son pantalon mais se redressant pourtant.

— Je veux te dévorer du regard. Voir la chance que j'ai, d'avoir un tel homme, avec un tel corps...

— Oh tu veux un spectacle ? souffla Drago en achevant de lui enlever pantalon et caleçon.

Harry prit le temps de retrouver son souffle, excité à tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, alors il ne fit que hocher vigoureusement la tête. Sa langue vint lécher les lèvres, alors qu'il tirait un peu sur ses liens, pour se rapprocher de lui. Mais Drago recula d'un pas, prenant le temps de contempler son compagnon nu et attaché avec un sourire gourmand.

— Tu voulais voir, rappela Drago en reculant d'un nouveau pas.

Il jeta ses chaussures dans un coin avant de glisser sa main dans le pantalon ouvert pour commencer à le baisser.

— Tu me vois bien là ?

— Tu es magnifique...

Ce n'était qu'une respiration étouffée. Les mains d'Harry étaient fermées en poings serrés et il fixait chaque doigt de Draco, complètement fasciné par ses mouvements. Les paillettes de la magie d'Harry semblaient même l'accompagner dans ses gestes.

— Oh, ça te plaît alors ?

Drago ôta son pantalon, lentement, ondulant, avant de le laisser tomber sur le côté et de ramener ses mains sur son sous-vêtement. Harry en frémit, tira une nouvelle fois sur la cravate parce qu'il rêvait de la toucher cette peau. De la lécher, la dévorer. Harry s'arqua vers lui alors que sa magie tirait un peu le vêtement de Drago.

— Oui, finit-il par réussir à dire avec difficulté.

— Dis-moi, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu imaginais après ?

La voix de Drago était rauque, sensuelle alors qu'il faisait glisser son boxer à ses chevilles avant de le rejeter au loin. Ses mains remontèrent le long de ses cuisses puis l'une d'elle s'égara même sur son sexe déjà tendu et dur. La magie d'Harry se mit aussi à le caresser, l'effleurer, alors qu'il soufflait comme un bœuf. Il profita de la vue, de l'homme qu'il aimait, là à quelques mètres de lui, en train de se faire plaisir. Il prit de longues secondes pour comprendre ce que Drago avait dit et presque une minute entière pour se décider à répondre. Mais il était trop obsédé par ce corps devant lui qu'il voulait dévorer, qu'il voulait en lui. Il voulait tout. Alors qu'il pourrait simplement défaire ses liens avec sa magie et se plaquer à Drago. Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait vraiment...

— Quand tu me jugeras digne de toi, tu me prendras ici, contre ce pilier, grogna-t-il, alors que sa magie venait serpentait le long d'une jambe, s'enroulant autour pour remonter à l'aine.

— Digne, répéta Drago.

Sa main allait et venait doucement sur son sexe et il vint se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

— Tu l'es toujours.

Le grondement d'Harry revint alors qu'il admirait le plaisir sur les traits pâles et Drago n'avait jamais semblé aussi splendide. Harry banda ses muscles pour ne pas se laisser aller, pour se contrôler, mais sa magie remonta encore et s'enroula autour de l'érection de Drago pour l'effleurer, puis lui envoyer des adorables frissons. Qui faisait tout autant d'effet à Harry, ayant l'impression de le toucher ainsi sans poser un seul doigt sur lui. Drago en lâcha un grognement qui se rapprochait du gémissement. Il résista encore quelques longues secondes durant lesquelles il admira Harry, qui se tordait, qui le fixait, qui le désirait. Cette vue l'excitait davantage et il finit par combler l'espace qui les séparait. Posant les mains sur ses hanches, il le fit pivoter et colla son bassin aux fesses fermes alors que son souffle effleurait la joue d'Harry.

— Comme ça Harry ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

Harry laissa son corps s'écraser contre le pilier avec un soupir de soulagement, ainsi son érection était enfin contractée contre quelque chose. Il se cambra contre Drago, bougeant ses fesses contre lui.

— Plus... Fais-moi sentir que je suis à toi, Drago. Fort. S'il te plaît, grogna-t-il en tirant sur ses mains pour bouger un peu plus contre lui.

— Tu es à moi, Harry, souffla Drago alors que son sexe tentait déjà de le pénétrer. Comme ça ? Tu es sûr ?

L'une des mains de Drago tenait les hanches d'Harry, l'autre remontait le long des bras attachés avant de redescendre dans une caresse affamée.

— Oui, grogna Harry presque furieux.

Sa magie attira également Drago contre lui. Il le voulait dans chaque fibre de son corps, à tel point que tout était douloureux. Que ce soit son torse contre ce pilier, son sexe compressé, ses mains attachées, son dos brûlant à cause de Drago. Il n'avait pas besoin de préparation ou de douceur. Il voulait appartenir à Drago avec la force de son amour et de sa passion.

Il allait rendre Drago fou. Réellement. Mais Drago fut incapable de résister et l'immobilisa d'une main ferme alors qu'il commençait à le pénétrer. C'était Harry qui avait voulu être attaché contre ce pilier, être pris ainsi et Drago était excité comme jamais à cette pensée. Il avait oublié toute idée de douceur ou de patience. Pourtant, pour que la douleur ne prenne pas le pas, Drago promena ses lèvres dans le cou offert, sa main agrippa les cheveux d'une poigne ferme et, faisant basculer la tête, il plongea ses canines dans la peau tendre avant de s'enfoncer d'un coup sec.

Harry en hurla de bonheur, se crispa de tout son être, le plaisir ravageant son corps. Sa magie en repoussa presque tout dans la chambre en dehors du lit. C'était tellement bon, tellement délicieux que Harry se dit qu'il pourrait mourir là, ici, maintenant et il serait comblé. Ou presque. Car Drago ne bougeait pas encore. Harry voulait l'attirer encore plus. Le poison ravageait ses veines, faisant brûler son sang de la plus merveilleuse façon, mais il voulait tout. Le fait que Drago accepte son fantasme lui donnait des ailes. Alors il réussit à trouver suffisamment de souffle, sans même bouger, pour pouvoir reprendre la parole.

— Prends-moi, bouge. Je t'en supplie.

Drago grogna, retirant ses canines pour lécher les petites plaies qu'il avait faites alors que son bassin se mettait en mouvement. Il ne prit pas son temps, il ne ménagea pas Harry. C'était des coups secs, profond, frappant la prostate d'Harry sans douceur alors que tout son corps était tendu, au bord de la rupture. Harry suppliait, implorait et cela l'électrisait. Il avait perdu le contrôle depuis longtemps. Il lui donna exactement ce qu'il voulait, admirant le corps cambré, attaché, offert en continuant de le ravager. Harry serra le pilier comme il pouvait pour se maintenir, laissant sa voix exprimer son désir. L'orgasme le menaçait déjà, parce que c'était trop bon pour qu'il ne le retienne. Il voulait se caresser pour jouir, mais ses doigts étaient serrés sur le bois et c'était parfait comme ça.

Harry n'aurait pas dû aimer se sentir prisonnier comme ça, pourtant c'était le cas. Car il ne l'était pas vraiment. Il était autant à la merci de Drago qu'il l'était de lui. Il essayait simplement de rester debout, sous les délicieux coups, de rester en vie face à l'explosion de plaisir qui montait dans chaque fibre de son corps.

— Drago, s'écria-t-il. Je t'aime... Je... C'est tellement bon !

— Harry, gronda Drago, essoufflé.

Il était incapable de s'arrêter. Tout était parfait à ce moment, du souffle court d'Harry à sa voix pleine de trémolos trop chargée de plaisir. Drago continua, encore et encore, à aller et venir, jusqu'à se sentir sur le point de craquer. À ce moment seulement, sa main glissa le long du dos d'Harry et vint prendre son érection pour ajouter encore au plaisir de son compagnon. Harry n'eut même pas besoin que ses doigts bougent, car il jouit puissamment dans un grondement bestial, alors que sa magie explosait dans toute la chambre. Son orgasme dura d'ailleurs un long moment, recouvrant sa vue d'un voile blanc, que Drago continuait d'alimenter en bougeant toujours. Le blond garda le même rythme, impitoyable, ressentant Harry qui se resserrait autour de lui mais il finit par rendre les armes dans un grognement rauque, jouissant à son tour dans la chaleur de son compagnon.

Harry laissa sa tête reposer sur un de ses bras en l'air, la respiration hachée, les jambes tremblantes, mais oh combien heureux.

— Merci, chuchota-t-il même épuisé.

— Ne dis pas merci, souffla Drago. C'était un plaisir.

Avec une douceur équivalente à la passion qu'il venait de montrer, il se retira d'Harry et vint le détacher délicatement avant de le porter pour aller l'allonger dans le lit.

— J'aime tes fantasmes, ajouta Drago en venant près de lui.

Harry, amorphe pour l'instant, se blottit simplement contre lui.

— C'était un merci d'avoir accepté tout ça, avoua-t-il.

— Harry, j'ai adoré ça. Il n'y a rien de gênant, murmura Drago en le caressant tendrement.

— Sûr ?

— Oh oui, assura Drago. Tu sais que chaque fois que je mettrai une cravate, j'aurai une érection à l'avenir ?

Harry rougit en même temps qu'il se mit à rire et se cacha dans son torse.

— Et j'en suis presque fier, avoua-t-il, en venant embrasser l'endroit de son cœur.

Drago rit tranquillement en caressant son dos.

— Oui l'idée que tu penses à moi tous les matins me ravit complètement, réalisa Harry en venant l'embrasser chastement.

— Harry, je pense à toi tout le temps.

— Tu deviens encore mignon, fais attention, sourit Harry en lui caressant la joue.

— Tu as raison, je me ramollis, ricana Drago.

— Non, tu as toujours été mignon. Seulement tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. Et c'est encore plus mignon. Comment tu veux que je ne craque pas après ?

— Je ne suis pas mignon et tu as déjà craqué, rappela Drago avec un sourire en coin.

— Cela ne veut pas dire que cela pourrait changer, rit Harry avec provocation.

— Rien ne changera, c'est parfait comme c'est.

— Cela dépend...

— Je ne vois pas de quoi, ça restera comme ça.

— Drago, t'es nul, rit Harry en se rallongeant. Je voulais juste te rendre jaloux en disant que je pourrais aller ailleurs.

— Aucune chance que je te laisse faire. Si tu en avais ne serait-ce que l'idée, je te rattacherais à ce pilier pour te rappeler comment tu es à moi.

Harry frémit des pieds à la tête, les yeux fermés, et se colla contre lui.

— Dis pas ça, chuchota-t-il faiblement.

— Alors n'essaie pas de me rendre jaloux et ne pense pas à aller ailleurs.

— Tu triches, grommela Harry en l'enlaçant avec amusement.

— Je n'ai jamais prétexté être honnête, je suis un Serpentard.

— J'aurais pu l'être aussi. Surtout si je te dis que ce n'est pas le seul fantasme que j'ai, susurra Harry à son oreille.

— Hum, dis-moi quels sont les autres.

— Non, rit Harry. Pas question.

— Pourquoi ? Je pourrais les réaliser comme ça.

— Parce que si je te dis que le prochain est dans la salle de bain, tu ne vas pas me lâcher avec ça. Et là j'ai besoin de souffler encore un peu.

— Si je te laisse dormir, on pourrait en parler plus tard ? proposa Drago enjôleur. J'ai envie de les réaliser.

— Que si toi tu me dis les tiens aussi.

— Avec plaisir.

— Dis-moi en un tout de suite, ordonna Harry en montant sur lui.

— Si je te le dis, cela va m'exciter, s'amusa Drago en caressant ses hanches.

Harry ferma les yeux et se cacha dans son cou.

— Dis.

— Le sauna. Je m'y rends rarement mais j'ai déjà imaginé que tu m'y retrouvais. J'y serais allongé, nu et tu arriverais, tout frais. Tu embrasserais chaque portion de mon corps brûlant, murmura Drago en fermant les yeux, imaginant la scène avec trop de détail. Ta bouche s'attarderait sur mon sexe, de longues minutes, puis tu finiras par me chevaucher, par me prendre en toi.

Harry grogna, son bassin se frotta légèrement contre lui. Il n'était pas prêt à remettre le couvert, pourtant il aurait aimé.

— Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour toi alors, finit-il par dire.

— J'ai déjà hâte.

— Arrête, gémit Harry se frottant contre lui, sentant déjà sa peau le brûler. Je ne peux pas là !

— Je t'avais dit que ça m'exciterait, ricana le blond en l'entourant de ses bras. Tu as voulu savoir.

Harry se laissa retomber sur lui, avec un gémissement plaintif. Il prit de longues secondes pour se calmer, avant de soupirer.

— Drago...

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit le nommé en venant caresser sa joue.

— Tu crois qu'un jour cela se calmera ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire doux. Qu'on arrêtera de le faire comme des lapins ?

— Je ne crois pas, s'amusa Drago en glissant sa main dans les cheveux. C'est bien trop délicieux.

Cela ne fit que déclencher le rire d'Harry qui résonna dans leur chambre.

* * *

 **Vous imaginez quoi pour l'épilogue alors?**

 **Love sur vous :3**


	23. Épilogue

**-Hey les petits loups, ici Kay.**

 **-On espère que vous allez bien. Ici Shade!**

 **-C'est la dernière fois, moi je suis toute triste. Ça y est c'est la fin.**

 **-Ouep, en plus vous avez été formidables. A cet instant, il a eu pas moins de 48 265 vues à ce moment, 366 reviews, 275 follows et 164 favoris alors que la publication de la fic à commencer le 3 juin 2018! Avec ça, on ne peut pas ne pas être ravies :3**

 **-Et merci à Nathdawn, qui est toujours aussi formidable et nous a corrigé jusqu'au bout.**

 **-Et puis, si on trouve quelqu'un pour corriger notre prochaine fic, vous devriez avoir rapidement des nouvelles de nous :3**

 **-On en a d'avance en plus, faut juste les corriger XD**

 **-C'est clair, tout plein d'avance ! Mais en attendant on se dit a bientôt et on espère que cette fin vous plaira :3**

 **-Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

 **-Et pleins de LOVE :3**

* * *

 _ **Épilogue**_

Harry déposa tous les sacs dans la cuisine avec un soupir. Il avait enfin acheté tout ce que Drago avait mis sur ses foutues listes. Heureusement qu'il l'aimait, car lorsqu'il organisait ses fichues soirées à la maison, il était insupportable. Cela faisait pourtant trois ans depuis que Drago s'était installé ici et ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire deux belles soirées avec une vingtaine d'invités, que des amis plus ou moins proches chaque année. Une pour l'été et l'autre pour l'hiver. Seulement Drago était Drago Malfoy. Il avait donc voulu réhabiliter la salle de bal au complet. Du plancher au lustre, ainsi qu'aux grandes fenêtres. Un travail monstre que Drago avait mené d'une main de maître. Harry l'avait aidé de loin, glissant que son salon était très bien pour ça, mais Drago ne lui répondait que par un grognement agacé. Alors Harry avait lâché l'affaire. Cela semblait plaire à Drago en plus de faire tout ça, alors Harry l'aidait de loin, servant plus d'homme de mains qu'autre chose.

La fête avait lieu aujourd'hui, celle d'été. Drago avait réussi à la caler avec un certain talent pour qu'elle tombe pendant le plus de vacances possibles pour avoir le maximum d'invités. Il avait décoré toute la salle dans un style champêtre chic, rien de mauvais goût bien sûr. Il avait ensuite envoyé Harry chercher le vin ainsi que vérifier que les petits cadeaux que Drago avait préparés pour les invités. Harry savait parfaitement que c'était une excuse pour ne pas qu'il soit dans ses pattes, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il comprenait et cela l'arrangeait. Ces soirées lui plaisaient certes, mais les organiser était épuisant. Pas étonnant que Drago adore les faire. Harry lui laissait donc avec joie, l'admirant à chaque fois. Parce qu'il n'avait pas perdu une seconde de sa passion et de son amour pour Drago. Trois ans de pur bonheur.

Ce fut donc avec un sourire qu'il entra dans la grande salle, trouvant Drago au milieu, la baguette à la main pour donner les derniers ajustements aux tables. Harry en profita pour l'admirer. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé, laissant des mèches qui pendait toujours un peu plus. Harry trouvait que cela lui donnait un côté plus sauvage qui lui plaisait toujours plus. Des fois, cette attraction, ses sentiments puissants, lui faisaient toujours peur, mais ils lui apportaient aussi tellement de bonheur que sa crainte passait. Comme celle sur sa magie. Il avait toujours la potion autour de son cou, mais il ne la touchait même plus. Drago était là, lui aussi, et même si sa magie faisait de très rares problèmes, c'était parfait comme ça. Même s'ils leur arrivaient de se disputer, ou même de ne pas se comprendre. Ils restaient ensembles, toujours. Harry ne se sentait plus du tout seul maintenant et il en rayonnait de bonheur.

— C'est beau, finit-il par dire en fixant son amant.

— Évidemment, répondit Drago en laissant retomber son bras avant de se tourner vers lui.

— Je parlais de toi, mais oui la décoration est jolie aussi. Enfin comme je n'ai aucun goût pour ça, s'amusa Harry en s'avançant au milieu de l'immense pièce avec un sourire.

Oh oui, Drago était beau dans sa chemise simple et son pantalon noir. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se préparer mais c'était comme ça, au naturel, que Harry le préférait. Drago sourit et glissa un bras autour de la taille du brun pour l'attirer contre lui et poser un baiser sur ses lèvres, s'y attardant même. Harry se laissa faire avec joie, heureux de le retrouver après autant d'heures sans lui. Ils avaient un peu de mal à s'accorder en ce moment. Harry avait presque un contrat à temps complet à l'animalerie et Drago sortait d'une grande campagne pour une nouvelle potion. Ils avaient tellement à rattraper. Drago leur avait d'ailleurs prévu des vacances la semaine d'après, exprès. Harry répondit donc avec envie au baiser, alors que ses mains caressaient déjà sous la chemise.

— Tu as fini ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment décoller ses lèvres des siennes.

— Oui, comme prévu. Pour avoir le temps de me préparer.

— Oh, parfait alors, sourit Harry avant de commencer à déboutonner la chemise. Je vais t'aider pour ça alors.

— J'adore cette idée, grogna Drago en le rapprochant aussitôt de lui pour commencer à caresser le corps à sa disposition.

— Sache que pour ne pas que cela occupe ton esprit, glissa Harry, je t'ai tout ramené. J'ai vérifié deux fois.

Harry déposa aussitôt sa bouche sur le torse dénudé. Par Merlin, il n'arrivait pas à se lasser du goût de cette peau, si tendre et si ferme à la fois. Oh, oui, Drago lui avait tellement manqué.

— Cela n'occupera pas mon esprit, assura Drago.

Harry sourit et embrassa un mamelon alors qu'il laissait la chemise tomber au sol.

— A la bonne heure. Enfin façon de parler. On a encore une grosse demi-heure pour t'aider à te préparer...

Et là-dessus, Harry se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui pour l'embrasser un peu plus, léchant son nombril avec sensualité. Il avait oublié sa gêne maintenant, ou plutôt, il arrivait à s'assumer bien plus.

— Tu m'as manqué, souffla Drago en le regardant faire avec fascination.

— Toi aussi. J'ai hâte qu'on parte enfin en vacances...

— Oh moi aussi. Rien que nous deux, au bout du monde.

— Mais en attendant, on est ici, grogna Harry en glissant ses mains sur les hanches.

Il continuait de lui embrasser le ventre alors qu'il détachait le pantalon. Drago passa les mains dans ses cheveux, le laissant mener. Il adorait quand Harry se servait de sa bouche, ce qu'il avait visiblement l'intention de faire vu sa position. Et Drago ne l'arrêtait jamais. Il aimait bien trop ça. Tout comme Harry adorait lui faire perdre le contrôle, le rendre fou de cette façon. Il vint cajoler la nuque, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir parcourir la peau de ses lèvres. Harry savait que le temps était compté, mais tant pis, il le pour descendre d'abord le pantalon, embrasser ses cuisses, pour ensuite le mettre nu. Il l'admira quelques secondes en le caressant, avant de le parcourir du bout des lèvres. Il vint ensuite lécher l'érection. Il attendit de croiser les yeux de Drago pour le prendre en bouche.

— Harry, gémit Drago d'une voix rauque.

Parce que même après trois ans, il ne se lassait pas. C'était délicieux. L'audace qui avait remplacé l'embarras d'Harry était encore plus excitante. Harry ferma les yeux, pour se concentrer sur Drago, sur ce qu'il faisait pour lui faire sortir autant de gémissements que possible. Parce que comme ça c'était bon aussi. Une de ses mains continuait de flatter sa cuisse, alors que l'autre allait ouvrir son propre pantalon pour se caresser en même temps.

Le regard de Drago s'assombrit. Il adorait le voir faire cela. Harry le savait. Il n'avait même pas hésité et cela fit monter l'excitation de Drago d'encore un cran alors qu'il grognait. Il fut incapable de détacher son regard de son compagnon, cajolant sa nuque alors qu'il faisait de très légers mouvements, pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans cette bouche accueillante, si parfaite.

Un grognement qui fit vibrer la gorge d'Harry le félicita. Harry continua un long moment, bougeant aussi les hanches, avant de laisser sortir l'érection de Drago pour en faire le tour de sa langue.

— Drago, susurra-t-il avec envie.

Ce fut là que le nommé craqua et se baissa pour s'emparer des lèvres d'Harry, sa main recouvrant celle du brun pour l'aider à se donner du plaisir. Puis il lui fit ouvrir les doigts pour que leurs sexes se touchent et donna un coup de bassin en grondant. Harry grogna, se laissa faire de longues secondes, mais finit par se reculer légèrement pour le regarder avec un sourire.

— Pas au sol, la dernière fois, tu m'as détruit les genoux, rit-il en montrant les chaises et les tables, richement décorées.

— Délicat, grogna Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Il le releva et l'incita à venir enrouler ses jambes autour de son bassin pour l'emmener et le poser sur la table la plus proche, glissé entre ses cuisses. Harry sourit, mais se serra un peu plus contre lui. Il mit ses mains en arrière, bousculant de la vaisselle sans aucun remord pour avoir un appui et se frotter à lui.

— Au lieu de dire des bêtises, déshabille-moi.

Drago se débarrassa du pantalon déjà ouvert avant de reprendre sa caresse avec avidité.

— Délicat et exigeant.

Harry prit sa nuque pour l'attirer à sa bouche, avec un sourire amusé.

— J'ai appris du meilleur.

— Tellement bon élève, ricana Drago avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec ardeur.

Harry gémit et laissa ses jambes l'entourer un peu plus pour se serrer à lui. Sa main revint caresser l'érection de Drago, sans jamais lâcher ses lèvres. Parce que c'était si bon, si délicieux. Dire que d'ici à peine une heure, la pièce serait remplie de monde. Harry devrait peut-être en avoir honte, ou se sentir embarrassé mais rien de tout cela. Parce que c'était Drago, c'était eux et qu'il en mourrait d'envie.

Drago lui rendait chaque caresse, imitant son rythme alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à libérer sa bouche, trop dépendant d'Harry. Le brun finit par ralentir le rythme. Car il ne voulait pas que du sexe, il voulait aussi un moment d'amour avec Draco, partager ses sentiments, sa joie de le retrouver, son bonheur d'être avec lui. Sa main ralentit au profit de sa bouche qui cajolait l'autre avec joie. Drago en gronda de satisfaction, son autre main venant caresser la cuisse d'Harry avec sensualité.

— Tu me manques tellement quand tu n'es pas là, gémit Harry contre lui.

— Toi aussi, souffla Drago d'une voix rauque. Mais tu vas voir, nous allons avoir une semaine entière, juste nous. Oh, et cette pièce, avec ce grand miroir, qui nous attend.

Harry ferma les yeux en grognant, c'était un de ses fantasmes. Le faire devant un miroir, pour voir Drago sous tous les angles. Pour l'admirer sous tous les angles. Rien que d'y penser, Harry faillit jouir.

— Hm, et tu crois qu'on pourra aussi faire autre chose ? demanda presque trop innocemment Harry.

— On pourra tout faire, Harry, tous tes fantasmes. Je vais leur dédier cette semaine, susurra Drago en accentuant ses caresses, léchant la peau du cou où il avait glissé ses lèvres.

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on rentre de ces vacances reposées alors, rit aussitôt Harry en lui laissant un peu plus de place dans son cou.

— Oh non, pas reposés mais comblés, promit Drago.

Harry rit encore mais finit presque par s'allonger sur la table, sa magie poussant d'elle-même les objets, en attirant Drago un peu à lui pour pouvoir toujours le caresser. Il hésita quelques secondes, avant de se rappeler que Drago ne s'était jamais moqué de lui un seul instant. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

— Je...Tu crois qu'on pourrait tester quelque chose de différent ? finit-il par murmurer.

— Je crois que la seule limite, c'est ton imagination, s'amusa Drago dont la bouche préféra descendre pour embrasser le torse.

Harry se cambra pour lui laisser encore plus de peau, mais ne quitta pas Drago des yeux.

— Cela veut dire que... Je pourrais... On pourrait échanger ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

— Echanger ? répéta Drago dont la langue atteignait le nombril.

— J'aimerais savoir ce qu'on ressent en prenant l'homme qu'on aime.

Cela figea Drago dans son mouvement, alors qu'il allait déposer un baiser sur le ventre et il releva le regard pour fixer son compagnon. Sa main recommença ses caresses alors qu'il revenait reprendre les lèvres d'Harry, le regard orageux.

— Nous verrons ce que je peux faire pour ce fantasme, finit-il par lâcher d'une voix rauque.

— Quoi ? Je pensais que... Tu allais refuser, avoua Harry étonné.

— Nous verrons, répéta Drago avant de recommencer son chemin sensuel de baiser.

— C'est un non déguisé ? sourit Harry.

— Non, c'est un « je vais y penser » mais là tout de suite, je ne suis pas en état pour ça, répondit Drago en mordillant son épaule comme pour l'inciter à se concentrer.

Cela fit un peu rire Harry qui retrouva sa bouche avec joie, heureux de ne pas se faire rejeter encore une fois. Alors ses cuisses serrèrent le bassin contre le sien et il donna un coup pour faire frotter leur érection ensemble.

— Tu serais en état pour me préparer un peu alors, susurra Harry en léchant une lèvre.

— ça, toujours, souffla Drago dont la main descendait déjà entre les fesses.

Harry se cambra aussitôt contre lui, avec un gémissement, ouvrant un peu plus ses jambes. Ses mains se refermèrent sur lui, caressant les cheveux blonds qu'il adorait tellement. Drago prit le temps de le préparer, sans précipitation, continuant d'explorer le corps d'Harry de ses lèvres. Même s'il le connaissait par cœur, il adorait le parcourir encore et encore. Mais il finit par se redresser après de longues minutes, ôtant ses doigts pour guider son sexe à la place.

— Viens, appela inutilement Harry en s'allongeant un peu plus sur la table pour se donner à lui.

— Je suis là, murmura Drago en le pénétrant lentement, savourant chaque seconde.

Harry en ferma les yeux de bien-être, de plaisir. Il gronda le temps que Drago arrive au bout et ses pieds s'accrochèrent dans le dos du blond pour l'attirer toujours plus à lui. Il se redressa même sur un bras, pour l'embrasser encore, avec une délicatesse étonnante.

— Bouge, doucement, dit-il avec un sourire.

Parce qu'il savait que cela les rendait toujours fous de prendre leur temps, de savourer. Harry était conscient qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à aller lentement jusqu'au bout, mais il adorait voir le moment où Drago ou lui allait craquer. Drago en eut un sourire coquin et commença à bouger, allant et venant tranquillement. Harry en gémit aussitôt, l'accompagna tout aussi calmement, savourant chaque sensation, chaque mouvement qui se répercutait dans son corps. Les mains de Drago remontèrent le long des cuisses d'Harry pour écarter ses jambes, pliant ses genoux pour frapper sa prostate à chaque mouvement, tout en gardant son rythme affreusement lent.

La tête d'Harry s'en cogna contre la table, alors qu'il en attrapait les bords pour accompagner chaque mouvement mais clairement, il n'en pouvait déjà plus.

— Tu triches, gronda-t-il en se tendant un peu plus.

— C'est possible, acquiesça Drago en le fixant le regard sombre.

Harry serra des dents, pour s'avouer finalement vaincu. Il rouvrit les yeux pour le fixer avec un sourire en coin.

— Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avant qu'une de ses mains ne se glisse sur sa propre érection et se caresse avec fermeté.

Drago donna un coup de rein plus fort en réponse. Voir Harry faire l'excitait toujours. Mais il s'obligea à garder son rythme lent.

— Moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi.

— Tu es sûr ? gémit-il avec provocation. Je n'en ai pas vraiment l'impression...

— Je t'aime tellement que je m'oblige à aller doucement, exactement comme tu l'as demandé, ce qui est presque une torture.

— Alors arrête de m'écouter et cesse cette torture, supplia Harry en bougeant plus rapidement sa main.

— J'adore quand tu me supplies, révéla Drago en accélérant juste un peu.

— Alors continue d'accélérer, je te dirai tout ce que tu veux.

— Harry, grogna Drago en donnant un coup plus profond, plus sec avant d'enfin accéder à sa demande et d'y aller plus fort.

— Oui, continue comme ça, s'écria Harry en bougeant en même temps que lui.

Il serra un peu plus la table d'une main et de l'autre bougea sur son érection. Il n'allait pas tenir. Cela faisait trop longtemps. Trop d'attente, de frustration.

— Drago... Je...

— Vas-y, Harry, souffla Drago d'une voix rauque. Tu es magnifique ainsi.

Lui-même n'en pouvait déjà plus. Chaque coup de rein l'emmenait un peu plus loin, plus proche de l'orgasme. Harry se libéra presque aussitôt en de larges jets qui barraient son ventre, alors qu'il grognait fortement et Drago l'observa avec fascination, accompagnant son orgasme de ses va et vient qui ne perdirent pas en force avant qu'il ne se libère à son tour dans un grognement rauque. Harry se laissa retomber sur la table, satisfait, avant d'attirer Drago contre lui et l'embrasser langoureusement. Le blond prit son temps, savourant le baiser, caressant la cuisse d'Harry alors qu'il le relâchait doucement.

— Je t'aime, sourit encore Harry en caressant les cheveux.

— Je ne me lasserai jamais de l'entendre, avoua Drago avec un sourire.

— Cela tombe bien, j'ai une vie ou deux encore pour te le dire.

Harry fit même glisser leur nez l'un contre l'autre avec envie. Drago allait répliquer quand Silver arriva dans la salle, un peu plus grosse qu'avant et se mit aussitôt à siffler d'agacement. Harry écarquilla les yeux en l'écoutant.

— On frappe depuis déjà cinq minutes, s'affola-t-il presque.

— **Vous arrêteriez de faire ça ! Personne n'a compris que je n'étais pas un serpent domestique. Alors allez-vous occuper de ce bruit incessant !**

Silver finit sa phrase par un coup de queue rageur sur le parquet avant de se diriger l'air de rien vers le buffet. Drago soupira mais se redressa après un dernier baiser.

— Ce serpent est un trouble-fête. N'abîme pas mon buffet, Silver, ordonna Drago en aidant Harry à descendre de la table.

Il remit les lieux en ordre d'un geste de baguette avant de commencer à se rhabiller. Silver lui fit un coup de queue, glissant un « continuez à faire des mauvaises choses » avant de grimper sur la desserte. Harry tenta de se redresser et grimaça légèrement, les cheveux en pagaille.

— Comment on fait ? demanda Harry en serrant son pantalon alors qu'il sentait que cela coulait entre ses cuisses.

— Tu vas aller ouvrir la porte, répondit Drago en achevant d'attacher sa chemise. J'en ai pour trois minutes et je prendrai le relais pendant que tu te prépares, comme ça tu pourras prendre ton temps.

Drago sourit en redressant les lunettes d'Harry avant de lui boutonner son pantalon et de ramasser son tee-shirt.

— Harry ? fit une voix à l'entrée de la salle de bal.

Harry braqua son regard horrifié et vit Ron, Hermione et Néville, inquiets à l'entrée.

— Pardon, grogna Ron gêné, en détournant le regard. On s'inquiétait que vous ne répondiez pas.

Harry prit le tee-shirt des mains de Drago, jetant un regard à son visage encore rouge, ses cheveux en vrac, sa chemise encore ouverte. Avec un élan de courage, purement dicté par sa pudeur, il transplana aussitôt dans leur chambre. Drago en soupira et finit par passer une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les remettre un peu en place.

— Vous connaissez la maison, invita Drago d'un geste. Je vais chercher Harry.

— Allez plutôt vous changer, dit Ron avec un sourire moqueur.

— Ron, grogna Néville en se détournant déjà. On aurait dû attendre, tu vois.

— Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps, faites comme chez vous, conseilla Drago en tournant les talons pour quitter la pièce et regagner la chambre.

Il défit sa chemise à peine entrée, se mettant en quête d'Harry tout en commençant à se changer.

— Alors, le courage des Gryffondors ?

— Tais-toi, rumina Harry en allant dans la salle de bain attenante qu'ils avaient ajoutée depuis un an. Je ne vais même pas pouvoir les regarder en face de toute la soirée.

— Pourquoi ? Ils font ce genre de chose aussi, tu sais, ricana Drago.

— Ah non ! gémit Harry en se couvrant les yeux en ayant une image de Ron et Hermione ensemble. Arrête ! Je ne veux pas !

— Comment tu crois qu'ils ont conçu leur bébé ?

Hermione et Ron avaient eu un petit garçon l'année précédente.

— Drago, arrête ça tout de suite ! implora Harry en lui lançant une serviette de la salle de bain. Je ne veux pas savoir. Rien, compris ?!

— Je veux juste te montrer qu'il n'y a pas de raison d'être gêné, asséna Drago en passant enfin son pantalon de costume et une chemise argent pour aller avec.

Harry revint dans la chambre, une serviette autour de la taille en grognant.

— Bien sûr que si, à quelques seconds près, ils nous auraient vu en train de ...

— Tu es gêné, s'amusa Drago en venant le prendre par la taille.

— Évidemment, grogna Harry en se serrant pourtant contre lui.

— C'est mignon, j'adore, susurra le blond en l'embrassant dans le cou.

— Ne te moque pas, ronchonna Harry en frissonnant pourtant. Tu penses à ton statut d'hôte ? À ta soirée ? ajouta-t-il.

— Oui, nous allons redescendre, habille-toi avant de me distraire de nouveau, ordonna Drago avant de le relâcher.

— Parce que c'est ma faute ? s'étonna Harry en lui caressant la joue. C'est un peu facile...

— Dès que tu es là, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer, taquina Drago.

Il retourna vers le placard, sortit une cravate d'un vert sombre, la nouant en fixant Harry avec un air joueur.

— Non, non, ça suffit. Sors d'ici, que je puisse m'habiller, rit Harry en lui montrant la porte. Et emmène loin cette cravate.

— Tu permets ? Je dois encore me coiffer, rétorqua Drago en entrant dans la salle de bain avec un sourire en coin fier.

Harry soupira en le voyant disparaître et laissa enfin tomber sa serviette qu'il avait prise après s'être rincé pour passer un sous-vêtement puis un jean ajusté. Drago ressortit rapidement, impeccable comme toujours et prit le temps de l'embrasser presque trop chastement sur la joue avant de sortir.

— Ne tarde pas trop.

Harry l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son bras. Il l'attira à lui, pour l'embrasser plus vigoureusement, puis souffla légèrement sur les lèvres.

— Bonne soirée, Draco, dit-il chaudement.

— J'ai déjà hâte d'être à l'After, s'amusa le blond.

— Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué par tout ça, rit Harry en se détournant pour aller trouver une chemise qui ne ferait pas honte au blond.

— Jamais fatigué de toi, répondit Drago en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant d'aller s'occuper de leurs invités.

— C'est bon ? Vous avez fini, ricana Ron en le voyant revenir.

— Jamais vraiment mais nous ferons une pause, ricana Drago, imperturbable.

— Après plus de trois ans de relation, cela aurait dû se calmer un peu, tu sais, s'amusa Hermione.

— Oh, c'est votre cas ? s'enquit Drago avec une pointe d'ironie. Ton mari a du mal à te satisfaire ?

— Hé ! s'indigna Ron alors que Neville essayait de se fondre dans la tapisserie. On a un enfant, ce n'est juste pas facile de trouver du temps, c'est tout !

— La bonne excuse.

— Hermione est parfaitement satisfaite, grogna Ron en gonflant le torse. On le fait presque tous les jours !

— Non, pitié, pria Harry à l'entrée de la salle, parfaitement habillé, les mains sur les oreilles, accompagné de Blaise Zabini qui venait d'arriver. j'ai dit que je ne veux rien savoir!

— Moi non plus, grommela Blaise. Il y a des choses qu'on ne veut vraiment pas connaître.

— Mais c'est Malfoy ! s'agaça Ron.

— Me cherche pas, Weasley, je sais que tu m'adores.

Drago avait usé de ses charmes veela juste une fois, un jour où Ron l'avait provoqué durant des heures. Comme Ron et Hermione étaient au courant, il ne s'était pas gêné et le roux était resté béat devant Drago pendant une bonne heure, rappelant étrangement le temps où il avait croisé la route de Fleur Delacourt. Ron gronda furieusement, tout en rougissant avant de se détourner pour se diriger vers le buffet où il rejoignit Silver. Harry roula des yeux en s'avançant.

— C'est bon, on peut changer de sujet et oublier tout ça ? demanda-t-il avec une grimace.

— Allez-vous servir, proposa Drago.

— Un peu de champagne pour fêter ça, acquiesça Blaise en allant servir les coupes.

Harry se rapprocha de Drago et glissa doucement à son oreille.

— Si tu crois qu'un peu d'alcool va faire oublier ça à tout le monde...

— Tant que toi tu n'oublies pas, tout me va, ricana Drago en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

— Au fait, Harry, interpella Hermione, tu n'as pas oublié que c'est l'anniversaire de ton filleul le week-end prochain ?

Harry déposa un baiser sur la joue de Drago en murmurant un « Aucun risque » avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

— Bien sûr que non ! Je lui ai même déjà acheté son cadeau !

Drago le contempla de longues secondes avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Jamais il n'avait espéré autant. Mais avec son compagnon tout contre son corps, alors qu'il souriait, visiblement heureux, Drago n'espérait rien de plus, c'était parfait.

Quelques heures plus tard, la fête battait son plein, lorsque Harry retrouva Drago au milieu de la salle, légèrement éméché.

— Tu sais ce que je viens de comprendre ? dit-il tout sourire.

— Quoi donc, s'enquit Drago, amusé.

— Que je vais rester toute ma vie avec toi, s'écria presque Harry. Et c'est une très bonne raison pour reprendre de ce whiskey hors de prix !

— Il était temps que tu le réalises.

Harry gloussa aussitôt et but une gorgée de son verre, pour ensuite l'embrasser.

— Je t'aime tellement aussi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre vu comment tu es entré dans ma vie.

— Pourtant j'ai pris le temps, fit remarquer Drago.

— Tu as débarqué comme ça devant ma porte, contredit-il les joues. Du jour au lendemain. Je n'appelle pas ça... Prendre son temps.

— Je t'ai laissé des mois pour t'habituer à moi. Ça c'est prendre son temps.

— Faire mes travaux comme si tu voulais t'installer, c'est prendre son temps ? gloussa Harry en se collant à lui après une autre gorgée.

— Exactement.

— N'importe quoi. Tu m'aurais sauté dessus dans une cage d'escalier, ça aurait été pareil !

— Tu as trop bu, s'amusa Drago, tu ne sais plus ce que tu racontes. J'ai mis des mois avant de te toucher.

— Tu parles. Tu me sautes toujours dessus, gémit Harry avant de se reprendre et de lui faire un sourire coquin. Et j'adore ça, gloussa-t-il.

— Oh, je vais continuer alors, sourit Drago en caressant sa taille. Mais je vais attendre que la soirée se finisse.

— T'es sûr ? soupira tristement Harry avec des yeux malheureux.

— Ne me cherche pas, sinon tu vas encore être gêné.

— Non, je voulais juste des câlins.

— Viens là.

Drago, assis sur une chaise, l'attira sur ses cuisses pour l'enlacer tranquillement. Harry en ronronna mais se laissa faire avec un air bien heureux.

— Tu devrais boire plus de ce whisky, dit-il après avoir réussi à prendre une autre bouteille. Je te jure que cela fait tout chaud à l'intérieur. Comme quand tu es en moi.

— Et toi un peu moins, souffla Drago en lui retirant la bouteille des mains. J'ai bien l'intention que tu sois conscient ce soir, quand je te prendrai pour te faire tout chaud à l'intérieur.

Harry tenta de reprendre son bien avant que les mots n'arrivent jusqu'à son cerveau et il pouffa aussitôt. Il passa une jambe de l'autre côté, pour être assis à califourchon sur lui, ses mains glissant déjà dans son cou.

— Pour de vrai ?

— Oh oui. Et je compte bien te savourer. Longtemps.

Le gloussement d'Harry lui répondit alors qu'il s'enroulait autour de lui.

— Oh pitié, épargnez nous ça, grogna Ron en s'installant à la table.

— Ron, tu as du whisky pour faire tout chaud à l'intérieur ? demanda aussitôt Harry en se tournant vers lui.

— Tu as trop bu, Harry, murmura Hermione qui accompagnait Ron.

— Même pas vrai, assura-t-il en se serrant contre l'épaule de Drago. Je veux juste avoir chaud à l'intérieur. Et Drago ne veut pas le faire.

— Il est complètement bourré, rit Ron.

— Tu deviens gourmand une fois alcoolisé. C'est intéressant, s'amusa Drago qui massait sa nuque tranquillement tout en ajoutant à son oreille, d'une voix à peine audible. Veux-tu qu'on s'isole un peu ?

Cela ne fit que le faire rire encore, alors qu'il se cachait dans le cou, pour le téter doucement.

— C'est rare qu'il boive autant, souligna Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

— C'est parce que tu étais gêné ? s'enquit Drago. C'est pour ça le whisky ?

Harry hocha doucement la tête pour approuver et soupira.

— Tu me manques.

— Je suis là, assura Drago en caressant sa joue. Je serai toujours là. Et je vais me consacrer à toi durant tous les prochains jours.

— Tu promets ?

— Tu as ma parole.

— Merci.

Harry déposa un autre baiser dans son cou avant de finalement l'enlacer et fermer les yeux comme pour dormir.

— Je crois qu'il est vraiment fatigué, remarqua Ron. Mais il semble bien plus heureux. C'est une bonne chose. Je dois avouer que je n'en étais pas convaincu, Malfoy, mais je suis content que sa marche pour vous.

— Je vais l'emmener dans la chambre, acquiesça Drago en se levant. Mais tu sais Weasley, pour être sincère, je suis moi-même surpris que ça marche avec Granger. Ce n'est pas gagné de te supporter.

— Drago, s'amusa Hermione.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu m'adores maintenant, répondit Ron. Et cela te donne de l'urticaire.

— Vraiment, Granger, Je ne sais pas si je dois louer ta patience ou t'inciter à consulter pour folie.

La jeune femme rit tandis que Drago s'éloignait avec Harry dans les bras. Il avait fait en sorte que la salle de bal soit aussi loin que possible de leur chambre aussi son compagnon ne serait pas réveillé par les rires ou les cris et il ne chassa pas les invités. Il se contenta d'aller glisser Harry dans le lit. Harry sembla reprendre conscience au toucher des draps qui, cette semaine, était en soie pour Drago. Il rit en le voyant au-dessus de lui.

— Oh, on est déjà le soir ? demanda-t-il en l'attirant pour l'embrasser.

— On est même déjà demain, rectifia Drago en caressant sa joue, s'emparant de ses lèvres.

— Cela veut dire que tu vas me faire chaud à l'intérieur ? dit Harry en fermant les yeux.

— Ah Harry, s'amusa Drago. L'alcool te rend dévergondé. Je ne devrais pas, je devrais te gronder, mais je trouve ça mignon. Et un peu excitant.

— Alors où est le problème ? Si les invités sont partis, je suis tout à toi. Moi, mon corps et mon cœur.

Drago ne parla pas des invités encore présents. Il s'en fichait. Il préféra caresser le visage d'Harry, avec un sourire en coin.

— J'ai l'impression d'être un mauvais Serpentard, de profiter de ton état, souffla Drago.

— Tu es un Serpentard, Drago.

— C'est vrai. Et je suis incapable de te résister.

Il répondit dans un murmure rauque, commençant déjà à défaire la chemise d'Harry. Harry gémit doucement, se laissant faire, alangui. Il attendit que sa chemise soit ouverte, pour faire remonter sa main dans les cheveux de Drago et le tirer jusqu'à lui. Trois coups furent donnés à la porte de la chambre le coupant dans son élan.

— Désolé, Malfoy, mais Néville a bu avec Harry et il vomit partout.

Harry écarquilla lentement les yeux comprenant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

— Drago ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— J'arrive, grogna Drago avant de se tourner vers Harry. Ils ne sont pas partis, je t'ai couché parce que tu t'endormais sur moi.

— Sale Serpentard, rit Harry en se laissant retomber sur son lit. Va t'occuper d'eux. Je laisse le lit chaud comme punition pour m'avoir menti.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment menti, soupira Drago en se redressant. Tu sais que je n'arrive pas à te résister.

— Va t'occuper de tes invités, gémit Harry en se cambrant dans le lit, passant une main sur son ventre.

— Tu ne m'aides pas, Harry.

— Je sais, gloussa-t-il. C'est le but d'une punition. File.

— Je pourrais rester là, tu ne m'en empêcherais même pas. Tu veux que je reste, souffla Drago avec un sourire machiavélique.

— C'est vrai, mais je t'en voudrai après, cela serait dommage, non ?

Avant que Drago ne réponde, de nouveaux coups furent portés à la porte.

— Malfoy, épargne-nous une autre situation gênante.

— Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, soupira Drago avant de se détourner pour quitter la chambre et rejoindre les invités.

C'est le rire d'Harry qui l'accompagna alors qu'il entendait déjà Ron crier. Drago n'était pas concentré alors qu'il rejoignait ses invités, son esprit était demeuré avec Harry mais il géra d'une main de maître la situation, comme toujours. L'état de Neville marqua les premiers départs et peu à peu, alors que l'heure passait, leurs amis finirent par partir tranquillement, le remerciant. Drago ne put rejoindre Harry qu'au petit matin, le trouvant assoupi et il eut un sourire tendre en le voyant apaisé entre les draps. Il prit le temps de le contempler. Même après ces trois années, il avait parfois du mal à le réaliser. Mais Harry, son compagnon était là, à lui, avec lui et Drago n'en revenait toujours pas que ce bonheur lui soit offert, lui qui ne pensait pas le mériter. Il n'y avait rien de gagné au début, il avait eu beau y réfléchir en le trouvant, élaborer mille ruses pour l'approcher, pour le séduire, le conquérir, rien n'avait été gagné d'avance. Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient si bien ensemble qu'il pensait parfois qu'il allait s'éveiller d'un rêve.

Il finit par desserrer sa cravate en s'approchant du lit. Il fit tomber ses vêtements avant de se glisser entre les draps, retrouvant la chaleur d'Harry avec un sourire comblé, un regard pétillant. Plus aucune fatigue, plus besoin de potion pour la dissimuler même s'il dormait très peu. Parce qu'Harry était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Alors qu'il glissait un bras autour de sa taille pour coller sa peau à la sienne, il en fut immensément satisfait. Harry gémit dans son sommeil et s'accrocha à lui sans se réveiller et ce fut parfait.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à nous dire si la fin était digne de l'attente.**


End file.
